A Bride's Request and a Bridesmaid's Promise
by Shamanic Destiny
Summary: [ch 14 up]AU KagxInu: Kagome's best friend Sango is finally getting married and Kagome shows up just in time for the wedding. But once she arrives there she realises that the man of honor is none other that her child hood enemy Inuyasha. Full sum inside.
1. The Phonecall

**A Brides Request and a Bridesmaid's Promise - Chapter 1**

Author's note: hey everyone, its me again with a new story. It's my first attempt at a Kagome x Inuyasha fic so be kind. Please don't flame. I hope you like and if you do you'll review, it makes me very happy and encourages me to write faster. I'll be using the anime version of all the characters in my story. I've reposted this chapter again with all the corrections. Everyone say a big thank you to Sakura-chan my new beta-reader who is helping me to fix my story up!

**Summary:**

AU KagxInu: Kagome's best friend Sango is finally getting married and Kagome shows up just in time for the wedding. But once she arrives there she realises that the man of honor is none other that her child hood enemy Inuyasha. When Kagome promises Sango something will she live to regret it or will it change her life...for the better?

**Couples:**

Kagome x Inuyasha

Miroku x Sango

Ayame x Kouga

Sesshomaru x Rin

_And I'm open to suggestion for others._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome flopped down onto her bed, completely exhausted. Man, did it ever feel good to finally be home. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the smell of home, everything being so soothing and familiar. Even after all the years she had spent being a journalist, being away from home for two months was definitely hard to deal with. Cracking one eye open, Kagome glanced at her answering machine. The little red light was flashing, causing her to groan. With as much energy as she could muster, Kagome got to her feet and began wondering just how many messages there were this time. Cautiously, the raven haired female picked up the phone, pressed in her code and waited for the answer to her question. Her eyes went wide as she screeched, nearly causing her to drop the offending phone. "Ninety-five?!?" Sinking sadly into a nearby chair, Kagome grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil from the side table and prepared herself for about an hour of torture.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Kagome sighed as she leaned her head back and sank deeply into the chair. After finally listening to all of her messages, only six of them had actually been of some importance. Two of them belonged to her parents, who were currently vacationing in Hawaii and were calling just to check in to see if she was alright. One of the messages was from her boss, kindly reminding her he needed the story she was working on in no later then two weeks.

The other three had been from her best friend Sango. Her first message played back as "Hi Kagome! It's me Sango. I don't know where you are, but I really need to talk to you. If you could call me back whenever you get home, that would be wonderful. I have tons to tell you!" The second message had been left a month later and she was apparently slightly less that calm as before. "Umm, hi Kagome. It's me Sango again. Just calling to double check that you got my last message because it's been nearly a month and you never called me back. Please call me right away when you get this." And finally, her third message left Kagome with the distinct impression Sango was extremely angry. Given by the fact her greeting was rather loud. "Kagome! You need to call me NOW!!!! I repeat, NOW!!!! This is highly important, and if you don't call me, I'm never going to speak to you again!!!! You basically have two weeks to get your sorry butt down here to New York. If you don't, well..." Sango had trailed off there before hanging up.

Fear swimming all over her, Kagome gulped. She never had Sango's anger directed at her before. How Miroku was still alive, she had no clue. For heaven's sake, the poor guy always witnessed her anger face to face, and here she was cowering from a message! Last time she had seen her best friend had been nearly a year ago during Christmas time. The woman had just started dating Miroku then and was having problems dealing with his "wandering hands," as Sango had called them. Kagome wondered if they were even still together, instantly giving her a hint of guilt. What kind of friend was she that she had not talked to Sango in almost five months? Now that she thought of it, that was probably the reason why Sango had called her. She might have broken up with Miroku and had desperately needed her. Kagome instantly dialed her friend's number and waited until she picked up.

"Who the hell is it," a grumpy and tired voice from the other end of the line asked. "Do you realize that it is two o'clock in the morning??"

"Hi Sango," Kagome said calmly. "It's me."

"Kagome," Sango exclaimed, apparently wide awake now. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you called! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two months! Where have you been?"

"I was over in Asia writing my next article. Sorry."

"Well, thank heavens you came home in time!"

"Why?" Kagome became on edge, wondering just who had died. "Are you alright? Is Ayame okay?"

Calming down, Sango replied, "Oh, we're both fine, except we were worrying to death over where you were!"

Flopping back down onto her bed, Kagome joked, "Well then what could possibly be so important that you had me shaking in my boots over here for?"

"Kagome," Sango paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "I'm getting married in two weeks."

"WHAT?!?" Kagome screamed in shock, causing her to fall off her bed with a nice loud 'thump'.

"You heard me. I'm getting married!"

"Since when??"

"Since two months ago when Miroku proposed."

"Oh my gosh!! Sango, I can't believe I wasn't there! Congratulations!" Kagome exclaimed as she crawled back into bed.

"Thank you. You see now why I was so desperate to get a hold of you? You have to be my maid of honor!"

Squealing, the raven haired girl replied, "Oh Sango! Are you serious? I'm your maid of honor?"

"Well, of course you are! Don't you remember that day in fifth grade?"

Thinking for a moment, Kagome smiled as she recalled the memory with fondness. "Mhmm. We'd both be each other's maid of honor no matter what happened. Who ever would have believed that you'd be the one to get married first?"

"I know! I always thought you would be first. You always did have so many more boyfriends that me." Sango sighed wistfully. "Speaking of which, how are things going between you and Hojo?"

"We broke up." At this point, Kagome rose to her feet and began getting ready for bed.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Oh don't be." The raven haired woman started struggling as she tried to get her nightdress on with the phone sandwiched between her ear and shoulder. "We were completely wrong for each other, total opposites. He just wasn't my type."

Giggling, Sango replied, "It was because he was too organized, wasn't it?"

"Weeeeeeell, that might have played a part in it."

"How did I know? I told you that you'd drive him crazy after only a month with your chaotic nature." She could tell her friend was joking.

Letting her hair tumble down her back, free from its restraining bun, she replied, "Actually, it was quite the opposite. He drove me crazy! He was just too organized!"

Laughing came from the other end of the phone as the women continued their conversation for at least another half hour. "It's been so long since we last talked. I wish we lived closer together."

Smiling, Kagome agreed. "Me too. I'd drop my job in a second to come live in New York with you, but my art can't support me quite yet. Even now, I'm finding it hard to make ends meet."

"I know. I know. There's no need to apologize. I just miss having you around. So, speaking of which, when's the soonest you can get down here?"

Walking over to her calendar, Kagome stopped her finger on the date, analyzing her answer before replying. "I'll be there late tomorrow night if I can get a flight."

"Oh Kagome! Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not missing another day of planning your wedding."

"Well, if you're sure. Tell you what. We'll go for supper when you get here. I know how you hate airplane food."

Scrunching up her nose in disgust, Kagome said, "You're telling me. Just the thought of it makes me feel sick."

"Well, I should probably go. I forgot about what time it was. Miroku's smacking me with a pillow in order to be quiet so he can go back to sleep." At that moment, Kagome heard a slight flump in the background.

"Okay. I'm going to book my tickets in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow night, Sango. And I'm sorry I wasn't there when Miroku proposed. I wish I had been."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. You're going to be here for the wedding. That's all that matters to me. Oh, and Ayame will be happy to see you as well."

The raven haired beauty sighed. "I miss the two of you as well. Good night, Sango. Say hi to Miroku for me, and tell him I said sorry."

"Will do. Night 'Gome," Sango said, using her childhood name before hanging up.

Kagome got up and placed the phone back in its holder, sighing as she looked at it sadly. This wasn't the first time she wished she had never moved. It seemed every time Kagome got off the phone with her best friend, she regretted the rash decision to get away from everything. She should have stayed there instead of running away, hopping she could be able to start over. With another sigh, Kagome turned off the light, slipped beneath her covers and let sleep overcome her.

Stepping off the plane with shaky steps, Kagome walked with as much dignity as someone who had thrown up twice could muster. Reaching the terminal, she saw Sango and Miroku standing there, waiting for her in the baggage claim area. A smile spread on her face at the cute sight they made, Miroku with his arm around his fiancée's waist. Raising a hand to wave, Kagome stumbled right before meeting up with them. "Oops," she apologized. "Sorry. I'm still a little queasy from the flight. You know how I hate the bloody things."

"Oh Kagome," Sango hugged her best friend while still talking. "I always feel so bad for you. You do all this traveling to see me even though you know it makes you feel horrible."

Forcing on a smile, the woman waved her hand, dismissing her comment. "Don't worry about it. The chance of getting to see you is worth that flight any day. Plus, an hour from now, I know I'll be as right as rain. You know me."

"Well, let's get you home and all cleaned up. Then we can go for supper."

Sighing, Kagome replied, "Sounds like heaven. Can I take a bath too? I'm feeling all gross and yucky."

There was no hesitation on Sango's part. "Of course!"

Turning, Kagome smiled at Miroku. He looked exactly the same since she last saw him. "Hey Miroku. Congratulations on snaring Sango!"

The man grinned. "I know. I felt like the luckiest man alive ever since she said yes."

"While we're on the subject," Sango held out her left hand for Kagome to see. "Take a look at my ring!"

"Oh Sango," Kagome took her friend's hand and held it up to the examine the beautiful ring. "It's simply breathtaking." The ring _was_ gorgeous, gold with one large sparkling round diamond in the center, two smaller circular diamonds flanking it. It captured the light and refracted it, creating millions of little rainbows all over the place.

"I know," Sango said as she smiled fondly at her treasure. "My heart almost stopped when I saw it. Sometimes, I just hold my hand up to the light to admire it. I never get tired of looking at it, even though I've been wearing it for almost two months."

"So, I take it I have good taste in jewelry. Is that what I hear you saying, darling?" Miroku grinned while wrapping his arm around her waist once more.

Smiling happily at her husband-to-be, the brown eyed female responded. "Yes, that is definitely what I'm saying."

Kagome's eyes softened, glad to see her best friend so happy. Yet, something ached deep inside her own heart, and she wished for just a fraction of a moment that she could also find someone she could love as much as Sango loved Miroku. Kagome instantly crushed that thought, however, having no right to think such selfish thoughts. For the next two weeks, she would only think of Sango. It was her best friend's wedding, and she would be nothing but cheerful. "Well, why don't we get going? Miroku, would you help carry my bags? I'd take them myself, but I'm feeling too weak right now."

"Of course." Miroku kissed Sango quickly on the lips before heading to the baggage area. "You two go ahead and start towards the car. I'll meet you there in a minute."

Sango's cheeks turned red slightly at the public display of affection, then blushed even more when she heard Kagome giggling. "What? I still haven't gotten used to kissing in public!"

Kagome just grinned as they started walking towards where the couple had parked the car.

"So, you'll be sleeping in the spare bedroom as usual," Sango continued as they reached the vehicle and she moved to unlock it.

"Nonsense. I'm staying the night, but tomorrow I'm checking into the closest hotel."

Shocked at her friend's statement, the slightly taller woman protested. "Kagome, I insist you stay with us."

"And I'm insisting that you let me stay elsewhere," Kagome commented cheerfully as she threw a large wink at the other woman. "You two lovebirds need your space." As Sango blushed, Kagome laughed. "What? You know it's true! Come on, Sango. You're getting married in two weeks! There's no chance you're getting me to stay at your place. I'd be the odd wheel out and you know it."

"I guess I can see what you're saying," Sango replied slowly. She opened her mouth to protest further, but at that moment, Miroku walked up with Kagome's suitcase, plopping it into the trunk and then climbed into the driver's seat. "Ready?" Seeing both girls nod as they got set in the car, he started up the engine and backed out of the parking lot.

"Kagome said she won't stay with us," Sango pouted to Miroku.

"Well, darling, it is her decision. But Kagome, are you sure? You're more than welcome to stay with us."

"No, it's really alright. I'd just be in the way. It's easier if I have my own room in a hotel."

Sighing, Sango relented. "Alright, but our home is always open to you, no matter what's going on in our lives."

"Gotcha. Now, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be antisocial and close my eyes for a quick shut eye until we get to your place." And with that said, Kagome did exactly that.

Three hours later, Kagome found herself sitting at a big round table in Earls, eating a scrumptious pasta dish while chatting amiably with her companions. "So, tell me all about the wedding. What do you have panned and what not?" The excitement was clear in her voice as she asked.

"Well," Sango said as she looked at Miroku. "I'm basically getting my dream wedding."

Dropping her fork, Kagome squealed. "Oh my gosh! Sango!!! Are you serious?? You're having a wedding at the Roosevelt Hotel??"

Sango only nodded as she laughed, happy tears dotting the corners of her eyes. "Yeah, can you believe it??"

The two women jumped up into a hug, twirling around in happiness until they were both crying with happiness. "Oh, Sango. I'm so happy for you!"

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, her best friend nodded. "Thank you. I'm so happy you're here. Everything's perfect!"

Sitting down once more, they continued to clutch each others' hands as Kagome asked, "What was the exact date again?"

"May third," came Miroku's reply. "We were lucky to get it. There was a cancellation and we got the spot. We weren't sure what we were going to do if you didn't show up. Sango refused to have the wedding without you. The next available opening was in seven months!"

"Wow." At that, Kagome turned to Sango and frantically asked, "You haven't chosen out the dress yet, have you?"

"No! I'd never do that with you, Kagome! How could you even think that I would?"

Relieved, Kagome sighed. "That's good. I didn't think you would, but I just had to make sure. So, two weeks before your wedding. What's left for you and me to do?"

"Well," Sango soon began ticking off various things she had in mind. "We have to get the dress, the shoes, the jewelry, the veil, the bride's maids' dresses, your dress, and choose the bouquet. Ayame already helped me pick out what we're going to serve and helped me plan the cake. Of course, I'm going to run all that by you, just to double check. Other than that, we're good. You go here just in time. The wedding rehearsals start the day after tomorrow."

"Oh my! We have our work cut out for us. Also, don't forget you and I have to go shopping for my present and that other stuff."

Sango blushed at that comment, causing Miroku to raise one eyebrow. "What 'other stuff'?"

"Oh, Sango and I promised we'd go shopping and have a girls' day out that last day before she gets married. Like an all day bachelorette party. It's going to be the best day ever. Well, the best day after your wedding, that is."

Miroku nodded his head. "Oh okay. So does that mean I can have the day all to myself with all my guy friends?"

"Yeah," Sango replied as the waitress appeared to take away their plates.

"Would you like anything for dessert," the young woman asked.

"Yes. May we see the dessert menu, please?" Miroku began to rub his hands together gleefully like a child about to get an extra-large serving of chocolate cake.

"Certainly. I'll be back once you've made up your minds." The waitress handed each of them a menu, then left.

"Mmmm. This all looks so delicious!" The woman turned to her fiancé. "What are you going to have, Miroku?"

Looking at the menu for a moment, he decided. "I'm having the white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. What about you?"

"I'm not so sure. What are you ordering, Kagome?"

Shaking her head, the said woman put her menu down. "Oh, I'm not going to have any. I can't afford to-"

Sango immediately cut her off. "Nonsense! One little treat isn't going to make you fat, 'Gome." The engaged woman looked at her best friend directly in the eye before sticking out her lower lip in the classic puppy dog pout. "Pleeeeeeeeese?"

Sighing, Kagome relented. "Oh alright." She could never deny her friend anything when she used that face. "Umm, I guess I'll have the apple pie then."

"Mmmm, that sounds good too." Sango buried herself in her menu once again. "But I think I'm going to have the brownie sundae."

Almost as if summoned by magic, the waitress reappeared, pen and paper in hand. "Have you decided?"

"Yes. I'll have the brownie sundae, please."

"I'll have the white chocolate raspberry cheesecake."

"And I'll have the apple pie, please."

Pausing from her writing, the young woman asked, "Would you like vanilla ice cream on top?"

"Umm, no. That-"

Sango yet again cut her off, speaking quickly. "Yes, she will."

"Umm, okay." The waitress looked slightly confused at the action, but thought nothing of it. "I'll be right back with your orders."

"Sango," Kagome chided gently. "I didn't really need the ice cream."

Before she could speak, Sango's shoulders dropped slightly as she looked beseechingly at her friend. "Please Kagome, don't worry about that tonight. It's supposed to be a celebration."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm over it. I just didn't feel like ice cream. That's all." The raven haired woman saw her best friend look carefully at her, but she let the subject drop. Taking a sip of her water, Kagome asked, "So, how are Ayame and Kouga doing?"

Miroku was the one to speak up this time. "They're doing well. Kouga finally asked her out. We were all overjoyed."

"What?!?" Kagome barely stopped herself from spitting her water out all over the place. "He asked her out??? When was this??"

"Nearly three months ago," Sango commented. "Wow, 'Gome. You really are behind."

Looking down at her water, she swirled it around in the glass, causing the ice to clink together. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I am behind."

After that, the evening flew by quickly. Kagome was getting ready for bed in the spare bedroom. Pausing as she passed the window, she placed her hand on the frame and looked out at the full moon glowing brightly in the night sky. Sighing, she rested her head again her hand, speaking softly, "What am I doing? I should move back here. What am I still doing in Michigan? I can't believe I missed Sango's first phone call, and now I find out Ayame and Kouga are dating! I'm missing out on so much and I don't even know why. I don't even like my job, and it's not as if I wouldn't have a place to live. I could stay with Miroku and Sango until I got settled in and got my own place." She sighed before continuing. "Oh well. I'll think about it in the morning. I'm tired and I wouldn't want to do anything I might regret."

Looking up at the moon again, Kagome sighed once more. Turning her back, she flicked the lights off and began walking cautiously over to her bed. Once she arrived there safely, she sank beneath the covers, but sleep did not come as easily as it had the night before. It was a long time before Kagome finally fell asleep, haunted by the memories of her past.

Author's Note: well.............what did you think. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. So be kind, REVIEW! Next chapter should be out soon! Apologies for any typos and spelling errors, most of the time I'm to preoccupied with getting my thoughts out I forget how to spell stuff or capitalize names, etc. So yeah.....that's all for now toodles!


	2. The Appology

**A Bride's Request and a Bridesmaid's Promise**

Chapter 2 -

Author's note: well here's my second chapter, 14 pages! Aren't you guys just ever so lucky. Quick thanks to all those lovely lovely people who reviewed. I love you ALL!!!

White Tiger Angel: thanks, I'm glad you liked my decision you'll understand why Miroku didn't grope her by the end

Neinna: lol! thanks for the review! It made me update as soon as possible, hope it was TOO long for you to wait! 

Ladyhawk89: YAY!!! thank you for the kind words, they motivate me beyond belief

alejandra:thanks for reviewing hope you like the chapter

xXloveablekdXx: thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy the next instalment

KHStennis01:thanks I'm so glad you like my story!!

Ms Mug:Yay!! You love my story!! I'm so happy! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations

inu-dog-dem: YAY!!! Thank you for being my first reviewer!! A million thanx for taking the time to read my story!

* * *

"Damn it Sango," Inuyasha said annoyed. "When's this friend of yours gonna show up? We've been waiting for fifteen minutes already!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure she's on her way," Sango said trying to calm the aggravated man who was pacing back and forth across in the entrance hall of the hotel Kagome was staying at. But inside, she was wondering just where exactly Kagome was and what she was doing.

"I say," Inuyasha grumbled, "that we leave her here and she can find her way to the Roosevelt on her own."

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Miroku chided with a chuckle, "haven't you heard that patience is a virtue?"

"Miroku," Inuyasha said in his most threatening voice.

Just then Sango exclaimed, "oh _here_ she comes! Kagome over here!" Kagome started to jog a little, well as fast as she could in high heels.

"Hi Sango," Kagome said with a happy smile, embracing her friend. "Sorry that I'm late." Giving Miroku a quick hug as well she said, "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, only fifteen bloody minutes woman," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Do you not own a clock?"

Sango saw Kagome stiffen at the sound of Inuyasha's voice but then her best friend shook her head slightly as if telling herself she was being silly and turned around. "Hi I'm Kagome and you are?" she said with a cheerful smile that looked somewhat forced, turning to look at the man she had completely overlooked in her hurry to apologize for being late.

Locking eyes with a pair of golden ones she new only too well, Kagome froze. Sango looked from one face to the other and saw mirrored expressions of shock.

"Umm Kagome," Sango said. "I'd like you to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Kagome my best friend."

"We already know each other," Inuyasha said angrily. "Introductions aren't necessary."

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other. How are you?"

"What the hell are you doing here wench," Inuyasha demanded.

That snapped Kagome out of her shock and she snapped, "I could ask you the same thing. Could at least _try_ to be polite and say hello before attacking me!"

"Um do you two know each other?" Miroku asked slightly confused. He knew Inuyasha sometimes was rude but he had actually never seen him _this_ rude.

"I guess you could say that," Kagome said. "Inuyasha and I lived in the same small town before I moved to New York and met Sango. And it looks as if he's still the same arrogant jerk as ever. And to answer your question, I'm the bridesmaid of honour. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the best man wench," Inuyasha said. "And I could say the same about you! You're still the same ridiculously cheerful stupid girl I knew when I was eight!"

"Whatever, better than being arrogant" Kagome replied turning to Sango, "Sango is he really the best man!"

"Yeah, he and Miroku have known each other since university," Sango replied. This was highly unlike Kagome to be open about how much she hated someone; normally she just acted reserved towards them but still polite. Yet Kagome was being quite blatantly honest with this guy about how much she disliked him so Sango assumed that something must have happened between the two of them when they were little, and she wondered what is was. "Well I hate to interrupt this umm….reunion but if we don't hurry we're going to miss our meeting with the man who's planning our wedding. He's going to walk us through what we've got planned so far and all that sort of stuff."

"Oh yeah," Miroku said. "We should get going you're right Sango we've got tons to do."

Inuyasha flashed Kagome one fiery glare before following Miroku out to the car.

Sango saw Kagome's shoulders stoop slightly as he left, and said, "Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah Sango," Kagome said with a sigh. "Inuyasha and I never really got along well as kids; that's all. It's weird seeing him after all these years."

"Well he's sometimes rude, but he's actually quite nice sometimes. But I know he can be hard to handle when he's in a bad mood and well the two of you were quite open about your dislike for one another, but if he gives you any trouble just tell me and I'll put things straight," Sango said putting a comforting hand on Kagome shoulders as they walked towards the car.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said with a small smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry I won't let him get to me."

&&&&&&&&&&

Unfortunately though, Kagome's resolution till the next day at lunch time as she Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku sat at a quaint restraint eating lunch. She was exactly half way through her pomegranate and feta cheese spinach salad she had ordered. Up until that point she had forced herself to ignore every stinging little insult Inuyasha had thrown at her, only occasionally making a witty remark back, but it had been getting harder and harder to not snap at him when he was so obviously baiting her. "So Inuyasha," Kagome said in a polite attempt to make small talk. "What are you doing now?"

"I own Tesuiga Inc." Inuyasha said simply.

"Wow," Kagome said impressed. Tesuiga Inc. was one of the most powerful companies in North America. "And how about your brother Sesshomaru, how's he?"

"He's doing fine," Inuyasha said and saw the look Miroku gave him and went on. "Ummmm he decided he'd rather be lawyer, then run the company so that's what he's doing now."

"Oh," Kagome said. "He married Rin Uchigasaki right?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said one eyebrow raising. "How'd you hear about that?"

"Oh one of my friends in LA knew Rin and she flew down last year for the wedding. I saw the pictures afterwards and recognized Sesshomaru. He still looks the same as he did when we were kids."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "Well at least you're more observant than you were as a kid."

Kagome's last nerve snapped. They had actually been having what might be deemed as a pleasant conversation and then he had to go and spoil it. "Well of course I am!" she snapped at him. "Do you expect a twenty-five year old woman to be the same as she was eight!!!"

"No," Inuyasha snapped back, "I was just commenting that's all!"

"Yeah right," Kagome said rolling her eyes. "You're trying to annoy me! Just like you did when we were kids! I'll have you know I've changed a lot since I was eight! For the better I'd like to believe, I'm not longer that naïve little girl who fell hopelessly in love with you only to be devastated when I found out you hated me!"

"Hey don't blame me for your mistakes," Inuyasha retorted slightly happy that she was finally fighting back like she used to rather than just ignoring him. She was finally paying attention to him!

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but it seemed that it wasn't only Kagome's last nerve that had broken. "STOP IT!!!!" Sango cried. "For Christ's sake will you please stop arguing! I'm sick of it! You've done nothing but bicker all day long; can you two be in each other's presence for five minutes without fighting?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha froze mid-argument and each turned to look at their friend who was crying. Kagome instantly felt bad, she hadn't thought about how hard it would be on Sango having two of her closest friends arguing.

"Can you not just put the past behind you for 2 weeks!! Please that's all I'm asking of you! Just be nice to each other until the wedding is over! I can't deal with this on top of everything else!" Sango said and dashed off to the bathroom. Kagome sat shocked for a second before hurriedly grabbing her purse and rising to her feet, "I'll be right back I'll just go talk to her."

Pressing the door to the bathroom open slowly Kagome paused a moment when she heard Sango sniffling trying desperately not to start bawling. "Sango?" she said quietly walking in and then ducking into a stall grabbed some toilet paper to substitute for Kleenex and crossing to her best friend who was sitting on the sink counter and jumped up next to her offering her the tissue. "Are you okay?"

"Oh Kagome," Sango said starting to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that, I'm- I'm just under so much stress right now with the wedding and all I guess my hormones are all out of whack. I mean I have so much to do in two weeks, and I forced myself to leave all the important stuff like the dress and stuff till the end so you could be here."

"Oh Sango," Kagome said wrapping her arms around her friend. "Don't be sorry, it's all my fault. I promise I'll put the past behind me till after the wedding and I'll make him agree to too, even if I have to break his head to get the message through to him. I promise I won't fight with him anymore, I won't let anything spoil your wedding."

"Thank you Kagome, it means a lot to me," Sango said sniffling now that her tears were dried out.

"Sango are you sure everything is okay?" Kagome said. "Nothing else bothering you? I noticed you've been a little preoccupied with something."

"Well," Sango said and then paused. "I hadn't wanted to tell you like this, in some bathroom. I wanted to wait a little longer before I was sure, but……..well…….Kagome I think I'm pregnant."

Kagome gasped and cried out joyously, "Oh Sango really? Congratulations, that's so wonderful. When did you find out?"

"Well I don't know for sure yet," Sango said. "But I'm next to positive; I'm five days late so far." She paused letting Kagome absorb what she had just said before going on. "And I don't know if this counts but I've developed a constant craving for pineapple, which I used to hate and well I read a long time ago that unusual craving sometimes occur."

"Oh Sango!" Kagome cried joyously hugging her friend tighter now they were both crying again. "I'm so happy for you!! I can't believe it getting married and pregnant! Have you told Miroku yet?"

"No," Sango said. "Not yet, I want to be one hundred percent sure before I tell him, you know how badly he wants a kid. I'd hate to tell and then find out that it was a false alarm. My appointment with the doctor is next week on Wednesday. Then if the doctor says yes, I'll tell him."

"Oh Sango," Kagome said slowly slightly unsure of how to phrase what she was about to say next. "I know you're only thinking of Miroku's feelings but I think you should tell him. If having a kid is so important to him, I think the whole process would be important to him as well and he'd want to be there with you every step of the way."

Sango was quiet for a moment and the said, "but what if I'm wrong?"

"Well it's not as if Miroku won't forgive you Sango," Kagome chided gently. "He loves you, and something like you mistaking the fact that your pregnant won't change how he feels towards you."

Sango took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, "you're right," she said after another deep breath. "I don't know what I was thinking not tell Miroku. " Looking at Kagome she smiled and said, "what would I do without you?"

"I don't know," Kagome joked. "Well I'm going to head back out; do you realize that we just left Miroku and Inuyasha sitting completely confused at the table."

"Oh no!" Sango said. "The poor guys they're probably wondering just what's going on in here."

"Oh yes," Kagome said wickedly. "Their probably dying of curiosity."

"Well," Sango said sliding gently off the counter, "you go on out and put them out of their misery. Tell Miroku I'm fine, he'll probably be freaking out right about now and that I'll be out shortly. I'm just going to freshen up after that little bout of crying."

"You sure?" Kagome asked and when he friend nodded she said. "Okay, but don't be too long okay." And with that Kagome walked briskly back out of the washroom and over to the table where Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting, Miroku with a look of a man close to panic and Inuyasha with a look that to anyone other than Kagome would have been passed off as indifference. But Kagome had grown up with him and knew that he was actually dying of curiosity and just didn't want to beg her for the information.

"Well," Miroku asked frantically. "Is she okay? What did she say? Is she still crying? She's not going to call off the wedding is she? Does she still-"

"Miroku!" Kagome interjected taking both of his hands in her own to try and calm the frantic man down. "It's okay. Sango's just fine, she's just a little emotional from all the stress." Kagome saw him about to ask his questions once more so she said, "shh. Calm down. She's still going to go through with the wedding and she still loves you. She's just in the bathroom freshening up, and she'll be out shortly. Okay? Are you calm now?" Miroku sighed heavily, and nodded his head. "Good. Now about what she said earlier I think we should solve this and not get Sango involved. She's stressed out enough as it is." Sighing a sigh almost rivalling Miroku's, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "What Sango really want is for the two of us to stop fighting. So what I propose is a truce."

"Hell no," Inuyasha said simply.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome said menacingly.

"I said," Inuyasha replied repeating himself very slowly as if he was speaking to a two year old. "Hell.....no."

Kagome's anger rose up once more and she grabbed one long strand of Inuyasha's hair and dragged his head forward until he was looking her straight in the eye a mere inch away from her nose. "Listen buster," Kagome said in a tone that would have frozen hell over. "My best friend is getting married and I will let nothing, I repeat _nothing_, ruin this for her. Got that? Now what I'm saying is that we can still hate each other all we like but we are going to keep it to ourselves. That means no snide comments, no trying to bait the other one to loose their temper; to everyone else it will appear as if we are the best of friends. And that will last until Sango and Miroku leave for their honeymoon to Hawaii, and then we can both go our separate ways and never see each other again. Comprendé?"

Both Miroku and Inuyasha wore twin expressions of fear, both of them thinking the exact same thing: 'I've never seen Kagome this mad in my life!'

Inuyasha recovered quickly and hid his momentary fear of the girl who was holding his hair in a way that implied she wished it was his head. Shaking himself mentally Inuyasha replied, "I still say no."

"Now Inuyasha," Miroku said chiding him. "Why ever not, you don't have to sacrifice anything, you just have to act like you and Kagome are friends for 2 short weeks! Is that too much to ask?"

"If you knew her, yes!" Inuyasha retorted.

"You're impossible! I think if I can overcome _my_ pride and put up with you," Kagome said. "You should be able to too! It's your best friend's wedding too, or are you to selfish to think about what Miroku wants!"

"I'm not being selfish, I'm being honest. Why would I want to speak the next week forcing myself to be nice to some one as ugly as you!" Inuyasha retorted turning his nose up to stare at the ceiling stung by her comment. But when Kagome didn't snap back at him, he looked back at her and instantly knew that he had gone too far. She just sat there staring at her lap, her eyes filled with pain and tears shimmering at the corner's threatening to fall. Seeing her bottom lip begin to tremble Inuyasha she was going to start crying and reached his hand out about to tell her not to cry but before he could Kagome reached down she hastily grabbed her purse, and whispered, "I'm sorry Miroku but I have to go now, I- I- I forgot I had something really important to do" and then hurried out of the restaurant knowing inwardly that neither of them would believe her pathetic excuse and could easily see the tears that were beginning to stream down her face.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said trying to keep his voice light, "may I speak with you outside for a moment?"

"Uh sure," Inuyasha said slightly confused. Why couldn't Miroku just say what he wanted here no one else was there. Walking out side Inuyasha turned to face Miroku. "So what do you need to talk about? It's not my fault that wench's so sensitive."

Miroku just blinked once and then before Inuyasha could react punched him square in the face. "You bastard," he said. "how could you say that to Kagome. What the hell kind of person are you?"

Inuyasha looked up shocked holding his nose, which was bleeding quite steadily.

"Miroku!!!" Sango exclaimed bursting out of the restraunt. "What in heaven's name are you doing! I just came out of the bathroom and I saw you punch Inuyasha! What's going on!?"

"Inuyasha called Kagome ugly," Miroku replied looking Sango square in the eye, "and she ran off crying."

"What!" Sango exclaimed. Rounding on Inuyasha she yelled, "You bastard how could you say that to Kagome!! What kind of man are you!! I've never met someone Kagome doesn't like and now I can see why….she….doesn't…like….you...." Sango said her voice trailing off as some unknown piece of the puzzle clicked within her brain. "You're the one," she said softly more to herself than to Inuyasha. "_You're_ the one, no wonder she doesn't like you!"

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled trying to strem the torrent of blood pouring out of his nose. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! Would one of you kindly let me in on why my best friend punched me and why you all seem to think I'm a bastard!"

"I've got to go!" Sango exclaimed placing her hands to her mouth in horror. "Oh god i can't believe I was so blind. I have to find her!"

"But Sango wait!" Miroku called. "Where are you going! What about our meeting with the wedding planner?"

"There is no meeting," Sango said running over to the curb and signalling a cab which immediately screeched to a hault beside her to which Sango immediately crawled into closing the door behind her. "The wedding's off."

"What!" Miroku said running over to the cab and immediately pounded on the window motioning for her to roll it down. "Why?"

"How could I live with myself knowing I had married the man whose best friend is the vilest and selfish creature on this planet, Kagome means more to me than any other person in the world," Sango said briefly before she rolled the window up and turned her head to the cab driver and directed him to the hotel where Kagome was staying. "After all we've been through together I couldn't do that, what kind of friend would I be?"

As the cab drove off Miroku stared after it watching hopelessly as it carried his one true love further and further away from him with every second. "Sango," he whispered desolately.

Inuyasha walked over and demanded, "what the hell was that about Miroku?"

"I'm not saying anything till I get a few drinks in me," Miroku said. "Take me to the nearest bar and I'll tell you anything you want."

Inuyasha groaned and half an hour later he found himself sitting in a dimly lit bar drinking a beer. "Tequila, please" Miroku said to the bar tender.

"Just a glass of tequila?" the bar tender asked somewhat apprehensive.

"No the whole bottle," Miroku said slumping onto his arms.

"What happened to him?" the bar tender asked Inuyasha.

"Just give the guy whatever he wants," Inuyasha said. "His fiancé just dumped him."

The bar tender winced sympathetically and plopped a half full bottle of tequila in font of Miroku with a shot glass. "Good point, the poor guy probably wants to get rid of the memory as soon as possible."

Miroku looked up at the bottle resting in front of his nose and pushed his head back up and poured himself a glass of the tequila and downed it in one gulp. Which he did three times in rapid succession before Inuyasha exclaimed, "Good god Miroku! Are you trying to kill yourself!"

"I've lost her," Miroku said forlornly. "She's gone forever."

"Cheer up man," Inuyasha said clapping Miroku on the shoulder. "Where's the Miroku I used to know!? The one who get turned down one hundred times in a single night and still be able to say to me, 'oh well plenty of more beautiful fish in the sea'. So what are you mopping about, I was surprised you were so loyal to her for so long! You're should look at it that way; she's been your longest relationship to date, nearly two years! You can't stay with a woman much longer than before they start nagging you and wanting children. I was surprised she managed to get you to even propose. I remember my heart nearly stopping when you told me you had proposed; I had never thought that you would ever want to settle down and give up your games. I know you may not see it this way right now, but you're better off no man wants to stay with one woman for the rest of his life."

"I did," Miroku said softly to his shot glass. "I was the one who wanted the children and who wanted to settle down and raise a family, not Sango. The thought never even crossed her mind before I proposed. Once I met Sango I didn't want to be a player anymore. I didn't just see her as some woman I wanted to bed, I saw her as an equal someone I could love. I respected her and I even changed my ways to make her love me. I stopped groping her and other women, I stopped asking any women I met to sleep with me."

"Exactly," Inuyasha said triumphantly. "Don't you see, now that Sango's gone you can go back to your old perverted ways you can have as many girls as you can catch in a single night!"

"But I don't want any of those other girls now, I only want Sango," Miroku said miserably. "I don't love them the way I love her, hell I never loved any of them at all! Why would I want them when I know I've found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with? Why would I look at some one else when I've found the woman I want to raise a family and grow old with? How could I ever love anyone, more than I love Sango?"

That shut Inuyasha up, he had no clue what to say to that. So he decided to change the subject, "quick question before we go further down this path of misery. Mind explaining to me why you punched me."

"'Cuz you called Kagome ugly," Miroku said pouring himself another glass of tequila wishing the potent alcohol would take effect already and put him out of this misery that was his life.

"Why's that such a big deal?" Inuyasha asked confused. "I always used to call her ugly when we were kids. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Kagome's got issues about her weight," Miroku said expanding. "According to Sango, Kagome's always thought she was overweight and was constantly obsessing about her weight and such stuff. She'd refer to herself as fat and ugly and was constantly trying to lose weight."

Inuyasha felt a tiny flicker of guilt in the pit of his stomach that he forced himself to ignore at the familiarity of those words. Not really wanting to know what had happened to the girl he had known as a child but at the same time knowing it was something he had to hear Inuyasha said ,"go on."

"Things weren't too bad," Miroku went on, "Until about 3 years ago when all of Kagome's family was killed in a terrible fire while she was attending a late night seminar at the university. After their funerals she entered a really bad depression, and lost what little appetite she had. Basically Sango said that Kagome lost the will to live, she didn't want to go on without her family. Sango and I didn't realise the severity of her eating disorder of her depression until Sango went over one day to visit and found Kagome passed out of the floor from lack of food. We rushed her to the hospital, praying it wasn't too late, where the doctor's much to our relief told us she would live, and that she had been anorexic and that was what had caused her to faint."

"Good god," Inuyasha breathed. Never in his wildest ideas had it ever occurred to him what Kagome had gone through. "Poor Higurashi, I had no idea. So her brother, Souta, or what ever he was called died too?"

"Yeah," Miroku said. "He was a cute kid, his death is probably caused Kagome the most grief. She and her brother had always been close."

"You're telling me," Inuyasha said. "The kid used to trail around after me, hero-worshipping the ground I walk on....... It makes me wish I had been nicer to him rather than just rolling my eyes and telling him to go bother someone else."

"That's the curse of hindsight alright I think we all go through it," Miroku sighed. "After that Sango forced Kagome to live with us until she recovered from her anorexia so that we could both keep our eyes on her, well as recovered as she'll ever be. Kagome still has issues about her weight but now she knows the dangers and eats properly balanced and proportioned meals. I'll never forget it, both Kagome and Sango were dragged through hell and back. They'd always been close, but that brought them even closer. Then upon uttering his love's name," Miroku's shoulder stooped lower and he sighed saying Sango's name softly to himself. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked guiltily at his best friend, this, all of this was his fault. Kagome's anorexia, thw wedding being called off, damn it why did these things always happen to him!Closing his eyes Inuyasha tried to think, it was obvious that Miroku's feelings ran deeper than he had originally thought. Miroku was his best friend, and it hurt Inuyasha to see him in so much emotional pain. And the more Inuyasha thought about it the more he realised that there was only one option left open to him for redemption in his friends eyes: he had to make this right. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha went to ask Miroku what the name of Kagome's hotel was and almost fell over when he saw his best friend boozed out on the table his head in his arms.

"Well," Inuyasha thought to himself, "better get Miroku home and then over to Higurashi's to apologize and beg her to convince Sango to want to marry Miroku again."

&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later Kagome still lay sobbing in Sango's arms, while her best friend stroked her hair as a sign of empathy. "Shhhh," she said soothingly. "He's just a jerk Kagome, you said it yourself a self-centered, arrogant egotistical jerk. You just have to ignore him; he's worth less than the dust on your shoes."

"I don't know if I ever called him egotistical," Kagome said chokingly trying to joke but her voice and she sobbed, "but it sure fits." And burst into a new wave of tears.

"Don't believe a word he says," Sango said, "he's obviously got his head screwed on wrong because you're beautiful Kagome. You're beautiful and if he's to blind to see that than he's even more ignorant than I thought."

"I- I- I-" Kagome sobbed incoherently trying to talk, until she was interrupted by the ringing of the bedside phone.

Sango looked down at Kagome and then at the phone. Kagome nodded her head saying, "you- you go a-ahead and answer."

Sango nodded and gently let go of a still shaking Kagome and rose to her feet and gently lifted the phone off the receiver and drew it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello," a lady said. "this is the front desk am I speaking with Kagome Higurashi?"

"No," Sango replied, "I'm her friend, Sango. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes please," the lady replied.

Covering the receiver with her hand Sango said, "Kagome it's the front office, they want to speak with you."

Clearing her voice Kagome sniffed once and took the phone from Sango and answered, "hello this is Kagome."

"Hello Ms. Higurashi," the lady said, "we have a young man down here wishing to speak with you. He says that," the lady paused and Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice in the background obviously yelling at the lady. "That he needs to speak with you, and that he knows you probably hate him right now but that it's really important."

"Umm okay," Kagome said.

"This man is wanting to come up to your room, but we generally do not allow people to go barging around in the hostel without first phoning the room holder to double check that it is okay. Would you like us to send mister Inuyasha up or would you like us to have him return at a later date?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, he wanted to come up and see her. What was she supposed to say! "Tell him," she began but realised that her voice was far to quite so she repeated herself slightly louder, "tell him he can come up."

"Alright," the lady said, "for a second there I was afraid you would say you didn't want to and I would have to send him packing and well he was pretty determined to see you."

"I can imagine," Kagome said weakly.

"Okay we're sending him up now, have a lovely evening Ms. Higurashi."

"Thank you, you too," Kagome said and turning to Sango she said, "Inuyasha's coming up right now, He says he wants to talk to me."

"What!" Sango exclaimed. "You're letting that bastard up here after everything he's done to you! Kagome are you out of your mind!"

"No," Kagome replied.

Sighing Sango said, "well where do you want me to wait? I'm spending the night here with you, ah! No arguments, I'm not leaving you along in this state."

"I uh guess you can just wait downstairs in the lobby until you see him leave," Kagome said weakly.

Sango's eyes narrowed slightly but she nodded, "alright," and got to her feet and with brisk steps that told Kagome she was annoyed at her decision to let Inuyasha come up left the room.

Sighing Kagome walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Drying it she evaluated her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and her cheeks were tinged red as well, her hair was a disaster too so she quickly took a brush to it and tied it into a braid. Noticing that she was wearing her pyjama's Kagome slipped her dressing robe over top just as a light knock sounded on her door. Walking slowly to the door Kagome hesitantly opened the door and found Inuyasha standing there. "Come on in," she said softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and another wave of guilt flooded him, there she was standing in her fluffy blue night robe, her eyes all red and puffy from crying and her hair in a simple braid down her back with tiny wisps floating gently around her face here and there. And then just the way her voice softly said, "come on in." Inuyasha stepped through the doorway into the single bed hotel room. Walking over to messy bed she sat down and motioned for him to join her.

"Miroku told you didn't he," she said staring at the painting on the nearby wall unable to meet his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" he asked looking at her.

"The Inuyasha I know wouldn't have come, unless Miroku had," Kagome said simply.

Inuyasha sighed did she really think so little of him? "Look Higurashi," Inuyasha began but Kagome cut him off.

"I don't want your pity," Kagome said. "And don't you dare say you understand because you don't."

"I wasn't going to say that," Inuyasha said slightly annoyed but understanding where she was coming from. If he had been in her spot he probably would have said the exact same thing. Hell, had he been in her place he never would have let him up! "I came here to apologize."

Kagome's head spun around until her eyes locked with his and he could see shock in them. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I came here to say that I'm sorry," Inuyasha said looking away. "I never realized how much…hurt I caused you when I called you fat and ugly."

"Go on," Kagome said her face impassive.

"And that I just feel really bad about what you had to go through and I just need to ask you something," Inuyasha said meeting her eyes. "Was it what said that made you feel bad about yourself?"

Kagome dropped her gaze, "no it wasn't you," she replied but Inuyasha knew she was lying.

"Tell me the truth Higurashi," Inuyasha asked once more his voice firm and taking his hand turned her chin so that she would look him in they eye.

"I- I-," she stuttered unsure of how to react to the intensity in his golden eyes. Finally managing to look away she said softly, "yes."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and rose to his feet, walking over to the window that looked over the city he had lived in for the past 10 years. "Damn it," he swore suddenly causing Kagome to jump. "Damn it Higurashi," Inuyasha said repeating himself, "I never meant for you to become anorexic. I only ever said those things because it was the only way to knew how to get to you. Everything else never seemed to work, you always just ignored everything else." Pausing he said, "I know it probably doesn't make much of a difference after all of insecurities I caused you for all these years and I don't like you because of it so don't get any ideas but…." He trailed off trying to work up the nerve to tell her what he wanted to say. Finally he spit it out really fast, "thatyou'reactuallyreallyprettynowand you're notfatatall."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said blinking at how fast he could actually talk. "Could you repeat that, you spoke too fast for me to understand."

"I said," Inuyasha said keeping his gaze focussed on his office building that he could see just a few blocks down, "that you're actually really pretty now, well prettier than you were 18 years ago and that you're not fat at all."

Kagome's eyes softened and she said, "thank you."She pursed her lips togetherto make sure that she didn't start to cry. "Thank you Inuyasha, that means a lot coming from you."

"I'm glad," Inuyasha said. "I know I can never make up for all those years of pain I caused you but I'm willing to try and be friendly until this wedding's over if that's what you still want."

"You really mean that?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Would I say it if I didn't," Inuyasha snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay, I understand some habits are harder to break than others," Kagome said when she sensed the sincerity of his apology. "I'm glad you decided to give it a shot, I wasn't sure what I would have done if you didn't agree. And don't worry after the wedding you can go back to hating me in peace, you don't have to worry about me I will too. Deal?" Kagome asked walking over to him and holding out her hand with a smile.

"Deal," Inuyasha agreed shaking her hand. "Only one slight problem," he said wincing waiting for her reaction, "Sango called off the wedding when she heard what I had done."

"WHAT!!" Kagome exclaimed. "She did WHAT!!!!"

Inuyasha ears rang, "yeah I know. She called off the wedding. I just came back from the bar Miroku drank himself unconscious with I think 4 or 5 glasses of tequila all the same time. He's absolutely miserable, and I can't let him go on like that. Claiming how he doesn't want to live unless it's with Sango by his side. So can you talk to Sango try and convince her to marry Miroku again?"

"Convince her," Kagome said eyes glinting a small smile forming on her pursed lips. "I'll drag her down the isle, if I need to."

To be continued soon…

Well what did you think? I hope you liked the second chapter, I know Miroku was a little OC at the beginning but well I hope he was more like himself by the end. I hope you'll all take the time to review because this is my longest chapter EVER 14 pages !baby! and I'm very proud and if you appreciate what you've just read you will review! Also just wanted to clarify, all the feelings Sango and Kagome feel towards each other are those of sisters/really close friends. Well until next chapter toodles. PS the more review I receive the faster I will update!


	3. The Fight for The Flower

**A Bride's Request a Bridesmaid's Promise**

Chapter 3

Glancing up at the cloudy sky, Inuyasha sighed as he walked to the park with Miroku. The silver haired man silently hoped the forecast wasn't a sign of something ominous yet to come. So preoccupied with the grey cloudy sky above, Inuyasha walked straight through a puddle which laid right in front of him, causing the bottom of his left pant leg to become soaked as his shoe now made that very well known squeaky noise, signalling it was wet as well. Groaning at his misfortune, he asked himself for the umpteenth time that morning, 'Why the hell am I doing this?'

'Because it's your fault Sango and Miroku got in a fight in the first place,' his conscious replied. 'You and your big mouth. Kagome told you to bring Miroku to Central Park at noon. You're doing this because you know she's the only one who will be able to fix your big mistake. In fact, she probably has everything solved already and she's just waiting for Miroku to arrive. You should be thankful that she's willing to help, considering after everything you put her through,' the little voice in his head lectured.

'Oh shut up already,' Inuyasha silently replied. 'Stop lecturing me! I know I screwed up. That's why I'm doing this.'

Looking over to his friend, the amber eyed man snarled. Miroku had his shoulders hunched as he walked dejectedly, appearing as if someone was condemned to die. "God damn it, Miroku! Cheer up and stop moping! I told you everything's going to be alright."

"But what happens if she won't take me back?" Miroku asked miserably.

"Kagome promised she would talk to Sango, and-" Inuyasha was interrupted mid-sentence by the now surprised violet eyed man.

"What?!?" His face began to brighten with new found hope. "Kagome talked with Sango?"

Inuyasha began to grow suspicious of his best friend's reaction. "Yeah. What of it?"

"I thought there was no chance of Sango even showing up, since it was only you trying to get us back together." Rapture radiated off his features as Miroku turned his gaze up towards the heavens, saying a small prayer. "But if Kagome's involved, that means she's on our side! She'll reunite my beloved Sango and I!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched dangerously as he asked, "Are you saying you didn't think I could do it?"

"Of course not," Miroku replied, eyes stilling shining with hope.

"Ungrateful idiot." With great speed, Inuyasha's hand came in contact with the other man's head.

"Ouchie," Miroku whined. "What was that for? You know you don't have a knack for this kind of thing. Kagome does." The man continued to rub the area which was the source of the pain.

"Feh, whatever." It took all the strength he had not to laugh at the poor man. What kind of word was 'ouchie' anyway? Shaking his head, his gaze stop on a small flower shop across the street. Placing a hand on Miroku's shoulder, he pointed to the building. "I may not be good at all this romantic stuff, but I do think you should go buy your girlfriend flowers. That's typically what the man does when he's in the dog house."

Looking over at where Inuyasha was pointing, the violet eyed man blinked once before dragging his friend through the door of the shop. Grinning at his own brilliance, Inuyasha watched in amusement while Miroku fluttered from flower to flower like a hummingbird. As he was trying to decide on with flower to purchase, the man began muttering to himself. "A red rose perhaps? No, that's for love. A daisy? Wait, no. She doesn't like daisies. Maybe a hibiscus? Nah, I want something simple, not so fancy." The amber eyed man just stood against the wall as he shook his head at Miroku's antics.

After about three minutes of going back and forth, the violet eyed man suddenly cried out. "AHA!! A white lily! That's her favourite! It's absolutely perfect!" Unfortunately due to his exclamation, five other men in the store suddenly seemed to realize that they wanted that type of flower as well. Poor Miroku didn't even see them coming as he was so intent on choosing the _perfect_ one. Reaching over his shoulders, the other men quickly grabbed each of the remaining white lilies. Blinking at the now empty vase, Miroku turned and yelled, "Come back here, you flower fiends!!" Reaching for the closest man, he began to beat him with an umbrella that seemed to magically appear. "Give that beautiful and absolutely perfect flower back!!"

"Ahhhhhh," the man screamed, wincing each time Miroku's umbrella made contact with his flesh. "Ahhh uncle! UNCLE!!" he yelled from the floor while holding the white lily up as a truce flag.

"Why, thank you, my good man," Miroku said jovially. "Glad you saw the wisdom of your error."

Inuyasha just threw his head back and howled with laughter. His shoulders continued to heave as he made his way to the cash register where the teenage cashier stood with a look of shock on her face. All that for one single flower. "One white lily please," he said while trying to control his laughter.

"Ummm sure," the girl said while plugging the numbers into the computer. Looking over his shoulder in order to address Miroku, she asked, "would you like that wrapped, sir?"

The man whirled around,clutching the flower possessively asa look of fear entered in his eyes. "No! Never!" he yelled beforerunning out of the store.

At the perplexed look on the cashier's face, the silver haired man burst out laughing yet again. "Umm sir? Is your friend alright?"

"Yeah,he's just a bit defensive right now."

"That'll be four dollars and fifty cents please," the girl said while smiling, as was store policy.

Inuyasha pulled out his wallet and looked for the correct amount when his eye was suddenly caught by a large vase sitting on the floor in front of the counter. Inside the vase were many small yellow sunflowers. He paused for a moment before reaching out and grabbing one. For some reason, it reminded him of Kagome. "Sorry," he said. "I'd like this one too."

"Okay. That'll be nine dollars then," the girl said.

The amber eyed man handed her a ten dollar bill, then put the extra dollar in the small charity box on the counter, not even bothering to read what it was for. Taking the sunflower, he walked out of the store and over to where Miroku was waiting impatiently. Once he was his calm and collected self, he asked, "Who's that for?"

"Uhhh this?" Inuyasha said looking down at the sunflower. "Kagome. I guess it just sort of caught my eye."

"That's nice," was his reply. "Oh,I forgot to ask. What happened between you two last night?"

"Well, after I dragged you home last night, I went and talked with her. We agreed on a truce until the two of you leave on your honeymoon."

"Ooh la la," Miroku replied.

"Oh, don't give me that," Inuyasha said whilerolling his eyes. "I still hate her. That'll never change. I'm doing this for you, so you better appreciate it."

"Sango!" Miroku suddenlyexclaimed.

"Whaaa?" was the intelligent responseInuyasha said, but unfortunately the violet eyed idiot was running towards two figures walking their way.

Sighing, he sped his pace up slightly.

x.X…Kagome's POV…X.x

"I still can't believe you told Miroku the wedding was off," Kagome complained to Sango for the fifth time that morning.

"Me neither," Sango said. "I hope he'll want me back."

"Are you crazy?" the brown eyed woman asked incredulously. "Of course he does! You heard what Inuyasha said. The poor guy drank himself unconscious last nightbecause he was so miserable. Anyone that would drink that much tequila is obviously head over heels in love with you, or a ranging alcoholic. Personally I'd go more for the 'in love' part."

The other woman nodded glumly when suddenly somebody shouted out her name. "Sango!!" Both their heads jerked towards the person running in their direction. Miroku stopped about a meter in front of Sango, panting. "Sango," he said again. "I am so happy you came. I have only one thing to say," he paused to catch his breath and then sank to one kneewhileholding out the white lily. "I love you, Sango. I don't want to marry anyone else but you. I want to raise a family with you, to be the one you look to when we're both old. You're the only one I want to love, to need. I'll love you until the day I die. I hope that you can somehow love me enough to take me back, because me life is meaningless without you in it."

Sango blinked as tears formed in her eyes as her throat tightened. Pressing her lips together, she gently took the flower from his hands and said, "a white lily…you remembered my favorite flower."

Standing up, Miroku wrapped his hands around hers and looked into her eyes. "Of course I remembered. How could I ever forget?"

That was too much for Sango. Throwing her arms around his neck, she began to cry out all the tears she had refused to unleash. "Oh Miroku!" she sobbed.

"Sango," Miroku replied, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh Miroku," Sango sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you. I do want to marry you. I don't want to call the wedding off. I don't evenknow why I said I did."

Miroku hugged her as tight as possible. "I love you too, Sango," his voice as soft as the rain that had slowly started to fall.

Kagome smiled fondly, oblivious to the raindrops that fell onto her face and hair. An umbrella suddenly opened over her head and she looked around to see Inuyasha. He was pretending to be totally oblivious to her as he watched the couple before them kissing.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"The flower was a nice touch," Kagome commented.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked,his voice letting a little of his surprise through. Coughing, he said, "I mean, of course it was. You girls like that sort of romantic stuff, don't you?"

A smile tugged on Kagome lips at how he struggled to say 'romantic'. But before she could mention it, Inuyasha said "here," and gave her a flower. The raven haired woman stared for a moment in shock at the beautiful yellow flower she was holding.

"You got this for me?" she asked, her voice quiet, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing.

"Yeah. What of it?" Inuyasha grufflyresponded, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"Nothing," Kagome said looking at the flower. "It's just I can't ever remember anybody giving me a flower before."

"What? You've never had a boyfriend?" Inuyasha snorted in disbelief.

"Of course I have," Kagome snapped, looking at him, but then her eyes were drawn back to the flower. "But none of them were ever the sentimental type. None of them even knew that sunflowers were my favorite flower." Looking up at him, she said, "I can't believe you remembered; it was so long ago."

Inuyasha looked down at her, suddenly having a flashback to his childhood. Kagome had been following him around as always and he had gone into the woods, trying to shake her off. She had kept following him and they had stumbled upon a field of sunflowers. Not just one or two either,but an entire field of them, all blowing gently in the breeze assunlight poured out of the clear blue sky. She had stood there enraptured by the field of golden flowers. Blinking, Inuyasha was brought back to reality. Looking away from Kagome's eyes he said, "yeah, well I saw it in the florist shop and I thought of you so I got it. It's nothing. No need to get all emotional over something as small as a flower."

Looking back at her flower, Kagome said, "thank you nonetheless." Turning her attention back to Miroku and Sango, she smiled at the fact thatthey were still kissing.

Suddenly the _Under The Sea_ ring tone erupted from Kagome's purse, startling everyone within ten meters since it was so loud. Blushing furiously, Kagome hurriedly dug her phone out and answered. "Hello? This is Kagome Higurashi speaking. Oh hi Kagura," Kagome saidafter hearing her manager's voice on the other end. "How are you doing?" Mouthing, "just a second," she walked away so the others didn't have to listen to her conversation.

(A/N: anything in italics is Kagura speaking.)

"_Fine, and how are you."_

"That's good. I'm fine too."

"_Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you!"_

"I'm in New York."

"_What the hell are you doing in New York?!" _

"What do you mean 'what are you doing in New York?' I'm here because Sango's getting married."

"_Well_,_ why didn't you tell me that! I've been tearing my hair out trying to get a hold of you!"_

"Oh did I not tell you that? Oops sorry! My mistake. I could have sworn I phoned you, but I guess I didn't."

"_Oh Kagome_,_ you're so absent minded."_

"So, why have you been trying to get a hold of me? What's so important?"

"_Kagome_,_ you're going to be able to do it,"_ Kagura said happily.

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean you'll be able to start your own store if you want and be able to quit your job as a journalist."_

"What?? How? Why??"

"_You won't believe it but somebody just came in and when they saw Sango wished to purchase it!"_

"Oh my gosh!! Are you serious Kagura!!! Somebody want to by Sango! How much are they willing to pay for it?"

"_Ten thousand!!!"_

"Ten thousand!!!" Kagome said her jaw dropping the number. "But it was only marked as five thousand! Why would someone pay double for it"

"_I don't really know why, I don't think the man looked at the price tag he just said is 1o thousand enough. Apparently he works for some big shot who needs a gift and he was given ten thousand dollars to buy a gift and be done with it. He said the only instruction he was given was, had to be a piece of art and had to be unique."_

"You mean, the person he's buying it for doesn't even care what he's paying ten thousand for?" Kagome asked her voice sinking slightly at the thought of her art selling for such a reason.

"_Oh Kagome," Kagura said. "I know you like to see your art go to someone who loves it but this is an offer I don't think you can turn down."_

"I know," Kagome sighed. "It's just that piece was very sentimental to me. I know Sango was saving up enough money to buy it herself because she loved it so much. But I understand I'll be down within the next couple of days to sign the contracts."

"_You sure," Kagura asked. "I can take care of it if you want to stay in New York I know how much you hate flying." _

"No," Kagome said looking at her watch, "it's fine. I was wanting to come back anyways I have some things to take care off. I need to talk to my boss and hand him my article that I just finished and now I guess I'll also hand in my two weeks notice. Plus I wanted to make something to give to Sango for a wedding gift."

"_Oh okay, so if I make the meeting for two days from now is that good?" Kagura asked._

"Yep," Kagome said. "I'll be there. I'll phone you when I get home."

"_Great, see you then Kagome," Kagura said and then hung up._

"Bye." Kagome said also hanging up her phone. Placing the tiny object back in her purse she forced a smile on her face and strolled back to where Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were all waiting expectingly.

"Who was that?" Sango asked.

"It was Kagura," Kagome said. "One of my pieces just sold."

"Oh congratulations!" Sango said. "Which one?"

Kagome smiled at her sadly. "I'm sorry Sango," she said.

"Oh no!" Sango said. "Not that one!"

"I know you wanted it," Kagome said. "But every dark cloud has silver lining. I have some great new as well."

"Oh and what's that?" Miroku asked.

"The person who's buying it, has offered me enough money for me to be able to quite my job and open a shop up!"

"Oh Kagome!" Sango said happily going over to hug her friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said, "but that's not all. I've decided to move back to New York."

"Really!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"You're moving back here!" Miroku exclaimed. "That's wonderful!"

"You're sure?" Sango asked trying to make sure it was really what her friend wanted but Kagome saw the happiness radiating out of them like the sunshine that was absent.

"Mhmmm, I've missed so many important things already. And with the you know what," Kagome said winking at Sango, "on the way I want to be here without having to fly back and forth on those bloody planes."

"You don't like planes?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I hate them," Kagome said shuddering. "I get nauseous every time I travel on one."

"Oh," Inuyasha said and almost forgot their truce and laughed when of all the coincidences possible _his_ cell phone went off.

As he went off to talk, Kagome said, "well I have to go for just two or three days back and sign all the contracts and stuff."

"Alright," Sango said sadly. "I'll expect you back here no later than three days; don't forget we still have to pick out the dress."

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Kagome reassured her with a quick hug. Turning to Miroku she punched him lightly in the arm and winked. "That was some speech pal, keep that up and I might try and steal you for myself. Sango's lucky you're so persistent."

"Most defiantly," Sango said.

"Well I should go," Kagome said. "Tell Inuyasha I'll be back soon and that the truce is still on when I get back."

"Will do," Sango promised. "Now go and get on the first possible flight outta here."

"Bye," Kagome said with a wave and trotted off to find a taxi. She was just hopping into one when Inuyasha returned.

"Where's she going?" Inuyasha demanded angrily. Obviously the phone call hadn't been what he wanted to hear.

"Back to LA," Sango replied. "She'll be back in a day or two."

"That's weird," Inuyasha said. "I have to fly to LA today too I didn't want to but my secretary threatened to blackmail me if I didn't."

"Ahhh," Miroku said wisely. "That explains your fowl mood."

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed. "On your private jet?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "what else would I travel on?"

"Well, maybe Kagome could travel with you," Sango said hopefully. "That is if you didn't mind or course. It's just that she always being surrounded by so many people she doesn't know when she sick."

"I- I- uhhhhh," Inuyasha said uncomfortable with Sango looking so hopefully at him. Now he knew why Miroku was never able to deny her anything when she turned her puppy eyes on him, damn it she made the best puppy eyes he had ever seen, how could he possibly say no to them. "Uhhh sure I guess. As long as she doesn't throw up all over the carpet."

"Don't worry," Sango reassured him. "She'll probably spend most of the time asleep, listening to music or in the bathroom. I phone her now and tell her to meet you at the private airport okay?"

"Sure, we're leaving in an hour, I might as well drive her there as well so tell her to be ready by the time I pick her up," Inuyasha replied. "My car'll be waiting outside the lobby."

"Okay thanks a million Inuyasha," Sango said pulling out her phone and dialing Kagome's number. "Hi Kagome?...oh yeah Hi it's Sango. Inuyasha just told us he has to fly to LA today as well and offered that you could fly with him on his private jet if you like……no he says it's no problems…." turning to Inuyasha she said "Kagome says thank you" returning to Kagome she gave her the instructions Inuyasha had told her.

"She says thanks once more and that she'll be ready," Sango said to Inuyasha hanging up.

"Feh, all I have to say is if she's not on time I'm leaving without her," Inuyasha replied. "I've got to go now, I'll see you both soon." To Sango he said lowering his eyes, "I'm sorry about almost making you not go through with the wedding."

"It's alright Inuyasha," Sango said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everything worked out in the end, I'm just glad you and Kagome will finally be able to put the past behind you."

"Only until you leave," Inuyasha said quickly before he walked off to hail a taxi, "don't even begin to think this will be permanent. I'm only doing this because the two of you are my best friends. I'll be nice to that woman only for as long as necessary. I've got to go now but yeah I just wanted to say sorry."

Sango just sighed as he hopped into a taxi, "I had hoped that maybe the two of them would be able to finally make amends, but I don't think even if the sky rained sledgehammers Inuyasha would even think of being voluntarily friendly. If you ask me Inuyasha's too stubborn for his own good."

"Your telling me," Miroku said shaking his head as well. "You're not the one who went to university with him."

"I can only imagine," Sango said taking Miroku arm. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting soaked. Why don't we go home and change, then I'll make some tea."

"We have tea? I didn't know we have tea," Miroku said confused looking at Sango. "What kind of tea?

"Green tea," Sango replied smiling at his confusion.

"Oh," Miroku said and then after a moment asked, "why are we having tea again?"

"Because I'm cold and wet and because I have something very important to tell you," Sango replied trying very hard to keep her face impassive.

"Oh okay," Miroku said and they walked for a few more steps before Miroku asked, "what sort of something important."

Sango just sighed and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "you'll see when we get home," she replied.

To be continued…

* * *

_Author's note: hey everyone Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Well sorry it took so long but as an apology here's TWO nice LOOOOOONG chapters to tide you over. I'm so lazy, I apologize I haven't posted them till now. I prefer to work on the story rather than spend the time posting it. Thanks to all you who've updated._


	4. The Slight Scent of Collogne

**A Bride's Request a Bridesmaid's Promise**

Chapter 4 – _The Slight Scent of Cologne_

Comfortably seated in a large leather armchair aboard Inuyasha's personal jet Kagome watched the plane take off with growing apprehension. She knew how lucky she was for Inuyasha to fly her out to LA, she was saving a ton of money let alone hassle, but Inuyasha had to be the _last_ person she wanted to get airsick in front of.

Glancing around she still could not believe how luxuriously Inuyasha chose to travel. The jet could seat six passengers total and every seat was a brown leather reclining armchair that could easily seat two people if so desired. The carpet beneath her feet was lush and cosy, even more so than the one in her own house, allowing for you to take your shoes off without second thought unlike the ones on commercial airplanes where you would never do so for fear of getting foot fungus. There were two rows of seats, three on each side of the plane with their own window. One set of curtains blocked the doorway to where the pilots were and another at the back of the plane where the two flight attendants hung out conversing in quiet voices as they read their magazines.

"Okay rule number one," Inuyasha said finishing his conversation with the flight attendant and turning towards Kagome, "no puking on the carpet. If you feel the need to throw up you are to run immediately to the bathroom. Got that?"

"Yes," Kagome replied sullenly.

"Good. Rule number two, I need to concentrate so no talking to me, got that? That means no singing, no humming and above all no conversation."

"Yes," Kagome replied returning her gaze to the slowly shrinking runway. "You don't have to worry about that, I'll probably spend the whole time in the bathroom being sick to my stomach. I won't have energy left to talk let alone sing."

Inuyasha paused as he took his laptop out and looked intently at her, "so you really do get airsick pretty bad then?"

"Everyone has their weaknesses," Kagome snapped mistaking his comment for an insult.

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied flipping his laptop open and immersing himself in his work. "You should be nicer to someone who's just allowed you to travel with them free of charge."

There was silence disturbed only by the quick and precise tapping of Inuyasha's fingers as he typed away gazing intently at the screen.

"Soooooo," Kagome said finally unable to take the silence any longer. "What's it like running your own company? Lot's of work involved I imagine."

"I thought I told you not to talk," Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off the screen his fingers still typing away.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said, "sorry."

After a few moments of silence where Kagome sat unsure of what to do, Inuyasha startled her by saying, "I don't run it just by myself you know. Sesshomaru and I run it together."

"Oh well of course," Kagome said hurriedly, "What I meant was what's it like to be in charge? To have everybody working under you for a change?"

"It's nice I suppose," Inuyasha replied. "There's a lot of work involved though, even more since Sesshomaru got married."

"Yes I can imagine," Kagome said. "How are things going between Rin and him? I was surprised when I heard he had got married, he always struck me as the sort who never wanted anything to do with love."

"He didn't," Inuyasha replied taking his fingers off the keyboard. "But once he met Rin his heart didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"He met her one night after a black tie affair we were attending and saved her," Inuyasha said. "We decided to leave early that night and a good thing we did. As we were walking out we suddenly heard a girl scream and we hurried into the next street where Rin was being attacked by three drunk men. Sesshomaru launched immediately into battle knocking two of the three men unconscious. The last one shoved Rin at Sesshomaru to distract him and then fled. I chased after him and caught him while Sesshomaru staid behind to take care of Rin because when the man had shoved her she had fallen to the ground and hit her head pretty hard. By the time I had hauled the man to the police station and then returned home Sesshomaru had put her to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms. At that point we didn't know her name was Rin for she had lost her memory and couldn't remember who she was. We told her she could stay with us until her memory returned which the doctor assured us would within a matter of days, because no relatives came forward to say who she was."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked leaning forward due to Inuyasha's wonderful storytelling ability. "Didn't her family wonder where she was?"

"When Rin regained her memories, she told us about how she had lived most of her life in an orphanage, while in school she had achieved straight A's for which she had received various scholarships which along with student loans had been able to put her through university. She went into business and within two years had become a partner in an advertising company. She had been at they same party we had but her ride had never shown up so she had decided to walk home since it was only a few blocks away. I had to go away right after that on a business trip but instead of sending Rin home one she regained her memories Sesshomaru offered to let her stay with us for a while. She accepted and, well the day I got back they announced their engagement."

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed shocked. "That must have been some surprise!"

"You're telling me," Inuyasha said. "I swear my heart nearly stopped. It had never even crossed my mind that Sesshomaru liked Rin _that_ way until they told me they were getting married. Hell, I never even knew that Sesshomaru would _consider_ getting married!"

"It's really romantic though," Kagome said with a wistful sigh. "He saved her and then they fell in love."

Just then the flight attendant walked up to them and said, "we're about to enter a bout of turbulence, I would suggest fastening your seatbelts and holding onto your drinks."

"Thanks Nina," Inuyasha replied as both he and Kagome did their seat belts up. When the turbulence hit Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see how she was doing and saw her turning slightly pale. Suddenly she jumped up and dashed to the bathroom, flung the door open and emptied the contents of her lunch into the toilet. Inuyasha winced and turned back to his work.

After an hour Kagome had been sick to her stomach 5 times and felt the sixth coming. It was more horrible than she could ever remember. She had actually vomited up bile a few times and was feeling one hundred percent miserable. Letting her head fall Kagome began to cry, oh why was she cursed with such a weak stomach!? Inuyasha meanwhile had found it increasingly hard to cope with the pain Kagome was going through, every time he heard her throw up he winced in sympathy. But when he heard her start to cry he couldn't take it anymore. He hated it when women cried, it always made him feel responsible for their pain. He stood up with every intention of telling her to be quiet because he couldn't work; but when he looked down at her sobbing form huddled over the bowl of the toilet every mean word he had been planning to say flew out of his head. He felt so sorry for her and yet he had no idea of what to do to make her feel better. "Nina," he whispered signalling for her to come over. She quickly hurried over, "can you grab me a glass of water?"

"Sure sir, just a second," she replied and poured a bottle of water into a glass and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said and she went off back to her Vogue magazine. Walking back to the bathroom he said, "here I brought you some water."

Turning to him weakly Kagome instantly turned her face away, wiping her sleeve across her eyes Kagome choked out, "Inu- Inuya- Inuyasha please go away, I don't want you to see me like this."

Inuyasha paused for a second and then sank down next to her, taking her hand he slide the cup of water into it, "here drink this. It'll help wash the taste away."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying and sniffling took the glass with a shaking hand. And strangely enough Inuyasha didn't think any less of her at that moment, in fact he hardly noticed it. Bringing the glass to her lips she took a small sip and swished it around in her mouth and then instantly spat the now foul tasting water back out. "Thank you," she said weakly.

"No problem," Inuyasha said. "I just couldn't take sitting there any longer listening you be sick."

"I was half wondering when you would come," Kagome said weakly trying to smile. "I was expecting you to come in at one point or another and yell at me because you couldn't focus."

Inuyasha winced at the truth of that statement and couldn't believe when she put it that way that he had even _thought_ of doing that.

"I think I owe you an apology for thinking that," Kagome said. "I feel bad for thinking you would do that and then here you are trying to make me feel better. I misjudged you."

"It's just a glass of water," Inuyasha said blushing. "It's nothing really. And you haven't misjudged me that incorrectly."

"What," Kagome said in a close to playful tone, "You mean to say that you actually are a arrogant, selfish, stuck-up, conceited pig whose cologne stinks?"

"No!" Inuyasha said quickly and then his brain translated what she said and he exclaimed, "I do not smell bad!"

"Your cologne it much to heavy and strong, no girl wants to be suffocated," Kagome said, but in truth she just wished that he had no smell at all because right now she felt a strong urge to sniff him because he smelt so good, but to do so would mean she would suffer humiliation until the day she and Inuyasha parted ways. So with an immense amount of will power she forced herself to wave her hand in front of her nose as if it actually stank as say, "peyew," when really she wished she could smell more because he actually hadn't put way to much on either just enough to tempt her nose the way she liked it. Kagome remembered how Bankotsu, Kouga and Hojo had all slathered theirs on, this was how cologne was supposed to be worn but like hell she would ever let Inuyasha know how good he smelled.

"Ahh be quiet," he said sullenly.

"Well thanks nonetheless," Kagome replied. "I appreciate your concern, and strangely enough I'm feeling better than I have ever since I started throwing up."

"It's nothing, maybe all you needed was to take your mind off your stomach," Inuyasha said helpfully. "I mean there can't be anything left to throw up."

Kagome nodded and said, "yeah I guess you might be right. I've only been throwing up bile for the last little bit."

Taking her arm gently by the elbow Inuyasha helped her to her feet, "here," he said "come and sit down. I'll ask Nina if we have anything that might help.

"Okay," Kagome said getting to her feet and leaning shakily against the sink. "Thanks."

Inuyasha moved out of the bathroom and waited outside the door for her and luckily he did because Kagome's first step was so shaky she stumbled forward and had Inuyasha not caught her she would have fallen.

"Thanks," she said bracing her arms on his strong ones, looking up into Inuyasha's eyes. And then she realized that that was the second time she had just thanked him.

Inuyasha grinned wryly, "no problem." They just stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes until Kagome blushed and Inuyasha blushed in return and lead her to her chair.

Sinking into the comfy chair Kagome let her eyes close as Inuyasha walked away in search of any medication that might help. An odd sense of peace came over her as she slowly let her thoughts drift. She was just beginning to fall asleep when Inuyasha returned trying furiously to open the bottle Nina had given him. "Damn bottle," he said exasperated. "They say child proof but I swear the bloody things are just plain human proof! AHA!" he exclaimed triumphantly finally succeeding in opening the bottle. Pouring two out into his hand he poured a small amount of water in Kagome's glass he had retrieved from the bathroom. He turned to her and was about to say "here you go" but stopped when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Quietly he placed the pills back in the bottle and got up and walked over to an over head compartment and pulled out a green warm and fluffy blanket out. Returning to where Kagome lay sleeping peacefully he placed the blanket over her slim frame. As he bent down to tuck it in around her shoulders she sniffed and her eyebrows came together for a second and then murmured gently, "you smell nice," and then turned her head away to lean it against the back of the chair. Standing back up Inuyasha grinned, "so I **do** smell good" he said wryly. A small smirk remained on his face for some time even after he returned to typing on his laptop.

"Kagome," a voice said somewhere from outside her dream, "Kagome, wake up." Groaning Kagome squinched her eyes shut; she didn't want to wake up her dream was so nice.

"Go 'way," Kagome murmured. "Don't wanna get up."

"Damn it wench wake up already," Inuyasha said. "I'm debating throwing my water on you. The bloody plan's landed and I want to get to my hotel so I can relax."

"Whaaa," Kagome said confused slowly opening her eyes. How had Inuyasha gotten there, they had just been walking along a beach together? What!!! Sitting up suddenly, in shock when she realized just what exactly she had been dreaming, Kagome collided heads with Inuyasha.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled falling back on his but clutching his forehead. "Fuck that hurts! Why the hell did you sit up like that you stupid wench?! What kind of idiot just sits strait up!"

"I didn't realize you were right in front of me you baka!" Kagome retorted stung by the fact he had reverted to his old self by calling her wench. "And it's not as if my head doesn't hurt to, I didn't purposely hit you. Plus you shouldn't have even been that close to me in the first place! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

"Of course I have, I'm not stupid!" Inuyasha retorted climbing to his feet his hand still on his now throbbing forehead.

"Could have fooled me," Kagome said getting to her feet as well.

"You finally ready to go?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently. Kagome just glared in response. "Let's go then, my staff have already had _plenty_ of time to take all our stuff to the taxi." Kagome just huffed and followed him silently as they descended the stairs and climbed into the taxi waiting just below. They road in silence for the first ten minutes, the taxi driver sensing the tension had long ago given up attempting to start a conversation. Glaring outside the window at the passing scenery Kagome was occupied with calling Inuyasha every name imaginable. Inuyasha sat glaring out the other repeatedly asking himself why the hell he had agreed to travel with that…annoying _female_ in the first place!

As Kagome began to run out of names to call Inuyasha, she realized all her previously radiating anger has dissipated. Everything between them had been going so well, Kagome had actually begun to let down her barriers down when around him and had started acting more like herself, and then he had gone and blown it by getting mad and calling her a wench. Turning her head so she could see him Kagome wondered if this was how it was destined to always be between them? Were they destined to forever keeping hurting each other?

Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh and risked a quick glance in her direction only to catch her gaze blushing they bother turned away hurriedly. The silence in the car changed, from one of angry to one of regret. Neither wanted to be the first to apologize even though they both knew it was coming. Inuyasha opened his mouth trying to think of what to say but Kagome not seeing him decided to talk first. "I'm sorry I sat up like that," she said softly.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said. "My head doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good," Kagome said awkwardly.

Silence stretched between them, finally Inuyasha said making sure not to meet her gaze. "I didn't mean to call you an idiot…or a wench."

"I didn't mean to call you a baka either," Kagome replied, "my anger-"

"-just took control," Inuyasha said finishing her sentence. "Yeah same here."

Kagome smiled looking at him and then after another moment went by said, "you always were good at that."

"At what?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Apologizing? Yeah right."

"No," Kagome said shaking head causing her hair to fall across her shoulders, "at finishing my sentences." She paused and after a moment went on. "You used to do it all the time when we were little. I see you haven't lost your touch."

"Yeah, strange," Inuyasha admitted, "for some reason you're the only one who I can."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "That is weird." She paused briefly and then laughed when she remembered something.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing," Kagome said. "I was just remembering when we were little and we both had the exact same math score on that one test. Do you remember that?"

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said smiling. "The one where Ms. Caferata thought we had cheated off each other because we had all the same answers right and had made all our mistakes on those three questions."

"Mhmmm," Kagome said laughing as well. "I remember her forcing us to stay after school until one of us admitted we had cheated. I was so mad that you wouldn't fess up, I wanted to get home to watch TV."

"Same here," Inuyasha said. "Well except for the whole TV part. She made me miss soccer practise that day, and I was so mad. Yet I knew you would never have cheated and I knew I hadn't so I just was waiting for her to get bored and dismiss us."

"What?" Kagome asked startled. "You mean you didn't cheat?"

"Hell no," Inuyasha laughed. "I didn't need to copy off anyone I was so good at Math. At first I thought that you had cheated but then I caught you glaring at me as if you wanted to kill me and I knew that you hadn't cheated and obviously thought I had. Then I burst out laughing and Mrs Caferata scolded me."

"That's what you were laughing at!" Kagome exclaimed. "I thought you were laughing because you knew you were going to get out of it!"

"Knowing what a bad-ass I was even back then I would have probably thought the same thing," Inuyasha was grinning. "But no I actually didn't cheat, I was pretty shocked though when you scored the same as me, let alone get right all the same one I had. No one had ever beaten or tied me on a math score before that. I remember being really annoyed that you of all people had managed to do that."

"I worked my but off," Kagome admitted. "I remember thinking if I could beat you at math, you would think I was worthy of hanging out with. But it was the reverse; you hated me all the more for it didn't you? I was so naïve back then, I'm going to tell you something and don't laugh or I'll never forgive you….but I actually thought that you being able to finish my sentences and scoring the exact same on that test was proof that we were soul mates." The corner's of Inuyasha's mouth twitched. "I thought that it was more than just coincidence that you lived next door and that it was destiny that we'd fall in love."

"You always did believe in all that destiny stuff," Inuyasha said. "I'm quite surprised that a romantic like you isn't already married with kids."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded annoyed thoughts of her last break up coming to mind.

"Well you always were talking about finding your soul mate and how once you did you'd settle down with him and raise your family it a nice little suburb like the one we lived on," Inuyasha said.

"How do you know I'm not already married?" Kagome asked.

"Because you're not wearing a wedding ring," Inuyasha said simply.

"Oh," Kagome said deflating at the obvious.

"Why aren't you?" Inuyasha asked after a moment turning to look out the window.

"Pardon me?" Kagome asked looking up.

"Married I mean," Inuyasha said. "Still haven't been on a date I suspect, too absorbed in wanting them to be your perfect daydream.

"Yes I have," Kagome said and then looked away as she murmured, "I just haven't been able to make any of them last yet."

"Meaning?" Inuyasha said.

"I've had four boyfriends since graduation, none of them lasting more than 6 dates," Kagome said.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You're joking. Only four! I figured you definitely would have found your soul mate by now."

"I don't believe in that stuff anymore," Kagome said softly. "I gave up on that a long time ago."

"Oh," Inuyasha said unsure of how to reply to that last comment. "I still can't believe you've only had four boyfriends though. Make's me wonder what you've done to scare them all away."

"I was asked lots I've have you know! And I never scared anyone off, if anything it was the other way around! I was….just too busy with my studying before graduation," Kagome protested in her own self defence. "When I entered university I found after the first year I had more time and didn't need to be studying quite so much. One night Sango and I went clubbing and a cute guy asked me out and I almost said 'no sorry' but then I thought, 'why not he's cute and a great dancer' so I said yes. His name was Bonkotsu, we went a couple of times and I kept wanting to break up because he was so obsessed with his car but I thought I'd wait it out a little longer."

"WHAT!!! You dated Bankotsu!!" Inuyasha erupted eyes bulging half way through a laugh. "What would ever possess you to date that jerk!?"

"What's your problem," Kagome asked. "You know him or something?"

"Know him!" Inuyasha exploded. "He's my enemy! He run's Banryuu Industry!!"

"You mean he named his company after his car too!" Kagome exclaimed giggling.

"How could you go out with an arrogant, conceited - What?" Inuyasha said stopping mid- rant.

"His car," Kagome said giggling. "He was obsessed about it, always polishing it and getting it tuned up. I swear he spent easily half the week taking care of his precious Banryuu. He even named his dog after it."

Inuyasha grinned, his anger vanishing like smoke, "are you serious?"

"Totally," Kagome said.

"So you eventually broke up. Who came next?" Inuyasha asked.

"What makes you so curious all of a sudden?" Kagome asked. "What if I didn't want to tell you?"

"I don't know, just curious that you've only ever had three boyfriends, that's all. I can't even remember my various dates names let alone how many I've actually dated," Inuyasha said shrugging. "I'm more of a solo flier myself."

"You mean, you live off one night stands?" Kagome said bluntly.

"Uhhhh," Inuyasha said blushing. "Yeah I guess."

"Hmph," Kagome said. "Figures. Well my next boyfriend was actually someone Sango introduced me to. He was a model, and not a bad guy, but I just didn't like the way he always obsessed how he looked whenever he walked into an interview or a photo shoot. He'd primp for nearly an hour, before he was ready to go and even then he'd constantly be fixing his appearance in the review mirror. I realised that I would go crazy if I staid with him, so I broke up with him."

"What was his name?" Inuyasha asked fearfully. "Please don't let me think it's who I'm thinking of because if it is I think I'm going to kill someone."

"Kouga; why?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga! KOUGA!! KOUGA!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I knew it! I. Knew. It. What is it with you and dating my enemies! I thought Bankotsu was bad! Now that I find out you've actually dated that blithering idiot I want to scream. I thought it was bad when he started dating Ayame! Now I found out he's been dating my other childhood friend! What the hell is going on in the world!"

"You know Ayame!" Kagome said surprised.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said trying to calm himself down. "Yeah I'm the one who introduced her to Sango."

"Oh wow. Talk about a small world," Kagome said and then hastened to change the subject away from Kouga. "So yeah then I went through a long time before I dated someone again because of the…fire and afterwards. A couple months ago I met Hojo when I had to interview him for an article I was working on. He works at NASAA, and is a certified genius. When he asked me out, I thought to myself, "okay Kagome, here you go, one absolutely cute, smart, kind, courteous prince in shining armour. I figured that he must be a very down-to-earth guy to work for NASAA; he was also everything I though I wanted in a guy. He was organized, polite, modest, a hard worker, he gave me the respect I wanted, never demanded anything more than I was willing to give, and was always showering me with presents and declarations of love. So I gave him a shot."

"So what went wrong, you said yourself that he was perfect," Inuyasha inquired irately.

"I don't really know," Kagome said stalling as she tried to find the right words. "I guess he was just too perfect. He was so organized, it drove me crazy. And then one day I realized that there just wasn't that spark."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"That…spark," Kagome said. "You know the one you should feel the first time you kiss? The one where you know that you're head over heals in love and never want to stop."

"You mean he didn't kiss well?" Inuyasha asked more confused than ever making Kagome feel she was speaking in a completely different language.

"No, well at least not the way that I want to be kissed," pausing she sighed. "It's hard to explain, but you know how you want to be kissed, how when you kiss them everything's supposed to feel right. It just never happened, I gave him a while thinking maybe the spark would come but it never did."

"Oooookay," Inuyasha said looking at her strangely. "I'll take your word for it."

"I know what you're talking about," the taxi driver said startling both of them.

"You do?" Kagome asked with a slightly nervoud laugh she had completely forgotten he had been listening.

"Mhmmm," the man said. "I feel it every time I kiss my wife. It's just like you describe it miss. Meeting Inuyasha's eye throw the review mirror the man went on, "you know how when you kiss a girl they respond?"

"Mhmm," Inuyasha said.

"Well, it's when they respond with just the right amount of force, passion and all that. They just seem to melt into you and you melt into them. You just seem to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle."

"Oh," Inuyasha said thinking about what the man had just said. "I _think_ I get what you're saying."

"It's obvious you've never experienced it then," the man said. "I know I never did when I was in my one night stand phase either. Sorry to interrupt miss but where do you live?"

"90th Ave SW," Kagome replied.

"Okay well enough about how poor Hobo was a bad kisser," Inuyasha said. "So who's the forth?"

"I don't talk about him," Kagome said bluntly.

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because," Kagome said.

"Because why?" Inuyasha demanded persistently.

"Because!"

"Because why!"

"Just…BECAUSE!"

"Because WHY!!!"

"Because it's nobody else's damn business but mine," Kagome said angrily.

"Well then why did you bring him up," Inuyasha asked. "If you didn't want to talk about him you should have only said you had three boyfriends."

"That would have been lying," Kagome said. "I don't lie."

"You did when you told me I stunk," Inuyasha said triumphantly, smirking at his own intelligence.

That stumped Kagome. "What are you talking about?" she said offhand.

"I said, you lied when you said I smelled bad," Inuyasha said. "After falling asleep you murmured that I smelled really good, so HA in your face!"

"I said _what_!" Kagome exclaimed turning a pretty shade of pink. "No I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did," Inuyasha reassured her. "I heard it with my own two ears."

"Well…uh…" Kagome said inarticulately, "I...uh…yeah."

"So you admit you were lying then?" Inuyasha asked causing Kagome's cheeks to turn even pinker. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kagome quickly turned away to look out the mirror and to hide her red face. She was cursing herself at that moment for falling asleep in Inuyasha's presence. "Fine," she said trying to sound calm. "I'll admit you do smell good."

"Why thank you," Inuyasha said with mock politeness. After a moment of staring at the back of her head Inuyasha had the strange impulse to touch her hair which was looking very soft and shinny in the sunlight the flooded the cab. Looking down in embarrassment he noticed his hand making it's way towards Kagome's hair without his consent. Snatching it back hurriedly in case Kagome happened to turn around at that exact moment Inuyasha scolded himself. 'Control yourself man,' he said mentally. 'You're staring to act like Miroku!'

Taking a deep breath and making sure his face showed none of his embarrassment he said, "There's no need to be embarrassed. Plenty of women have told me I smell good before."

"Well I'm not some woman you just picked up on the dance floor and compliments your every action, all the while hoping you'll take her home," Kagome said unintentionally snapping. For some reason the fact that Inuyasha was a one-night-stand man bothered her. "While we're talking about our love lives why don't you enlighten me as to why you prefer to go to sleep with someone whom you don't know and never will, instead of having a meaningful relationship."

"Because I'm not into the whole romance thing," Inuyasha said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean," Kagome asked.

"I don't believe in love," Inuyasha replied. "I know you do but that doesn't mean everyone does. To me love's just a stupid little emotion that gets in the way of your better judgement. It chains you and in the end someone always ends up getting hurt. So I just say why put yourself through all that heartache."

"But what about love at first sight," Kagome protested. "You've heard all the stories about people falling in love the moment they laid eyes on one another and go on to get married and raise a family."

"I believe what you're referring to is lust at first sight. Not love." Inuyasha said. "No one falls in love just by looking at someone."

"Love is completely different then lust," Kagome argued. "Love is built on trust and understanding, it's built on honesty and feelings of respect."

"You've just gone and contradicted yourself," Inuyasha said. "How are all of those developed within a single second? That single moment when you meet their eyes."

"That's where the spark comes in," Kagome said.

"Oh god, not this bloody spark thing again," Inuyasha said throwing up his hands in mock despair. "Tell me have you ever experienced this so called spark?"

"I did once," Kagome said defiantly. "I've been searching for another ever since."

"I thought you said this spark showed you that the two people were soul mates," Inuyasha laughed.

"I was young and naïve at the time," Kagome said quietly. "And the person I cared for never returned my feelings."

"What!" Inuyasha said whirling his head around in shock to look Kagome in the eye. "You are talking about….you can't possibly mean…you mean that person was…"

Kagome nodded weakly, "but you never returned my feelings so I forced myself to move on. Thinking back on it now, the idea of you and I being together is almost laughable. We can hardly stand to be in the same room for five minutes without bickering let alone spend the rest of our lives together."

Inuyasha looked away without responding. "I'm sorry I was such an ass back then……… I really hurt you didn't I. Not just with all the names, but the way I always rejected you also."

Kagome was silent.

"I did didn't I," Inuyasha said softly.

"It's okay," Kagome said sighing and looking up at the ceiling of a cab. "I was too persistent for my own good, too blinded by my love that I never saw what was right under my nose. You were telling me in your own way, we were only eight after all, you didn't know what else to do." Looking out the window Kagome realized that she was close to her house. "Well we're almost there, thanks for flying me out here. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"No problem," Inuyasha said. "So I'll pick you up three days from now?"

"Well I'm not really sure if I will be three days," Kagome replied. "Do you have a number that I can reach you at?"

"Umm yeah sure," Inuyasha said and pulled out a pen and a sticky out of his briefcase and wrote it down. "Here."

"Thanks," Kagome said. "Mind if I borrow a sticky to write mine on so you can phone me if need be?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said handing the pad and pen over.

Kagome finished writing down her number just as they pulled up in front of her house. "Here you go," she said handing him the little yellow slip of paper. "Do you want to come in for coffee or something because you're more than welcome."

"I would, but I have a meeting with my secretary in an hour and I still have to unpack," Inuyasha said wishing he could stay.

Opening the door and stepping out Kagome smiled, "okay, well if you change your mind you can always phone."

"Will do," Inuyasha said returning her smile. "If not I'll see you 1 o'clock 3 days from now."

"Gotcha," Kagome replied and shut the door. "See you soon."

"See you," Inuyasha said softly watching her walk up to the front door and then disappear from sight with one last wave.

To be continued….

* * *

_**Author's note:**well I apologize if there's spelling mistakes an all that bad stuff, my beta reader's really busy right now and I figured as a holiday gift I'd post it and I can always go and repost the edited chapter later. Well thanks once again to all of you who reviewed. Merry Christmas Happy Holidays! Hoping to post ch. 5 soon too; I'm about ½ way done. Toodles for now. _


	5. One Helluva Bad Day

**A Bride's Request a Bridesmaid's Promise** - Chapter 5

A/N: Merry Cristmas to one and all! Here's my Christmas present to all of you!

* * *

Inuyasha groaned slamming back into his chair with a groan. Would his secretary Myoga never shut up? The idiot had been lecturing him since he had walked into his office ten minutes ago. He kept going on and on about how Inuyasha needed to at least see the piece of art he was going to give to Sango and Miroku as a wedding present. "Yes, yes," Inuyasha said annoyed. This was what his secretary had demanded he return for? He was going to fire him if he didn't shut up soon.

"It's your best friend's wedding," his secretary Myoga protested. "You may have delegated me to choose something but my conscience will not allow you to just chose the easiest thing to give. I insist that you meet with the artist and view the piece before you buy it. I spoke with the artist's manager a few hours ago and she said that Kikyo (A/N: yes I did say Kikyo) was quiet devastated by the fact you were buying the piece without having even seen it. Apparently this piece was one of her favourites, and she's been quite attached to it. So please tell me that you will agree to meet with the artist and approve the piece?"

"Fine I'll think about it, I think I've said yes ten times and you've ignored me," Inuyasha said massaging his temples. He could feel a headache coming on and it wasn't even noon yet.

"When will you have decided by?" his secretary asked.

"Give me an hour or so, but before you go grab me some Advil will you."

"It will be done sir," Myoga replied bowling low and exiting the room.

After his secretary closed the door Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the busy streets ten floors below resting his elbow against the window. Sighing Inuyasha looked over her shoulder at the little yellow sticky clearly visible on his day planner and wondered if Kagome's morning was going any better.

Kagome swore viciously as she broke a nail opening the large manila envelope sitting on her desk. She stood up shoving her finger in her mouth because the bloody thing felt like it was on fire, scratch that it felt like she had just shoved it into a vat of acid! Closing her eyes as the pain abated she wondered how such a tiny thing as breaking a nail could hurt so much. (A/N: I know it sounds really girly but you'd be surprised just how painful it can be!) Taking her throbbing forefinger out of her mouth Kagome sat down and glared evilly at the letter she had been trying to open. Why was everything out to get her today?

The day had started off bad and had just got progressively worse. Her car had refused to start no matter how many times she begged it to, making her late for work, and then upon arriving at work her boss had yelled at her for being late. Kagome went immediately to her boss's secretary and asked for an appointment only to find that her boss wasn't available until 4:30 because of various meetings meaning she wasn't able to hand in her resignation in and leave until then. It was now almost noon and Kagome was feeling about ready to scream, finally after a minute of debating she got up and went to the bathroom to calm down.

Walking down the row of her fellow writers she blushed as they all turned to her with raised eyebrows and Kagome regretted swearing so loud. Once she made it to the safety of the bathroom and away from everyone's smirks and secret smiles Kagome walked over to the sink and ran some cool water which she immediately shoved her finger under. Turning the tap off after a few moments, Kagome looked up and groaned her hair had gone flat on the one day she needed to look good; she hated it when it did that! Deciding to go to the bathroom Kagome emerged a minute later and after washing her hands turned to see her profile, seeing a pantry line Kagome ran her hands over her black skirt trying to smooth it out but realized it wasn't going to disappear and threw back her head and cried, "I ask you why today of all days?" Now royally pissed off Kagome walked back to her desk and sank into her twirly chair and picked up her phone. After a few rings Kagura's familiar voice came on the phone.

"Hey Kagura," Kagome said. "What's up?"

"Having a bad day?" Kagura asked.

"How'd you guess?" Kagome asked.

"You only ask me what's up when you are," Kagura said simply.

"True, too true," Kagome said shaking her head.

"So what's gone wrong?" Kagura asked. "Boss not taken your resignation well?"

"No it's not that but that probably will be the case in a few hours, I can't get in to see her until 4:30 so until then I'm stuck here having the worst day imaginable! My car wouldn't start so I was late, I broke a nail opening the mail and swore out loud cuz it hurt like hell and so when I later went to the bathroom everyone was giving me funny stares. When I got to the bathroom I realized that my hair's gone flat and my panty line's showing."

"Ouch that's harsh, I hate it when my hair goes flat so I always put it in a bun when I have something important to do," Kagura said sympathetically. "Well it's nearly lunch you want to leave early and meet me at Peggy's? My treat. Speaking of which can you bring that file I was asking about?"

"Kagura," Kagome said sighing contentedly. "That sounds great. Just a sec I'll grab it now," reaching over Kagome opened a drawer to get a file about ancient architecture only to snag her hose. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed.

"What! What is it Kagome?" Kagura asked afraid. "What happened?"

"I just got a run in my hose!" Kagome said angrily glaring at the offending item. "I swear everything's out to get me today, first my car, then my hair and skirt and now my bloody pantyhose!"

Kagura just gave a small laugh, "I'll meet you in half an hour at Peggy's and I'll pick some pantyhose up for you on the way. What colour and size?"

"Kagura," Kagome said heavily. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd go mad that's what," Kagura said grimly.

"Thanks a million, medium black no pattern, please and thank you."

"You're welcome Kagome," Kagura replied. "See you soon."

"See ya," Kagome said hanging up the phone reluctantly. It was hard to believe how she hated her job; she was aware many people would kill her for her position yet that didn't make her feel any more grateful. Almost everyone else had been a passionate writer since birth and there she was only there because she needed a well paying job of some sorts. It was just so mundane, day after day researching and then writing, and the doing some more research. They only good part about having such a high up position was that she got to travel to lots of interesting places. Glancing at the clock Kagome noted it was 12:10 and got up. Grabbing her purse Kagome strode out to the streets and hailed a taxi.

Half an hour later Kagome was sitting with Kagura in a quaint little bistro chatting amiably as they ate their lunch. Kagome daintily dunked a piece of freshly baked bread into her soup and popped it into her mouth making a noise of appreciation. "I'm so glad you introduced me to the wonder of Peggy's cooking," Kagome said.

Kagura grinned and took a sip of her latte, "you say that every time we come here for lunch," she said and then her grinned broadened as she added, "which is like twice a week, when you're in town that is."

"Oh Kagura what would I do without you," Kagome said. "So have you heard from the client yet? I was really hoping to meet with him, but I guess he's probably too busy ne?"

"Apparently," Kagura said her voice layered with disgust. "Apparently he's some big shot, and doesn't have the time to meet with us petty people."

"I hate people like that," Kagome replied. "For crying out loud he's spending what is it fifty thousand on something how can he not care! He can't possibly have so much money that this is too insignificant to bother overseeing."

"According to his secretary he is," Kagura said scowling.

Cleaning her bowl from the remaining soup still clinging to the sides with a piece of bread Kagome sighed popping the last morsel into her waiting mouth.

"If I had as much money as this guy apparently does," Kagome said. "I would hire Peggy to come cook for me."

"I would second that," Kagura replied her frown disappearing. "Peggy is by far the best cook I know, she beats all the pants off those stupid French chefs you hear about serving pasta for fifty bucks. Her soup is something out of this world."

"Oh you two," a short plump looking lady giggled as she passed their table. "If you complimenting me like this my head just might swell up so much I won't be able to fit through the door."

"Afternoon Peggy," Kagome said pleasantly.

"And hello yourself," Peggy said. "I take it you just got back from abroad?"

"Yeah been back five days now, and man does it feel good to be back," Kagome replied.

"Five days, and I haven't seen a hide or a hair of you!" Peggy exclaimed with mock hurt.

"Kagome you wound me."

"Now, now Peggy," Kagome said grinning. "I've been getting for a wedding I had to fly out to New York because my best friend Sango's getting married."

"Oooh I just love weddings," Peggy said and then giving a large wink went on grinning, "always tons of cute guys dressed up in tuxes and suits. Who knows Kagome maybe you'll catch yourself a handsome one."

"Speaking of that," Kagura said. "Hojo came to see me a while ago quite distraught. Why'd the two of you break up?"

"He just wasn't my type," Kagome said offhandedly hoping her friends wouldn't pursue the topic.

"Not your type darling!" Peggy exclaimed. "The man was perfect! He was everything you told us you wanted in a man."

"I know I guess, you get sick of being around someone who's constantly perfect and always polite," Kagome said reflecting on how she wished he had just kissed her once without having to ask. But of course she didn't say that part out loud; she had never mentioned that he had been a horrible kisser to anyone but Inuyasha, which she now regretted. He was probably mocking her secretly with all his friends, calling her petty.

"Kagome," Kagura said slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Kagome blurted out embarrassed to be caught thinking about Inuyasha.

"You're blushing hun," Peggy said. "Who were you thinking about? Some cute new acquaintance? Is that why the two of you broke up? You were in love with someone else!"

"He's not! No! Oh NO!" Kagome exclaimed blushing even more furiously. "I mean no that's not why broke up!"

"So there is someone!" Peggy exclaimed triumphantly.

"No! He's nothing to me! He's just an arrogant self-centered jerk that I used to know!" Kagome said hurriedly.

"But is he cute is the question," Kagura joked.

"No!" Kagome said. "I mean well….I guess he's attractive…but he's a jerk! Even if he is filthy stinky rich…"

"Oh, so he's rich," Kagura said her ears perking up. Being a single mother who was short on cash she was very partial to rich men.

"Kagura," Kagome replied her voice dripping with disgust and practicality. 'The guy is a self-centered jerk, believe me he is most certainly **not** your type."

"I bet your just saying that because you've got the hots for him," Peggy said sighing dramatically, the romantic side of her taking over.

"You can't possibly be serious!" Kagome screeched. "Me, have the hots for Inuyasha! Yeah right! If you ask me Peggy you've been reading one too many romance novels lately."

"Inuyasha!" Kagura said. "The Inuyasha Tesuiga. The Inuyasha Tesuiga who owns Tesuiga Inc.?"

"One and the same," Kagome said shaking her head and taking a sip of her latte.

"He's one of the richest men in the world and you're telling me that you knew him when he was a kid!" Kagura exclaimed. "Kagome, for crying out loud suck up to the guy maybe he'll give you a few pretty baubles that you can keep or pawn off!"

"Nice try Kagura, but I refuse to stoop as low as that," Kagome said. "Plus it would never work, Inuyasha would see through my act is a split second. I never said we were friends, quite the opposite as it would be."

"Oh how romantic!" Peggy exclaimed clasping her hands and her eyes going all stary. "Two long-time enemies brought together by fate only to fall hopelessly in love."

Kagura and Kagome both sweat dropped and Kagome dropped her latte only to swear and jump up a second latter batting furiously at her white blouse which now had a large coffee stain running down the front.

"Oh SHIT!" she yelled grabbing her napkin. "Oh shit, shit shit shit SHIT!"

"Oh Kagome are you alright?" Kagura cried out jumping up to help her.

"Bloody coffee!" Kagome said angrily managing to stop swearing and sit down normally dabbing at the large ugly stain on her shirt. "Yes, sorry about that Kagura, I'm fine." Looking at Peggy, Kagome sighed and said. "I'm having a bad day."

"I can only imagine from your reaction," Peggy said sarcastically. "You're lucky there aren't any children here Kagome!"

"Yeah I know," Kagome replied sighing heavily and glancing at her watch. With a large groan she said, "and I don't even have time to go home and change; brilliant."

"It's not that bad," Kagura said evaluating Kagome's shirt. "Just button your blazer up and no one will be able to tell the difference. If anything it'll only make you look more professional when you inform your boss of your resignation."

Nodding her head glumly, Kagome attempted to grin "well as much as I hate to leave you here like this you guys I really should get back to work I'm already five minutes late."

"Okay," Kagura said. "I'll be in touch."

"And I hope I'll be seeing you soon as well," Peggy said. "After the wedding I am expecting a ton of visits from you missy! Because heaven only knows how long I'll be blessed with your visits before your house sells."

"How's you know about that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I have my ways," Peggy said slyly.

"Otherwise known as me," Kagura said grinning.

"Oh," Kagome replied. "I should have known, well see the two of you later."

"Bye, bye," Peggy said.

Lounging back in his large chair, Inuyasha tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. The question of whether he should meet with this artist had been nagging him all morning. He hated dealing with artists, no scratch that he hated dealing with female artists. He had dated one a while back, actually dated one which had been rare. It was one of the things that had made him into the player he was today. She had just been so bloody confusing; always going on about how there was a deeper meaning to everything. Shaking his head Inuyasha said to the silence, "that was one messed up chick." But he knew he was lying; the reason he had broken up with her was because she had always been so damn serious, she had hardly smiled and he only recalled her laughing once. Recalling how she had always worn black Inuyasha shuddered, creepy, he liked being with a women who worn lots of bright vibrant colours and wasn't afraid to let her emotions show because it made up for his lack of visible emotions. Oh don't get him wrong, sure he had emotions he just never liked other people being able to read him like an open book.

Looking down again at the button that would call his secretary up Inuyasha groaned. Why was making this decision so hard, it wasn't that complicated when you really thought about it. A simple yes or no, and for crying out-load it was only a meeting. Nothing long and complicated just a simple hello, how are you, what a beautiful peace of art, yes I love it, I'll take it! What was so hard about that!

Sitting forward and putting his hands to his forehead Inuyasha asked himself, "what would Kagome say?.......She'd tell you to swallow your bloody pride and take the time to meet this artist that's what……she would tell you it would be downright rude not to and that he would be labelled as some self centered big shot."

Looking up Inuyasha pushed the button before he could change his mind, "Myoga tell this, Kikyo person that I'll meet with her."

"Will do master," Myoga replied. "Would the day after tomorrow be alright? You've got that luncheon with your brother tomorrow morning."

"Yes yes, that's fine," Inuyasha replied. "But make sure it's in the morning I'm flying back to New York at one."

"Most certainly master, it will be done," he secretary replied. "I'll phone the artist's manger right this very second and set the appointment up."

"Good," Inuyasha said letting the button go. Then processing the information his secretary had just told him erupted. "WHAAAAAAT!!" Slamming his hand down on the little red button Inuyasha yelled, "what luncheon!!! When the hell did I agree to meet my brother for a 'luncheon'!"

"Ummm well actually you didn't accept the invitation from Sesshomaru sir, Rin was the one who requested it and you said okay," Myoga replied shakily.

"Myoga…." Inuyasha went threateningly.

"Oh all right, all right I admit it, please don't hurt me master!" Myoga cried out clearly scared. "Lady Rin dropped by yesterday morning and asked when you were to be here next and I told her today and so she asked in her cutest voice if I would convince you to meet her and your brother for a luncheon tomorrow. Sir I just couldn't refuse, she used her puppy eyes on me!" Myoga said in self defence.

Sighing angrily, Inuyasha snapped, "fine!" and released the button. He had actually been contemplating dropping by at Kagome's tomorrow and asking her for help on how to deal with this artist he was going to be meeting, looked like that was no longer possible; he's be in such a fowl mood after having this 'luncheon' with his brother that all he'd want to do is go home and sulk.

Gazing wistfully at the little yellow sticky Inuyasha growled angrily and turned it over, why the hell was he thinking about her so much. He had barely thought about her since she had left all those years ago, just because they had run into each other was no reason to think about Kagome….NO that wench….yeah that's what he meant to call her…..all the time. Sure she was attractive but she wasn't his type. Of that much he was certain, he liked a submissive woman not someone who would argue with him just for the hell of arguing. Well actually come to think about it Kagome wasn't the one who liked to argue that was him….ahhhhhh. Jumping up Inuyasha put his hands to his head and shook it viciously. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" he yelled.

"Um sir?" a quiet voice asked timidly. "Are you alright, I can leave but I just thought you'd like to see the article the Times magazine wrote about you."

Looking up his long silver hair rumpled, Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Oh I'm sorry Ann I didn't mean you. Come on in I'd love to read the article."

"Okay," the young volunteer said nervously walking into the room. Placing the latest Times magazine on his desk she bowed respectfully and exited.

Pulling the magazine towards him Inuyasha forced himself to forget about Kagome and soon was absorbed by the disgusting article the Times article had published about him.

Four thirty finally rolled around and Kagome stood up nervously from her chair and walked over to her boss's office and forced herself to knock solidly on the door, resignation in hand. "Come in," a voice called from within. Opening the door Kagome strode forward and sat down in front of her employer. "Oh hello Kagome."

"Hello Toko," Kagome replied looking enviously at how her employer's hair was perfectly styled in loose curls to her shoulders and how absolutley stunning she looked on a every day basis.

"How are you doing?" the lady asked more of propriety than out of actual curiosity.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" Kagome asked her hands folded neatly in her lap her feet braced firmly against the floor.

"I'm just fine," Toko replied. "Now enough with the formalities, we could spend hours here talking about the weather alone." Leaning forward and interlocking her fingers she went on, "I presume you've finally decided to hand in your resignation."

Kagome's eyes opened wide in shock she opened her mouth but she found that it was unable to form words. Swallowing and clearing her voice Kagome tried again and found that her voice was finally cooperating with her, "how's you know?", she asked.

"Oh dear I've been waiting for you to figure out that this isn't the place for you for a long time," her boss replied. "I was aware within a week of hiring you that your heart wasn't in your work. I would have fired you and saved you all the hassle but you did produce outstanding work. It's a shame that you don't desire to be a writer, I know for a fact that had your heart been in the work you very easily could be one of the best." Kagome opened her mouth to protest but her boss cut her off. "No buts Kagome, I'm not a woman who throws compliments around. I mean every word I said, you have a natural flare for writing that many writers' strive for years to perfect. Now normally a boss will insist on you working another two weeks etc etc, but as I said I've been expecting this for a long time darling so I've had a backup waiting. You may pack your things up tonight and have no fears, I will write out this month's paycheque for you this very instant."

"Oh," Kagome said slightly ruffled. "That was easier than I thought it was going to be."

Pulling a cheque book out of one of the top drawers Toko briskly wrote in a sum and ripping the cheque off handed it to Kagome. "Here you go dear, I hope your business flourishes."

Standing up to receive the cheque Kagome asked confused, "how did you know all of this? How did you know that I was coming to quit?"

"My dear," Toko advised. "Your art manager left a message on your phone here at work loud enough for Timbuktu to hear clearly."

"Oh," Kagome said blushing. "Thank you, thank you for everything you've done for me, I really appreciate it."

"A pish-tosh," her boss said waving her hand. "It was nothing, now get out of here."

"Will do," Kagome said grinning as she closed the door behind her. Smiled broadly Kagome walked back to her desk where she proceeded to clear everything out. Ten minutes later with a final double check that she hadn't forgotten Kagome picked up her box and walked through the office doors and into the elevator. Walking through the revolving door Kagome took a deep breath of the air outside and for the first time tasted the freedom she had desired for so long.

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: Well here it is another chapter I've worked my but off to post so soon. I hope this will pacify you blue cleo, can't promise three but I will try to get another chapter out before I start school again, thanks so much to all of you wonderful, wonderful people who reviewed. You're reviews are probably going to be some of the best presents I'll receive this holiday, and to all of you who are too lazy to review please do as you can see reviews motivate me. So here's a Christmas/holiday present for all of you! Hope you enjoy! 


	6. Revelations

**A Bride's Request a Bridesmaid's Honor**

Chapter 6 – Revelations

"Finally finished!" Kagome exclaimed triumphantly looking at her new masterpiece. Gazing adoringly on her new piece of art she had to admit it was definitely one of her piece works to date. Looking at the digital clock across the room Kagome's jaw dropped in shock; it was 4:30 am! 'Wow,' she thought. 'That's a new record for me almost 12 hours! Walking around putting chemicals and other tools away Kagome reflected on the past couple of days. It seems like eons ago since she had resigned from her job even though it was barely more than a day ago. She remembered fuzzily coming home and phone Kagura to tell her that she was moving and to come over and help her pack. With Kagura efficient help she had managed to tag all of her necessary belongings and then she remembered inviting Kagura to stay the night because it was so late telling her they would finish packing it all together in the morning. It had actually been that morning – wait yesterday morning it was already tomorrow – that Kagura had woken her up and had briskly helped her pack everything into large cardboard boxes.

Looking around the room satisfied that everything was back in its proper face Kagome allowed the exhaustion she was feeling overwhelm her. She always seemed to loose track of time when she worked with glass. When she was in her studio it was as if it was only her, the emotions she was feelings and the glass that existed and the rest of the world was put on hold. Walking slowly over to the sink Kagome turned the tap on and shoved her hands under the cool water and immediately withdrew them hissing in pain. Clutching her left hand with was throbbing Kagome swore as she noticed a large shinny, puffy, red burn extending from the bottom of her thumb running all the way along of back of her hand to just below her pinkie in a ruler straight line. Gingerly she placed it back under the cold water and allowed the pain to numb before opening a cabinet below the sink and pulling out a tube of ointment and a roll of gauze. Unscrewing the tube of ointment Kagome generously squeezed some out onto the burn and forced herself to rub it in. Grimacing with pain Kagome wiped her fingers clean of the gauze with a cloth and then wrapped her hand with the gauze. When she was finished she swore again, "Damn!" And right before Sango's wedding too!

Looking at what she had accomplished however her anger dissipated, the pain was worth it. As a wedding gift to Sango and Miroku she had made them a set of beautiful glass plates in Sango's favourite shade of green with a rim of indented vines, with matching wines glasses with the same vines winding their way up the stem. Walking over to them and running her good hand over them she walked down the line to her next creation. Purely by accident while making the wineglasses a drop of glass had fallen into her bucket of fresh spring water and when Kagome had retrieved it after the glasses were finished she had discovered that it was a perfect raindrop. Seeing it had reminded her that Sango was most likely pregnant and that there was a baby on the way. So she had postponed her bridal shower gift for a while to make a little baby present which she would give to Sango when it was confirmed that Sango was indeed pregnant. Mixing together a myriad of colours Kagome had purposed dropped more drops of glass into her water tank and had then retrieved them after they had cooled. After that she had made them into a tiny mobile that would be able to hang above the baby's crib and if placed in the proper light would reflect colourful dots all over the baby's crib, which would be bound to delight him or her. Walking past that work Kagome moved onto her masterpiece. For a bridal shower gift she had stolen Sango's favourite pair of high heels and made exact replicas of them out of glass. Picking on of the glass slipper's up Kagome held them up to the light and smiled pleased with how they had turned out. It had been her first attempt at something like this complicated and so she had paid attention to every minor detail and as a result the process had been long and painstaking. Cinderella had always been Sango's favourite fairy tale and Kagome new that her friend would cherish them. It made her happy that her friend would be able to feel like a real Cinderella, if even just for one day. Gently placing the slipper down Kagome yawned. Deciding it was time for her to go to bed she crossed to the door and opened it carefully as not to let more cool air in than necessary. She would kill someone if her pieces of hard work got flaws in them all because of her neglect. Stepping outside quickly and shutting the door with equal speed Kagome gasped in shock at the cold. She never really realized just how hot it was in there until she stepped outside. Looking around at her small little garden Kagome smiled it was always nice to be in her garden it made her wish she could spend more time in it…walking briskly to her house across the backyard Kagome shivered rubbing her bare arms to keep warm. It was nippy out! Entering her house she walked to her room and without even changing fell into her nice warm bed, drew the covers over her and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha glared angrily at the limo driver, "can't we go any faster!" he demanded angrily. They were already late, he just hoped that Kagome was ready to go or they wouldn't make it in time. Of all the days to get stuck in traffic!

"Sorry sir," the driver Jinenji apologized. "We're moving along as fast as possible."

Inuyasha groaned and ran a hand through his long hair. Kagome had better be waiting at the front door ready to go. "How far till her house?"

"Not even five minutes once we turn up here sir," Jinenji said.

Tapping his finger impatiently on the windowsill Inuyasha debated phoning Kagome and tell her to meet them outside her house but decided against it. Tap, tap, tap, ahhh he was going to go crazy if - oh finally they were turning! Stupid artist, after all that time it took him to agree to meet with her, she had the gawl not to show up! Stupid artist; he had almost thought of not buying her art after all but once he had set eyes on the tall sculpture Inuyasha knew that he would settle for no other. It was almost as if the artist new Sango! Everything about it screamed out her name even though when it came down to the basics it was just a hunk of coloured sculpted glass. Inuyasha even without being a good judge of art that this piece was good, he could feel the quiet strength and vulnerability the piece emited, the confidence and yet self-conciseness. If there was a piece of art out there that screamed Sango this was it, of that much Inuyasha was certain. So Inuyasha had bought it and even at the cost of ten thousand dollars didn't regret a penny of it. His was going to be the best present that Sango and Miroku would receive. Refocusing on the houses flying by Inuyasha recognized Kagome's street. Within seconds they pulled up in front of her house and he hopped out of the limo and ran to the door. Ringing the door bell when she didn't answer after his knock Inuyasha growled, just where the hell was she! What was taking her so bloody long to answer the door! If he knew women she was probably doing her hair, he never did understand just why a woman felt compelled to brush her hair every time she went by a mirror? Reaching up to bang on the door again Inuyasha stopped himself just in time as the door opened to reveal a very sleepy looking Kagome, bed-head and all, rubbing her eyes. Squinting from the bright light she asked sounding very confused, "Inuyasha? What are you doing here so early?"

"It's not early Kagome," Inuyasha snapped. "It's 1 o'clock!"

"What!" Kagome said here eyes flying open in shock but I only,…..oh my gosh!" dashing back into the house she left Inuyasha standing on the front door step.

Throwing his head back and groaning Inuyasha walked into her house not believing she had forgotten! "Kagome where's your suitcase I'll throw it into the car for you!"

"It isn't packed yet!" Kagome yelled frantically. "Just give me ten minutes!"

"We don't have ten minutes!" Inuyasha yelled kicking his shoes and storming after only to discover Kagome running around her room in only a pair of jeans a bra. "Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed blushing furiously and whirling around holding his eyes.

Stopping what she was doing Kagome screamed covering her chest. "Ahhhh! Pervert get out of my room!" Throwing one of the shoes on her bed at him, she yelled. "You're just as perverted as Miroku! Get out! Get OUT!"

Inuyasha dashed back the way he had come still covering his eyes and slamming the door shut behind him. Panting heavily, Inuyasha took his fingers off his face. "What the hell are you doing running around in your underwear when you've got someone in the house!"

"I was not!" Kagome yelled back as she frantically scrambled around the room trying to get everything together.

"Well what else would you call it!?" Inuyasha demanded. "That sure looked like running to me!"

"I wasn't in my underwear!" Kagome yelled back. "I was wearing jeans and a bra!"

"I'd call that underwear!" Inuyasha muttered.

"I heard that!" Kagome said yanking the door open and rushing into the bathroom to grab all of her toiletries, shoving them into an empty plastic bag.

Inuyasha was about to respond when his cell phone went off. "Yes?" he asked angrily answering it.

"Sir, this is Duncan here," his pilot said.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Sir are you close by?"

"No I'm still in the city!" Inuyasha roared. "We're running late!"

"Well will you be able to make it here in five minutes?"

"No!"

"Well I'm afraid we're not going to be able to take off till later then."

"Just how much later?" Inuyasha asked trying to calm down.

"Umm well I just phoned the air traffic control tower to ask for the next time we can take off and it's not till 7:45 tomorrow morning."

"Fuuuuuuck," Inuyasha said letting his head drop. "Fine whatever, we're not going to make it there in five minutes. So be there 7 tomorrow morning?"

"Yes," Duncan replied. "Well be ready."

"Whatever, bye," Inuyasha said snapping his cell phoned. "Kagome," he yelled through the door. "You can stop running around like a chicken with its head cut off, we're going to miss our flight so there's no use panicking. We're going to catch another one tomorrow morning."

"Waf?!" Kagome said. Flinging the door open a toothbrush in her mouth, yanking the object out she repeated herself. "Sorry, what?"

"We're going to miss our flight so you can stop panicking we're going to catch one tomorrow morning at 7 okay?"

"Really?" Kagome said sighing her shoulders slumping in relief. "Well that's a relief."

"Speak for yourself," Inuyasha muttered turning around and walking out the front door. "Jinenji!" he called waiting for the window to roll down. Once it did he shouted. "We're not going to be leaving you can turn the car off."

Jinenji nodded and rolled the window up and turned the car off.

Walking back into Kagome's house, he saw Kagome's reflection in the bathroom spitting out her toothpaste. After rinsing her mouth out she reappeared before him looking really guilty. "I'm sorry," she said. "I slept in and made you miss our flight."

"It's not your fault, we probably would have made it even if you had been ready."

"Oh," Kagome said looking down at the ground unsure of what to say. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said and let her lead him to the kitchen where he sat down at the small table, while she bustled around plugging in the kettle and getting mugs, tea, milk, sugar and cookies out. Neither of them spoke and Inuyasha could see Kagome muscles all tensed up beneath the white button up shirt she was wearing. It brought back the memory of her without a shirt on and made him blush. She had a great body, that much was for sure, all the right curves in all the right places. Blushing even more when he realized just what he was thinking Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. Bad Inuyasha, bad Inuyasha don't think about Kagome, don't think about that beautiful skin and perfect little breasts, ahhhh, no stop, STOP!! Throwing his head down in his arm Inuyasha tried to get rid of the mental image that was floating around in his brain of Kagome without a shirt on.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly walking over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder are you alright. "You look really stressed?"

"I am," Inuyasha said not raising his head.

"I'm sorry, I really did forget I was up really late last night and I completely forgot about you coming to pick me up today. You see I just quit my job and I had to pack my house and belongs up and everything so I apologize."

"You don't have to explain, I already said that I don't blame you – wait a sec you quit your job?"

Sitting down across from him, Kagome nodded. "Yeah I quit my job and I'm moving back to New York."

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yep, it's true, when I went back to visit Sango I realized that I miss it there and now….well lets say there's a surprise on the way which I want to be there for."

"Uhhh, sure," Inuyasha said confused. What kind of surprise was she talking about!? Why did women always have to talk in riddles? He was about to ask what surprise when the whistling of the kettle became audible and Kagome jumped up to unplug it. Pouring the steaming water into the teapot she dropped in a teabag and trapped her foot along to the radio which was softly playing country music in the background.

When she decided it was steeped long enough she poured two cups and brought them over to the table where she placed them down gently and Inuyasha's eyes shot to the gauze surrounding her hand. Kagome seeing Inuyasha notice her burn tried to withdraw her hand before he could mention it but he grabbed her wrist right above where the bandage ended. "Kagome," he asked looking her in the eye. "What the hell happen!"

"Oh," Kagome said using her other hand to pry his fingers off, "this? It's nothing, just burned myself is all." Walking back to the counter she returned moments later with the milk and sugar. "It's Earl Grey," she said almost as an apology. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Inuyasha replied stirring in a bit of milk and a teaspoon on sugar. "It's perfectly fine. Now stop trying to change the subject, just where the hell did you get a burn so bad it needed to be wrapped in bandages?"

"It was more from carelessness than anything, it's not actually that bad, it's just long is all. It's on the back of my hand and I didn't want it to get infected, before Sango's wedding so I put some ointment and stuff on it to help it heal faster."

Inuyasha looked at her as if he was trying to tell whether or not she was making this up, when he was satisfied he unlocked eyes with her and nodded slightly red realizing how he'd reacted, like an over protective boyfriend or something! Kagome waited for him to make sure his tea was just perfect before she helped herself to milk and sugar. As she took a sip of tea he noticed she relaxed a bit. Reaching over he plucked a cookie off the plate and popped the thing into his mouth. Making sounds of delight as he crunched his cookie he could already feel his energy coming back. "I must say those are damn good cookies. Where'd you buy them their amazing!"

"I made them," Kagome said.

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised, "_you_ made them?" Jumping up he made to run to the bathroom when Kagome just laughed.

"I'm a much better cook than I was back then, Inuyasha. You don't have to worry about getting food poisoning," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha reluctantly sat back down, and forced himself to swallow. "Cross your heart and hope to die?" he demanded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Kagome repeated faithfully. "I suppose I should have anticipated that, shouldn't I." It was a statement not a question but Inuyasha nodded anyways. Giggling Kagome took a cookie for herself and bit into it almost as if to calm his fears. "You never did forgive me for giving you food poisoning did you?"

"I think I just did," Inuyasha said. "This cookie was worth every bit or misery I endured because of that cake."

Giggling again, Kagome said. "I had actually forgotten about that until I saw the look on your face when I told you that I made them. I remember I made you that huge honking cake for no other reason than to make you like me, I still can't believe that I actually used mud in that missisipi mud cake."

"Neither can I," Inuyasha grumbled jokingly.

"I remember thinking that I would save myself a whole bunch of time by just using mud from the backyard instead of mixing all those ingredients to make the "mud" layer," Kagome laughed.

"I was sick for a week," Inuyasha said closing his eyes. "I thought that you were mad at me for yelling at you and had decided to poison me."

Kagome grinned, "good times."

"Uhhhh maybe for you," Inuyasha said helping himself to another cookie. "But I was home in bed with nothing to do for a week!"

"Sorry about that," Kagome grinned. "But you have to admit it was cute now that you look back on it."

"Now that I look back on it," Inuyasha agreed. "Tell you what, you make me my own batch of these cookies and I'll forgive you for making me sick."

"Deal, I'll make a batch just for you tonight," Kagome said which reminded them that they were stuck in LA for another 18 hours.

"Shit," Inuyasha said. "That reminds me I need to phone the hotel." Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he dialled the number and waited patiently for the clerk to pick up.

"Hello, this is the Luxury Inn, how may I help you?"

"Hi I'd like to book a room for tonight," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, at the moment we're completely full for tonight, would you like me to notify you if there's a cancellation?"

"No," Inuyasha said sighing. "That's alright."

"Okay, have a nice day then."

"You too," Inuyasha replied hanging up his cell phone.

"Full?" Kagome asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "Do you have a phone book I can use?"

"You can stay here if you like," Kagome said and then before he could refuse she went on. I know you say it isn't my fault but I still feel bad about making you miss your flight so stay here at my place." Inuyasha looked at her, as if debating how he could politely refuse when she went on. "It'll save you a load of money, and think of it as my way of paying you back for flying me out here."

"You'll make me cookies?" Inuyasha asked looking sideways at her.

Kagome nodded trying to hide her smile.

"Deal," Inuyasha said taking a long drink. "Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in Sango's room, I mean the guest room, I call it Sango's room because she's the only one who's ever been there except for the odd time Kagura's staid overnight," Kagome said.

"Kagura?" Inuyasha asked for some reason that name rang a bell.

"She's a manager, more of a friend of sorts, but if you're not comfortable with that you can stay in my room," Kagome said and then realizing just what that sounded like she hurriedly went on seeing Inuyasha's raised eyebrow, "I mean you can have my room and I'll take the spare, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, and no, the spare's fine," Inuyasha said knowing that if he spent the night in her room the scent of her would drive him mad.

"Okay," Kagome said. "Ummm well do you want to bring your stuff in?"

"No Jinenji will get it," Inuyasha replied taking his cell phone out again. "Jinenji," he said after a couple seconds. "will you bring my suitcase in? Thanks I'll meet you at the door." Hanging up he looked at Kagome "Can I go let him in?"

"Oh I'll do it," Kagome said dashing to open the front door. "You stay there."

"Uhhh sure," Inuyasha said and then his eye fell on the plate of cookies and helped himself to another two while he waited for Kagome to return.

"So," she said breathlessly sitting back down. "What do you feel like for supper?"

"Anything's fine," Inuyasha replied.

"Okay then, well do you want to go out or stay in?"

"Where would we order from if we staid in?"

"I'd cook something up," Kagome replied.

"Stay in then," Inuyasha replied a little too quickly.

Kagome looked at him curiously, her eyes just waiting for him to explain his hurried response. "Ummmm well I don't get to eat home cooked meals very often," Inuyasha said slowly. "Most of the time I either order in or go out for supper, I never have time to cook. Sango and Miroku's place is the only place I ever eat normal food."

"You don't know how to cook?" Kagome asked.

"No," Inuyasha said sheepishly. "I've been meaning to take some lessons or something but I never have time so….well…yeah."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you! She was an amazing cook, my mom was always praising her apple peach pie to the heavens!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha's mother had always struck her as a woman who wouldn't tolerate her son not being able to butter toast.

Inuyasha looked away, "my mother died a year after you left."

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry I had no idea," Kagome exclaimed placing her cup down and placing the other over his hand, and for some reason it irked him that she was sincere.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said. "Can we just change the subject, I don't like talking about her."

"Of course," Kagome said searching her brain of something to change the subject "Well if you want I could teach you how to cook something tonight?" she said finally.

"Why would I want you to teach me when I can have the best chefs in the world teach me," Inuyasha demanded. "And I never said I needed to learn, I live just fine, cooking's just been something I've been thinking about doing. I don't need your pity."

"I wasn't giving any! And if you didn't want to you could have just said so," Kagome said standing up and taking her teacup to the sink. "There was no need to insult me! I may not have studied in some prestigious French cooking school but that doesn't mean I can't cook either! All I have to say is that **I** wasn't the one saying my cookies were to die for!" Grabbing the only key to her studio from above the counter Kagome stormed outside to her studio.

&&&&&&&&&&

Fuming, Inuyasha watched storm off leaving him all alone in the kitchen. Just where the hell did she think she was going? To garden? Wait a sec what's that building she's unlocking? Never noticed that….and I don't want to either I'm mad about her!....I mean mad **at** her! Glaring at his tea with an intensity that if real would have made it boil, he growled. That damn wench was right; they couldn't be in the same room for five minutes without getting each other furious. Storming out of the kitchen to find his room, Inuyasha was for the first time in a while relieved the wedding was almost over….once it was he'd never have to put up with Kagome ever again! Finding his room Inuyasha closed the door careful not to slam it, in the mood he was in right now he'd take it off its hinges and that woman would make him pay for it. Angrily he flopped stomach down on the bed and was oddly comforted by a mix of Kagome's, Sango's and some other vaguely familiar sultry sent. Just what was he mad about anyways? All she had done was offer to teach him….why had he exploded like that?

"Oh hell! Don't give me that!" his conscience said. "You've been in a bad mood ever since you met your brother yesterday for that 'luncheon' and you know it. Then there was that artist who never showed up so you've been mad about that too! Poor Kagome was the first person who probed your temper and you let it rise, uh wait a sec you didn't let it just rise you let it erupt like a frickin volcano!"

"Ahhh shud'up," Inuyasha grumbled.

"It's true and you know it, your sick of seeing everyone you know settle down and start a family while you still want to be the arrogant self-centered person you've always been. First Sesshomaru, then Miroku even Kouga; and you're stuck all alone! Admit it you'd like to have a wife to care for and kids to watch grow up."

"No I don't, who'd actually want a couple of brats, all they do is cry and squander your money, not to mention crap the living daylights out of every diaper that comes near them," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You're just scared because you're falling for Kagome," his conscience whispered before vanishing.

"I am not falling for her!" Inuyasha roared but realized the little voice was gone. "I do not," he repeatedly rather sulkily. "I hate her, she may make good cookies and may look like a goddess when she doesn't have a shirt on, but it's merely a physical attraction. Nothing more, any man's bound to dwell on a woman's breasts when he sees her without her shirt on; it's only hormones."

"So if that's all it is why haven't you seduced her already and bedded her like all your other one night flings?" the little voice asked innocently returning.

"Because it's not that kind of attraction!" Inuyasha said blushing. "And I do not bed any woman I find attractive."

The little voice was silent.

"I do not, only if I'm in the mood and….and…and what about Shelley! I found her attractive and I didn't sleep with her!"

"That's because you found out she was married with kids and a loving husband."

"Well what about…..oh what was her name…Karen!"

"You didn't bed her only because when you got her drunk she told you she was afraid she was pregnant with her old boyfriend's child."

"Oh yeah….okay……well what about…oh no I did end up sleeping with her…what about….oh no I slept with her too…..okay so maybe I have but there's nothing wrong with that. Tons of guys do it; I'm not the only one!"

"Exactly so could it be that your afraid that Kagome would reject you that way you rejected her when you were kids?"

Inuyasha was silent. "I could seduce her if I wanted to," he said finally.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because…..because she's been through enough. I don't want to hurt her."

"Wait a second I was dozing," his conscience said perking up like a dog who had heard the word cookie. "Repeat that last bit."

"I said I don't want to hurt her," Inuyasha growled.

"You mean that you would **like** to get in her pants and yet you're restraining yourself because you don't want to hurt her!? Correct me, this is what you mean?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Oh. My. Gosh," the little voice said. "For once in your life you're thinking about how the woman feels and not just yourself…it is a miracle!!"

"Just shut up," Inuyasha grumbled getting off the bed and crossing to the door. "No normal person has conversations with their conscience." That was it he was leaving. He'd go stay in a hotel, just as he was grabbing his suitcase to haul out the door the phone rang. Reflex made him reach for his cell phone first, but he stopped when he realized that it wasn't his phone than was ringing it was Kagome's. Walking back into the kitchen he picked the phone up and pressed TALK. "Hello, this is the Higurashi residence. May I ask who's speaking."

"Hello?" a masculine voice asked. "Is this Kagome?"

"Do I sound like Kagome? No, wait a sec don't bother answering that. This is Inuyasha, Kagome's a little …….busy at the moment, may I take a message?"

"Yes, please tell her that it's her lawyer Shippou and that it's really reeeeeally important that she phone me right away. Got that?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said jotting the name down on a pad of paper right by the phone. "Just how old are you?"

"Uhhhh 20, why?" Shippou asked.

"You just sound really young for a lawyer," Inuyasha replied.

"I'm a certified genius," Shippou replied monotonously as if he got this all the time.

"Oh, okay, I'll pass the message on," Inuyasha replied.

"Okay, tell her it's about….." Inuyasha held his breath, just why did Kagome need a lawyer? "Never mind, she'll phone. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Inuyasha replied placing the phone back on its cradle. As he headed outside to tell Kagome that her lawyer had phone he wished he knew just why Kagome needed a lawyer. Deciding that he'd go take a nap and calm down Inuyasha headed back to his room and after what seemed like forever managed to fall into a troubled sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome closed the door behind her and leaned against it for support. She forced herself to take three deep breaths…..one…..two….DAMN HIM! Damn him! Walking over to her collection of cardboard boxes she ruffled through them looking for three that were the right size. Throwing boxes left, right and center, Kagome cursed Inuyasha by every name under the sun! Just why the hell did he get mad! All she had done was offer to teach him, and she' hadn't been planning anything fancy either! Just something simple that he'd be able to remember like grilled cheese, or soup, or pasta for heaven's sake! Finding three that would work she set to work packaging up Sango's presents. After she had finished putting everything in the boxes surrounded by Styrofoam what she had said flashed through her memory. Wait a second, Sango's presents! Shoot! Everything she had made was something Sango would want! What about Miroku! Of I know I'll make him some cuff links, he's always saying he needs a pair. I'll just make them out of clear glass…..or I could frost them like I did to Sango's slippers! Perfect! Gently unwrapping the gauze from around her burn she was relieved to see the swelling had gone down quite a bit. As much as she hated to unwrap it so soon she needed two free hands to work with glass. Gently laying aside the bandage she set to work making Miroku his set of cufflinks that would match Sango's beautiful glass slippers.

Nearly an hour later, once she had finished the cuff links, packaged them and everything. Kagome looked longingly at the door, it was sweltering in hear and she really wanted to just go back to bed, but what if Inuyasha was still in the kitchen she'd never get to her room without an argument…well maybe she could just go outside for a couple minutes. That way she'd been able to see if Inuyasha was in the kitchen. Crossing to the door she slowly opened it just in case Inuyasha was waiting outside…poking her head out she sighed; he must be inside. Coming outside, and allowing the cool breeze to blow across her flushed skin Kagome sighed leaning against the door. The sunlight and breeze felt so nice after being inside her studio. Yawning Kagome thought to herself, "well maybe I'll just sit out here in the sun for a while before I try to sneak past Inuyasha". Siding down to sit on the grass outside her studio door she leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes. "That sunlight really did feel good, maybe she'd just close her eyes for a couple minutes." Tilting her head back to rest on the door she thought "Not to sleep just to rest my eyes". That was the last thing she thought before her fatigue overcame her body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha awoke a few hours later in a much better mood, looking over at the clock he was surprised to find it read 3:00 pm. Yawning as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he wondered if Kagome was out of that little building yet. Getting up groggily, he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen ears alert for any sound of her. But when he reached the kitchen no one was there. After searching unsuccessfully for a note of sorts, he headed back to where her room was only to find no one there either. Heading back once again to the kitchen Inuyasha looked out the window to the little building, and his eyes caught sight of the figure sitting outside. Opening the door he headed out to where she was. Glancing up at the sky he saw storm clouds on the horizon, and from the looks of it, it looked like it would be starting to rain pretty soon. Sure enough not even a second later he felt a tiny drop on his face. "Kagome," he said, "you might want to come in. It's starting to rai-" but stopped mid sentence when he heard a tiny snore. "Kagome?" he asked sinking onto one knee to look her in the eye only to discover she was fast asleep. He grinned and debated waking her up but then remembering how he'd snapped at her decided it was defiantly in his best interest to play it nice. Now that he was here he didn't really feel like staying in a hotel, Kagome's place was way more comfortable.

Sighing her leaned forward and took her arms and placed them around his neck and then once he was sure her unconscious self was holding on his gently picked her up. He was surprised to find that she weighed almost next to nothing, not that she looked fat just….she was much lighter than he would have originally estimated. Walking towards the house he wondered just what she had been thinking when she'd become anorexic. She didn't need to loose weight, she was beautiful the way she was. Reaching the door he ran into the slight problem of how to open it, he finally opened it without having to put Kagome down and walked in closing the door with his foot. Walking to her room, his eyes softened as she mumbled something that sounded like, "but I don't like spinach ice cream." Placing her down gently on her bed, Inuyasha folded back the covers helped her lay down supporting her neck as he did so. As he tucked her feet under the covers he noticed she was still wearing her shoes and gently slipped them off her feet. After he was sure she was settled he left the room, with one last glance at her sleeping figure. As much as he hated to admit it, his conscience was right……he was falling for her. As he closed the door his nose picked up that sultry scent he had smelled before and he wished he could place it.

To be continued….

A/N: well what did you think another chappie, nearly 15 pages long! Lucky you guys. Well please review and tell me what you thought, comments, and such. Just a couple questions for you to consider, Just why does Kagome need a Lawyer? Who's scent is it that Inuyasha keeps smelling? Who was Kagome's other unknown boyfriend, she doesn't like to talk about? Now you can all understand why Inuyasha won't be confessing his love anytime soon…it's because he cares about her to much to hurt her. I apologize about the ummm.. crudeness referring to Inuyasha's one night stands and all that, but I thought it was necessary to convey just what kind of man Inuyasha was before he met Kagome. Sorry to say chakitattyla2h8 but Inuyasha and Kagome won't be admitting any feelings for another couple chapters , as for Kouga he'll be showing up soon with Ayame (I just LOVE that pair) he won't cry but there will be some reminiscing about her, all of her other boyfriends except Bankotsu will be popping up soon. Some sooner than others, each one causing more problems and adding depth and plot to the story. I'm aiming for another 10 chapters max! There's gonna be some more MirokuSango fluff soon KeeraSango, that's a promise! Thanks to all of you who reviewed hope to get the next chapter out soon! Please now if you like my story and want me to update soon you all know what to do! Review!


	7. How Ironic

**A Bride's Request and Bridesmaid's Honor**

_Chapter 7_ – How Ironic

Author's Note: Well here it is chapter 7! I'm expecting more reviews than last time people! I want to know what you think, I want comments on how to make it better, I want you to review even if you've already reviewed previous chapters! And most importantly I need your votes on whether Inuyasha has long silver hair (like in his hanyou form) or long black hair (like when he's human) it's your choice….I leave it up to you my precious readers. And I'm threatening to cut his hair if not enough of you review! I'll have Kagome haul him to a hair salon and give him a buzz cut! Don't think I won't! So review! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!

* * *

Kagome awoke an hour later groggy and disorientated. Why was she in her bed? She distinctly remembered just closing her eyes outside. Rolling over she noticed the clock read 6:30! It had been 2:30 when she had left her studio….and that still didn't explain how she was in her own bed! Getting up Kagome noticed her suitcase lying open on the floor. Deciding she should finish packing Kagome set to it. Inuyasha had probably left to go find a hotel after their little tiff, she wouldn't put it past him. Not even ten minutes later Kagome zipped up her suitcase and put it beside the bedroom door for the morning. Opening the door she wandered out into the kitchen.

Walking over to the radio, she turned it on, and then crossed to the fridge and pulled the door open. Well what should she make for supper? Noticing the butternut squash she had picked up whimsically at the farmer's market a while back she took it out and plopped it down on the counter. Closing the door Kagome opened the cupboard and pulled out her recipe box to try and find that amazing butternut squash soup recipe she had begged Peggy for. Finding not even a second later Kagome grinned triumphantly; and Sango said she needed to organize it! As one of her favourite songs came onto the radio Kagome began to dance around the kitchen in her bare feet as she collected the various required ingredients, singing along with the Shania Twain blaring out of the radio.

"_You're so complicated -- you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail  
I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
And get the third degree  
I'm really feelin' frustrated  
Why don't you take a pill and out a little trust in me  
And you'll see _

_Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax _

_Don't be stupid -- you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous -- you know I need you  
Don't be absurd -- you know I want you  
Don't be impossible"_

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he thought he heard a sound coming from down the hallway but ignored it passing it off his imagination until her heard the radio come on from the kitchen. Rising to his feet and turning the TV off he went to investigate. Reaching the kitchen he stopped and stared. Kagome was up all right, he was just debating whether or not she had gone crazy. From the looks of it she was dancing around the kitchen barefooted in the same cookie monster boxers she had been wearing earlier, and was singing along with Shania Twain. Just then the song reached the chorus and she started to sing along with it. And as if singing along wasn't bad enough she was singing to a large weirdly shaped squash of some sort sitting on the counter next to her as she cut carrots up and if his ears were hearing her correctly she was telling him not to be stupid.

Eyebrow twitching Inuyasha leaned against the door frame and said, "I always told my family you were crazy, they never believed me but now I have proof that you are indeed one hundred percent insane."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed whirling around in shock. "What in the world are you doing here!?"

"Watching you dance around in cookie monster boxers singing to a squash that he shouldn't be stupid," Inuyasha said.

"I thought you left!" Kagome exclaimed blushing.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Inuyasha replied. "You invited me to say here for the night and that's what I intend to do."

"I know I did," Kagome said blushing, "But I figured that you'd left after-"

"I was going to, until the phone rang and some guy named Shippo asked me to have you phone him, you were in that little building when he called so I took a nap and when I woke up I found you outside, it had started to rain so I brought you in. I've been watching tv ever since," he replied as if it was nothing. "So what ya' cookin?"

"Um, butternut squash soup," Kagome said turning back to the carrots. So he had been the one who had tucked her in….

"Smells good," Inuyasha said walking up and peeing over her shoulder to look at what she was doing. "You should probably phone that Shippo guy, he said it was important."

"Did he mention what it was about?" Kagome asked and even though she tried to make it sound casual he heard a slight quiver in it and noticed the flicker of fear in her eyes.

"No, he didn't," Inuyasha said softly. "Kagome why do you need a lawyer? Are you in trouble."

"No not recently why? I haven't robbed any trains for a while now, and now that I think of it, I haven't stolen any diamonds in a couple years," she said jokingly trying vainly to make it sound light hearted, but Inuyasha sensed she was withholding something.

"No reason," Inuyasha said turning around and going back to the TV room "I'll just be in here watching TV if you need me." Pausing just outside the entrance to the kitchen hidden from Kagome sight he waited. He heard Kagome wait for two seconds and then he heard her scurry to the telephone and punch in a phone number. "Hello?" she said. "This is Kagome. Is Shippo there?.........No?.......Oh nothing, he just phoned me a while ago and I was returning the call. Um can you have him call me on my cell next time he's in?....Thanks."

Realizing that she had hung up Inuyasha scuttled over to the TV and plopped down turning the TV before Kagome came through the entrance to the kitchen and TV room. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," he said pretending to be focused on the TV.

"Umm are you sure Shippo didn't mention what the call was about?"

"Possative. Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just…don't know why he'd be phoning me after all this time, that's all," she said trailing off as she wandered away.

After about half an hour of Kagome Inuyasha watched as Kagome disappeared into her room only to come out wearing a pair of snug fitting jeans, a green camisole and a beige blazer. Walking past him to the front door she sat down on the small chair there to fasten her high heeled sandals. Grabbing her purse off the back of the door she shouted, "I have to go out to the store for a minute, be right back!" Hearing that Inuyasha jumped up and dashed after her.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To the store, I need to pick up some chicken," Kagome called back opening the door to her car and throwing her purse in.

Before she could get in as well Inuyasha yelled, "wait for me," slid his shoes on and hurried out after her.

"You don't have to come you know," Kagome said sitting in the driver's seat. "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I know," Inuyasha said scuffing his foot in the grass. "I just want to…. I've been wanting to apologize for throwing your offer to teach me to cook in your face……cuz I actually…..not that you have too of course….but well-"

"If you're coming you've got to go back and lock the door," Kagome said calmly striving vainly to hide a grin as she tossed him the keys. "It's the little silver one."

Inuyasha grinned, caught the keys and did as she instructed. Walking back to the car he opened the passenger side door and hopped in passing her the keys as he did so. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Kagome said taking them and turning the engine on. Looking over her shoulder she reversed the car out of the driveway and onto the street. Shaking her head as she returned to drive, she pushed the radio on and Inuyasha had to stop himself from grimacing as country 105 blared out. Noticing Inuyasha's hand reaching forward sneakily to change the channel Kagome smacked his hand. "Ah aha ah," she said. "My car my rules. My one and only rule is no touching the radio. You may hate country but I love it, and if you even think about changing the station or arguing about changing the station I'll kick you out of my car. Got that?"

Inuyasha gulped at the seriousness with which she said that, "uh yeah."

"Good," she said as she turned out of her street and onto the busy road. Looking over at him she said, "you know I never thought I'd listen to country. One day Kagura got me hooked though and ever since that I don't listen to anything else. If you give it a chance I guarantee you'll become just as hooked as I am."

"That'll around the same you and I get married," Inuyasha snorted. "So why do we need chicken?"

The fact that Inuyasha had used the word 'we' did not escape Kagome's notice and she wondered if it had been accidental or on purpose. "I was going to whip up a chicken and veggie stir-fry; is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good," Inuyasha said. "Is it easy?"

"Very," Kagome replied. "If you know what you're doing."

"Good thing I'll have you making sure I don't start a fire," Inuyasha said.

"Good thing indeed," Kagome replied and began humming along with the radio.

"So," Inuyasha said drawing the word out. "What are the chances I can convince you to tell me why you need a lawyer?"

"Highly unlikely," Kagome replied not liking the way the conversation was headed one bit.

"How unlikely?"

"About at likely as you and I getting married," Kagome said.

"Tell me," Inuyasha demanded bringing to Kagome's mind a spoiled child wanting candy.

"No," she repeated very firmly. Maybe he would take the hint and drop the subject.

"Tell me"

"No"

And so the argument went on each repeating the same thing as they walked into the supermarket, as they picked up the required groceries, and until they were waiting in line to pay. Not being able to take it any longer Kagome rounded on Inuyasha and yelled "I'm not going to tell you so just drop it already!!!"

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded, he hadn't expected her to last so long.

Kagome opened her mouth to tell him not to start that again when suddenly the cash attendant motioned her forward. "Hello babe," the young man who looked to be about 18 said.

Kagome's eyes snapped up at the word 'babe' and Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"Hello yourself," Kagome snapped. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't call me babe."

"What ever you say babe," the boy replied looking a little south of Kagome's face with a look in his eye that had Inuyasha's hackles rising. "That'll be $23.49."

"Look," Kagome said looking at the guy with a glare that would freeze hell over. "If you call me babe one more time I will personally haul your scrawny little ass over to your manager. Now do you want me to do that?" The boy seeing he was way over his head and that the beautiful lady in front of him was no desperate woman nodded with a large gulp. "Good," Kagome said handing him her MasterCard. The boy rung her purchases through without another word. With a humph Kagome picked the grocery bags up and stormed out of the store, Inuyasha forced to trot to keep up with her brisk pace.

"I figured you'd be in a better mood if I let you sleep," Inuyasha said once they got in the car. "I see I was wrong."

"Sorry about that," Kagome apologized turning the radio off and rubbing her temple. "I don't know what came over me I really didn't mean to be that harsh."

They drove in silence until Inuyasha finally found the courage to ask, "so what's with you and the word babe?"

"Nothing," Kagome replied irately. "Absolutely nothing."

"Don't give me that, you didn't give a damn about the kid until he called you babe."

"Just drop the subject Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Just drop it."

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded a little hurt she refused to tell him.

"Just drop it!" Kagome said angrily. "It's none of your damn business."

"Fine," Inuyasha replied sullenly looking out the window watching the houses and cars flash by.

They drove in silence until they pulled into Kagome's drive way. Turning the ignition off and putting the keys into her purse Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off. It's just a sore subject's all."

Inuyasha nodded accepting her apology, "I figured out as much." Opening the door he got out and followed Kagome to the front door.

"I hope I didn't scare you off from wanting to cook," Kagome said forcing a smile.

"Are you kidding?" Inuyasha said trying to lighten the mood. "You scare me? HA!"

Kagome just grinned and lead him to the kitchen. Placing the bags on the counter she pulled out a large knife and cutting board. There's veggies in the fridge, if you'd cut up the carrots and peppers that'd be a good start.

"Okay," Inuyasha said pulling a bag of carrots out of the fridge along with a red and yellow pepper. "Should I wash them?"

Kagome nodded, "I'm just going to give Shippo another call, be right back."

"Yep," Inuyasha said starting on the task of washing and peeling the carrots. Expecting Kagome to be back by then he was surprised when she wasn't. Placing the carrots and peppers on the cutting board he began chopping the carrots into large chunks.

"That's impossible," he heard Kagome exclaim from the other room. Ears alert Inuyasha listen carefully to what she said.

"No," she said disbelieving. "No it's not possible. He can't be. Shippo…..he can't be. Where is he? You don't know! How can you not know Shippo! Please you need to! You have no clue what he'll do to me if…..of course I trust you Shippo……he's the one I don't. I'll be in touch. NO! No. Don't leave any messages here….if you need me phone Kagura. She'll get a hold of me. I'm going back out tomorrow. No I don't need you to stay over here…..no I don't need to spend the night at Kagura's. I'm not alone someone's staying over here with me, you don't have to worry. No Inuyasha's is most definitely not my boyfriend! Yes, yes….Yep….gotcha. Sorry Shippo but I've got to go…..Okay…talk to you later. Bye."

Hearing the beep of Kagome hanging the phone up Inuyasha returned his attention to his carrots. Kagome walked into the kitchen and looked over his shoulder at the carrots and let out a squawk of disbelief. "You've mutilated them!"

"I did no such thing," Inuyasha replied. "I cut them up like you ordered."

"They need to be much smaller Inuyasha," Kagome explained. "If they're that large they'll never cook properly."

"Oh okay," Inuyasha replied and did as she instructed.

"Not like THAT!" Kagome screeched. "You're lucky you haven't lost a finger!" Taking the knife gently out of his hand she demonstrated the proper cutting technique. "This is how you cut properly. That way you'll never end up with a finger in your salad."

Inuyasha took the knife back and tried awkwardly to replicate what she had just shown him but his hands, unaccustomed to holding a knife, seemed large and blundering. Kagome's chops had been so neat and smooth, resulting in small even pieces of carrot.

Seeing his look of misery, Kagome smiled gently and ducked under his arms so she was standing between both of his arms. Taking the knife from him, she said looking over her shoulder with a grin, "it's obvious you've never cooked before. Here puts your hands over mine. I would put mine over yours but I don't have a large enough arm span. You hold the item like this with the tips of your fingers tucked under because that way you'll never loose a finger."

Inuyasha all too aware of her closeness, gently laid his hands over her small ones and followed through with her neat precise chops. Once Kagome thought he was more comfortable with the motion she slipped her hands out from underneath his and dunked back under to stand beside him and watch. "Okay now you try by yourself."

"Okay," Inuyasha said nervously. And did as she had instructed and was pleasantly surprised to discover he chops were neater and the pieces smaller. Looking over at Kagome he smiled broadly.

"You're right that does work much better," Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled encouragingly back and watched as he finished the rest of the carrots and peppers. "Okay now what?"

"Now we start on the chicken," Kagome replied and proceeded to instruct Inuyasha on how to make chicken-veggie stir fry, ignoring the little flutter in her stomach every time their eyes met or their hands brushed against each other accidentally.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wiping her mouth with her napkin Kagome said, "Inuyasha that was one very good stir fry you made."

"You're right," Inuyasha said agreeing with her full-heartedly. It was nowhere near the quality of the expensive restraints he tended to eat in but because he had made it, that stir fry had tasted way better and was a lot more satisfying to eat. "That was amazing. I just can't believe I ate four helpings. That soup was really good too."

"Thank you," Kagome said taking a sip of the white wine she had cracked open. Normally she never drank it brought back to many unwanted memories but not one had crossed her mind. They hadn't fought once since the car and Kagome was certain it had to be a world record.

Kagome made to get up but Inuyasha laid a restraining hand on hers. "Don't get up yet, I need to ask you something."

"Oh," Kagome said. Wondering what was so important that Inuyasha was fidgeting so.

"Kagome who was the guy you were talking to Shippo about?" Inuyasha finally blurted out.

Kagome blinked once, twice and then asked, "just what made you think you had the right to listen in on my phone conversation?"

"I didn't listen in intentionally, I just couldn't help overhearing parts of the conversation," Inuyasha said. "I'm not asking because I'm being nosy, I'm asking because I'm concerned. What's so important that you need a lawyer? Kagome if you're in trouble….you need to tell someone"

"I don't think I need to tell anyone anything," Kagome replied icily. "What I do is my business."

"Kagome please," Inuyasha pleaded. "Don't get mad. I'm only asking because I'm con-"

"I don't need your worry," Kagome said getting up with her plate and wine glass. "I'm perfectly capable of handling my own life. Just because you come waltzing back into my life after fifteen years or so doesn't make me obligated to tell you every secret. I've already told you numerous times to leave this subject alone. If you can't accept that I'm not going to tell you than that's your choice, I'm going to bed now."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said but it was too late she was already gone. "Damn it," he swore getting up and dumping his plate in the sink along with Kagome's. "Why does she always get so defensive?"

"Why shouldn't she?" his conscience asked playing the devil's advocate.

"Not you again," Inuyasha groaned.

"Why shouldn't she get defensive? I'll tell you why because she's right, you can just expect her to tell you every one of her secrets just because you come waltzing back into her life. She may call you a friend, but you never really were friends, she followed you around and you treated her like shit to make her leave you alone. Why should she tell you anything, it's not as if you're going to be sticking around long enough to care. After Sango and Miroku leave on their honeymoon the two of you will probably never see each other again."

"That's-" Inuyasha said but stopped. That was the truth; they had only agreed to be civil to each other until the wedding was over. Kagome should be distrustful; after all he had been a jerk when they were kids, what if she thought that he was only acting nice to her because he had promised? What if the great time he had spent with her had been because she was forcing herself to be nice when really she wanted to castrate him! "But that can't be true! She's got to see that I'm not forcing myself to be nice to her anymore. Maybe at the start I was but I don't have to anymore!"

"How does she know that though?" the little voice asked.

"I let her fly down with me without charging her; that goes beyond just being nice!" Inuyasha said desperately a tiny seed of fear planted in his mind. "And I didn't get mad at her when she was late!"

"She knew that Sango asked you to take her back home with you, and she could very easily think that you didn't get mad at her because you were forcing yourself to be 'nice'."

"Kagome's knows me well enough to know otherwise," Inuyasha said in self defence.

"Ahhhh, but is the Kagome you're seeing the real Kagome? Or is all the niceness just an act? Well I'm going to go now and you just think on that, before you go barging into her room to force the truth out of her," his conscience replied sweetly disappearing.

"Get back here you traitor!" Inuyasha growled but too late the little voice had fled. Flopping down on the sofa Inuyasha sighed. He hated it when other people, or non-people for that matter, proved him wrong. As much as he wanted Kagome to tell him what was wrong, he could understand where she was coming from. He may be falling in love with Kagome but his conscience was right was if "this" Kagome wasn't the real Kagome? Distancing himself from her was the only way either of them were going to be able to go on with their lives once this wedding was over. He would hurt them both if he allowed himself to get any closer to her.

Reflecting on when she had been teaching him how to cook, the times he had forced down the urge to kiss her was more numerous than the vegetables that had gone into that bloody stir-fry! But he knew that if he allowed himself to kiss her, he would only end up hurting her when he left. Kagome deserved better than a wild fling, she deserved a man who loved her and was prepared to settle down and raise the family she had wanted so much as a kid. Sure he loved her, he wasn't sure if he was ready to settle down, and what happened when he didn't love her anymore. Sure miniature versions of himself running barefooted around his house was a pleasant enough thought, but it could never be with Kagome, no never with Kagome. There was no way they'd ever be able to make their marriage last the way they were always bickering, and he never wanted any kid of his to have to go through life without a proper family; the family that he had been denied of.

Yes, he thought getting off the couch and heading to is room determined to get some sleep, the best possible thing he could possibly do for both of them was to distance himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggg!

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggg!

Kagome sat up in bed groggily tossing the covers off her, looking at the clock as she got out of bed if her eyes weren't deceiving her it was 2:00am. Just what's so important that Sango needed to call?

"What's up Sango?" Kagome said yawning sleepily hoping that the phone hadn't woken Inuyasha up. She really didn't need a grumpy Inuyasha storming into her room when she was only half dressed at 2 o'clock in the morning.

There was no response on the other end, which made her wonder if it was Sango who had called her.

"Hello?" she asked uncertainly.

There was a pause and then a voice said very simply and clearly, "hey babe."

Kagome gasped dropping the phone as if it had burned her. Stumbling backwards in fear Kagome tripped over her dresser and crashed to the floor, but the pain didn't even register. She scooted as far away from the phone as possible until her back came to rest on the wall, her breathing fast and shallow.

"Kagome," the voice said calling her name mockingly like a mother calling her child down for breakfast. "Kagooooooome."

Forcing herself to take deep even breaths Kagome crawled forward on her knees and picked the phone back up clutching it with both hands to stop them from trembling. "What the hell do you want?"

"Ahhhh," the voice said in the same mocking tone. "Come now babe, is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?"

"You're not my boyfriend anymore Naraku," Kagome hissed. "Stay away from me."

"Contrary to what you may like to think, no restraining order can stop me from coming over to your lovely little house on….oh now where is it…oh yes 90th Ave….if I so choose."

"How did you get my address," Kagome demanded angrily no longer carrying to keep her voice down.

"Oh I have my ways, now babe are you going to cooperate or do I have to come over there and speak with you face to face?" Naraku said

"You stay away from me Naraku or I'll-" Kagome hissed.

"Or you'll what have those cops throw me in jail again," Naraku asked in a bored voice. "Like those idiots could catch me again," Naraku said laughing the laugh that Kagome heard in her nightmares. "The only reason they got their hands on me last time was because I was stupid, I won't make that same mistake again. I'll be in touch babe, don't think I won't be."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply but the line was already dead: he had hung up. "You stay away from me," Kagome whispered into the mouthpiece. Screaming she yelled again, "you stay away from me! Do you hear me Naraku! Stay away and leave me alone." Tears of frustration and fear were streaming down her face as she pushed herself up not bothering to hang the phone up. Stumbling out of her room, she ran to the front door making sure it was locked and then ran around closing and locking every window. Her art! Oh no! She couldn't let him destroy the wedding presents. Dashing outside into the rain Kagome grabbed the boxes containing her art and ran back inside locking the back door as she did so. Falling to her knees sobbing she sang softly to herself "rather die standing than live on my knees, begging please no more black eyes I don't need 'em, blue tears give me freedom, black eyes are behind me blue tears will never find me now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha was awoken from his sleep by the telephone and soon after thump but instead of getting up so see what was going on he just rolled over and tried to get back to sleep; Kagome would handle it. He was just falling back asleep when he heard Kagome screaming. Jolting out of bed wearing nothing but his red boxers and plain white t-shirt Inuyasha ran to Kagome's room to find her no longer there. Dashing into the kitchen he found Kagome sobbing hysterically in the center of the floor singing to herself as she rocked back and forth. "Kagome!" he said running to her and sinking to his knees so he could look her in the eyes. "Kagome! What's wrong!?!"

"Get away from me!" she screamed throwing herself away from him. "Stay away from me! I won't let you touch me!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said moving over to her so he could grab her shoulders. "Kagome! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, it's me Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" she said slowly looking up into his eyes as if seeing him for the first time, as if she was reassuring herself it really was him. Before Inuyasha could blink she had thrown herself against him sobbing once more clinging to his shirt so hard Inuyasha thought it was going to rip.

"Please stop crying Kagome-" Inuyasha pleaded, there was nothing he hated more than a woman crying, but Kagome interrupted him.

"It was him," she whispered absolutely terrified. "He phoned me, said he was coming."

"Wait a sec," Inuyasha said. "Who's him?"

"Naraku," Kagome whispered and he could feel her shaking in fear.

"Who's Naraku," Inuyasha asked.

"My old boyfriend," Kagome whispered shivering.

Misinterpreting her shiver of fear Inuyasha gently helped Kagome to her feet, "here let's go to your room, you'll catch a cold staying out here wearing nothing but our pj's. Stilling crying Kagome allowed Inuyasha to lead her to her room and sit her down on the bed.

"Now I want you to tell me what just happened," Inuyasha instructed telling himself that he had to be calm and supportive no matter what he heard. Kagome needed someone strong right now, and he was the only one there.

"I- I- The phone woke me up, and I answered it thi- thinking it was S- Sango because she's the- the only one who phones me this- this late. But it wasn't Sango it was Naraku, my old boyfriend. I told him to stay away from me…..he knows where I live. I didn't think he'd dare come near me again…..I didn't think he's be able to find me…."

"What do you mean 'never find you'?" Inuyasha asked not liking the sounds of this Naraku guy one bit.

"I moved once he went to jail….I changed my phone number….I don't know how he got my number," Kagome murmured more to herself than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up at the word jail. "Kagome," he said, "what did Naraku do to you?"

"H- He-," Kagome tried to say but couldn't get the words out past the tears.

Wincing Inuyasha put his arms around her and drew her to his chest wishing feverentely that he could take the pain away, he hated to see her cry. As Kagome reached up to clutch his shirt once more Inuyasha stroked her hair murmuring, "shhhhhh, it's okay. It's okay Kagome."

When eventually Kagome found she could no longer cry she pushed away from Inuyasha's chest wiping her eyes. "Thank you," she said reaching past him to grab a Kleenex off her bedside table. "I needed that."

"Hey," Inuyasha said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. "Anytime you need a shirt to soak I'll be here." He was rewarded by a small smile.

"Thank you," Kagome said sitting back up. "I suppose you're not going to let me go back to sleep without telling you everything will you."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say "you've got that right" but shut it. Looking her in the eye Inuyasha said, "if you don't want to tell me, or even if you just don't want me to know, it's your choice…..I won't force you to tell me anything."

"You want to know though…don't you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded, "but only if you want to tell me."

"You deserve to know," Kagome said sighing and looking up at the ceiling. "A while back I met this guy named Naraku and well we ended going out." Kagome took a deep breath to steady her hands which were beginning to tremble. "After a while it became obvious that he was an alcoholic. I should have stopped it then but I was young and naïve. I thought if I loved him enough he would stop, if I loved him enough he wouldn't need to drink. I was wrong, soon after I- I-" Kagome stopped as the tears she thought she had been cried out of returned.

Inuyasha drew her to him, and said, "it's okay you don't have to go on. I understand."

"No," Kagome said reluctantly pulling away. "I need to tell you. I can't hide it from the world forever….and it was so long ago it shouldn't even matter." Taking a deep breath Kagome went on. "Th- things got progressively worse from there. I c-can still remember the first time he hit me with perfect clarity. We were- we were at a party and we were arguing, I was trying to convince him he was to drunk to drive home and that we should take a cab, he kept saying he was perfectly fine and when I told him he wasn't he back handed me. I was shocked and upset so I hopped in a cab and just left. I-I told him we were through, but he came over the next day with a bouquet of roses saying he was sorry and that he didn't know what had come over him and he begged me to take him back and being the romantic fool I was I did. Looking back now it seems that every time he got drunk I got abused, an- and he got drunk a lot. The beatings got progressively worse, and each time I swore it was over but them he'd come crawling back and I'd forgive him." She paused to catch her breath. All the memories that had come flooding back made her want to crawl into a ball and cry. Though she was crying she forced herself to go on. "I-It went on like that for nearly 2 months until one night we were at a party outside of the city and he- he he started to beat me up when I refused to get in the car with him. He hit me so hard that- that I blacked out and the- the next thing I knew I was lying in the backseat of his truck an- and we were speeding down a highway. I yelled- I yelled at him to stop and let me out but he didn't listen so I unlocked the door and jumped."

"You WHAT!!!" Inuyasha exploded shaking her shoulders. "You idiot! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to jump out of a speeding vehicle!?! You could have killed yourself!"

"It's a good thing I did, I probably would have died that night if I didn't. Naraku crashed into a tree and all the paramedics say it was a miracle he survived."

Inuyasha's grip on her shoulders tightened and he drew her back to his chest as if that would somehow protect her from the terrible memories. After a moment where he forced himself to control his temper he asked, "so what happened after you jumped."

"Well when I jumped I roll- rolled off the road and into the ditch. A- after I picked myself up I walked for nearly half an hour until I came up a gas station. I can only imagine what I looked like, I ha- had a black eye and quite a few bru- bruises from Naraku, I had ripped a ton of skin off my shoulder when I had rolled and my clothes were all ripped and covered in blo- blood. There was a really nice lady working the gas station and she- she helped me, phoning an ambulance and fixing me a cup of coffee. When the ambulance got there I went with them to the hospital where they stitched me up and when they asked what had happened and I explained the asked if the man I had been traveling with's name was Naraku Onigumo. I sai- said yes and they told me that he had been in an accident and that he was going to be charged with drunk driving. They sent me home after getting my number. I later was called as a witness and somehow in the trial the knowledge that Naraku was an alcoholic who had abused me came out and the fact that he had abused me was added to his trial. He's been there for fo- fo- four years now."

"So why was Shippo phoning then? Did it have something to do with all of this?" Inuyasha asked loosening his grip on her

"Shippo was my lawyer when all that was going on, he- he phoned to tell me that Na- Na- Naraku was released today," Kagome said and this time allowed Inuyasha to hold her.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said making her look up at him. "Thank you for telling me."

She smiled faintly, closed her eyes and leaned her cheek on his chest. "Thank you for listening," she replied softly. Sniffing she said, "I really didn't mean to cry…I hate looking so weak in front of you…and I- I know how much you hate it when people cry…I'm just so scared he's going to come here. Last time he-"

"Shhhhh," Inuyasha said soothingly. "You have nothing to apologize for, and as for being weak, like hell you are. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"Thank you," Kagome said closing her eyes. Inuyasha wasn't sure just how many minutes passed just sitting there holding Kagome in his arms. Neither of them spoke; words weren't necessary.

Inuyasha smiled sadly opening his eyes and slowly forced his arms to release a very-close-to-sleep Kagome. If he didn't leave now he was going to kiss her. "Distance," he thought to himself. "Distance yourself man." It was a struggle though; it felt so right holding her like this. If he could spend forever like this he would die happy.

The second Kagome felt Inuyasha let her go she murmured, "no" clutching his shirt even tighter "No," she murmured once more like a child sleep talking. "Please don't leave me, don't leave me alone."

Those simple words had more effect on Inuyasha than another bout of tears. At that moment he wished that Naraku would show up, that way he'd have the opportunity to pound his face in. "Please, don't leave." Kagome whispered sounding every bit like a small child afraid of the monsters under her bed. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I have to Kagome, you really don't know what you're saying-" Inuyasha began but she cut him off.

"Yes I do, I'm asking you not to go. Don't go, please don't go….just stay here and hold me…..just hold me."

Sitting down in shock at her words Inuyasha blushed but looking in her eyes he realized there was no secret sexual innuendo behind the words. Tonight her fear had reduced Kagome back to the little girl with ribbons in her hair that he had known as a child. Knowing he was going to regret what he was doing in the morning he nodded and she moved over to make room for him. Sighing he wrapped his arms around her slim frame and lay down.

"Thank you," she whispered her breathe barely felt on his chest. Sighing she closed her eyes and allowed Inuyasha's comforting presence to overwhelm her. After a few moments she was fast asleep still clinging to his shirt like he was a teddy bear.

"So much for distancing myself," Inuyasha thought wryly. "I try to put some space between us so I don't end up sleeping with her and here I am in her bed." Closing his eyes Inuyasha's last thought was before he fell asleep was, "how ironic."

Author's Note: Well I hope you guys all like, it took me a long time to force this chapter out of my system…….and do you know why? Because this was the chapter that the idea from this story originated. What Kagome told Inuyasha actually happened to me, well like 97 of it (unfortunately my ex didn't crash into a tree and up going to jail) so yeah……that's how I got this idea for a story I was upset and I was reflecting on my childhood and how I wished I could find someone I could love as much as my childhood crush, that got me thinking of a KagsInuyasha fic as so that's how the idea came to me. So please review! I have just exposed my deepest darkest secret out to the world and I don't want it to be all for nothing……oh and **please vote for Inuyasha having either**

**a)long silver hair**

**b)long black hair**

c) a buzz cut (just joking, that's actually not a voting option but I will do it if you all don't review!)

**So unless all of you want Inuyasha with a buzz cut REVIEW!**


	8. Awakening

**A Bride's Request and Bridesmaid's Honor**

_Chapter8_

Inuyasha awoke to Kagome's scent filling his senses. It was very close to intoxicating, and made his memory swim. She had never smelled this good when they were little. Snuggling closer, Inuyasha buried his nose into her lovely lustrous raven locks. (A/N: sorry I couldn't resist! I've always wanted to say that) He was trying to place the smell when his mind started working…..something wasn't quite right….. but what was it? Removing his nose from Kagome's hair Inuyasha paused to let his mind figure out what was wrong. After a moment he thought, what was Kagome's hair doing in his bed? Wait a sec! Kagome's hair wasn't the only thing in bed with him, gulping heavily Inuyasha realized that the person curled up with their back pressed against his chest **was** Kagome. Kagome was the person whose waist he was clutching and the person who was using his other arm as a pillow. Removing his horror filled gaze from Kagome's peacefully sleeping face he looked around.

What was he doing in Kagome's room! What was he doing, more importantly, in her _bed_! "Oh SHIT!" Inuyasha thought beginning to panic. How's he get there! He didn't sleep with her did he? Oh no no no no no! This was bad! How did he get here?

Memories of last night suddenly came flittering back and Inuyasha slowly calmed down. Memories of comforting Kagome after her ex boyfriend Naraku had phone. She had asked him not to leave her alone for the night so he had agreed to spend the night. Breathing heavily to calm his rapidly beating heart Inuyasha, slowly tried to de-tangle himself from Kagome. Maybe if he was really quite he could get out of this awkward, **AWKWARD** position before she woke up. Knowing how emotionally distraught she had been last night, Inuyasha guessed that she probably wouldn't even remember asking him to stay and hold her. It had been easy enough to remove his first arm which had been wrapped around her slim waist, but just as his luck would have it, as he finally managed to wiggle his other arm out from beneath Kagome's head she murmured his name and rolled over so her face was now pressed up against his chest her arms between them in loose fists.

Inuyasha blinked twice hearing her utter his name and slowly turned beet red, stuttering incoherent words. Glancing around frantically, eyes wide with embarrassment, Inuyasha searched for a way out. His eyes fell on the clock and swore; it was already 6:10!

However the second the word was out of his mouth he regretted it though, looking down at Kagome he heard her grumble and eyebrows come together. He watched in dread as Kagome's eye's flickered and then slowly opened.

Somewhere outside her dream Kagome heard someone who sounded a lot like Inuyasha swear. "I don't wanna get up yet though," she thought sleepily. "It's so nice and comfy here. Comfy and warm. Feeling her pillow tense, Kagome's eyes flickered open; since when did her pillow tense? The first thing she saw was white. White? But her bedspread was yellow? What was going on? Eyebrows knitting together Kagome followed the white up only to discover it was a t-shirt. Eyes trailing up she looked up past the white shirt, past a neck, past a mouth, past a nose, only to meet a pair of golden eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed instinctively pushing a firm muscular chest as far away from her as possible. Of course the result was that person went tumbling off the bed whipping the covers off her and along with him.

"What the hell was that for wench!" Inuyasha roared

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed again realizing she was wearing nothing but her pyjamas! "Inuyasha what in the world were you doing in my bed!"

"Will you stop screaming already!" Inuyasha bellowed clutching his ears in agony. "I think you've ruptured both my eardrums!"

"You! Here!" Kagome said finding herself only able to speak one word at a time. "Bed! Me!"

"Only because you asked me to," Inuyasha said grimacing as he threw the covers back at her. Only slightly mollified by her shocked dumfounded look, Inuyasha forced himself to stand up massaging his lower back. Walking gingerly to the door he pulled it open and paused in the door way. "Look," he said calmly not bothering to look over his shoulder. "I didn't do anything last night except sleep next to you, on my honour. I'd rather chop my own hand off before touching a woman when I knew she didn't want me, so don't worry you're still……." he paused to search for the right word blushing at his own thoughts, "intact." Knowing she'd remember everything in a moment or too, after her mind started to process properly Inuyasha decided he didn't need to say anything more, she'd already be feeling bad enough when he saw her next, no need to embarrass her further, so he closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Retreating back to him room, Inuyasha hurriedly dressed and threw all his items back into his suitcase. Carrying it to the doorway, he whipped out his cell and phoned Jinenji, informing him that they would be ready shortly and to come pick them up. Walking back to Kagome's room he rapped the door with the back of his hand, "Kagome," he said loudly through the door. "Jinenji's going to be here in about fifteen minutes so you better make sure you're ready to go!" He paused waiting for a response, when none came he slowly rapped on the door again and said, "Kagome?" When no response was forthcoming yet again, Inuyasha tentatively opened the room. There was Kagome sitting motionless on her bed in the exact same position he had left her looking down at the sheets he had thrown at her. His throat tightened and he immediately wondered just what he had said _this_ time? Mentally flipping through their conversation the only thing he could think of was that he had called her wench.

"Ahhhh damn it," Inuyasha thought. "Don't tell me she's this upset because I called her wench?"

"Look Kagome," he said walking over and sitting on the end of the bed. "I really didn't mean to call you wench if that's what you're so upset about. It just kinda slipped out."

A small giggle slipped out of Kagome's mouth, and Inuyasha dreaded what was coming next; she only giggled like that when she was about to cry. "Damn it! Now she was going to cry!"

"I'm not upset about that Inuyasha. I'm upset about how I treated you," Kagome said her voice breaking.

"It's fine," Inuyasha said hurriedly noticing a slight glimmer at the corner's of her eyes. He tried to joke it off. "I really deserved that, come on you've never worried about my feelings before! So please don't cry Kagome. Please don't."

"But you didn't deserve that," Kagome replied softly tears starting to leak out. "You were so…kind last night, and then I threw it back in your face. Not to mention I accused you of…."

"Don't cry about it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped. "I already said I was over it. So please stop crying, I'm not worth crying over." Pulling her over he wrapped an arm gently around her shoulders and leaned his head on the top of hers. "You've already cried enough over me."

"I'm just really sorry," Kagome said softly drying her tears, comforted by his arm around her shoulders. Blushing she admitted on, "I- I've just never woken up next to……a man before."

Inuyasha paused for a moment shocked, she was twenty-five and hadn't…….well it did make sense, she had only had four boyfriends…..and she'd only gone out with each a couple of times…..so it did make sense. But twenty-five! "Well," Inuyasha said blushing. "You're lucky I've got so much self control, I don't know if all guys would have that sort of willpower sleeping next to a beautiful woman. You should….be careful."

Looking up at him Kagome smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I feel a lot better now."

"Good," Inuyasha replied deciding it was a good time to change the subject. "So I don't know if you heard me but Jinenji's going to be here real soon so make sure you've got everything put together at the front door ready to go. If we miss the flight again because of you I won't be so forgiving."

Kagome nodded and gently slipped out from under his arm and stood up, "I'll go make us some coffee and some breakfast. What do you feel like?"

"Nope," Inuyasha said, "we don't have time for that. We can get all of that on the plane."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed. "Just how soon is Jinenji getting here! I still have to have a shower!"

"Uhhhhh in about ten minutes," Inuyasha replied. "No time to take a shower here, you'll have to wait until Sango's if you want a shower, or you can take one on the plane. That's what I'm doing; there should be enough water for two quick showers. You're welcome to use the shower first if you want."

"That would be wonderful thanks," Kagome said. "So I'll just take my suitcase on the plane with me instead of stowing it."

"Ok," Inuyasha replied. "How much other cr- stuff do you have? I saw lots of boxes, do you want to take those too. It'll be a lot cheaper to take them on my plane than ship them. I've got the room so that wouldn't be a problem."

"I think ten, maybe twelve," Kagome said. "The furniture's staying here for now, to help the house sell. Kagura's doing all that stuff for me. Nothing in those boxes are breakable but I need to take Sango and Miroku's presents on the plane with me; they're extremely fragile."

"Same here," Inuyasha replied. "That shouldn't be a problem. It might be a little squishy in the limo because not all of the boxes will fit in the trunk, but I think we'll manage."

"Great," Kagome replied smiling broadly. "This will save me a bundle, I appreciate it."

Inuyasha mentally high-fived himself for Kagome's sudden change in mood. "It's nothing really. So why don't you get dressed and I'll….well I'll ummm…well I'll find something to do."

Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's room allowing her her privacy and spotting the boxes in the living room decided to move them to the front door. By the time Kagome emerged from her room, dressed in a yellow sun-dress, light blue sweater and her hair piled loosely on top of her head with a few wisps framing either side of her face, Inuyasha had moved the majority of the boxes to the door and was sweating heavily.

"What the hell did you pack in these things to make them so heavy," Inuyasha grunted placing the third last box down.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome shrieked dashing over to the boxes and running around the boxes praying he had been careful with the one with all her art.

"If you're looking for the ones marked fragile I left them till the end," Inuyasha said slightly annoyed.

"Oh good," Kagome said sighing. "It's very fragile and I forgot to ask if I could take it on the plane with me."

"I don't think the planes going to be able to take off," Inuyasha retorted. "Those boxes are bloody heavy!"

"Are they really?" Kagome asked. "Kagura and I never tried lifting them."

"Try lifting one," Inuyasha said carefully picking up one of the boxes marked fragile and carefully placed it down.

Kagome knelt down and attempted to pick on of the already moved boxes up and managed to lift it a full three inches before she had to drop it and in doing so lost her balance and fell on her rear. "Oh my gosh Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as he helped her up. "You're lucky you didn't break your back! You must be really strong!" Without waiting for an invitation she promptly reached up and felt his upper arm.

At her shocked expression Inuyasha could help showing off a little more and flexed his muscle. "I work out four times a week," he said proudly.

Kagome couldn't speak she was so shocked, but come to think of it his chest was rock solid and he managed to lift her up no problem. Looking up Kagome's surprised eyes met with his and he smiled at her childish amazement. It then dawned on him that he was quite a bit taller than her when she wasn't wearing high heels. She normally came up to his nose but standing there not even two feet in front of him without heels he realized that she only came up to the bottom of his chin! Inuyasha wondered what it would be like to kiss her, and was just about to look away when a knock sounded on the door startling them both.

"That must be Jinenji," Inuyasha said moving quickly to open the door. He was right, and promptly began to move the boxes out to the limo leaving Jinenji and Kagome to struggle with another.

Ten minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha sat squished together in the back seat of the limo feeling very much like sardines in a can because of all the boxes in the backseat with them.

"So you said I can have the first shower?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, as long as you're fast. I swear if you take to long, I'll come in and haul your butt out myself got that?" he demanded. "Naked or not; I need a shower it's not an option."

"You wouldn't dare," Kagome growled.

"I would, and I will. So unless you want me barging in I'd make sure you're out very quickly, got that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Gotcha," Kagome said reluctantly. Looking up at the roof and all the boxes she went on in a lighter tone. "Wow it really is crowded in here isn't it."

"You've got that right," Inuyasha grunted. There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha went on, "so what'd _you_ get Miroku and Sango?"

Kagome grinned, and said with mock surprise, "Why Inuyasha! That's a secret!"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Is that some sort of wedding mumbo-jumbo like the groom not being allowed to see the bride in the dress before they get married?"

"No," Kagome grinned. "I just want it to be a surprise! All I'll say is that Sango's going to feel like a princess!"

"Hmmph," Inuyasha said crossing his arms and glaring out of the window. The sun was just beginning to peek up past the horizon, and they were one of the few cars out on the road. "We sure are making good time."

"Mhmmm," Kagome said. What were you supposed to say in a situation like this? Wincing Kagome still couldn't believe she and Inuyasha had slept together. And she was still scared now that Naraku was out of jail. She was half expecting him to come and try and stop her from leaving, by high-jacking the plane or blowing up the airport or heaven's knows what else. Naraku…….even thinking of him name made her shudder. Closing her eyes she tried to block out the memories that had all been reawaken by the news. Softly under her breath she began to sing, "black eyes I don't need 'em, blue tears give me freedom, black eyes are behind me blue tears will never find me now."

"What with you and that song?" Inuyasha asked. "You were singing it last night too when I found you in the kitchen."

"What!" Kagome said surprised, blushing when she realized that he had been listening. Looking out the window she tried to think of a way to phrase what she wanted to say. "Whenever I was sad after……….Naraku I used to listen to it as a reminder of sorts that things were going to….get better and all the stuff he did to me was over."

"So that's what you were thinking about just now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha said, "did you ever see a psychologist?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "But mostly it was Sango and Kaede, that helped me through it."

"Kaede?" Inuyasha said incredulously. "That old had of a doctor Sango goes to?"

"She is not an old hag!" Kagome said indignantly.

"Is too!"

"She is not! She's only 70!" Kagome protested.

"That's old to me," Inuyasha replied.

"Hnnn," Kagome said sulkily. "I'll have you know Kaede is someone that I would trust with my life. She was my doctor as I was growing up and even after she retired we kept in touch. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult her in my presence."

"Touchy, touchy," Inuyasha grumbled. "Jineji are we almost at the airport?"

"We're only a few minutes away sir," Jineji replied calmly.

"Good," Inuyasha said flopping back against the seat. "So," he said drawing the "o" sound out. "Just who else is invited to this wedding?"

"Umm well Kouga and Ayame, Kaeda, Kohaku of course, some of Miroku's friends, and that's all the people I know. Can you think of any others?" Kagome said ticking names of her fingers.

"Not really," Inuyasha said. "I don't really know any of Miroku and Sango's friends."

"Why not? Don't you go to their Christmas party?" Kagome asked.

"Which party?" Inuyasha asked and for a second Kagome was afraid he had no clue about the annual Christmas party her friends threw.

"The one they throw every Christmas Eve," Kagome said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Inuyasha said. "I'm always so busy I rarely get to see them. I've been…..unavailable, for the past couple of parties."

"Oh," Kagome said. "Who do you celebrate with then? I don't mean to be nosy or anything but Sesshomaru never really struck me as the family type of guy."

"He isn't," Inuyasha said. "This Christmas I spent Christmas Eve in the office."

"Inuyasha you didn't!" Kagome exclaimed horrified. "Why would you work when you were invited to your friend's Christmas party!"

"Because I'm not the party sort," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What are you talking about, everything you've told made me thing you loved to go out partying."

"I do," Inuyasha said sullenly. "But not to parties like Miroku and Sango's where everyone is either married, engaged or been going out for six months."

"Why not go alone then," Kagome said remembering all too well how Inuyasha had confessed he was a one-night-stand-kinda-guy. "You don't always have to have a date."

"But you see if I don't have a date then I have to mingle," Inuyasha grumbled almost inaudibly.

"And what's wrong with that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm not very good at making small talk," Inuyasha said sullenly.

Kagome blinked and then began to giggle. "Yes you're right," Kagome said trying vainly to reign in her giggles for fear of making Inuyasha angry. "People skills are something you are defiantly lacking."

"Damn it stop giggling woman," Inuyasha said. "It's not funny!"

"Don't you call me woman!" Kagome said. "I wasn't laughing at you! I was lacking at your lack of people skills. And do you see what I'm talking about! I haven't even insulted you and you've gotten all defensive. You need to stop thinking that everyone's going to hate you."

"Easy for you to say," Inuyasha said. "You've got a way with people."

"And so could you if you would let down all these emotional walls you've got built up," Kagome replied. "No one likes a self centred jackass, but if you'd let them Inuyasha I saw last night come out a little more often…" she trailed off.

"I almost wasn't going to come to the wedding you know?" Inuyasha said after a moment of pondering what she had just said.

"You mean you'd miss your only friends wedding because you didn't want to mingle?" Kagome asked

"I certainly thought about it, but I figured I'd survive," Inuyasha said. "My last wedding was pretty horrible."

"Well you just stick with me at the party and I'll…."Kagome trailed off in embarrassment at her offer. What was she thinking he probably go off dancing with one of Sango's other friends, not stay behind and chat with her. "I mean if you need someone to talk with or give you pointers I'll be around."

Inuyasha flashed a curious look her way, and almost replied that he'd like that when they arrived at the airport.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome then climbed out of the limo as it pulled to a halt beside Inuyasha's private plane. Between the two of them they personally moves Kagome's breakable boxes into the plane, and then returned for their suitcases. Leaving the other boxes to the men there Inuyasha and Kagome boarded the plane.

Once seated Nina came up with a menu and asked what they would like for breakfast.

"I'll have three waffles with peanut butter and syrup," Inuyasha replied asked perusing the menu with a coffee, two cream, two sugar."

"And for you miss?" Nina asked turning to Kagome.

"I think I'll pass, thank you though," Kagome said for the first time remembering that she would most likely get airsick. "That's weird," Kagome thought. "Normally I dwell on it and dread boarding, but this time it hardly even crossed my mind." Now that she thought about it the more she began to realize that she should take her shower now before she got airsick.

"Inuyasha," she said standing up turning to where he sat hidden by a large unfurled newspaper in front of his face. "I think I'll take my shower now, while they're all loading the boxes. I'd hate to get sick in your shower before you get one."

"Good plan," Inuyasha said, he had completely forgotten about her tendency of getting airsick as well. But it looked like she had forgotten it as well, which made his mind begin to wonder if maybe a part of the reason she got so airsick was because she dwelled on it. Maybe….just maybe if…..well he'd try and see if his hypothesis would prove correct. As Kagome unzipped her suitcase and grabbed her shampoo and other various bottles and make-up Inuyasha said, "make sure you don't use up all the hot water."

"I won't I promise," Kagome said. "I plan on getting out of there as fast as possible before I get airsick."

"Great," Inuyasha replied turning back to his newspaper. Noticing she hadn't moved Inuyasha looked back up, "yes?"

"Ummm," Kagome said blushing. "Where_ is_ the shower?"

"Ask Nina, she'll show you. There should be an extra towel in there too, but if not ask Nina for one," he replied.

"Okay," Kagome said taking off in the direction of the rear of the plane where the stewardess was busy preparing Inuyasha's breakfast. "Hi Nina, I was just wondering where the shower was."

"Oh, the bathroom's just behind that door on your left," Nina replied turning away from the batter she was mixing.

"Oh wow!" Kagome said. "You're making the waffles from scratch?"

"Mhmm," Nina replied. "Inuyasha doesn't like regular airplane food, so we make everything gourmet. There should be enough batter for another waffle or so if you'd like one when you're finished."

"You have no idea how tempting that sounds Nina," Kagome replied. "But knowing my traitorous stomach I better not."

Nina just smiled in response. "I hope you feel better this flight."

"I doubt it," Kagome said opening the door. "I'm always sick like that when I get on planes."

"Well have a nice shower, would you like some coffee when you get out?" Nina asked.

"Would you happen to have any tea?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes we have Earl Grey, green tea and some chamomile I believe," Nina replied.

"Green tea would be lovely," Kagome said.

"I'll have a pot ready for you," Nina said.

"Thank you," Kagome said closing the door. Turning around she gasped in delight, the bathroom before her eyes was gorgeous and not the dinky airplane kind she had been expecting! Stepping out of her sun-dress Kagome hopped in the shower and quickly washed and shampooed her hair. Stepping out of the shower after squeezing the remaining water out of her long hair Kagome reached over and grabbed the fluffy white towel hanging on a hook. After wrapping the towel around her Kagome looked around for a hair-blow-dryer but couldn't find one. She had assumed Inuyasha would have one with that long white hair of his. "Nina?" Kagome called through the door. "Is there a blow-dryer?"

"No," Nina replied. "We're not allowed one on board."

"Oh," Kagome said somewhat disheartened; then realizing how petty she sounded shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well."

By the time it occurred to Kagome that they were air bound she had finished doing her make-up and combing out her hair. Kagome emerged wearing the same yellow sun-dress she had been wearing before and a towel wrapped around her hair.

"You done?" Inuyasha asked as she sat down.

"Yep," Kagome replied taking in the empty and syrupy plate in front of him smiled. "You polished those off fast."

"What?" Inuyasha said confused looking over the top newspaper at her. And then noticed her gaze on his plate. "Oh the waffles, yeah I was hungry." Yawning Inuyasha folded his paper up and stood up stretching. "Well I'm off to take a shower."

"Okay," Kagome said.

"You should eat something," Inuyasha said. "If your going to throw up as much as you did yesterday I would think it would be better to at least throw up food."

"I'll have some tea or something," Kagome said reassuringly.

"I meant something solid. Why don't you have a waffle or something, you need to keep your energy up," Inuyasha said.

"But I-" Kagome protested.

"Ah! No buts! I'm the one in charge here, and if I recall you saying when I was in your car yesterday 'my car, my rules'. Well my plane my rules," Inuyasha said smugly. "And," he said grinning evilly, "if you don't I'll kick you out."

"That's not fair!" Kagome said. "I'm really not hungry!"

"My rules," Inuyasha said walking off to take his shower.

"Pig," Kagome said under her breath flopping back against the seat.

"He only means the best," Nina said placing a mug of tea in front of her.

"I know," Kagome said sighing. "I just don't like being bossed around like I'm a kid."

Nina grinned and asked, "would you like a waffle? I don't mean to brag but I do make a really good waffle? Or if you don't want a waffle I could bring you something else, maybe something lighter like a fruit salad?"

"A waffle sounds great," Kagome said. "And maybe a small bit a fruit salad ."

"Coming up," Nina said.

Walking into the bathroom Inuyasha was immediately greeted with Kagome's scent hovering in the air. It wasn't overpowering, quite the opposite, it was there subtly floating around. Sniffing cautiously, Inuyasha tried once again to place that elusive scent. He was positive it was a flower, at least he thought it was…snorting Inuyasha took him clothes off trying to force himself to ignore the smell. But stepping into the shower without noticing it was next to impossible. It was stronger in there then it had been outside. "must have been her shampoo," Inuyasha thought. Sniffing again, Inuyasha closed it eyes. It really was a pretty scent and it suited Kagome perfectly. He had never liked heavy floral scents that other girls he had known wore. Wrinkling his nose in distaste of the memory of the heavy rose scent on girl he had once known, he had to commend Kagome on her taste. Come to think of it Kagome probably didn't even realize how good she smelled.

Sniffing again, Inuyasha realized that this was a scent he could enjoy filling his senses. Closing his eyes Inuyasha let the hot water pound his muscles, easing away the tension. He should probably wash his hair too, now that he thought of it. Reaching for his shampoo Inuyasha's hand fell on a small bottle. Looking down at the bottle in his hand, Inuyasha looked curiously at the small light-purple tinted glass bottle in his hand. The bottle was quite beautiful and he wondered where she had picked it up. They would make nice gifts, and the hue of purple was quite pretty. Placing it back down carefully Inuyasha grabbed his own shampoo and began to wash his hair all the while looking at the bottle. It practically screamed Kagome and now that he thought about it she had a lot of little glass things like that in her house: the plates that they had eaten off last night, the potpourri bowl that was in her room and lots of other little knickknacks. He'd have to ask her where she bought it all.

Rinsing out the suds, Inuyasha admired the faint purple of the bottle. Normally he wasn't a big fan of purple, he much preferred red…but for some reason that hue reminded him of the lilac bush that had grown outside his house as a child….LILAC! That was it! That was Kagome's scent that had been nagging him! It was lilac!

Grinning triumphantly, Inuyasha turned the shower off and shook off. Grabbing the towel he dried the rest of himself off and then threw on his clothes, a red t-shirt that accented his well toned chest nicely and a pair of loose fitting jeans, and stepped out of the bathroom. But he couldn't let her see how happy he was about discovering her to think of it why was he so happy. It was just a bloody scent! Damn it why'd this always happen to him!

"Kagome!" he barked. "You left your shampoo in the shower!"

"Oh!" Kagome said her mouth full of waffle. Taking a swig of tea to clear her mouth she said, "sorry, I forgot."

"I'm sure you did," Inuyasha said plopping himself down and shaking his head and spraying her with water droplets in revenge.

"Hey!" Kagome screamed. "Don't do that! What's wrong with you! You're acting like a dog! Stop it you're getting water everywhere!"

"Good," Inuyasha replied. Time to put his plan into action, he had to keep her mind occupied with things other then how she was going to be airsick.

"Putting the last morsel of waffle in her mouth, Kagome licked the syrup off her lips in a way that made Inuyasha want to kiss her fiercely.

Looking sadly at a lone wet lock that had escaped her towel head wrap, Kagome sighed. "I assumed you'd have a blow-dryer on board, with your long hair. I have no idea what to do with my hair…"

"Why don't you braid it or something?" Inuyasha asked. "Or just let it dry naturally, that's what I normally do."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied cautiously. "What's wrong with that?"

"Normally I don't have the time, because since my hair's so long it takes forever to dry on its own," Kagome said.

"Well we've got a whole slight a head of us you'll have plenty of time. Plus do you realise who you're talking to. My hair's even longer than yours!"

Kagome grinned, "it is isn't it!"

"How was the waffle?" Nina asked coming over to pick up Kagome's empty plate.

"Delicious, thank you Nina," Kagome said eying the blond-haired woman's French braids with envy.

"Would you like another cup of tea?" Nina asked.

"That would be lovely," Kagome replied biting her lip as Nina walked away. "Nina!" she called out.

"Yes?" Nina asked.

"Would you….um teach me how to french braid?" Kagome asked blushing in embarrassment.

"Sure," Nina replied and then looked over at Inuyasha. "As long as Inuyasha doesn't need anything."

"If you grab me another cup of coffee, I'll be great," Inuyasha said inwardly grinning. HaHA! Perfect! Looking at how complicated those braids look Kagome would be occupied for a while! And while she was occupied he could read the rest of the newspaper.

Nina returned with a comb and a small mirror, and sat down on the plush carpet close by. "Sorry," she apologized I always have to sit cross-legged when I french braid. "Weird habit."

"That's okay," Kagome grinned climbing out of her seat and sitting cross-legged across from Nina. "You can do whatever else you like if I can manage to French braid my own hair after this."

"Okay, first place your thumbs above and slightly behind your ears. Draw them slightly back and upward, gathering hair that meets at your crown into a ponytail." Nina said doing each step with her own hair as she said so. She then proceeded to outline the basic steps of how to French braid. By the time she had finished Kagome had what could pass for a decent French braid running down the middle of her neck. Looking enviously at Nina's perfectly even and neat French braid and then back at her own lopsided disgrace, Kagome sighed.

"I guess I'll have to practise," Kagome said.

"Don't worry it'll become more natural the more you do it," Nina said. "Now here I'll braid your hair so it'll look neat and that way you'll have nice crimped hair tomorrow."

"Thank you," Kagome said gratefully turning around and letting Nina briskly braid her hair.

"There you go," Nina said securing the end with a elastic.

"Thank you Nina," Kagome said looking in the small round mirror.

"No problem," Nina said standing up and dusting off her navy blue pencil skirt.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome said twirling around so her could see.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha looking over his almost finished newspaper. "Looks good."

"Doesn't it!" Kagome said happily sitting down. Looking over at him Kagome noticed he still hadn't touched his hair and it was still as messy as before. "As interesting as that newspaper is, you should brush your hair or you'll never get those tangles out."

"Brush?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "I don't use one very often. If I'm going out maybe but most of the time I don't."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed. She very easily brushed her hair five times a day! "I'm surprised you don't have dreads by now if you don't ever brush it!"

"Uhhh sure," Inuyasha said reading the last line of the article and placing it aside. Without asking for permission Kagome felt his hair while he was distracted. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled snatching his hair back.

"It's so soft!" Kagome exclaimed quite shocked. "I don't believe it! What shampoo do you use?"

"Uhhhh shampoo? Not a clue," Inuyasha replied honestly.

"Damn," Kagome muttered and then looked hopefully at him. "May I touch it again?" she asked."

"Hell no!" Inuyasha said holding his hair out of her reach. "Keep your hands off my hair!"

"Come on Inuyasha please," Kagome begged. "I could practise my French braiding on you!"

"No chance," Inuyasha replied. "I'm not letting my hair get crimped.

"Can I at least brush it?" Kagome asked hopefully turning her puppy eyes on him. "Pleeeeeeeeease, I'm bored!"

At the word 'bored' Inuyasha looked at her, she was bored uh oh! Debating the two options: a airsick Kagome or having his hair brushed. He realized that he much preferred the second. "Fine," he grunted. "The things I do for you."

"Yay!" Kagome said clapping her hands together. "Come sit here on the carpet."

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied obliging her. Kagome took her brush and sat down behind him.

Suddenly feeling shy Kagome tentatively reached out and took a lock of his hair and gently began to run the brush through it. His hair was still slightly damp and she could see his tense muscles beneath his shirt. Gently running her fingers through it Kagome let it cascade back into place. Tightening her grip on the brush she began to make long firm brush strokes starting from the top of his head to the very bottom of his waste long white hair. His hair had always fascinated her when she had been little, and to this day she had never met another person apart from Sesshomaru that had white hair naturally.

Making a sound of contentment, Inuyasha's closed his eyes. He had no idea letting someone else brush his hair could feel so good. The intimacy of such a small task was a surprise, how was it that such a simple thing could bring so much serenity? Come to think of the only other people who were/had been allowed near his hair, his mother and his hairdresser. He'd been afraid to let anyone else near it after a one-night-fling had offered to cut it claiming he would look even sexier with a buzz cut. Inuyasha shuddered and the brushing stopped.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said.

"Don't stop," Inuyasha said almost sleepily cutting her off. "It feels good."

"Oh, are you sure? I can stop if you want…"

"No, I was shuddering because I remembered how a fling once wanted to give me a buzz cut," Inuyasha replied not opening his eyes. He heard Kagome giggle and grinned wryly. "I know; terrible thought isn't it."

"Yes," Kagome managed to laugh out. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh but even just the idea of you with a buzz cut it's…..outrageous!"

"You wouldn't cut my hair then if I went to sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not, I like your hair just the way it is!" Kagome said resuming her brush strokes as if to prove her point.

"Good," Inuyasha said gruffly. Silence came back but not the unsure kind that had been there before. This silence was one composed of serenity and the realization that words were not necessary.

Inuyasha's head nodded forward, and it was then that he realized just how tired he was. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night….and this felt so good.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha became more and more sleepy, when his head tilted forward she realized that she was in danger of him falling asleep. Reflecting on how little sleep both of them had gotten last night Kagome couldn't believe he hadn't conked out the second they stepped on the plane. He had been so good to her last night…..he really had. She thought back to what he had said that morning; hadn't he said something about being all tense? He had! Gently taking his hair Kagome placed it over one of his shoulders revealing the most gorgeous male back she had ever seen! Not that she had seen many of course! But even if she had, she was sure Inuyasha's would have surpassed all the others….Blushing at her own thoughts Kagome reached out both hands and placed them firmly on both shoulders and began massaging them.

Inuyasha had almost succumbed to the sleepiness he had been feeling when suddenly his hair flipped over his left shoulder. Wondering just what Kagome was up to now he couldn't have been more surprised when she began to give him a massage then if a bomb had suddenly exploded right next to him.

Eyes flying open Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her in surprised and then narrowed in distrust. "Just what the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

Kagome's hands flew off his shoulders like she had been burned. "I- I remembered how you said you were tense so I thought I'd give you a massage. After moving all of those boxes for me I figured I'd save you of having to go to a masseuse."

There was a silence and Inuyasha's emotions raged. What was she _try_ing to do? Seduce him! Because if it was then she was doing a damn good job. A small growl escaped him and he saw Kagome scoot back.

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "I didn't realise that...never mind."

Inuyasha's mouth twitched and he debated yelling at her but then decided against it. Yelling would definitely spoil the atmosphere, and if he yelled at her they'd likely end up in a big argument, and he didn't want that. And it had felt pretty good... "just because you startled me doesn't mean I don't like it," he finally said turning his back to her. "I don't care what you do, I just don't like being surprised is all."

"Oh," Kagome said and scooted closer to him yet further than she had been before.

"I'm not going to bite you," Inuyasha said grumpily.

Kagome's eyes opened very large at that statement and then laughed, shaking her head at her own insucurity. "Of course, I never thought you would," she said and scooted back to her former place. Gently placing her hands on his shoulders again and began to lightly massage them "Is this ok?"

"Feels great," Inuyasha replied. He couldn't remember if anyone had ever voluntarily given him a massage before. If he had wanted one he had just taken the day off and gone to the spa. And even though he hated to admit it the simple gesture had touched him; it had been really sweet of her to worry about his shoulders. Closing his eyes once again Inuyasha breathed out as Kagome's talented hands relieved the tension in his shoulders that he hadn't even realized was there. Sitting up straight as Kagome ran her fingers firmly down his spine, he shivered. Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha looked back at her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Kagome replied trying to hide her smile.

The second he turned his head away though and hunched back over at the way she was massaging his shoulders again she did it again. "Okay, cut it out, the first time was funny now it's just getting weird," he said.

"But you look so cute when you do that!" she protested.

"You're doing it on purpose though," Inuyasha said. "You like having power over me, even if I'm doing it involuntarily."

"No," Kagome said making him arch his back once more. "I just think you look cute, like a cat."

"I'm no cat," Inuyasha said.

"Well of course," Kagome said reassuringly. Seeing the look Inuyasha gave her she sighed in defeat and raised her hands. "Oh alright, I promise I won't do it any more."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sat there massaging his shoulder until her hands felt sore, but it was a good hurt. Being able to spend time like this with Inuyasha was as close to heaven as she had ever felt. And after the wedding she would probably never see him again. Looking at him sorrowfully, Kagome's eyes softened as she realised that he was dozing off again. Smiling even though she felt like crying Kagome wished that the wedding would never be over. But realizing just how selfish she was being forced those thoughts to the back of her mind. Sango deserved Miroku, and for her to wish for anything else was horrible. She just wished that maybe someday she could have the same. Resting her hands on his shoulders Kagome leaned forward and laid her cheek against his back savouring everything about the moment, from the warth of his back to the slight scent of soap and and cheap shampoo. Closing her eyes Kagome let her eyes flutter close and inhaled the scent that she loved too much.

Inuyasha felt her stop and lay her head against him, eyes fluttering open as he heard Kagome sigh, he looked over his shoulder. She looked like an angel there, with her eyes closed like that and that slight smile on her lips. Reaching his hand up he grasped hers and said softly. "You tired too?"

"Mhmmm," Kagome said. "I think we're both exhausted. Neither of us got very much sleep last night."

"No," Inuyasha said and let go of her hand and turned around to help her to her feet. "Come on, I'll put your chair down and you can sleep."

"You're going to sleep too?" Kagome asked.

"You betcha," Inuyasha replied and helped her sit down and then pressed a button on the arm chair allowing it to lower itself down till he deemed it sleep worthy.

"Thank you," Kagome said. "Wake me up when we get there."

"I will," Inuyasha said and then grinned. "And this time I won't make the mistake of leaning over you again."

Kagome grinned and closed her eyes. "Good," she said and breathed deeply.

Turning around Inuyasha signalled Nina over and asked her to bring two blankets. She nodded and gave him a conspiratal wink. Returning promtly she handed Inuyasha a two blankets and two pillows.

Inuyasha smiled his thanks, and she walked off. Walking back to Kagome he realised she was already asleep. "Man," he thought. "When she's tired she's tired." Lifting her neck up Inuyasha placed the fluffy white pillow under her head and then drapped the blanket over her. Returning to his seat he placed the pillow down and then tucked himself in and turning on his side allowed himself to sleep.

Two hours later Kagome awoke feeling rested if not slightly ill. Shaking her bangs out of eyes she sat up slowly. That had been a good nap. Looking down at her watch Kagome calculated that they had approximately half an hour left before they landed. Covering her mouth as she yawned Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. Kagome tried to ignore the feeling of queeziness that was building, but finally she reacognized the symptoms of about to throw-up and dashed to the bathroom where she immediately threw up.

Moaning in self misery Kagome reflected on how she was lucky this trip. She hadn't started to feel ill until half an hour before the flight was over. This had to be some sort of world record for her! Even as she threw up again, Kagome still felt happy about the change in events.

"And just think," she thought to herself. "You'll never have to fly again to visit Sango because you'll be living driving distance away!"

Sitting back from the toliet and flushing the offending smell down Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had something to do with this? Maybe he had put somesort of motion sickness drug in her tea, or maybe the tea itself had been the answer. "Or maybe," her heart said, "you were so distracted by Inuyasha that you never had time to think about getting sick." Shaking her head violantly Kagome wished she hadn't thought of the last one it was too unnerving, she much prefered to think it was some sort of drug or the tea. Her thoughts were cut off by a furthur batch of retching. "Oh god," Kagome thought miserably. "I hope I don't wake Inuyasha up."

Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of Kagome throwing up. Wrinkling his nose, he sat up and wondered groggily what was going on. Once the foggs of sleep cleared he bolted up and rushed to the bathroom. "Kagome!" he said.

Turning to him Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "Oh my gosh," she said beginning to cry. "I did wake you up. I didn't want to. I didn't want you to wake up to this."

"I could say the same thing for you," Inuyasha said. "I had hoped if I kept you occupied with this to do you wouldn't get sick but I fell asleep. Damn, I wish I had woken up before you did."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said. "There's nothing you could have done, don't blame yourself. It's my own fault for getting so airsick."

"I'll go grab you some water," Inuyasha said after a moment.

"Thank you," Kagome said as he walked out of the bathroom and to the fridge in the back of the plane. Grabbing a bottle of water it poured it out into a glass and brought it back where he promtly handed it to her.

"Arigato," she whispered taking a large gulp. Smiling in a vain attempt to lighten the mood, Kagome said, "well atleast we'll be landing soon."

"Yes," Inuyasha replied. "It won't be very long. Think you can make it?"

"I think so," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha looked around in dismay, what could he do? There had to be something he could do!

"Talk to me," Kagome said pleadingly. "Distract me from my misery."

"Uhhhhhh," Inuyasha said scratching behind his ear. "What about?"

"Anything," Kagome said pausing to think. "Tell me stories about back when we were children."

"Okay," Inuyasha said trying to think of funny things that had happened when they were kids. Finally he found a memory worthy of remembering. "Do you remember the time our families went on a picnic together?" Kagome shook her head. "Oh come on! We went down to that river and the two of us discovered a blackberry bush! We almost made ourselves sick we ate so many. And then you decided it would be fun to draw on each other with the juice."

"Oh I remember that!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "Yes, I remember I chased after you trying to let me draw on your shirt because I was wearing red and I wanted to draw on white cloth."

"I remember my mother just smiling when we returned both stained in the juice," Inuyasha said.

"Mhmmm," Kagome said. "And our mothers made us go swim in the river where Sesshomaru was trying to fish in peace and he got annoyed at us and just left because we had scared all the fish away."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "That's one of the few memories I remember were Sesshomaru actually got mad."

"Is he still the same impassive person I knew?" Kagome asked.

"Yep," Inuyasha said sitting down close to her so she didn't have to crane her neck to look at him. "And do you remember thanksgiving at my house that year...um grade 3 I think. When Sesshomaru, your brother and I all sat by ourselves at the "kids" table."

"Ummm I think so," Kagome replied grinning. "Was that the one where your mom allowed us to have some coca-cola before supper?"

"Y_ea_h," Inuyasha said glaring at her. "**_Thaaaaat _**one. You burped so loud I think the pictures rattled!"

"And then your mother barged in and demanded that you apologize for your rudeness," Kagome said giggling. "And you just looked at her as if she was insane and told her that I was the one who had burped. She didn't believe you though and told you to stop lying!"

"And then you fessed up and my mother didn't believe you. She thought you were just agreeing with me to get me out of trouble," Inuyasha finished. "She never thought that such a small girl could make such a loud burp!"

Kagome didn't reply, she just smiled. "I just had a flashback of that Easter when all the chocolate was melting all over the grass because it was so warm and when you tripped you got covered in chocolate." She paused looking at him. "Do you remember the Easter candy hunts we used to do?" she asked finally.

Inuyasha grinned. "Who could forget!" he said looking up. "Our parents combined put together a pretty awesome candy hunt. I always woke up early and laid in bed waiting for them to tell me it was okay to get up. I remember thinking that it took forever, first they had to wake up, then they had to phone your parents to make sure that they were ready. Then they had to get the video camera ready."

"Yeah," Kagome said. "Same here, and then they'd let us go to the front door where we had to wait until they saw each other and nodded. Then they'd say "okay on your marks get ready, get set...GO!" and we'd dash off to get as many eggs as we could. You were always so competitive, I remember laughing the time you pushed me over to get to a pile of mini-eggs and your mother made you sit out for a whole minute as punishment."

"Feh!" he said turning away but not before Kagome caught the quirk of a grin. "That was stupid."

"Our mother's were always such good friends," Kagome said thoughtfully. "I had forgotten just how close...until now. They did almost everything together, and tried for us to be the same way. Kinda like me and Sango, only..." Kagome shoulders drooped.

"Only what?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh it's nothing," Kagome said smiling and shaking her head.

But that didn't fool Inuyasha. "Liar," he said.

"Excuse me!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

"You heard me," Inuyasha said looking at her. "I called you a liar. You wouldn't get all sad over nothing."

"Yes I..." Kagome trailed off only to throw up moments later. When the retching had subsided she sat back on her ankles and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you." Taking a deep breath before continuing Kagome closed her eyes. "Sango's going to be married and pregnant long before I find a guy to settle down with."

"And that's a problem why?" Inuyasha asked raising one eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be happy for her?"

"That's exactly it! I should be! I should be overjoyed at her fortune but you see..." Kagome said slowly. "When we were little I told her about my mother and your mother and how close they'd been, and Sango and I promised we'd do the exact same thing: get married together, be pregnant together, raise our children together, celebrate the holidays the way I did as a child." Tears started to fall and Kagome savagely wiped them away. "We'll never be able to do that now."

"You can still live next to each other though," Inuyasha said. "You're buying a house here now aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"And Miroku and Sango are house hunting for a larger house at the moment," Inuyasha said. "So buy two houses in some developing neighbourhood in the country and you'll be able to live side by side."

Smiling at him Kagome said, "you know you can actually be quite smart when you want to be."

"Well what did you think!" Inuyasha said. "That I was stupid?"

"Well nooooo," Kagome replied. "I just never thought something that logical could come out of your mouth."

"So it's a good suggestion is what you're trying to say," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "I'll have to bring it up with Sango sometime though. Only problem is, I don't have a lot of spare money right now to go blowing on a house. If I'm going to open my own store I'm going to need every penny."

"You're opening your own store!" Inuyasha said.

"Yep, it's always been a dream of mine," she admitted. "When Sango told me about the wedding I nearly had a heart attack. I had absolutely no clue they were getting married until two weeks before, and that made me sad. I realised I had been so self-absorbed in my own life, I hardly ever saw Sango anymore. When Sango told me about..." she trailed off. "Oh this secret is unbelievably hard to keep, but Sango's kill me if I tell. Anyways, when Sango told me a secret I knew I had to move back or miss out on everything."

"Wow pretty big changes," Inuyasha said. "So what happens if your store doesn't work out? You got some sort of back-up plan?"

"Not really," Kagome admitted and turned to throw up again. "Are we almost there yet?" she asked extremely pale.

Inuyasha looked down at his watch. "Not much more than ten minutes. So, you've decided to open your own store, what kind of store?"

"I don't really know what I'll be selling yet, mostly art I think but I might branch off into house hold accessories like plates, glasses, bottles, who knows. I don't even know what I want to call it yet. So far I've come up with a couple of ideas I like but none that strike me as perfect."

"Names such as?" Inuyasha prompted.

"Well," Kagome said blushing. "I know they might sound a little feminine but I've always liked Unending Dreams, Token of Water, Reflected Light and Crystal Memories."

"Interesting," Inuyasha said and was about to ask her if she had ever thought about opening a business with the person who made all the glass, like the purple glass shampoo bottle when the pilot's voice came on over the intercom.

"Sir," the pilot said. "We will be landing in approximately five minutes. If you and Ms. Higurashi would kindly return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts that would be appreciated."

"Damn," Inuyasha said and looked at Kagome. "Think you can make it five minutes without throwing up?"

"I don't know," Kagome said. "Do you have a bucket or something just in case?

"Yeah," Inuyasha said standing. "I'll have Nina find something, just a second. Just hang tight till I get back."

"Kay," Kagome said watching him walk out. It had been weird remembering all of those things. She had gone so long trying not to think of her family she had begun to forget all those special memories. She resolved to ask Inuyasha if she could get copies of those videos his parents had always taken. Inuyasha returned then with a large empty 4L ice-cream bucket and knelt down to help her to her feet. "Okay slowly now, take it easy."

"Yes mother," Kagome said grinning as he put one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder to support her. She tried to ignore the blush that was spreading across her face, how where he touched her seemed to be on fire and the rapid beating of her heart. Taking tiny baby-steps Inuyasha lead Kagome to her chair where he helped her to sit down. "I can sit down on my own," she complained. "I'm not invalid!"

"Feh," Inuyasha said without the usual harshness or indifference.

Kagome turned her red face away from him to look out the window at the runway which was now visible.

Inuyasha noticed her blush and told himself quite firmly that she was just unwell just passed it off as being sick and nothing to concern himself over. He however had no such excuse for the blush across his face. Sitting down he buckled his seatbelt and turned to watch the approaching runway as well.

Neither of them spoke until the plane had landed and as Kagome took shaky steps to the front of the plane she stopped to say thank you to Nina for all her help and then putting most of her weight on the rail slowly descended the steps to the ground. The moment her foot touched the pavement she felt like falling to her knees and kissing the ground. She stumbled slightly and was surprised when a strong arm held her steady. Looking behind her she saw Inuyasha one arm holding her presents to Sango smiling. "Sorry," she apologized. "It'll take me a while to regain my legs and strength."

"I remember," Inuyasha replied and helped her to the taxi that was waiting.

"No limo this time?" she asked jokingly.

"Nah," Inuyasha replied. "To much fuss. I'm just going to go grab your other fragile parcels. Is it okay if I just tell the workers to ship the other heavy stuff to..." he trailed off unsure of where she wanted them.

"Ship them to Sango's," Kagome said. "She'll let me store my junk in her garage...well at least I think she will."

"Okay," Inuyasha replied shutting the door after placing the box next to Kagome. He returned a few minutes later and climbed in with one fluid motion.

After giving directions to the taxi driver, Inuyasha turned to her. "You starting to feel better now that you're on land?"

"A little," Kagome said which wasn't an _outright_ lie. "I'm looking forward to seeing Sango," she said letting her shoulders sag. "I'm glad I got some sleep because I think she had plans to go and see Ayame about her wedding dress and Miroku's suit.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha groaned. "That's about the last thing I want to go do right now. I'll have to go too won't I being the best man and all."

"Hey hey hey!" Kagome said poking him. "I have to go too, so no complaining. I'm actually kind of excited."

"Why," Inuyasha said. "Just watch, knowing Ayame, Miroku and mine's suits will be all done and ready. She's going to have to try on dress after dress and then she'll settle on one only to say it needs a few alterations. And because Miroku's not allowed to see the dress he'll go for a drink probably with Kouga because Ayame won't want us fighting anywhere near her precious dresses, leaving poor me to evaluate each and every single dress you try on. I already know my destiny, and it sucks."

"Awwwww," Kagome said sticking her bottom lip out. "Poor poor Inuyasha."

"Feh!"

"Don't you 'feh' me mister!" Kagome said poking his arm once more. "You're opinion is important in this matter."

"Not really," Inuyasha said and then he mumbled. "Maybe we _should _have missed our flight."

"You'll be free to go have a drink after we've chosen the dress," Kagome reassured him. "I'll convince Sango to let to you before we start planning our hair and jewellery and all that stuff."

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked hopefully. "You won't make me pour over magazines full of the backs of women's heads like Rin did?"

"Promise," Kagome said eyes crinkling.

"Well then I think this might actually be close to bearable," Inuyasha said. "I tried to get out of it at Rin's wedding claiming I was colour blind but Sesshomaru called my bluff and made me stay."

Kagome giggled. "So how many days is it now until the wedding?"

Inuyasha slowly began to tick off days on his hands. "Holy shit," he said finally. "We've only got like four days before the actual wedding!"

"What!" Kagome exclaimed bolting upright. "Are you serious! We've only got four days! That can NOT be right!"

"It is," Inuyasha said staring at the four fingers left remaining. "Crap! I have to organize a bachelor's party!"

"And I have to organize a bridal shower!" Kagome said putting her head in her hands. "Damn it when am I going to do THAT?"

"Do we have stuff planned tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, dancing lessons," Kagome replied.

"Anything the next day?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't think so, okay I'll throw the bridal shower that day then in the afternoon and that way we can throw our bachelor and bachelorette parties the next night so our hang-overs won't get in the way of the wedding rehearsal," Kagome said really quickly.

"Wait you lost me," Inuyasha said. "Say that again."

"Okay today is day one, and the wedding is on day six. Today we have dress fittings, day two we've got dancing lessons, day three we don't have anything and that's when I'll throw the bridal shower preferably during the afternoon. Day five is when we'll go our separate ways to throw Sango and Miroku their bachelorette and bachelor parties. Then day five is the wedding rehearsal, I have no clue how long that's going to take and then day six: the wedding."

"Crap that's confusing," Inuyasha complained. "Okay once more."

"Alright Day 1 AKA today - dress fittings. Day 2 - Dancing lessons. Day 3 - Bridal shower. Day 4 - You throw Miroku his bachelor party and I throw Sango her bachelorette party. Day 5 - wedding rehearsal. Day 6 - wedding. Got that?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I think so," Inuyasha replied slowly. "So what day is the day we give Sango and Miroku their presents?"

"We're in luck with that one," Kagome went on rubbing her temples. "Sango and Miroku aren't accepting wedding gifts from anyone. Instead their asking people to donate to some charity they chose instead."

"Well that's a good idea," Inuyasha said. "So instead of people buying them stuff they don't want they've asked them to donate the money they would have spent to a charity?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "It's nice of them isn't it?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied weakly. There was a moment of silence while they both allowed their adrenalin to subside before Inuyasha said. "But you and I got them gifts...when will we give those to them?"

"We're going out for supper tomorrow night just the four of us. I'm going to leave my present wrapped at Sango and Miroku's place and when we get home they can unwrap it then."

"Good plan," Inuyasha said. "I was just wondering what to do with mine. It's pretty big." He went on as way of explanation. "And heavy."

Looking at him Kagome thought sadly six days until the wedding...and six days until you walk out of my life. Shaking her head she smiled and giggled at the blush spreading across his cheeks.

Looking over at Kagome who was giggling Inuyasha decided now was as good a time as any to ask. If there was any hope for them to be friends after the wedding he needed to know now..."Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she said trying to hide her amusement.

"Look there's something I need to ask you," he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"I know I was a jerk and everything to you when we were little. That trip back through memory lane on the plane made me remember all the horrible things I did to you and I know you said that we'd promise to put the past behind us, but I can't," Inuyasha said trailing off.

Kagome's throat tightened and she suddenly felt claustrophobic. Was he going to say that everything had been a lie, or that he couldn't keep up some sort of act any longer? "Why not," she finally managed to croak out.

"Because every time I remember stuff like that I also remember how I made you become anorexic," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"I don't apologize often but_ that _is something my conscience won't let me ignore. So I'm asking for your forgiveness. Can you possibly forgive me for the hell I put you through? I know you said you'd be able to put it behind you until after the wedding but...if you can't then just tell me. Don't lie just to put my conscience at ease, I need an honest answer."

Kagome gulped, and her breath caught in her throat as Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to her own. Kagome had only seen his eyes this intense once before: the night he had agreed to her plan after Miroku had told him all about her issues. Her shoulders began to shake and she took a shuddering, shaky breath. "I think I already had," Kagome said very slowly surprised to find what she was saying was the truth. Somehow without realising it, she had forgiven him, something she thought would never happen.

Looking at Inuyasha as he breathed out heavily Kagome realised that he had been holding his breath. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes she waited to see how he reacted. He didn't say anything. Even when they stepped out of the taxi upon arriving at Miroku and Sango's and carried their bags in not a word escaped his lips. Shutting the door with a wave to the taxi Kagome called out to Sango that they were there, but no one answered.

Walking through the kitchen Kagome noticed a note on the table. picking it up she read

_Dear Kagome or Inuyasha or whoever's reading this,_

_Miroku and I have just walked down to Kaede's for a while. We're leaving right now and if you guys want to meet us down here when you get there that's great and if you just want to stay there and relax that's fine too. Kagome I think you already know why I'm heading there. I told Miroku about...well you know what. We decided to go talk to Kaede about it, she'll know. Kagome you know the way, won't bother giving directions. See you when we do, hope the flight back wasn't too rough._

_Sango_

Looking at Inuyasha who was sitting on the couch Kagome walked over to him. "They've gone over to Kaede's," she said softly feeling somehow that words were inappropriate. "I'm going to head down. You want to come?" Inuyasha looked at her with his golden eyes that were as captivating as diamonds in the sunlight to her and Kagome was confused by the depth of emotion raging behind them. "Inuyasha?" she asked as he stood. Crossing to her, before Kagome could blink he embraced her encasing her in his strong arms. "Inuyasha?" she whispered terrified. "What are you doing. Are you alright?"

"Sorry," he muttered letting her go. "I just can't believe that you'd forgive me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said lost for words.

"It's nothing," he said turning away. "So where'd you say Miroku and Sango were?

"Kaede's," Kagome said softly regretting the way he retreated back to his former self and shunned the emotions that made him human.

"You up to it?" Inuyasha asked not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Let's go then," Inuyasha said gruffly opening the door for her.

To be continued...

Author's Note: well there you go my lovely readers whom I adore. Another lengthy, fluff filled chapter! That was the LONGEST chapterI EVER wrote! 32 pages! Wohooo for me!Hope you all liked and well if not...please no flames! I know you all want them together but it's not yet! I promise it will happen! But not yet so please don't give up... Well onto brighter and happier topics after the nice turnout of reviews i got last chapter i decided to do another poll. This time its for the name of Kagome's store.

a) Unending Dreams

b) Token of Water

c) Reflected Light

d) Crystal Memories

e) The Shikon no Tama (I'm not sure of this one just because it's so overdone...but anyways)

So yeah that's about it please review!

Tara: I appreciate the offer. (Gives a big bug) It's really nice of you to offer to let me talk about what happened. Sometimes I still get pretty upset and so if I remember the next time I might e-mail you. I told my therapist about my story when I first started and she said it was a good idea to write this fic as a form of therapy. To tell you the truth I never expected these kind of results when I started. I hadn't even really thought of posting it on thinking that no one...well I have no clue what I was thinking but I decided to on a whim and well here it is...my number one review receiving story. I guess real life adds something to it. It was nice to hear all the kind reviews everyone sent in and well I'm just blabbing now. I hope you like the new chapter and thank you once again for extending your help to me. (sniffs) Oh man I'm close to tears! I better go before I start bawling. Lol.


	9. Ayame

**A Bride's Request and Bridesmaid's Honor**

_Chapter 9 - Ayame_

Kagome walked into Kaede's house already knowing the reason why Sango and Miroku were there. She only prayed that she hadn't missed the announcement. Inuyasha had been gloomy all the way there, the only words passing his lips were to ask why they were going to Kaede's. Kagome had replied that it wasn't her place to say and much to her distress the silence had returned. She had always thought the distance to Kaede's was a short one, but walking there today had seemed to take an eternity, an eternity she had been unable to speak.

"Miroku?" she called out taking her shoes off. "Sango?"

"Kagome!" Sango cried happily from what sounded like the living room. Sure enough her friend came bolting around the corner to embrace her. "I'm so glad you're back. I tried to put it off as long as possible…..but…."

"I understand," Kagome said drawing back to survey her friend. She was surprised to see the nervousness in Sango's eyes. "Sorry we're late, we missed out flight last night so we took one early this morning."

"That's what we figured," Miroku said coming around the corner.

"Did you find out yet?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"No," Sango said. "I made Miroku wait before we found out for certain. I couldn't do it without you."

"Do what?" Inuyasha demanded curiously all traces of gloom disappearing. "Does this have something to do with those dancing lessons this afternoon?" He paused and then exclaimed in horror. "Oh GOD! That old bag isn't teaching you two how to dance is she!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed together.

"I see ye are still as disrespectful to one of my age Inuyasha," Kaede said emerging with a tray of tea cups and a plate of cookies.

"Oh Kaede," Kagome said rushing forward to take the tray from the old woman. "Here let me take that for you!"

"Why thank you Kagome dear," Kaede said letting her take the tray. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Kagome said walking into the living room with everyone following behind her. Kneeling down Kagome unloaded the tray onto the small coffee table in the center of a small living room with a single couch and two armchairs. Kaede settled herself comfortably into her armchair, Miroku and Sango sat down on the couch and Inuyasha took the other chair. Sitting next to Sango after she handed out teacups Kagome asked, "so how are you doing Kaede?"

"Very well child," Kaede replied sipping her tea. "Did you have a pleasant flight?"

"More pleasant than normal," Kagome said. "Inuyasha managed to distract me until the last half hour and so I didn't throw up for the whole trip."

"That's wonderful Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you. Finally you might be able to fly in peace!"

"I hope so too," Kagome said. "It's about time too."

"Yo Miroku," Inuyasha said. "What's up with you? You look like you're about to implode!"

"Well?" Kagome said looking at Sango.

"Are ye ready Sango?" Kaede asked.

Sango nodded and took Miroku's hand, and Kagome placed one hand on her shoulder as a show of support. Inuyasha looked at the three of them confused, then shook his head at their immaturity.

Kaede took a deep breath, and then said, "yes my child you are pregnant."

Kagome squeeled, Sango gasped and Miroku sagged deeply back into the couch. Inuyasha however yelled, "what the FUCK! You're pregnant!"

Sango just nodded through her tears of happiness and laughed when Miroku took her hand and hauled her to her feet so he could kiss her passionately.

"Wow," Sango breathed. "Miroku!"

"I'm going to be a father," Miroku said and for the first time, let himself cry. "Sango I- I- I'm going to be a daddy!" Lacking other words to express how he was feeling he kissed her again.

"Oh Sango!" Kagome said hugging her friend when they broke apart. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Can someone explain to me how this happened!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well Inuyasha," Miroku said grinning perversely. "Firstly you need a man and a women and-"

"I know how that part works!" Inuyasha exclaimed turning red. "I mean how! I mean when! I mean….well I have no clue what I mean!" Turning to Kagome he pointed an angry finger and said, "you knew about this didn't you! This was the "surprise" that you wanted to be here for."

"Yes," Kagome said.

"How come you told her but not me!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Because she's the one who chased after me the other day when I ran into the bathroom," Sango said shaking her head. "Why are you jealous?"

"Of course I am! I mean I'm not!" Inuyasha said hurriedly correcting himself. "I just…..uh…wish I could have been told sometime before so it didn't come as quite a shock!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face! I'll never forget it as long as I live!"

"I wasn't really looking," Sango admitted.

"Me neither," Kagome said. "But I can imagine!"

"How come people never tell me these things!" Inuyasha said disbelieving at their insensitivity.

"Miroku," Kagome said grinning. "Why don't you and Sango go for a little stroll, I'm sure you'd like to be alone for a little while. I'll take care of Mr. Huffy-pants over here."

"Just who are you calling Mr. Huffy-pants!" Inuyasha growled.

"Thanks Kagome," Sango said. "Why don't we meet at Ayame's place in an hour? Do you have the address?"

"No," Kagome said. "Sorry I forgot it back at your place but just jot it down here on the back of this receipt," she went on ruffling through her purse and producing an old bill and a pen.

"Ok," Sango said scribbling the address down. "Here you go, if you run into any problems just give me a call. Don't be late or Ayame'll have your life!"

"Don't worry," Kagome said. "We won't be late."

"Kagome," Miroku said placing a hand on Sango's shoulder, "will be perfectly fine with getting to Ayame's, it's dealing with Inuyasha that she'll have issues with."

"Ha ha," Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"See ya," Sango replied and then both she and Miroku made a quick departure.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't think they even apologised."

"Don't feel bad," Kagome said patting him lightly on the arm. "I don't think they purposely kept you out of the loop."

"I think Inuyasha, that ye must not take this like this so seriously," Kaede murmured wisely.

Inuyasha's eye narrowed as he glared at her, "easy for you to say," he snapped.

"Why are you making such a big deal about it, does it really bother you that much?" Kagome asked.

"No of course not," Inuyasha said huffily. "Feh! I couldn't care less! I just hate surprises is all."

"Awwww poor baby," Kagome said sitting down and reaching for her teacup.

"Look would you have been upset if suddenly you heard that your best friend was pregnant and it wasn't even her who told you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yeah I guess," Kagome said unsure of where he was taking this.

"Well that's how I'm feeling," Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh Inuyasha honestly," Kagome said shaking her head. "Miroku would probably have told you himself except for the fact that Sango didn't tell him her suspicions till we left."

"What do you mean suspicions?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango wasn't sure if she was pregnant, she just thought she might be," Kagome said. "That why she came to see Kaede, she wanted a doctor to tell her."

"How could she just _think_ she might be?" Inuyasha demanded. "Don't you get fat when you're pregnant

Kagome blushed furiously. "Does Sango look fat to you?" Kagome demanded looking to Kaede for help.

"Inuyasha, Sango is not even a month pregnant," Kaede said. "A women's belly does not grow until much later in the pregnancy. My guess would be that she is but barely two weeks pregnant."

"If it's that early in the pregnancy how did she guess then?" Inuyasha asked slowly beginning to relax.

"Her cycle was late coming, that was the first thing that alerted her. She also recognised many symptoms of being pregnant."

"Oh," Inuyasha said a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

Kagome flicked an invisible piece of dust off her dress, "so see, Sango wasn't even sure if she was pregnant and she's the one who's going to be having the baby."

"Oh well if that's the case," Inuyasha said. "I don't feel so left out then." there was a moment of silence before he asked, "so how long till the baby's born?"

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Nine months Inuyasha," she said.

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" Inuyasha asked turning to Kaede.

"It won't be possible to tell for quite sometime," Kaede said.

"Hmmmm," Inuyasha hummed. "Does anybody else know yet?"

"No just the four of you and myself," Kaede reassured him.

"Good," Inuyasha said. "Kouga'll be the last one to know then, not me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched. "How can you think of something like that at a time like this! You should be wishing Sango and Miroku the best instead of competing with Kouga!"

"This is nothing compared to when the two of them get together," Kaede said. "After the last time I had them over here together I banned them both from entering if the other was present."

"Awww stop your complaining old hag," Inuyasha said. "We paid to fix everything, and even threw in some nice new furniture. You should be thanking us."

"For destroying my living room?" Kaede asked innocently.

Inuyasha just growled in response and rose. "I'm leaving Kagome, are you coming?"

"Well," Kagome said reluctant to leave and looking to Kaede. "Do you need me to help you with the dishes Kaede?"

"Oh no child, Sango just recently convinced me to buy a dishwasher and I must say it works very well."

"Oh I'm glad Kaede," Kagome said. "I've been trying to convince you for years that it would be far easier.'

"And I am sorry that it took me so long not too," Kaede said bowing her head and closing her eyes. "So you and Inuyasha run along, I'm sure that you have plenty of things that need doing before the wedding."

"Yes," Kagome said. "There's so much that needs to be done and we have only four days left!"

"It's hard to believe isn't it," Kaede said. "It seems like only yesterday you were both little girl sitting in my office with a cold."

Kagome grinned, "yes time just flies by doesn't it?"

"Yes child it does. Now you hurry along, I'll see you at the wedding," Kaede replied.

"Alright," Kagome sighed turning and walking to the front door. "Have a good afternoon Kaede."

"Goodbye."

Closing the door gently behind her, Kagome wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha waiting impatiently for her on the sidewalk. Walking up to him Kagome said, "strange isn't it, it does seem like yesterday we were all little?"

"Not really," Inuyasha said beginning to walk back to Sango and Miroku's house.

"Awww come on Inuyasha," Kagome said nudging him with her elbow. "Don't tell me you don't miss being a kid sometimes."

"Sometimes sure," Inuyasha replied. "But I like being an adult more; you don't have to rely on other people to survive. You also don't have an older brother to beat you up."

Kagome's eyes glazed over for a second and she turned her gaze away from him. "Sota and I were always so close I was never able to understand why the two of you hated each other so much. To tell you the truth it's still baffling."

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to bring brothers up," Inuyasha said.

"It's alright," Kagome said smiling, though the smile didn't warm her eyes the way it normally did. "I don't think anyone realises how much they love their family until their gone and it's too late. I mean look at you, Sesshomaru is the only one you have left out of your family and you still can't bear to be with him. He's the person you went on family vacations with and opened presents with on Christmas, he's the only other person alive who remembers those special family memories."

"Look I know you miss your brother Kagome," Inuyasha said. "But don't try and analyse my family. Mine wasn't the same as yours, my brother's way of saying hello was beating me up. He hated me before I was born and that fact hasn't changed all these years I've been alive. He hates the fact that father didn't leave him the family business and instead insisted that we share it, run it together."

"But he's your own blood!" Kagome protested. "If you look down, deep down, I'm sure you feel that family bond."

"Not a chance," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I'm not saying this to make you angry," Kagome said laying a hand lightly on his arm. "I just wish people would see what's staring them straight in the face before it's too late." Letting her hand fall she whispered, "I wish I had."

"Don't dwell on things you can't fix," Inuyasha said.

"I try not to," Kagome said smiling softly. "Now what do you want to do for the next hour?"

"Get something to eat," Inuyasha replied as they turned the corner and Sango and Miroku's place came into view.

"Sounds good I'm famished," Kagome said. "Where to?"

"I know this great noodle house just a couple minutes away from here," Inuyasha said. "They make the best ramen in all of New York."

"Sounds good," Kagome said. "Lead the way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Slurping noodles away happily Kagome reflected on how fast the service had been. Of course that might have been because Inuyasha hadn't bothered to look at a menu or let her do likewise, instead ordering the house special insisting that she hadn't tasted ramen until she tried theirs.

To be quite honest she hadn't really felt like ramen, the weather being so nice and all. Inuyasha however had insisted that there was no bad time to eat ramen. Smiling at his stubbornness Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was shovelling noodles into his mouth like there was no tomorrow and giggled. Realising she had stopped eating her ramen Inuyasha looked up confused, her bowl was still half full!

"Why are you eating? Don't you like it?" he demanded. Seeing her raise her hand to her face to hide her smile his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you giggling about?"

"You," Kagome said. "I looked up and you were shovelling noodles in your mouth so fast I thought you were going to choke!"

"Feh, what other way would I eat ramen?" he shrugged and turned his attention back on his meal.

Kagome shook and head and placed her spoon down in exchange for her tea cup. Taking a sip Kagome said, "this tea is really nice, I should find out where they get it."

"If I recall correctly you have enough tea for the army to have a tea party," Inuyasha said.

"I do not," Kagome protested.

"Everyday for a year."

Kagome blinked and then when his meaning dawned on her she smacked him.

"Hey!" he shouted holding his bowl of ramen protectively. "What it you might have spilled my ramen!"

Snorting in contempt Kagome picked up her spoon again. "I highly doubt that. And I do not have that much tea. You're exaggerating."

"A little," Inuyasha admitted. "But not by much."

"Puuuulease," Kagome drawled. "You can never have too much tea."

"I think you already have like twenty kinds!" Inuyasha said.

"That's not a lot!" Kagome said. "I'll eventually use it all up."

"Sure by the time you're Kaede's age," Inuyasha said attacking his food again.

"You really are a pig Inuyasha," Kagome said eying him.

Beltching loudly as his finished Inuyasha smirked and leaned back against his chair, "yeah I know."

"Do you have the time?" Kagome asked.

"We've still got forty minutes till we have to meet Sango," Inuyasha said lazily closing his eyes.

Looking down at her ramen Kagome realised that she was quite full. "Do you want to finish the rest of my ramen?"

"You're full?" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "they were pretty big bowls."

"Well if you're sure," Inuyasha said.

"Positive," Kagome reassured him.

"Pass it my way then," he said and moved his bowl to the side to make room for Kagome's which he dug into with an amazing appetite.

"I'm excited to see Sango's wedding dress," Kagome said.

"Whatever it is it'll look amazing if Ayame designed it," Inuyasha said with his mouthful.

"Yeah, that's why I can't wait to see it. Poor Miroku he doesn't get to see Sango in the wedding dress until she walks down the aisle," Kagome said.

"Ha sucker," Inuyasha grinned slurping the last of the noodles with great relish.

The look of satisfaction that crossed Inuyasha's face, whether over getting to see Sango in her wedding dress before Miroku or just the fact that he had finished Kagome's ramen, was impossible not to laugh at. "Inuyasha," Kagome laughed. "I swear you look just like a cat that got the cream."

"Or the lucky person who got an extra half bowl of ramen," he said smugly. Looking around he turned back to her. "Well you ready to head out?"

"Yep," Kagome said. "But don't we need to pay?"

"We pay up at the front," Inuyasha said pushing back his chair and standing up.

"Wait a sec," Kagome said grabbing a napkin as she stood up. "You have something on your cheek." Her fingers were an inch away from Inuyasha's cheek when she realized what she was doing and she snapped her hand back blushing. "Here," she said embarrassedly handing him the napkin.

"Oh," Inuyasha said taking the napkin and rubbing a speck of ramen off his cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kagome said grabbing her blazer and purse and followed him to the front.

"Nine dollars and forty-nine cents please," the little oriental lady at the front said punching it into a very ancient calculator.

"Handing her a twenty," Inuyasha smiled. "Here you go Mrs. Wong, keep the change. Soup was amazing as always."

"Thank you sir," the little old lady said bowing her head in gratitude.

"How's your son doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's doing very well, top of his class and heading off to University in the fall," Mrs. Wong beamed.

"Hope that goes well," Inuyasha said. "I'll stop by again soon."

"Who's your lady friend?" The woman asked looking past Inuyasha to Kagome.

"This is Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Hi," Kagome said shaking the woman's hand. "Inuyasha was right you make the best ramen I've ever tasted."

The woman's expression softened into a smile after that, "finally you've found your senses I see and hooked yourself a decent girl. That last girlfriend you brought here was pretty trashy. It's nice to meet you Kagome, I hope to see you soon."

Inuyasha and Kagome each flushed crimson and Kagome stuttered, "we're not dating," they stuttered out in unison.

"We're just friends," Inuyasha said.

"Old friends," Kagome repeated.

"Nothing going on between us," Inuyasha blurted out.

"Nothing at all!"

"Oh," Mrs. Wong said "my mistake. I apologize."

"Well I'll see you again soon Mrs. Wong," Inuyasha said hurriedly and made a beeline to the door.

"Yes," Kagome murmured eyes on the floor. "See you."

Giggling the little old lady turned back to her magazine and said to herself, "they might say there's nothing going on but by the way they reacted I'd say there's definitely something cooking and I'm not talking about my ramen."

Stepping out into the sunlight Kagome sighed heavily and tried to stop blushing, looking over at Inuyasha she noticed his cheeks were just as red.

"Talk about embarrassing," Kagome said finding it extremely difficult to look him in the face.

"Sorry about that," Inuyasha said.

"S'okay," Kagome muttered. "So how do you propose we get to Ayame's?"

"Why don't we walk," Inuyasha said. "If I recall correctly it's not too far away."

"How far of a walk are we talking about?" Kagome asked matching her pace to his brisk one.

"Twenty-five, thirty minutes," Inuyasha said shrugging.

"Sounds good," Kagome replied. "I could do with the exercise."

"Yeah, I've been pretty sluggish these days too," Inuyasha agreed.

"You don't really need to work out that much," Kagome pouted. "You're not fat in the least bit you're pure muscle."

"It's not a matter of my weight, it's more of a life style choice," Inuyasha said. "If I just stopped going to the gym eventually all the muscle I worked so hard to build would disappear. Going to the gym doesn't only keep me fit it also keeps my heart in shape. Trust me there are a lot of slightly overweight people who are healthier than any stick thin model. You can't judge a person as healthy by what they look like, not every think person if healthy."

"That true," Kagome admitted. "Lots of my co-workers are twigs and yet they eat MacDonald's ever day, they can't be healthy."

"No," Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome who was looking guiltily at her stomach. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome said looking up quickly.

"You know you're not fat right?" Inuyasha said averting his gaze. The fact that she had forgiven him for what he had done to her, made him feel all the more guilty for what he had done to her. Now he felt obligated to fix her self-esteem.

"Of course I do," Kagome said a little to fast for him to believe her.

"Because you're not," Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned her head away unsure of what to say. What did he want her to say to that? The walked in silence and what Inuyasha said sunk further into Kagome. What was he doing say that! What was he trying to do?

Inuyasha kept his gaze in front of him trying not to let his lips twitch into a smile as he saw her eyes flicker his way, then blush and look away.

"You know what," Inuyasha said breaking the silence as he spied an ice cream store ahead. "I feel like ice cream, you want to get some?"

"Sure," Kagome forced herself to say. He must be testing her….if she said no he'd give her a lecture on how she wasn't fact but if she ate it then maybe he'd let the subject drop.

Inuyasha smiled smugly at his own ingeniousness. His plan had worked! AHA!

"But this time I'm paying," Kagome said.

"Not it's okay I'll treat," Inuyasha replied.

"You paid for lunch," Kagome argued. "I'll pay for the ice cream It's only fair!"

"I paid for your ramen because I ate more than half of it!" Inuyasha countered.

"I still could have paid for it," Kagome said. "So either I pay for the ice cream or I don't have any!"

"Spoiled brat," Inuyasha growled.

"Chauvinistic pig," Kagome huffed. "Just because you're the guy doesn't mean you have to pay for everything! This is the 21st century!"

"Just what are you insinuating!" Inuyasha asked menacingly as he held open the door for her.

"I'm not-" Kagome started to say but was cut off as a loud eruption happened. She and Inuyasha stood stunned and hundreds of balloons and streamers cascaded down on them and realised that the large eruption had been all the employees shouting "Congratulations!"

"Uhhh," Kagome said blinking.

"Uhhhh?" Inuyasha echoed.

"What exactly's going on?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"You two are our 100th and 101th customers!" the manager said enthusiastically pumping Kagome's arm since she had been the one who had entered first.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Inuyasha asked bewildered.

"That the little lady gets free ice cream for a year!" The man said happily.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shrugged. "Thank you," she said slowly still getting over the shock.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" the manager asked.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," she said and then shrieked as she caught sight of a photographer. "Oh my gosh! Please tell me you didn't take a picture of me looking like that!"

"Yep," the photographer said. "Great shot too miss, I know you're thinking you look horrible but you don't! Honestly! You just look surprised!"

Grinning weakly Kagome asked, "may I see the picture?"

"Certainly," the photographer replied bringing the camera over. After evaluating the picture Kagome reluctantly came to the conclusion that she didn't look that bad at all, sure her mouth was open in surprise, but all in all it wasn't that terrible.

Peering over her shoulder Inuyasha grinned, he looked pretty good too, in a chivalrous sort of way as he held the door open for a surprised Kagome. "Pretty good shot," he complimented the photographer. "Mind if I get a copy?"

"Sure," the photographer replied. "Would you like one as well Miss Higu- Higur-"

"Higurashi," Kagome said smiling she was used to people stumbling over her name.

Forcing a certificate into one hand and taking her other hand in a firm hand shake, the manager said smiling broadly. "Smile!" As the photographer moved to take the shot Kagome smiled sweetly.

The photographer paused and looked up, "sir I want to get you in there as well, no need to exclude the boyfriend!"

"Who me?" Inuyasha asked horrified. "Oh I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake," the photographer said. "Would you kindly move out of the shot then."

"Of course," Inuyasha said and noticed that Kagome's smile fell for a moment and then returned.

He wondered as they took the picture and as he gazed at Kagome why her smile had fallen at him not being in the picture. When Kagome and the manager broke apart Inuyasha walked over.

"Well I guess you got to let me pay," Kagome grinned.

"I guess so," Inuyasha replied returning her smile.

Unable to break the force that compelled her to continue to look Inuyasha in the eyes Kagome said, "well we should probably decided on what flavours we want if we want to make it to Ayame's studio on time."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said drawing back and walking over to the ice cream counter and surveyed the various flavours. Walking down the aisle of ice cream Kagome felt the familiar feeling of being overwhelmed by all the flavours! Everything looked so good! The chocolate brownie looked good, and so did the creamsicle and raspberry cheesecake, and then there were all the classics like vanilla, cookie-dough, tiger tail and chocolate chip mint! Oh the choices! Finally making up her mind Kagome said, "may I please have a double scoop of raspberry cheesecake in a waffle cone?"

"Certainly," the manager said personally serving her.

"And I'll have tiger tail," Inuyasha requested.

"Oh I was debating about having that one too," Kagome said.

"I know I saw you moaning over it," Inuyasha said.

"I was not moaning!" Kagome protested indignantly.

"Were too!"

"Was not!" Kagome said accepting her ice cream cone from the manager. "Maybe I shouldn't treat you for that comment."

"Fine by me," Inuyasha shrugged. "You're the one who was insisting on treating when we walked in." Accepting his ice cream from the manager as well Inuyasha walked over to the door and mocking held it open for her.

"Why _thank _you," Kagome said treading on his foot as she passed, unfortunately though he didn't so much as even flinch. Walking past her Kagome ran to catch up and as she did she was hit with a pang of nostalgia. For a brief moment she was once again her childhood self chasing after Inuyasha who wanted nothing to do with her. Freezing, Kagome recalled the promise she had made as a broken hearted child: that she would never again chase after a man who didn't love her.

Looking over his shoulder Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Just what do you think you're doing just standing there? Get a move on, we don't have all day you know."

Clenching her eyes shut Kagome proceeded to make her way over to him. "Sorry 'bout that," she muttered. "Don't know what came over me there."

Beginning to walk again Inuyasha licked his ice cream cone thoughtfully. "I wonder what colour of dress Kagome'll wear?" he thought. "Defiantly not white or black, maybe green...or blue…don't think Ayame would make a pink dress unless Sango requested it…Ayame's favourite colour is purple…..maybe that's what the bridesmaids' will be wearing…"

"Why can't you just wear a black suit and tie?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha said, he felt guilty for not paying any attention to her, but then again he shouldn't be. She had purposely stepped on his foot!

"I mean, well, any old suit would do wouldn't it? Why'd you need one from Ayame?"

"So I don't look better then Miroku I suppose," Inuyasha said with a smirk. noticing Kagome's disapproving smile he went on, "well what type of suits do you expect Miroku to have? I don't think **_he_** owns anything designed by Armani."

"True," Kagome admitted. "So uniformity is your guess then?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha shrugged. "Doesn't really matter that much to me. How's your ice cream? Mine's pretty good."

"Same here," Kagome said. "You want to try some?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow that strongly reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru. "And risk getting your cooties? No way."

Kagome couldn't help herself from snorting at that. "Cooties?" she managed to choke out through her giggles holding her stomach she was laughing so hard. "Did I hear you say cooties?"

Sighing exasperatedly Inuyasha said sullenly, "yes I **did** say cooties."

"Please tell me that you still don't worry about things like cooties!" Kagome giggled. "I mean like come on! You've exchange saliva and heaven only knows what else with, from the sounds of it, tons of women and you still talk about cooties?" Grinning mischievously Kagome leaned over and licked his ice cream. "Yum, tiger tail; one of my all time favourites."

"Hey!" exclaimed Inuyasha, snatching his cream away too late. "Just what do you think you're doing! That's mine!" Looking down grumpily at his ice cream he went on, 'and you've just contaminated it!"

"Contaminated it!" Kagome said with mock horror. "Oh no!"

"Don't play innocent with me," Inuyasha growled. "You know I hate sharing food with other people!"

"Whoops," Kagome said. "That little tidbit just completely slipped my mind."

"Damn right it did," Inuyasha grumbled knowing perfectly well that she hadn't forgotten.

"Come on Inuyasha, it won't kill you," Kagome said nudging him with her elbow. "Here you can have some of mine if it'll make you feel better."

Inuyasha recoiled as her ice cream cone was shoved in front of his nose. "Not a chance," he said wrinkling his nose.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome sighed rolling her eyes. "Haven't you every shared supper on a date? Ordered a romantic spaghetti dinner or something like that?"

"Nope," Inuyasha said. "I hate all that romantic crap."

"Oh," Kagome murmured completely deflating, "I guess you would, wouldn't you? Most guys these days hate romantic stuff. And then the one's who don't are completely wrong for you and…."

"And what?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"And us girls are left in the dust," Kagome finished.

"Wowah," Inuyasha said. "Don't give me that I was left behind mumbo-jumbo. From what you've told me, you're the one who's been doing the leaving. You left Kouga and Bankotsu because they were jerks, not that I blame you, you leave Naraku because he was abusive and you left that Homo guy because he was a bad kisser."

"His name's Hojo," Kagome corrected blushing. "And I didn't break up with him just because he was a ba, just because he was that!"

"Okay you left that 'Hojo' guy because he was too perfect and a bad kisser," Inuyasha said. "If you as me, I think you're just not ready to settle down yet."

"Of course I am!" Kagome protested. "I want to settle down, and have a family eventually. I want a boyfriend who loves me more than he loves himself, his car or abusing me! That's not so much to ask for! I would like my boyfriend to give me flowers on Valentine's Day and take long romantic walks in the park with me."

"Maybe it is," Inuyasha shrugged. "I have a horrible memory for things like Valentine's day, anniversaries, birthdays. Most guys do, simple as that."

"But what can't you guys do that for us?" Kagome said with a sad smile. "That's my question. If you loved a girl, like how Miroku loves Sango, I don't see why you would remember special days."

"I suppose if I loved a girl enough maybe," Inuyasha said. "Don't really stay with 'em long enough to worry about stuff like that."

"Oh yeah," Kagome paused. "Have you ever thought of a long term relationship?"

"No," Inuyasha said looking suspiciously at her. She looked so pretty right now with the wind lightly blowing through her hair.

"Liar," his conscience whispered. "Liar, liar, pants on FIRE!"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Inuyasha forced himself not to look down. Lucky for him Kagome changed the subject.

"How far away are we?"

"Uhhh, not far," Inuyasha said. "Just another two blocks."

"Oh that's good," Kagome replied. "So the offer's still open if you want a lick."

His head still in the gutter Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he looked over at her. "Pardon me?"

"You know you want some," Kagome said holding her ice cream in front of his nose. "It's really yummy."

Looking down at the ice cream Inuyasha's first instinct was to refuse but the look in her eyes…..he wasn't quite sure what it was but he wasn't able to resist. Relenting Inuyasha took a lick. Kagome saw his eyes light up as he did.

"See it's not all slimy with girl cooties if that's what you were thinking," she took a lick of her ice cream cone. "Pretty good flavour hey?"

"Yeah, yummy," Inuyasha said eying her ice cream hungrily. "Hey look at that cool piece of art!"

"Where?" Kagome asked whirling around. Taking advantage of her distraction Inuyasha took a large bite out of her ice cream. "Hey!"

"What you told me to have some," Inuyasha grinned through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Exactly key word there being so-" Kagome broke off, crying out as she was shoved brutally to the cement as a man grabbed her purse and ran off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kagome muttered. "But that guy's got my purse."

"Wait right here!" Inuyasha said jumping to his feet. No one hurt his Kagome and got away with it! Breaking into a sprint, Inuyasha was thankful of all those visits to the gym. Where as he was hardly breaking a sweat the other man, though a good block in front of him, was beginning to show obvious signs of tiring. Pushing himself fast Inuyasha, dogged pedestrians. He was gaining on the thief and once he got there, the man would pay for hurting his Kagome. It wasn't until after Inuyasha caught up with the man, punched him unconscious and called the police to come pick the man up that Inuyasha realised that the entire time he had been chasing the man he had been referring to Kagome as "his". Looking down at Kagome's purse he wished he could get back to her but he couldn't just leave the man here, he might get away. Kicking the man's leg in anger Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hobbling over on what appeared to be an injured ankle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said rushing over to her and putting his arm around her. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"You did," Kagome agreed. "But I didn't listen."

"Idiot," Inuyasha said but with fondness rather than real anger. Looking down at her ankle he asked. "Now what have you done to you're ankle?"

"Nothing serious I hope," Kagome said cheerfully. "Just fell weird because of my high heels, that's all."

"Can you walk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course," Kagome said smiling. "I'm doing this sort of stuff all the time you know how clumsy I am."

"You've got that right." Putting her purse into her hands Inuyasha said, "here's your purse."

Kagome just stared at it for a moment, "you actually got it back?"

"Duh," Inuyasha said. "How else would you be holding it right now."

"You put yourself in danger all because of a purse?" Kagome murmured and looked up at him. "What is he'd had a gun! Or a knife! You could have died and all over a silly purse!"

"Oh come on now," Inuyasha muttered. "Don't get all sentimental on me. Just say thank you and leave it at that. No need to bring all that mushy stuff into the equation."

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully for a moment her shinning eyes proof of her gratefulness. "Thank you," she said looking down and then up past his shoulder as police sirens because audible.

"About time they got here," Inuyasha muttered darkly.

A police car pulled up alongside the curb and a police officer opened the door and got out. "Is this the man that stole your purse miss?"

"Yes officer," Kagome said meekly.

"Are you the person who phone the police," the officer asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and now that you're here, we've got to go," Inuyasha said.

"You'll need to answer some questions first," the officer stated pulling out a little book to write what they said down.

"There's not much to say, the guy grabbed Kagome's purse, pushed her to the ground and then took off. I chased after him, punched him unconscious and then called you. No we're late and we'd appreciate it if you'd let us leave. Here's my card if you need to contact me for anymore information," handing the officer Inuyasha waited for the recognition.

"Mr Inuyasha?" the police officer stated and then upon recognizing the name immediately bowed. "Of course sir, if we have any further questions we will contact you."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said and watched the police officer load the unconscious man into the back seat of the police car and drive off. Turning back to Kagome he said, "come on if we don't hurry we're going to be late and then I think Sango might kill us."

"Yep," Kagome said and began to walk. But before a minute had passed Inuyasha knew that Kagome had been lying about her ankle by the funny way she was walking. Putting his arm around her waist he said, "here lean on me if it makes it any better."

"I'm okay I really am," Kagome insisted.

"You've got two choices," Inuyasha said firmly. "Either you lean your weight on me and off your foot or I carry you, your choice."

Kagome frowned, "what happened to the US being a free country?"

"You've still got a choice," Inuyasha said secretly hoping she'd choose the second. "And we don't have all day so make up your mind."

"I take the first," Kagome said wrapping an arm around his waist to support herself. "I could only imagine what Sango's say if I showed up in your arms."

They walked in silence, or in Kagome's case hobbled, until they reached Ayame's store. "She's renovated since I was last here," Kagome said as they walked in. "It looks nice."

"Thank you," Ayame said coming over from the counter. "How may I help yo- Inuyasha!"

Squealing with delight the red head threw herself at Inuyasha hugging him. "You look great! I seems like forever since I last saw you."

Turning to Kagome she planted one hand firmly on her hip and said, "and as you Kagome! How dare you not have seen me in this long!"

"Ayame," Kagome said flashing her ever so deadly puppy eyes. "Please forgive me my dearest, most valued, extremely gorgeous looking friend."

"That gorgeous part won you some brownie points," Ayame said thoughtfully tapping her chin. "Oh alright I'll forgive you, but only on one condition."

"Which is?" Kagome asked unlinking her arm from Inuyasha's waist as she prepared for Ayame's infamous bear hug.

"You squeal in delight when I show you the master piece I have created for you to wear!" Ayame exclaimed crushing her friend in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Ayame," Kagome said when the bubbly girl let go.

"Me too," Ayame said and looking over at Inuyasha raising one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows asked, "now what have you done to yourself this time."

"Just injured my ankle," Kagome said. "And by injured," she went on giving Inuyasha the dirtiest look she could. "I mean hurt the tiniest iota. This baka however insisted carrying me all the way here."

"And rightly so, you've got to heal up fast or you won't be able to walk down the aisle with Sango and I! What happened," Ayame asked leading Inuyasha and Kagome to a pair of chairs when Kagome sat in with a sigh of relief.

"Some guy jacked my purse and to escape pushed me to the ground," Kagome said. "Of all the days to wear high heels."

"He got your purse!" Ayame exclaimed outraged. "What did he look like we'll phone and report him!"

"Oh don't worry Inuyasha ran the guy down and got it back," Kagome sighed.

"Good boy," Ayame said giving Inuyasha am approving nod. "Well I'm glad for that. But onto big and better news, I hear you're moving back here! Is it true?"

"Yep," Kagome said. "It's true, packed all my stuff up just the other day and the majority of everything flew out with me."

"Wonderful," Ayame said giving her friend another hug, this one somewhat less painful. "I'm so excited! If you ever need a place to stay my home is always open."

"Me too," Kagome replied. "I can't wait, I'm going to finally open my own store and everything!"

"Of absolutely fab!" Ayame exclaimed! "Are you serious! You're finally going to do it!"

"Yep," Kagome beamed proudly. "After all these years my dream's finally coming together."

"This is just wonderful!" Ayame exclaimed jumping up and down delightedly.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only because the place next door just went out of business!" Ayame squealed. "If you bought it we could blast the wall down and-"

"Ayame before you get started on planning everything out, I hate to say this but, I need the store to be mine," Kagome said hoping her friend wouldn't take it the wrong way. "I mean I'd love to be right next to you but…"

"No need to go further," Ayame said. "I completely understand, you're right this store is gonna be _your_ baby! And I am ashamed that I dared to dream of encroach on your territory."

"Thank you for understanding," Kagome replied taking Ayame's hand in her own and looking into her friend's emerald eyes. A sudden feeling of nostalgia overtook her and she threw her arms around Ayame and hugged her again. "I can't believe it's been so long," she whispered.

"Oh hush," Ayame said patting her friends head. "Yes you were stupid to move away but now that you're moving back everything'll right itself out."

"Ahem," Inuyasha said coughing loudly. "Ahem!"

Giggling the two girls separated and looked over at the silver haired man who was blushing as red as a cherry. "Sorry Inuyasha sweetie," Ayame cooed walking over and giving him a pat on the cheek. "I forgot you hate all PDA's"

"PDA's?" Inuyasha retorted. 'What the f-" he stopped suddenly at the look Ayame gave him. "I mean what in the world does that mean?"

"It means," Ayame smiled. "Public displays of affection." Walking down behind her counter Ayame said, "oh and thank you for being a dear and remembering I hate it when people swear."

"How could I possibly forget," Inuyasha muttered as she bent down to find something. "Last time you washed my mouth out with soap!"

Kagome couldn't help herself and burst out laughing at the look on Inuyasha's face as he recalled the vile incident.

"Of course I did," Ayame giggled. "You have quite a potty-mouth at times Inuyasha."

"You've got that right," Kagome assured her. "Speaking of foul mouthed men, how are you doing with Kouga's?"

"It's been cured," a masculine voice said entering from the back of the building.

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed. "I didn't realize you were here!"

"I was in the back and heard Ayame squeal to much for it to be normal customers so I came to investigate and what a happy discovery it is," Kouga said smoothly embracing her in a hug that made Inuyasha growl.

Releasing Kagome, Kouga turned to Inuyasha and grinned. "Dog-breath! didn't see you there sorry. What's new?"

"Nice to see you too Kouga," Inuyasha growled trying to keep his temper under control seeing the glint in Ayame's eyes as she rose from behind the desk.

"Kouga!" she bellowed causing him to jump. "I thought I told you to be pleasant!"

Kouga, Kagome and Inuyasha all recoiled from Ayame and Kagome was amazed at how such a relatively tiny woman could so closely resemble a sabre-tooth tiger!

"Sorry sweetie," Kouga smiled recovery from his momentary shock.

"Just don't let it happen again," Ayame threatened.

A tiny bell sounded from the front of the store and all four looked over just in time to see Miroku and Sango walk through the front door.

"Sango!" Ayame cried rapturously dashing over to embrace her friend in a hug. "I've been dying! What took you so long! My masterpiece is ready and I've been dying to see it on you!"

"Ayame," Sango said smiling fondly. "I can't wait either, I'm dying with anticipation so why don't we get started right away and then we can send the men on their way!"

"Sounds like an excellent plan," Ayame replied clasping her hands together. Grabbing Miroku with a brief, "nice to see you too Miroku honey," Ayame rounded Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku up, placed a different suit in each ones hands and practically shoved each one into a personal change room.

"Kagome," Sango said walking over. "Glad to see you made it here without problems. Have you been here long?"

"No," Kagome said hugging her friend. "Only about five minutes, and from the looks of it we won't be here much longer if Ayame's got her way."

"Oh she's just impatient to see me in her "masterpiece"," Sango replied. "I kind of feel bad, I know she's been slaving over it ever since I told her I was getting married. I've barely spoken to her since she showed me the design for the dress and I approved it."

"She loves her work," Kagome said. "Nothing makes Ayame happier than making a beautiful dress."

"You've got that right," Ayame said. "Just wait until you see it, by far the most beautiful dress I have _ever_ created."

"I don't doubt it," Sango said. "If it's anything like what you showed me it'll be gorgeous."

"Well it should be," Ayame humphed. "You helped design it!"

"No I didn't!" Sango exclaimed. "I just told you what I had envisioned it looking like."

"Exactly!" Ayame said triumphantly. "You gave me the dream, I merely made it!"

"Ayame," Kagome laughed. "You don't give yourself nearly enough credit!"

"Well?" Kouga coughed emerging from the change room. "What do you think? Am I gorgeous or what!"

All three girls scoffed at his arrogance, watching him twirl in front of them wearing a black tuxedo that fit him to a 't'.

Ayame made a sound in the back of he throat and stood. Walking over to him she felt the shoulders and had him reach out, bend down and sit in a chair before she was satisfied that it actually fit him. "That'll do," she said and allowed him to change back into his everyday clothes.

"I don't know how you live with that vanity," Kagome said as she sat back down.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing," Ayame whispered and then shrugged. "But you can't help who you love."

"True," Sango agreed. "So what are we going to do with the guys after they're done?"

"Let them go to the bar down the street," Ayame said. "Well except for Inuyasha. I'm going to keep him here with us so he and Kouga don't start another fight. That's the last thing we need before the wedding: the man of honour having a black eye."

"You've got that right," Kagome muttered just as Inuyasha and Miroku emerged simultaneously from their change rooms.

"Well?" Miroku asked twirling. "Good?"

"Bend," Ayame ordered rising to her feet once more.

Miroku bent.

"Reach your arms out."

Miroku obliged once again.

"Sit," Ayame pointed to the chair.

Miroku sat.

"Hmmmm," Ayame said crossing to him. "Is it too tight anywhere?"

"A touch in the neck," Miroku admitted.

"Well that's easily remedied," Ayame replied and shooed him back into the change room. "Inuyasha your turn over here."

Inuyasha walked over and Ayame nearly screamed. "Oh my gosh! Inuyasha! That thing's hideous on you!"

Both Kagome and Sango looked at each other at that statement. From where they were standing the tux looked just fine. More than fine if the truth be told.

"It's a little tight in the chest and shoulders if that's what you're referring to," Inuyasha mumbled.

Feeling the fabric, Ayame nodded, "a little short in the pants as well. But you're defiantly right, I'm going to have to fix this up tonight. You've got even more muscle now than you did last time I saw you. Flex." Obliging her Inuyasha flexed his bicep and let Ayame feel his muscles. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed and then lowered her voice. "Don't ever tell Kouga I said this but you've got even more than _he_ does!"

Inuyasha smirked at that and then asked if he could go change which Ayame nodded her ascent. "Well now that was the nicest set of muscles I've ever seen," Ayame murmured.

"No kidding," Sango agreed.

"I say," Ayame muttered. "If I were single I would be all over him like a wolf on a steak."

"Lovely imagery," Kagome groaned covering her face.

"The two of you should hook up Kagome," Ayame said looking up thoughtfully tapping a perfectly manicured fingernail against her chin completely oblivious to the cutting motion Sango was making against her throat. "Yes I could totally see the two of you getting together. What do you say Sango?"

"Ummm Ayame," Sango coughed. "I um- I kind of forgot to tell you but- I should have before we got here but- I forgot."

"Forgot to tell me what?" Ayame asked the thoughtful expression leaving her face.

"Well Kagome and Inuyasha don't get along very well together," Sango spat out very quickly. "You see…." she faltered looking over Kagome unsure of what she should say. Blushing furiously and finding herself unable to meet her friends eyes, though not for the reason Sango believed, Kagome looked down at her feet.

"You see," Sango went on, "Inuyasha and Kagome grew up together."

"Oh really, talk about freaky!" Ayame said. "Small world."

"Umm, well you see Inuyasha was the one who insulted Kagome so much as a child. It was his insults that lead to her…." Sango trailed off unable to say the rest.

Ayame's jaw dropped and then her hands flew to her mouth in horror as if by putting them there she could rewind time and take her previous words back. "Oh my gosh," she finally managed to squeak out past her tight throat. "Kagome I am so sorry. I- I had no idea! In fact I still can't really comprehend what Sango just said but….oh Kagome it was Inuyasha!"

Meekly Kagome nodded not moving her gaze from her feet. Through the corner of her eye she felt Ayame sink heavily into the chair next to her.

"It took them a couple of days to come to a truce of sorts," Sango went on. "It'll last only until Miroku and I leave on our honeymoon."

Hearing those words Kagome felt as if her stomach was suddenly filled with lead. She had forgotten that after Sango and Miroku left things would go back to the way they had be. Realizing just how soon the wedding would come to an end made Kagome want to cry.

"Kagome I'm really sorry," Ayame said.

"It's okay," Kagome replied softly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked shaking his bangs out of his eyes. "You look flushed."

"I'm fine," Kagome grumbled hating the way everyone including Inuyasha and Miroku who appeared just in time to see her embarrassment.

"What'd you say to her Kouga," Inuyasha demanded furiously rounding on the handsome man who was peering at Kagome intently.

"Me! I didn't do anything!" Kouga protested. "I just asked what was wrong!"

"Her ankle," Inuyasha growled. "Nothing else."

"Her ankle!" Miroku exclaimed. "Kagome have you in some way hurt your ankle?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Kagome snapped standing up to prove her point.

"Kagome what did you do to your ankle?" Sango questioned confused.

"It just a little sore is all," Kagome said gritting her teeth, not only was her ankle hurting from putting weight on it but she was beginning to get one mother of a head ache.

Sensing Kagome's growing annoyance Ayame clapped her hands loudly. "Okay! Hello!" she said loudly to get everyone's attention and once every pair of eyes were focused on her she proceeded to say, "I'm sure everyone's concerned about Kagome but if she says she's fine, and I must insist Kouga and Miroku that you leave so we can get on with the dress fittings!"

"What about Inuyasha!" Miroku piped up as Ayame placed a hand on both Kouga and his backs and firmly pushed them in the direction of the door.

"He's staying with us so I can get his opinion!" Ayame said.

"Why don't I stay!" Kouga protested. "I'm the model and have way better fashion sense than mutt-face over there!"

"If **you **stay the two of you will end up fighting and I will not tolerate that in my store; so out!" Ayame said opening the door and shoving both of them through it. "Both of you OUT!"

Shrugging as the door was slammed in their faces Kouga and Miroku headed off. Flipping the sign on the door over so it read "closed", Ayame sighed heavily and headed back over to Kagome.

"Well thank heavens they're out of the way," Ayame grinned.

"You've got that right!" Kagome agreed massaging her temples. "I was beginning to get a head ache."

"Kagome, I know when you're lying so don't even think of telling me you're fine," Sango said forcing her to sit back down. "Now tell me what did you do to your ankle."

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself over Sango," Kagome said weakly.

"Nothing my ass," Sango muttered turning to Inuyasha she demanded him to tell her what had happened. One he did, she turned her most evil stare on Kagome, "Nothing? You call that nothing!"

"I just don't want you worrying about me when you're supposed to be happy," Kagome argued. "And it doesn't hurt _that_ bad."

"Kagome just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I care any less about you!" Sango exclaimed throwing her arms around Kagome's neck. "Nothing's going to change once I'm married is it! I don't want you to ever keep secrets from me, not even if it's the day of my wedding!" Sango let her friend go and looked her in the eye. "Tell me you'll never keep secrets from me!"

"I promise," Kagome said. "I just don't want you to look back and think I was trying to be the center of attention or something like that, first not even knowing about the wedding and you postponing everything, and then how I decided to move back here, and now a twisted ankle; I don't want to steal your spotlight's all. I's your wedding."

"Sweet as that sounds, I don't want you to keep secrets. They're not healthy Kagome, you've already got enough bottled up inside, last time you kept everything bottled up I wasn't even aware that you turned anorexic!" Sango exclaimed tears coming to her eyes. "I don't ever want something like that to happen again because you were too afraid to tell me something!"

"Sango's right Kagome," Ayame said sitting down on Kagome's other side and giving her a hug. "We're your friends, even though you've been living wherever you were, and we deserve to know these kind of things. If your upset or in pain just tell us!"

Pressing her lips together to stop herself from crying Kagome nodded and put one arm around Sango and the other around Ayame and hugged them as best as she could. "Friends together, friends forever," Kagome sang their old friendship motto.

"Forever friends," both Sango and Ayame repeated.

"Wow, talk about awkward," Inuyasha grumbled trying to hide his flushed face.

"Sorry Inu-hun," Ayame said flashing her most charming smile. Looking at Sango, Ayame couldn't help but grin as she said, "let the fun begin!"

Leaping to her feet she dashed into the back room and emerged seconds later wheeling in a mannequin dressed in the most gorgeous dress either Sango or Kagome had ever seen. It was white as snow and looked as if it had come out of a fairytale. It was a sleeveless dress that was tight fitting until it reached the hips and then fell to the ground in soft folds like water. The back was a corset lace up in the shape of a V and the train on was nearly three meters long. Coming out from the top of the train in a triangle, Ayame had placed lace overtop the fabric and had studded it with tiny pearls. Tiny diamond like jewels glinted everywhere making the dress glitter the way fresh snow does on a sunny day. Sitting on top of the mannequins head was a veil so beautiful that Kagome could hardly believe it actually existed. The veil was attached to a chain real lilies as white and as perfect as the dress.

"Oh my gosh," Sango breathed.

"Oh Ayame!" Kagome gasped. "It's gorgeous."

"I know!" Ayame said without modesty. "It's my baby! My masterpiece!"

"Oh Ayame!" Sango said throwing her arms around her friend. "It so beautiful! It's even more beautiful than I ever imagined in my dreams. I'm going to feel like I'm stepping out of a fairy tale!"

"Well stop gazing at it! Try it on!" Ayame urged.

"Will it fit in the change room?" Sango asked hesitantly running her fingers down the mannequin's arm.

"Good point," Ayame conceded. Whirling around to Inuyasha she pointed a finger at the change rooms and said. "You! get in the change room and don't come out until I tell you to. Got that?"

"Yeh, Sheez, no need to be so bossy Ayame," Inuyasha grumbled trundling off and closing the door to one of the three change rooms behind him. "I wouldn't have looked anyways; I'm not some pervert like Miroku."

Giggling, Ayame ran to let the blinds in the store windows down and then dashed back to help Sango and Kagome remove the dress from the mannequin.

"Oh here," she snapped. "You don't have to be quite so gentle with it. It's fabric not glass!"

"I'm just so afraid I'll ruin all your hard work Ayame," Kagome replied. "And to be quite honest I'm still in awe. You have to swear that if I ever get married you'll do my wedding dress too!"

"As if you could stop me," Ayame chortled finally succeeding in removing the dress. Handing it to Sango so she could step into it, Ayame went on. "So the dress has some advantages, and some disadvantages that you should know about in advance Sango."

"Like not being able to breathe," Sango gasped as Ayame began to lace the back up.

"Well it is meant to be form fitting until it hits the waist," Ayame murmured quickly finishing the lacing up and hurrying around to look at the front. "How tight?"

"Around here," Sango gasped pointing towards her belly. "It's not umbearable, but I do want to be able to say my vows in a normal voice."

After a quick moment of assessment she asked, "it is a bit snug I'll admit. But it shouldn't be!" Ayame gave the fabric a quick tug in confusion. "There should have been way more than this! Sango just how much junk food have you been eating!"

"Ayame!" Kagome screeched.

"Sorry," Ayame muttered but it was quite clear that she was still confused because she circled the dress once more and then returned to the "trouble spot".

Suddenly Kagome and Sango gasped at the same moment and looked at each other.

"You don't think…" Kagome said.

"I think maybe…." Sango said.

"What!" Ayame said looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh my gosh in all the excitement of seeing the dress I didn't tell you!" Sango exclaimed.

"Didn't tell me what?" Ayame demanded eyes narrowing dangerously. If there was one thing she hated more than anything was being left out of the loop.

"I'm so sorry!" Sango apologised. "It just completely slipped my mind! I didn't want to say it in front of Kouga so I was going to wait-"

"Stop blabbering and just tell me Sango," Ayame growled tapping her foot.

"I'm pregnant!" Sango said without so much as a pause.

"You're what!" Ayame exclaimed eyes lighting up with shock. "You're pregnant!" Ayame flung her arms around her friend screaming triumphantly, "Sango you're pregnant! You're pregnant! I want to tell the _world_!"

Bursting out of the change room Inuyasha whirled around, "what's wrong! What happened!"

"Sango just told Ayame that she's pregnant," Kagome explained grinning at her friend's reaction.

"Oh is that all," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Is that all?" Ayame exclaimed. "Inuyasha you party-pooper this calls for celebration!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said sitting down. "What is it with you women and getting pregnant?"

Flicking her wrist in disgust Ayame muttering "ignorant male," and turned back to Sango eyes shinning with happiness. "Sango you have to promise me you'll let me make your baby clothes!"

Sweat-dropping Sango nodded and when Ayame began jumping around the room for joy she whispered behind her hand to Kagome, "I didn't know she made children's clothes."

"Well technically I don't, but I've been thinking for a while about starting," Ayame said missing the guilty looks Sango and Kagome flashed each other. "So yes that would defiantly explain the growth around your normally very flat tummy! For a second there I thought I had made some mistake measuring because I couldn't figure out where that extra inch or so had come from."

"So you think that's it then?" Sango asked.

"Of course," Ayame said. "When I asked about the sugar I was just joking!"

"Will it be to hard to fix?" Sango questioned.

"Oh no not really," Ayame replied.

"That's a relief," Sango said.

"Sooooo," Ayame went on drawing the "o" sound out. "Now that we've got that all sorted out I've got some things to tell you about this dress. Firstly to make it as gorgeous as it is I had to make some decisions."

"Which are," Kagome prompted.

"Weight wise it's quite heavy."

"Not a problem, Sango's strong she won't have any issues with that. What else?"

"Nothing really," Ayame said. "The only other thing is that due to that lovely train that I absolutely adore, the dress would make dancing very difficult."

"That's true," Sango said looking back at the train.

"So I made two dresses," Ayame said and cut both Kagome and Sango off before they could protest. "The second dress is basically identical minus the train."

"Oh Ayame," Sango said. "You really didn't need to do that."

"Tish tosh of course I needed to. I couldn't let you not be able to dance on your wedding night so I made one you could dance in. Now let's see about the veil." Reverently lifting the item off the model Ayame placed it upon Sango's head as a pope would place a crown upon a king. "There," she said settling it into place. "It also has pins so it'll stay in your hair but I'll save that for the actually wedding day. What do you think?"

"I think it's gorgeous Ayame," Sango sighed looking in the mirror. "It's everything I ever wished."

"Just wait you haven't seen my newest add on," Ayame said rushing over to the front counter. And returned holding what looked like two strips of lace. "I had just finished working on them when Kagome and Inuyasha entered. They're a new addition so if you don't like them just say so, but I thought the fit with the whole fairytale theme."

"What are they?" Kagome asked taking one and holding it up.

"They're a sleeve of sorts," Ayame said lifting one of Sango's arms up and sliding the fabric on. "Sort of like one of those fancy gloves women used to wear but without the glove."

"Oh my gosh Ayame they're beautiful," Sango gasped looking down at her arm. The lace tube completely transformed her arm, no long was it just an arm it was a piece of art! The sleeve was made out of very fine thin lace with plenty of space to see the flesh beneath it extended from the middle of her upper arm to her wrist where it tapered to a point along the top of her hand ending right above her middle finger.

"Oh my gosh those are so cool Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed looking at the "sleeve" she was holding with awe.

"You're right they are right out of a fairytale," Sango said. "I feel like Cinderella!"

Hearing those words Kagome grinned smugly trying not to let it show as she handed Ayame the sleeve. If Sango felt like Cinderalla now just wait until she tried the glass slippers on! She was going to love them!

"What are you all giggling about?" Inuyasha demanded from the chairs.

"Oh my gosh!" Ayame ran in front of Sango to block her from Inuyasha's view. "I completely forgot you were out here Inuyasha! You didn't see did you!"

"No," Inuyasha replied with a heavy sigh. "My eyes are closed and I'm just wondering if you're almost done?"

Looking at Kagome and Sango, Ayame shrugged and said, "actually we are. Open your eyes and tell us what you think."

Removing his hand from over his eyes Inuyasha looked at Sango and let himself grin. Giving a long slow whistle he said, "Sango if Miroku was here I think he would have died out of happiness you look so good. Ayame you should make dresses for the Oscar's I can't believe those celebrities haven't discovered you yet."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you," Ayame blushed.

"You really like it Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking down self consciously. "Do you think Miroku'll like it?"

"Yep to both questions," Inuyasha replied. "Not to say he wouldn't like you even more out of it but- hey!"

"Sango put the other shoe down!" Ayame ordered after Sango flung her shoe, the only available missile in reaching distance, with deadly accuracy hitting Inuyasha square in the face.

"Good shot Sango," Kagome complimented. "He deserved that one."

Glaring evilly in Inuyasha's direction Sango contemplated throwing the other shoe despite Ayame's order but decided against it, you didn't mess with Ayame when she used that tone.

"Okay, Sango before Inuyasha makes anymore wise cracks that make you want to kill him let's get you out of that dress. I'll fix it up tonight and have it ready for tomorrow, sound good?"

"Sounds great," Sango smiled. 'Thanks a million Ayame you have no idea how much this dress means to me."

"Well now you get to choose what Kagome and I'll be wearing. I've got a couple dresses that would work wonderfully but the final choice is up to you," Ayame replied.

"Up to her!" Inuyasha yelled. "If Sango's got the final say what was the point of keeping _me_ here!"

"So you could provide a male opinion," Ayame said smoothly bringing out a clothes rack on wheels containing various dress in every pastel colour imaginable. "I ruled out white, black, and all dark colours I hope that was ok?"

"I wouldn't have wanted any of those colours anyway," was Sango's reply.

"Good, now do you want Kagome and I wearing matching colours? Or different ones?"

"The same I think," Sango answered after a moment of debating between the two choices.

"Any colour preferences?"

"Not yellow, green, orange or red."

"Hmmmm," Ayame said putting a finger to her lips. "What style are you thinking of poofy or slim?"

"Defiantly slim," Sango replied and smiled as both Ayame and Kagome breathed sighs of relief. "What did you guys think I'd make my two best friends dress up like cupcakes?"

"Well I was hoping not," Kagome admitted.

Walking over to the dress racks Ayame began pulling random dresses off and deposited them on a nearby table. "So that rules all of these ones out."

"Nothing to glittery either," Sango went on. "And I'd like the dresses to have a bit of a flare at the bottom."

"Okay," Ayame said and eliminated two other dresses. "Well that leaves 20 or so, any other specifications?"

"Umm not any that I can think of," Sango murmured. "Sorry to be picky."

"No problemo," was Ayame's response. "So Inuyasha you just stay out and Sango you just sit next to him and Kagome and I'll try the remaining dresses on and you can decide from them."

"Kagome what dress size are you?"

"Eight," Kagome said reluctantly biting her lip.

"Perfect! We're the same size!" Ayame chuckled and winked. "That way you can't complain about being fat because I'm the same size!"Grinning at her carefree hand Kagome took the dresses Ayame handed her and headed into the change room. "Sky blue one first," Ayame shouted over the change room door.

Once Kagome managed to struggle into the dress and zip the back up she called to Ayame and asked her if she was ready. When Ayame confirmed that she was ready as well they exited and walked over to Sango. Ayame twirled with perfect grace while Kagome just stood self-consciously looking into the mirror wishing she had Ayame's grace and ease.

"It's pretty but…." Sango trailed off.

"Not this one then," Ayame headed back to the change room.

And so Kagome and Ayame changed dresses this time into a pretty turquoise one but Sango wasn't fond of that one either. After the third dress Kagome fell into the swing of things and soon she was even enjoying herself. Making jokes about pretending to be models she and Ayame began to get more and more wild as they walked down the same hallway to wear Sango and Inuyasha. Ayame was close to collapsing from laughter the first time Kagome tripped over the hem of her dress but as fate would have it she tripped the following dress. The number of dresses remaining began to dwindle and still Sango hadn't seen one she really liked but contrary to being upset that her friend couldn't find one she liked Ayame became more and more elated. To her finding the right dress had turned into a treasure hunt!

Soon there were only ten dresses left and then eight, but on eight Sango squealed in delight as Kagome and Ayame emerged wearing two fairly bright pink dresses that reminded Kagome strongly of the dress Sandra Bullock had worn in the movie Two Weeks notice.

"Those are so pretty!" Sango exclaimed.

Inuyasha nodded reluctantly, "yeah those are the best ones yet but…..I just don't know. I don't think that colour works with Ayame's red hair…"

"True," Sango admitted. "The colours kind of clash; what colour do you think would work with both Ayame and Kagome's hair?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said slowly. "But I don't think pink's it. And you didn't like any of the blue dresses. Purple maybe?"

"Ewww, purple? Uh I don't think so! Plus Ayame already said she took all the bright flashy colours out."

"I'm not talking about Barney purple," Inuyasha said searching his mind for where he had seem that pretty purple colour. Finally he remembered it had been Kagome's pretty shampoo bottle and said, "Kagome what would you call the colour of that shampoo bottle I found in my shower?"

"Umm lilac?" Kagome said hesitantly.

"Yes that's it, lilac. Ayame you're always wearing it aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I guess," Ayame replied.

"Lilac would definitely work on Ayame," Sango agreed. "But I'd have to see it on Kagome."

"I actually don't have any lilac dresses ready," Ayame said.

"Oh don't give me that Ayame," Inuyasha retorted. "Lilac's your favourite colour, I will eat my shoe if you don't have address somewhere."

"Well I do have _one_ lilac dress," Ayame said. "I've been working on it for a while now it's still in the work room though. I'm not sure if it's quite what you described though Sango."

"But if you only have one, I won't insist," Sango replied. "You've already got enough on your hands with my wedding dress."

"Oh it's relatively easy to make a second dress if you like it," Ayame explained. "It's got a bit of a plunging um neck-line but I could always do something with lace…" she walked out of the room muttering ideas to herself only to call out. "I'll need ten minutes or so to make the dress wearable so Kagome you just keep trying dresses on."

Sighing as Kagome grabbed yet another dress off the rack he composed himself. Good thing Sango had been the one to make up her mind, he'd thought everyone of the dresses had looked amazing on Kagome even if they weren't what Sango wanted for her wedding. Kagome tried on five more dresses in the time frame it took Ayame to return holding a dress almost the identical colour of Kagome's shampoo bottle. Slouching down in the chair and closing his eyes he listened to Sango declare that the colour would be perfect and Kagome coo over the "cut" whatever _that_ meant. The thing he did for Ayame, he almost kind of wished Kouga had been the one to stay behind. Like come on! Just what was Ayame thinking when she chose him to stay behind, Kouga was the model! "But if Kouga was here he would have been the one to see Kagome in that gorgeous periwinkle dress she had tried on with that amazing slit up the side going all the way up revealing one of Kagome's beautifully sculpted leg with each step.

Groaning in what the females in the room mistook for boredom, he put his head in his hands; a picture of utter defeat because that was what he was: defeated. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He had wondered at first if he was ill because every time he saw her in yet another beautiful dress he felt like he was about to make a huge speech. For heaven's sake he thought that saying about wanting most what we can't have is right! Hearing a loud cough in front of him he looked up wearily and instantly his jaw dropped.

His eyes wouldn't have been able to move if a bomb had gone off in the street outside, and why you might ask. Because Kagome was standing in front of him wearing the most gorgeous dress he had ever seen a women wear. It was a lilac halter top that, as Ayame had warned, a plunging neckline stopping just an inch above the space that would be smack dab between her two beautiful breasts. The dress was tight but not so tight it was embarrassingly so. It hugged her every curve until the middle of her thigh and then spread out until it reached the ground and pooled.

"I'll take it you approve," Kagome smile mischievously taking in his dropped jaw and shocked eyes and twirled around experimentally revealing a large bow of sorts that bended in with a very small train at the back.

"I think Inuyasha's eyes about to fall out of his head Ayame," Sango joked.

"That tells us the dress with be a huge success, but I'm not crazy about the neckline a bit to fancy for a bridesmaid. We wouldn't want Kagome distracting from you and my masterpiece."

"True," Sango grinned. "But I must say I love the dress, colour, style, everything! Well, except for the neckline that is."

"I was thinking, Kagome would you mind tearing yourself away from Inuyasha and coming over hear?" Ayame called.

"If he'll let me," Kagome teased and walked very carefully over so that none of the pins she had seen sticking in random places would poke her.

"Now I was thinking of using some of the lace I used in your dress but I could dye it a slightly lighter colour than the dress and use that to bring the neckline up a bit. What do you think?"

"I think it would work perfectly and you'd look great in it too," Sango said. "And for a bouquet then we could do an arrangement of lilac, irises, baby's breath, and something other white flower I think."

"That would be very pretty Sango," Ayame agreed and then squealed and did a little victory dance. "It'll be so perfect!"

"Okay I think I'm going to go change," Kagome said biting her lip and grinning at the same time. Turning around she headed back to the change room aware than Inuyasha's gaze followed her each step of the way. She'd never admit it but she had been pleased by his reaction to the dress. Nothing gave you confidence like a man staring at you with his jaw open in awe.

Once she had changed back into her comfy normal clothes she emerged holding the dress carefully because she had already been pricked taking it off. "Here you go Ayame," she said handing the dress over carefully.

"Thanks. I'll just go put this in my office and I'll be back and we can choose hairstyles and jewellery and stuff!"

"Well if we're going to do that, why don't we let Inuyasha make his escape," Kagome suggested. "We don't really need him here for that."

"Well I guess," Sango said reluctantly but she made no protest when Inuyasha realizing he was free to escape made a wild dash for the door before anyone could change their minds.

Giggling Kagome plopped herself down on the floor and asked, "so what are we going to find first?"

"Shoes I think," Sango decided.

"Shoes," Kagome gulped. "Umm why do you need shoes?"

"Kagome does this have anything to do with why my favourite heels went missing?" Sango demanded tapping her foot.

"Of course not!" Kagome grinned weakly looking up. "Why are your heels missing?"

"Yep," Sango's mouth twitched and suddenly she burst out laughing. "Oh give up I already know you took them! I couldn't find them last night, and I knew right away you must have taken them."

"Fine," Kagome admitted grudgingly. "But I'm not saying why. You've just got to trust me."

"I'd trust you with my life," Sango said plopping down and handing Kagome a hairstyle magazine. "You think I'd have a problem trusting you with my heels? You just better have taken good care of them, their my favourites. I assume you wanted to dress up for Inuyasha?"

"Look good for Inuyasha! I never!" Kagome spluttered. "You're accusing me of stealing your shoes to look good for Inuyasha I can't believe you!" She raised the magazine fully intending on giving Sango a good whack across the head to knock some sense into her, when Ayame neatly took the magazine from her and lay down between them.

"Thanks Kagome," she said turning the first page open. "So I take it we're doing hairstyles first?"

"Yeah," Sango flashing a grin Kagome's way. "Yep we're doing hair first."

Giggling the three girls settled down and began to pour through the magazines Sango had picked up.

To be continued…

Author's Note: well there you go I feel exhausted that was my longest chapter yet 38 pages. I'm sorry about the long update I had a terrible case of writers block so it took a while to get rid of it but once I did the ideas just kept pouring. I hope you all like this chapters I was so delighted by all the reviews I got, I actually made 100! I was so happy and I'd like to let you know all those people who e-mailed me recently pushed me to keep working and hurry the update…soooooooooo if you want fast updates review! I also thought I'd explain why it takes so long to update (this one was longer than normal) so you guys understand. I'm not normally in the habit of making excuses but you see I have a computer time limit (a form of torture inflicted by my mother who believes I'm going to get fat if I spend as much time as I was one the computer) of two hours a day including homework so I have to do homework that requires the computer first and then I use what ever excess I have on my stories. I currently have five so if any body wants to check them out I would be delighted. wink wink

well ta ta for now and please review! I also appologize if there's any spelling errors!

Shamanic Destiny


	10. It Takes Two to Tango

**A Bride's Request a Bridesmaid's Promise**

**Chapter 10 – It Takes Two to Tango**

Kagome was one very unhappy individual the next morning. Growling as a knock came from the door on her hotel room, she stormed over and flung it open to reveal Inuyasha holding two cups of coffee.

"Morning," he said breezing past her and placing the hot cups on the dresser and then bringing them up to his face where he proceeded to blow on them. "Those things are hot even with the holders!"

"Morning," she grumbled closing the door.

"Woah," Inuyasha said as she knocked his hand aside to grab one of the coffee cups and chug some back. "Someone's a little grumpy this morning."

"You got it," Kagome said reluctantly pulling the cup away from her lips. "Sango, Ayame and I were up until five in the morning. I didn't get to sleep until six and I can **not** believe it's not possible to reschedule these stupid dance lessons. I can dance perfectly well."

"Manners don't cost anything," Inuyasha remonstrated.

"I know I know," Kagome replied irately. "I don't mean to be miserable but I'm running on only a few hours of sleep give me some leeway until I get some energy into me. I don't think my brain's woken up yet."

"Were you drinking last night?" Inuyasha asked leaning forward to sniff her breath.

"Yes as a matter of fact we were," Kagome snapped.

"Just as I expected so it's not just sleep deprivation then, it's a hang over."

Kagome shot him a look that would have melted steel. "I'm perfectly aware of that Mr. Know-it-all."

"Oh, well I guess this would be a bad time to mention you're wearing one high-heel and one runner," Inuyasha smirked.

"What?" Kagome asked looking down. Examining her shoes Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had been drinking as well, she was quite clearly wearing two high heels.

Suddenly Inuyasha had thrown her over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom Kagome shrieking at him to put her down. As he reached past her rear and turned the shower on Kagome knew what he was planning and began yelling and pounding on his back as hard as she could. "Don't you DARE! Don't you da-" her screams ended with in abrupt gurgle as she was shoved into the shower.

Inuyasha stood back laughing at the havoc he'd created, enjoying the look of Kagome struggling to turn the shower off only to bring an onslaught of more ice cold water. Panting heavily as she finally succeeded in turning the water off, she rounded on Inuyasha and evil smirk on her lips.

"You Mr. are in big, BIG trouble!" she growled and grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and, much to his surprise, managed to push him into the tub tripping him as she did so, so that he ended up lying in the tub as she turned the cold water on full blast. However unlike Inuyasha, Kagome didn't make it out of Inuyasha's grasp before he started flailing around. Grabbing a hold of her Inuyasha hauled into the tub with him.

Minutes later they stood dripping and shivering on the bathroom floor waiting for room service to bring towels up. All of Kagome's had been soaked in the chaos of flying water.

Teeth chattering and rubbing his arms briskly to keep warm Inuyasha asked, "awake now?"

"How could I not be," Kagome chattered back moving closer to him for warmth.

Wrapping his arms around her, Inuyasha said, "I'd give you my shirt to keep warm but I don't think it would do much good."

Feeling him shiver Kagome wrapped her arms around him so she wasn't the only one staying warm. "You're just as soaked as I am."

"Still don't know how a weakling like you managed to force me into that shower," Inuyasha joked.

"Adrenaline," Kagome murmured as way of explanation.

"At least you're in a better mood now," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Oh yes, revenge is a very good motivator to wake up," Kagome chuckled.

"I am so soaked," Inuyasha complained. "I have no spare clothes to change into either, what the hell am I going to do?"

"Send it down to the laundry I guess and wait for someone to throw it in a dryer for you," Kagome mused.

"What am I going to wear in the mean time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good question," Kagome agreed. "None of my clothes'll fit you!"

"Like I'd wear anything of yours anyway," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't know," Kagome grinned. "You'd look absolutely lovely in this new shirt I bought."

Scoffing Inuyasha joked back, "and I suppose a pair of black stilettos would compliment said shirt perfectly."

"Oh of course," Kagome said and leapt out of his arms as room service knocked on her room.

"Thank heaven's," she exclaimed throwing open the door and receiving a pile of fluffy white towels with open arms. "Thank you sooooo much," she said to the maid.

"Not a problem at all miss," the young girl replied with a grin seeing the soaked shirt. "Is there anything else you require?"

"Inuyasha throw your clothes out here," Kagome ordered. She and the maid smiled as a string of curses came from the bathroom. "His was of a wake me up," Kagome muttered to the maid under his breath.

"Of course," the girl replied grinning mischievously as a pair of pants, a pair of boxers and a shirt were thrown at them. "I suppose you'd like these dried?"

"Yes and as fast as possible please," Kagome said handing the girl a ten dollar bill.

"They should be ready in ten minutes," she replied heading off.

As Kagome closed the door softly she heard Inuyasha swearing under his breath and couldn't help a tiny giggle escaping.

"I suppose you find this an absolute riot don't you?" Inuyasha demanded angrily through the closed bathroom door.

"Why Inuyasha," Kagome said innocently as an angel. "What ever are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that crap woman, you probably planned this whole thing so I'd end up trapped in your hotel without a single scrap of clothing to cover myself!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome drawled rolling her eyes in sympathy for his ignorance. "You give me far too much credit."

"No, correction, I haven't given you enough," Inuyasha retorted. "I should have suspected some evil plot when you snatched that coffee. I knew you were being too miserable."

"Inuyasha," Kagome called rapping on the door as she passed. "Give it a rest. Now listen to me I'm going to leave two of the towels outside of the door and then I'm going to walk over to the window and close my eyes _while_ standing facing the other direction. Ok?"

"Ok," Inuyasha sulked. Smirking Kagome placed two of the big fluffy white towels at the foot of the door and then did as she promised giggling as she heard him rapidly open and close the door. "Ok I've got them," he called. "You can open your eyes."

"Will do. Now since you're occupying the bathroom and I need to change. You need to promise to stay in there until I tell you I'm done changing. Got that?"

"As if I'd want to see you naked," Inuyasha retaliated.

"That sure wasn't the case yesterday," Kagome taunted slowly beginning to peel her soaking wet clothes off. "I didn't know you were as perverted as Miroku."

"I am not a pervert," Inuyasha yelled. "Plus it's not my fault if I couldn't help staring, your breasts were practically screaming to be stared at."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kagome said dryly.

"Well it wasn't meant as one," Inuyasha snapped.

Walking over to her suitcase Kagome hummed and hawed over what to wear that day. Finally she decided on a beautiful dress Kagura had brought back from Paris for her last year. Making sure she was completely dry she slowly stepped into it and admired the pretty figure she made in the mirror. The dress was a bluey-green teal sort of colour that reminded her of the ocean and came down to just above her knees. The dress had spaghetti style straps that she tied in tiny bows and the top of the dress went straight across with no dips or dives. Twirling around to admire the back that was held together by criss-crossed bits of fabric, Kagome smiled in glee as the skirt twirled around like a light feathery way.

Delighted with her image Kagome rummaged around in her suitcase for her make-up and upon finding it applied a light teal colour eye shadow to the top of her eyelids with a touch of clear gloss.

"I'm dressed," she announced as she began to run a brush through her long hair which was still slightly wet and hung in beautiful tendrils that she wished would only keep.

"Good for you," Inuyasha announced sarcastically. "While your probably fiddling with your hair I'm stuck naked in a bathroom….oh joy."

Laughing Kagome put her brush down. "Look who's the grumpy one now," she taunted as she flopped belly first onto the bed and turned the TV on.

"You've never been in such a humiliating situation before," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome tried to ignore him and focus on the news but it was becoming a struggle. She could understand his anger, that was fuelled more than anything by his embarrassment, but there was no need for him to continually attack her was there?

"Hell, you've never been naked with anyone else around ever!" Inuyasha went on.

Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to control her temper. "I am a lake," she thought. "A peaceful and serene lake is what I am."

"Are you even listening or did you just abandon me here," Inuyasha demanded pounding on the door.

"I am a lake," Kagome thought.

"Oye you there?"

"A lake that's beginning to simmer," Kagome smiled forcefully.

"Inuyasha would you mind keeping it down," she finally said. "There are probably other people who are still trying to sleep."

"I don't give a damn about anybody else all I care is about getting some frickin clothes!"

"Should have seen that one coming," Kagome called sarcastically.

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded darkly.

Kagome bit back a retort that luckily didn't slip out as the door was knocked on.

Turning the TV off Kagome crawled off the bed and opened the door to reveal the same maid as before with a broad smile. "I asked them to dry them as fast as possible," she explained. "Some thought it might have been interesting to go as slowly as possible but in the end I convinced them haste was a good thing."

"Thank you," Kagome said gratefully taking the pile of Inuyasha's neatly folded clothes. "You arrived just in time to stop WWIII."

"Good luck," the maid replied and then disappeared.

"My friend says thank you very much too," Kagome called after her and closed the door when the girl waved in acknowledgement. Dropping the pile of clothes outside the bathroom door, Kagome said. "Here're your clothes. Need anything else?"

"Just for you to close your eyes," Inuyasha said.

"Already done," Kagome said placing a hand over her eyes and waking back over to her suitcase. Hearing the bathroom door open and close she opened her eyes and began placing various items into her handbag like a bottle of water, band-aids, Advil, her wallet and a whole bunch of other items.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked emerging from the bathroom fully dressed in slacks a red shirt with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"What do you mean," Kagome demanded. "You can't go out like that! Your hair's soaked!"

"It's not that bad," Inuyasha shrugged. "The blow-drier's busted and it's warm enough out it'll dry off soon."

"Here," Kagome said thrusting a comb at him.

"Why are you giving me this? Don't tell me you have a blow-drier?" Inuyasha repeated as she began rummaging through her suitcase.

"I think I might."

"That's one huge blow-drier," Inuyasha commented accepting the heavy object from her when she eventually producing a large metallic blow-drier..

"It's a professional one," Kagome said zipping her suitcase back up.

Saying nothing Inuyasha returned to the bathroom and attempted to plug it in but discovered that the plug was blown.

"No electricity coming out of it," Inuyasha growled hitting the socket.

"Trying plugging it in by the bedside table," Kagome advised.

"What good'll that do?" Inuyasha retorted. "Can't exactly just sit in the middle of the floor and do it."

"You mean you can't blow-dry your own hair without a mirror?" Kagome asked dryly.

"I could if I wanted to but I don't," Inuyasha said pompously. "You're the one who's got an issue with it so you do it."

"Fine," Kagome snapped taking the blow-drier from him and plugging it in. "Sit," she commanded pointing at the floor.

With a humph Inuyasha plopped himself down cross-legged and titled his head back.

"You burn me with that thing and I'll never forgive you," Inuyasha said eyeing the metallic blow-drier warily completely he was in no danger of being burned by it. The true source of danger was Kagome, though he might hate to admit but couldn't help thinking looked very pretty in the dress she was wearing.

"Don't worry," she said through clenched teeth. Turning it on to full blast cutting off what Inuyasha tried to say next Kagome took the comb from his and went to work.

"Damn," Inuyasha thought. "She's must be mad again. I wish she'd give me the chance to apologize rather than cutting me off. Stupid noisy blow-drier!"

After a few moments of rhythmic brushstrokes Inuyasha soon fell into and was completely unaware of Kagome's "work" settling instead for closing his eyes.

After five minutes or so Kagome pronounced her "work" done and with a triumphant smirk stood up. "Much better," she said and hauled him to his feet and out the door. "Let's hurry it up," she snapped as he lagged behind. "We're late enough as is."

"Sounds good," Inuyasha muttered thinking maybe it would be a good idea to grab Ayame as a dance partner. He didn't particularly feel up to nursing his bruised and battered feet that night, which would be the case he was positive would be a prime target if he was paired with Kagome.

Upon arriving at the dance studio however they discovered that Sango and Miroku were paired up together, obviously, and Kouga and Ayame were paired up already.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered drawing the dance instructor's attention away from a Sango who was obviously struggling with the dance by the look on Miroku's face. As the very strict looking woman with her hair pulled back sharply from her face into bun approached them Inuyasha and Kagome backed away in fear.

"So here you are," she said giving Inuyasha a look of utter disbelief. "I see you stopped in at the beauty parlour on your way over," she said icily.

"Beauty parlour?" Miroku said confused drawing his eyes away from Sango who had her facedown watching her steps and counting "one two three, one two three," softly under her breath. Grinning Miroku stopped dancing and nudged Sango.

"One two three four, oh damn it! What Miroku?" she asked looking up after messing her footing up. Miroku just chuckled and looked meaningfully at Inuyasha. Following his gaze Sango looked at Inuyasha and choked.

Kouga began laughing and Ayame looked up only to cover her smile with her hand.

Kagome stood back grinning and Inuyasha looked at the lady confused. The woman had a small smile on her lips now and indicated her hand to the mirrored wall behind him.

Inuyasha turned around and recoiled in shock. His jaw dropped in shock and he squinted at his image not able to form to coherent thoughts. His hair no longer fell messily to his back but instead was slightly curled and much …bouncier.

"What the hell did you do to my hair!" he exploded rounding on Kagome.

"I think it really suits you," Kagome replied sweetly crossing her arms.

"_I think_," Inuyasha said in an equally sickeningly sweet voice, "I'm going to kill you."

"Enough wasting time poodle boy," the dance teacher said. "You're already fifteen minutes late. To sum up what I've said so far, we're working on the tango at Sango's request. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes I'm familiar with it," Inuyasha said clenching his teeth at the poodle remark.

"Good then I'll leave the two of you and return to our love birds over here," she said and turning with military precision walked back to Miroku and Sango and proceeded to instruct Sango on where to place her arms.

The second the scary lady wasn't looking Inuyasha turned and glared at Kagome "what'd you do to my hair?"

"I styled it," Kagome replied coolly keeping her eyes on Sango and Miroku. "Don't worry it'll disappear as soon as it gets wet."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and Kagome merely narrowed her in return and so began the first staring match they had had since they were kids.

Kagome wasn't sure how long they stood like that, all she was aware of when the instructor clapped her hands and drew their attention to her, was that she wasn't sure how much longer her eyes could have taken it.

"Okay we'll try it with some music now," the lady said walking over to a stereo. "For those of you who are familiar with it I'll just let you dance," she said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. "For those of you who might need occasional help just signal me over," she said to Kouga and Ayame. "And Sango," she said to the nervous woman beside her. "No need to worry I'll be right here to help you."

"I hate how I'm the one getting married," Sango said shooting an envious glance at Ayame who was giving Kouga who was a so-so dancer a few pointers, "and am the worst dancer in the room."

"It's ok Sango I think poodle over here is just bluffing," Kagome called out.

"Positions!" the lady announced sharply clapping her hands.

Grabbing Kagome's hand Inuyasha jerked her roughly after him. "I'll show you bluffing," Inuyasha said threatening. "I could do this with my eyes closed. All I hope is that you can keep up."

"I took dance a while back, I think I'll be able to hand this no problem," Kagome countered smoothly with a twinge of a grin.

"We'll see," was Inuyasha's reply.

They both stood ready for the cue to start each hoping to catch the other off guard with their abilities.

The music came on loud and pulsing, a fast paced Spanish song with no lyrics and off they went. After a moment of both keeping pace to the fast tempo Inuyasha was setting their eyes met in shock.

"He's good!" Kagome thought surprised.

"She's good," Inuyasha thought looking at the woman next to him with admiration.

"You're good," they said simultaneously.

Upon realizing what happened they both cried "Jinx!"

"Let's see if you can match this," Inuyasha said competitively launching into an advanced pattern.

"Hit me with your best shot," Kagome challenged matching his every step.

"Not bad," Inuyasha acknowledged. "Your turn."

"With pleasure," Kagome grinned evilly and speed the pace up even further throwing in fast quirks that almost resulted in Inuyasha stumbling, but he caught up and smiled smugly.

"Told you, you were no match for me," Inuyasha declared.

"Who said I was done?" Kagome asked and sped her pace up even further.

"Me, that's who," Inuyasha said and to prove his point took control again.

Letting her fall back he held her in that venerable position for a split second longer than necessary gazing deeply into her fiery eyes with an intensity that took her breath away and then snapping her back up with a speed and skill that made her almost mess up.

"Why are you mad at me," he demanded his mouth an inch or so away from her ear.

Kagome debated countering his question with one of her own but decided to just get it out. "Just because you have a despicable sex life doesn't give you right to judge mine."

"What sex life?" Inuyasha said with mock innocence. "You don't have a- oh you mean the **non**-existant one."

"You're insufferable," Kagome spat. "You know that?"

"I believe I've been told that once or twice," Inuyasha replied.

"Good I'd hate to think I was the first," Kagome said she was sweating harder than she ever had dancing before.

"I was planning on apologising but you went and curled my hair so I think we're even," Inuyasha said thoughtfully unconsciously slowing down.

"I'd do it again in a heart beat."

"OK! OK!" Sango finally exclaimed in mock anger. "I can't take it anymore!"

Kagome and Inuyasha came to a halt and looked over to see everyone had their eyes on them.

"You both are just two good, just admit that you're both incredible and call it a day you're making us newbies feel bad," Sango joked.

"Not bad dog-boy," Kouga admitted nodding his head.

"Wohoo go Kagome," Ayame cheered.

"Even better than me," Miroku said in surprise to Inuyasha. "Never expected you to be a tango kind of guy Inuyasha, thought you liked clubs and dirty dancing."

"What can I say," Inuyasha said brushing imaginary dust off his shirt and blowing on his nails. "I'm a true ladies man."

"Or lady," Kagome coughed into her hand.

"Oh **ho**!" Kouga jeered. "You so just got burned!"

"Shut up Kouga," Inuyasha said.

"Not bad," the dance instructor said grinning. "Wouldn't have thought looking at a hot shot like you that you could dance decently."

"Well I'm off to get some water," Kagome said wiping the beads of sweat off her brow. "Is there a water fountain around here?"

"There's a water dispenser in the hall by the bathroom," was the prim reply.

Nodding Kagome gave a quick mock curtsey to Sango and said, "if I my lady will allow me I would wish a glass of water."

"Oh Kagome," Sango said grinning. "You're just too much sometimes. But if you're going grab one for me too."

"Me too," Miroku echoed.

"Me three," Ayame called.

"I'm good," Kouga said.

"Uh you guys," Kagome said rubbing the back of her head. "I don't have three arms."

"It's ok," Inuyasha said. "I'll help. I was getting thirsty anyways."

With a humph Kagome stormed off not seeing the looks that passed between Sango and Miroku, Ayame and Kouga.

Reaching the water fountain Kagome pulled a cup out of the dispenser and filled it will cold water. Draining it in a single gulp, she was just filling her cup up for a second glass when Inuyasha came up behind her and reached out to grab one for himself.

"So do we have a truce?" he asked filling his own glass up once she was done.

"Not until you apologise," Kagome said looking at him from over the cups rims as she drank.

"If I apologise you have to too," Inuyasha replied.

"Fine," Kagome huffed.

"And fix my hair," Inuyasha went on.

"As if," Kagome said. "I already told you that you deserved it."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Inuyasha demanded. "Come one I'm actually asking for your help isn't that worth something!"

"I'm being difficult because I can be."

"Look I'm sorry already," Inuyasha sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, you should be."

"Damn it Kagome! What are you wanting me to say! Tell me what I need to say!" he commanded as she tried to brush past him and grab a glass for Sango and Ayame.

"You know what just forget it. Forget it, I don't need you to tell me whether or not it's ok. Do you want to know why? Because it's **my** choice, no one else's and I'll be damned before I ever let someone like you tell me what I should do with my body!"

"Woaha," Inuyasha said taking a step back. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Kagome snapped.

"No actually I don't," Inuyasha said. "Why don't you enlighten me."

"Think back to in the hotel room. You were looking to pick a fight admit it."

"No I wasn't, I was just pissed that I was stuck naked in a bathroom," Inuyasha said eyes narrowing.

"Yeah and while you were complaining you said something to the extent of "you'd never understand being in this situation because you've never been naked with anyone of the opposite sex present."

"And you haven't," Inuyasha said in his defence. "So what's wrong with that if it's the truth."

"There was no need to bring my sex life up at all," Kagome exploded. "It's no body's business but mine!"

"Woah no need to get so touchy," Inuyasha hasted to blurt out.

"You're right," Kagome admitted sighing. "I'm just being stupid. Like I said forget it."

"Now I see how upset that got you I don't think I can," Inuyasha replied.

"No honestly don't bother I can't believe I even thought your opinion was worth anything," Kagome sighed taking a deep drink of water to calm her nerves.

"What do you mean by that," Inuyasha asked.

"Just that I should never have let a player's opinion get to me."

"Where did everyone get this idea that I'm some sort of play-boy?" Inuyasha questioned. "I mean look at Miroku before he met Sango he was worse than I ever was and no one seems to remember that now."

"That's because Miroku's finally settling down while you show no signs of quitting living off one night stands. Look at what Sango and Miroku have, can any relationship

–if you can even call them that- of yours even come _close_?"

Inuyasha paused to think but already knew the answer was no. Apparently Kagome did as well. "No didn't think so."

"Look you don't want me to criticise your sex life," Inuyasha said. "Then don't criticise mine. It's my choice!"

"Finally your seeing my point!" Kagome cried raising her hands to the sky. "Now do you understand why it's **my **business and no one else's if I choose not to sleep with every cute guy I meet."

"Okay," Inuyasha sighed exasperated. "I get it and promise never to say anything more about it ever again."

"Good," Kagome huffed and after a moment looked down at her feet and said. "Same here."

Scuffing his foot Inuyasha looked up bashfully at her and asked, "are we friends again?"

Kagome looked him over and once finally deciding he looked contrite enough nodded. "Yes I think so."

"I think that's the fastest we've ever made up," Inuyasha thought out loud after thinking back to previous arguments.

"Mhmm," Kagome said gathering Sango and Ayame's glasses of water. "You're right I think that's defiantly a record."

There was a moment of silence as Inuyasha filled a glass for Miroku but then he looked up and grinned mischievously up at her and asked, "so with you help me fix my hair, I really think I've suffered enough."

Kagome grinned and nodded, "I think I can do that."

* * *

**Author's Note:** where here it is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry it took so long to get up I was going to update it a couple days ago but decided to go back and change some stuff cuz it was just TOO mushy and that's not what I'm looking for….I really want to develop and built their relationship, I wanted some understanding injected and just a touch of competition and frustration. So hope you liked….dinner and wedding gifts next chapter. Please review….you know I'll love you forever and forever if you do.

**And question of the chapter…submit love song you think would make a good song for Miroku and Sango's first wedding dance….you know the one I'm talking about "their" song….the one they first danced to, sang karaoke to, etc etc you get the picture.**

**Well review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Surprise

**A Bride's Request a Bridesmaid's Promise**

_Chapter 11 – Surprise_!

Author's Note: thank you for bearing with me...explainations and excuses for why you shouldn't kill me at the end...

* * *

Laughing over Miroku's comment about how he was going to need steel enforced shoes on their wedding, Kagome leaned across the table for another slice of bread.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed in good humour. "Are you insinuating that I'm a bad dancer!"

"I don't insinuate things darling," Miroku replied placing a hand over hers. "I'm t_elling_ you you're a bad dancer."

"Hmph," Sango pouted. "Be nice."

"Saying you're bad Sango, is the nicest way Miroku could possibly put it," Inuyasha pointed out shovelling a large forkful of pasta into his mouth. Seeing Kagome open her mouth to ask him something he pushed the plate of balsamic vinegar and olive oil towards her without having to be asked.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said dipping her bread. "And I must agree with Inuyasha your dancing skills could use a little improving."

"You've got all night to practise hun," Ayame winked. "And I'm sure that Miroku would be _more_ than happy to help you if there was some sort of 'reward' afterwards."

Sango blushed and took a sip of her red wine while Miroku's eyes lit up and he grinned in anticipation.

"Now, now, Ayame," Kouga teased. "No need to go and embarrass Sango. Just look at her she's almost as red as her wine."

"No I'm not," Sango protested.

"Yes you are," Miroku said. "And I know a way to make you even redder." He then promptly leaned over and kissed her full on the lips.

Kagome and Ayame squealed in delight while Inuyasha and Kouga groaned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Inuyasha mocked.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Inuyasha," Kagome elbowed him. "Give them a break, for crying out loud their in _love_!" Watching him take another bite of pasta she peered closer. "That looks really good. What did you order again?"

"Penne with a three cheese sauce," Inuyasha mumbled. "Try some it's amazing."

Taking a forkful Kagome chewed it thoughtfully and then snatched another before he could protest. "You're right it is delicious! What did you order Ayame?"

"Garlicky pasta with Asparagus, tomatoes and shrimp," she replied promptly. "You want some?"

"Naw," Kagome said waving a hand. "Not much of a seafood person. What did you get Kouga?"

"Lasagne," Kouga said. "I'd offer you some but I know you don't like it."

"What did you get Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Pasta with asparagus lemon sauce."

"Is it good?" Miroku asked. "I was debating getting that one before Sango persuaded me to share a plate of pasta."

"I was looking for something romantic," Sango grinned mischievously.

"Can't get more romantic," Inuyasha mumbled. "All I want to know who's the lady and who's the tramp?"

"I'd say Miroku," Ayame grinned. "I mean I think Miroku's the tramp."

"Well my beloved could only be the lady," Miroku smiled winningly at Sango.

"That got you five brownie points," Sango murmured.

"How many am I at now?" Miroku inquired innocently.

"You keep track?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"You bet, five brownie points are worth a handhold in public, ten is a kiss, twenty is-" Miroku began.

"Enough already!" Sango exclaimed hurriedly before he could go any further.

"Well as much as I love you Sango hun I think that a change of subject is in order," Ayame said. "Now I know that you said not to bring presents but Kouga and I just could not resist."

"Ayame!" Sango exclaimed. "Honestly you really shouldn't have. The dress was more than I ever dreamed! And if Kagome can restrain herself I would think you could too!"

"Heh heh heh," Kagome laughed embarrassedly. "Actually Sango, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

"I can't believe either of you," Sango threw her hands in the air. "Did I specifically not say no gifts?"

"Well you did," Kagome started.

"But as your best friends we decided not to listen," Ayame finished.

"Neither did I," Inuyasha admitted lowering his head.

"Not you too!" Sango sat back shocked. "Since when can Inuyasha not restrain himself from shopping? If Inuyasha bought something I think the world is ending!"

"Well at least you had enough sense to wait until Sango ate most of her food," Miroku joked. "She might have thrown some of it at you if you hadn't."

"I would not have!" Sango cried indignantly hitting Miroku's shoulder with her napkin.

"Does that mean you won't return it?" Ayame asked flashing her puppy eyes.

"I uh- well I guess you guys haven't really given me much of an option…but… don't expect any 'Thank You' cards," Sango growled but they could all tell she was secretly pleased that they had ignored her death threats if she received so much as a pencil.

"Is everyone almost finished?" Kouga asked popping the last mouthful of lasagne into his mouth.

"Yeah I'm saving room for desert," Ayame announced placing her hands on her nice flat stomach and patting.

"Yeah if I'm having desert I'll just have the rest packaged up," Kagome thought out loud.

"Give me one second and I'll be done," Inuyasha said holding a single finger up as he lifted his plate and began eating with a ferocity that reminded Kagome of a dog who hadn't eaten for a week.

The waiter appeared moments later inquiring if they would like any dessert.

"What are you having Ayame?" Kagome asked plucking the desert menu from the center of the table.

"I think I'll have the extreme chocolate cheesecake with raspberry sauce and white chocolate ice cream."

"Someone certainly isn't concerned about their weight," Sango teased.

"Not at all. I like my sweets," Ayame grinned.

"I think I'll have the lemon cake," Sango decided.

"Oh I was hoping you'd split the chocolate extreme with me," pouted Miroku.

"What's that?" Sango asked scanning the menu.

"Perfection," Miroku sighed licking his lips in delight. "A rich chocolate cheesecake with a brownie for a base topped with chocolate ice cream and chocolate sauce."

"Oh my god," Sango laughed. "Miroku I'm gaining weight just thinking about that!"

"Pleeeeease?" her begged.

"Oh alright," Sango relented giggling at the absolutely adorable expression on his face when she agreed.

"How about you Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"I'm going for the white chocolate brownie," he replied promptly.

"I'll have the chocolate covered strawberries," Inuyasha and Kagome said simultaneously.

They looked at each other and their eyes widened in shock. Inuyasha was the first to look away blushing madly.

"Oh I'm sorry," their waiter said. "There are only enough for one more plate of chocolate strawberries. They're a new item on our menu and are very popular this evening."

"Never mind," Kagome and Inuyasha said once again together. "I'll have the chocolate soufflé."

"Weird," Inuyasha muttered looking at her oddly. "You sure you can't read my mind?"

Missing the looks that passed between Sango and Ayame, Kagome groaned. "Let me guess," she said. "You were going to order the same thing."

"Yeah couldn't decide," Inuyasha mumbled still suspiciously red. "Finally settled on strawberries though cuz I haven't had them in a while."

"I have an idea," Ayame suggested. "Why don't you order the soufflé Kagome and Inuyasha you order the strawberries and then you share."

"I uh-" Kagome blushed flickering her gaze to Inuyasha guiltily. "It's up to you, I'm uh…I'm fine with it."

"Sure," Inuyasha looked away crossing his arms in front of him. A sign, Kagome had realised meant he was trying to show utter indifference.

"Ok then," she said sounding oddly shy. "Can you order for me if the waiter comes before I return?" she asked Inuyasha. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you," Sango said folding her napkin and placing it on the table as she stood up.

"Me too," Ayame rose and followed them.

The three girls distinctly heard Kouga ask, "why is it girl's always go to the bathroom together?" before they were out of earshot.

"Good question," Kagome giggled. "Why are you both following me?" She smiled opening the door for them and then closing it behind her as she followed them into an elegant bathroom. "You both suddenly didn't just decide you had to go. I saw those looks you gave each other and I'm sure I missed quite a few more."

Ayame and Sango looked guiltily at each other and finally Ayame blurted out what was troubling both of them. "I know you said you hated him and he hated you but there's so much chemistry between you two!"

Kagome's smile faltered at that, she had suspected they would mention that. "You're imagining things," she told them crossing behind them and bending forward to look into the mirror.

"Oh Kagome," Ayame sighed sounding close to desperate. "I know you might not want to see it but it's there! I'm not imagining it either! If you could see how you two act you'd be thinking the exact same thing!"

"I know you may not want to hear this Kagome but as your best friend I feel obligated to tell you that," Sango began but faltered.

"That what?" Kagome asked in an eerily calm voice.

"That you two have something," Sango finished lamely looking away embarrassed. "I know you hate him and wish he'd rot in a sewer somewhere but if you could see the way you two act around each other…"

"I don't hate him," Kagome stood up. "And I certainly don't wish him to rot in a sewer, though him alive in a sewer is a pretty funny thought." She paused as she searched for her lipstick. "Sometimes you have to forgive and move on."

Sango yelped and rushed forwards. Taking Kagome by her arms Sango made her face her so that she could take her temperature. "You perfectly normal," Sango said in shock. "How! There is no way the Kagome I know would ever forgive something that big."

"He's changed a lot since I knew him," Kagome said evasively.

"So you've forgiven him?" Ayame asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Kagome up-caped her lipstick and began to apply it very carefully.

"So," Ayame began slowly. "Why can't you see the two of you together?"

"It would never last," Kagome replied simply putting the lid back on and pulling out a large brush and some blush. "Maybe for a while. But eventually the passion would fade and we'd be left in a situation neither of us would want."

"Passion," Sango echoed in awe. "Kagome are you saying that you like him!"

"No!" Kagome said hurriedly. "No!" she repeated earnestly but it was too late her friends had seen through her act.

"You do like him!" Ayame accused.

"Keep your voice down," Kagome gasped throwing a hand over Ayame's mouth. Ayame promptly licked Kagome's hand making her screech and withdraw the offending limb. "Ayame that's gross!"

"No it's effective," Ayame countered. "Now Kag you can't fool me, I've known you far too long for that. Just admit to us that you like him and you'll save all of us a headache."

Kagome looked from Ayame to Sango and then back to Ayame. Realizing she was caught Kagome sighed and sat up on the counter. "Ok I might like him a _tiny_ bit," Kagome admitted reluctantly.

"Knew it," Ayame nodded.

"Tell me," Sango growled. "Not even a week ago the two of you were at each others throats and now you're telling me you like him!"

"A little," Kagome gulped and then hurriedly went on. "I didn't want this! I never wanted to fall for a jerk like him!"

"So why did you?" Ayame asked.

"I have no clue myself," Kagome murmured letting her shoulders drop. "Suddenly I woke up one morning and I didn't hate him anymore." Kagome began to blush remembering the sensation of waking up snuggled next to Inuyasha. She decided to keep the events of that morning to herself.

"Why don't you tell him then?" Sango inquired softly.

"He's only being nice to me until this whole wedding is over," Kagome replied sullenly closing her eyes. "Then he's going to walk right out of my life."

"Did it ever occur to you he might not?" Sango asked sitting on the counter beside her and wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Yeah," Ayame agreed hopping up on Kagome's other side. "He likes you Kagome. I can tell. He wouldn't agree to share dessert with someone he was only pretending to like."

"He might not," Kagome said. "But both he and I know it would be the best thing if he did."

"Why?"

"Because I'm looking for a serious relationship and he's made it pretty clear he doesn't," Kagome replied.

"Oh yeah," Ayame said dejectedly.

"Forgot about that one," Sango sighed looking up. Suddenly she perked up, "If I managed to tame Miroku I'm sure you could do the same!"

"Miroku wanted to be with you though," Kagome argued. "He was the one who proposed. He was prepared to give up being a player if you would be with him, I'm not sure Inuyasha's willing to do the same."

"Well who says you have to have a serious relationship," Ayame nudged Kagome looking thoughtful. "I know you're against flings but why put down something you've never tried. Give it a shot and when you're done go your separate ways. Then you'll both get it out of your system and can go on after the wedding."

Kagome bit her lip as she thought about what Ayame had said. What her friend said was true. She could just have a relationship with Inuyasha until the wedding ended and then leave with no hurt feelings. What she was afraid of though was getting over him, would she be able to let go once he was done with her? Would she be able to sit back quietly and watch him walk away and possibly out of her life forever?

"I couldn't do it," she said finally, blinking back tears of anger that she couldn't just be with him for a while. "I wish I could but I just can't! He means too much to me."

Realizing how hard her heart was aching both Ayame and Sango looked at each other and then wrapped their arms around Kagome and gave her a hug.

"I know it's hard hun," Ayame said. "You'll find someone eventually."

But it's not someone else I want, Kagome thought miserably, it's Inuyasha.

"You've just got to get back up on your feet and try again. You've realised that the two of you can't be together so you have to let him go and then get back up when he's gone."

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "You've just got to keep looking for that mister right. Eventually you'll meet a man and say to yourself 'Oh my gosh I finally found him and he was worth the wait!' I know you will."

"Thanks you guys," Kagome smiled bravely.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

"What the hell's taking them so long?" Inuyasha demanded throwing his elbows onto the table. He refused to admit it but he had been sulking ever since Kagome had left five minutes prior.

"Honestly poodle," Kouga yawned leaning back from the tempting plate of dessert in front of him, "don't you know anything able women?"

"Of course I do," Inuyasha snapped eying the chocolate covered strawberries Miroku had taken away from him when he had almost begun eating them.

"Then you would know that if you ever start your meal while your date is away from the table she'll get mad and then you'll have to apologise," Kouga said closing his eyes. "You're just lucky we took that desert away from you before you ate some. Kagome would have taken a bite out of you rather than her dessert if you had started without her."

"I take it you're speaking from experience Kouga?" Miroku grinned lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"You got it," Kouga yawned once more. "Made that mistake a couple months ago and I'm still not quite sure if Ayame's forgiven me. She certainly brings it up every time we order dessert."

"You see thanks to my superior women skills I've never been stupid enough to attempt that," Miroku joked.

"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha and Kouga chorused.

"If you say so," Miroku replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Seconds ticked by and finally Inuyasha stood up throwing his napkin on his seat. "That's it," he said. "I'm going to see what's taking them so long."

Both Miroku and Kouga nearly choked and jumped up after him. "Oh no you don't!" they exclaimed fearfully and forcefully grabbing him by the shoulders pushed him back into his seat.

"What are you doing," Inuyasha demanded shrugging their hands off. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Never ever," Kouga started.

"Go and fetch your girl when she's in the bathroom," Miroku finished.

"Why the hell not," Inuyasha growled. "The desserts are getting cold, and they've been in their long enough for five subdivisions to pop up!"

"Go right ahead," his friends replied sitting back down. "You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life if you do."

"I don't care," Inuyasha said and rose once again he made it five steps towards the direction of the bathroom before Miroku and Kouga grabbed him again. "What are you doing! Let go of me!" he yelled trying to fight them off effectively drawing the attention of every single eye in the restaurant. "You just said you didn't care!"

"Just because you're dumb," Kouga panted, "There's no way I'm letting you do that. Ayame'll get mad at me if you disturb something important."

"Sango'll _kill_ me," Miroku whined.

"Man," Inuyasha said letting his arms go slack. "You two are the biggest wusses I know!"

"If you saw the look Ayame gave me when I tried that," Kouga explained. "You would be too. She was mad at me for a week!"

"I was limping for a week afterwards," Miroku winced.

"That's only because Sango thought you were being perverted," Kouga snorted finally succeeding in forcing Inuyasha back into his seat.

"What ever the reason, being hit repeatedly with a purse as heavy as Sango's hurts a lot," Miroku grimaced rubbing the back of his head at the painful memory.

"You mean you both tried it too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kouga nodded. "Believe me it's a lesson no man can forget. I'm tempted to let you try but-"

"No chance," Miroku crossed his arms stubbornly. "There's no way I'm giving Sango any reason to be mad at me before our wedding."

"Good point," Kouga acknowledged sitting back down.

"Wow serious relationships are hazardous to your health," Inuyasha said. "I always suspected as much."

"Speaking of serious relationships," Kouga took a sip of his water. "After all this time you've spent dating, how can you not know something as important as that."

"Inuyasha prefers having no strings attached," Miroku said wisely. "I've been telling him it's time to settle down but he says he wants nothing to do with commitment."

Inuyasha coloured a little at that comment. He guiltily remembered thinking it might not be so bad if he could find someone like Kagome to settle down with. Unbidden the image of Kagome in that lilac dress rose into his memory, the way she had looked was burned into his memory. The way the dress had fit and the amount of cleavage that had been revealed were enough to make his throat tighten.

"Seriously?" Kouga asked incredulously. "You must have had at least _one_ serious relationship."

"Nope," Miroku answered for Inuyasha.

"So you're not into serious relationships then?" Kouga demanded leaning forward aggressively.

"No," Inuyasha growled. "Should I be?"

"Stay the hell away from Kagome then," Kouga snarled.

Inuyasha recoiled as if Kouga had struck him. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Exactly what I said," Kouga growled and repeated himself very slowly as if he were talking to someone who was stupid. "Stay…..away….from…Kagome."

"Why would I bee interested in someone like Kagome," Inuyasha said menacingly.

"I saw the way you were looking at her mutt face," Kouga said. "Stay away from her. She's not one of your stupid one night stands. I don't care what you do with your other women but Kagome's not that kind of girl got it? If you mess with Kagome you'll regret it."

"I already told you I have no interest in her," Inuyasha replied unblinkingly.

"And **I** say you're lying," Kouga growled. "If you hurt Kagome I'll hurt you got that?"

"She's not your worry Kouga," Inuyasha said. "The two of you are over."

"That doesn't mean I care about her any less," Kouga said. "I let Kagome go because I realised she didn't love me that didn't mean I didn't love her."

"You don't strike me as the sort to let someone you love walk away Kouga," Miroku commented.

Shooting Inuyasha a glare Kouga sat back up straight and turned to Miroku. "Kagome made me realise that we weren't right for each other. I had no option but to let her go."

"Do you still love her," Miroku asked.

"Not the way I once did," Kouga said. "I love Ayame now, and it's thanks to Kagome we met. No, I don't love her anymore, I care for like a little sister though. That's why I'll kill you if you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her Kouga," Inuyasha replied evenly.

Kouga glared intensely at him for a few heartbeats and then sat back when he realised Inuyasha was telling the truth. "Good," he said sitting back and tilting backwards. "She's been hurt enough already."

"Who's been hurt enough already?" Ayame asked startling Kouga almost enough to make him tip over backwards.

"Sorry we took so long," Sango apologised sitting down and placing her napkin on her lap.

"Girl talk took a little longer then we expected," Ayame winked and then spotted the desserts screaming out to be eaten. "Oh my! Now don't those just look decadent!" Grabbing her fork she took a bite of her cheesecake and moaned. "This is unbelievable."

"May I start Sango?" Miroku begged picking his fork up in anticipation.

Shaking her head at his child like behaviour Sango said, "oh alright."

Without further prompting Miroku dove into the chocolate cheesecake and Sango had to take his fork away after the first four bites. "Miroku slow down! The cheesecake's not going anywhere anytime soon!"

"I know," Miroku grinned. "It's just too good!"

"Well take smaller bites then! The spoon isn't a shovel!" Sango laughed.

"Try some!" Miroku prompted. "You'll see why I'm in love!"

"I think you better hurry up and finish that cheesecake Sango," Kagome giggled. "Next thing you know Miroku'll be dumping you and marrying the cheesecake!"

"Tempting idea," Miroku said thoughtfully. "I wonder what the cheesecake would look like in a dress?"

"Ridiculous that's what," Inuyasha said. Picking up one of his chocolate covered strawberries and taking a bite.

"Well let's see if the chocolate soufflé's as good as all of the desserts you guys ordered," Kagome took a bite of hers and smiled. "It's absolutely heavenly!"

"Let me try," Inuyasha said reaching over and grabbing a forkful. "You're right, it is good. Here have a strawberry."

"Thanks," Kagome said accepting his offering thinking back to what Sango and Ayame had said about Inuyasha sharing.

"How's the brownie Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"Good," Kouga said. "And don't even think of stealing any!"

"Oh come on," Ayame wheedled making circles over top of his brownie with her fork. "Please?"

"No! You try this every time we go out!" Kouga protested pulling his brownie out of Ayame's reach.

Ayame gave him her most sad pout and said "please?"

Kouga tried to remain firm but Ayame's pout was just too effective. "Oh fine," he said reluctantly pushing the brownie towards her.

"Aww thanks Kouga sweetie!" Ayame smiled and took some. "Mhmmm you're right. That is very good."

And so they chatted amiably for the rest of their meal, Ayame and Sango noticing Kagome glancing hopelessly at Inuyasha when he wasn't and Kouga and Miroku noticing how Inuyasha blushed every time he watched Kagome bite into a chocolate covered strawberry he had just given her.

"Well," Ayame said as they walked through the door into Sango and Miroku's house. "Are we ready to do gifts? I'm just dying to give mine!"

"Let me fix some tea first," Sango said disappearing into the kitchen and returning a few minutes later with a tray of tea for everyone.

"Here you go," Sango said taking two cups over to where Miroku was sitting on a small two person couch and settled down pacing him his tea.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said taking a cup. "Well Ayame why don't you go first since you're so excited. I don't mind waiting."

"Yay thank you sweetie," Ayame said pecking Kagome on the cheek and running out of the room. She returned seconds later with a large box with an enormous bow. "I brought this over here this morning and hid it so I could give it too you. It was too heavy for me to take to the restaurant, so here you go." Placing it on Sango's knees she took her teacup from her and laughed as Sango grunted under the weight.

"Oh my gosh Ayame!" Sango exclaimed taking the bow off. "What in the world is this! I think it weighs more than I do! Don't just sit there Miroku help me unwrap it!" Delighted the two lovebirds began to tear the shinny gold wrapping off to reveal the largest coffee maker Kagome had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sango breathed looking at the enormous coffee maker. It was big enough than had it been sitting on the floor it would have come up to halfway up Sango's thigh. "Ayame this is so awesome!"

"Why thank you," Ayame grinned giving a small curtsy. "I knew you'd like it. I was just a little concerned about the size but I figured oh what the hell you'd find room. A friend of mine's just started selling these beauties and the second she started telling me about them I just knew I had to get one for you. So I'll tell you a little bit about it just because it's sooooo incredibly cool. It's an automatic coffee center so you can make lattes, cappuccinos, espressos, hot chocolate all at the touch of a button. It can make up to 16 oz of coffee at a time and has three separate spouts, one for milk and one for the coffee and another for whipcream that way it can make the coffee all at once without you needing to lift a finger! Now tell me is this not the coolest coffee machine ever?"

"It's the coolest coffee machine ever," Miroku said in an awe filled voice. "No doubts in my mind."

"Thank you Ayame!" Sango exclaimed happily placing the box on Miroku's lap and jumping up to hug her friend. "Thank you!"

"Hey!" Kouga protested. "What about me! I helped buy it too!"

Sango let go of Ayame only to fling her arms around Kouga next. "Thank you Kouga!"

"You're welcome," Kouga said. "All I have to say is if you two ever separate you have to return the coffee machine."

"Kouga!" Ayame exclaimed shocked.

"Just joking Ayame," Kouga smiled. "Don't worry."

"Good, because I don't think you'll ever take that away from Miroku," Sango grinned looking at her fiancé. "I think he likes it even more than I do!"

"That's such a cool gift Ayame!" Kagome said getting up with Inuyasha to look at the box Miroku was stroking.

"You realise the things a box and not a cat right Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know," Miroku replied. "I can't help it though!"

"Well Inuyasha" Kagome said slowly. "You want to give your gift next?"

"Are you kidding! I've been waiting to give it since I bought it!" Inuyasha grinned. "Like Ayame I took the liberty of having my give moved here while we were out dancing. I left specific instructions for the movers to place it in your dinning room"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in confusion. "How'd both of you manage to put your gifts in the house?" Miroku asked.

"I used the key under the flower pot," Ayame smiled.

"I got Kaede to supervise the movers," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh," Miroku and Sango said.

"It was so big you needed movers?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha you really didn't need to buy us something that big."

"I know, and I wasn't planning on it," Inuyasha said taking Sango's wrist and helping her to her feet. "But once I saw this I knew it would be the perfect wedding gift."

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Come look, it's in the dining room," Inuyasha said leading the way.

Ayame, Kouga and Kagome looked at each other, shrugged and then rose to their feet to follow as well.

"Ok, close your eyes," Inuyasha said taking great enjoyment in his role as the gift giver. The five of them closed their eyes and allowed Inuyasha to lead them into the room.

"Okaaaaaay," Inuyasha said drawing the word out. "Open!"

Sango slowly opened her eyes and they immediately fell on the large piece of glass artwork sitting in her dinning room.

Kagome opened her eyes and heard Sango gasp, she saw instantly what Sango was gasping about.

"Well," Inuyasha said excitedly. "What do you think!"

"Inuyasha," Sango said walking over to the piece to touch it as if reassuring herself it was really there. "I don't know what to say."

"I knew you would like it!" he crowed triumphantly. "Do you know what the strangest thing is, the piece is actually named Sango."

"I know," Kagome laughed. "I named it."

"Huh," Inuyasha looked at her funny. "What are you talking about Kagome? Why are you laughing?"

"You're the one who bought Sango?" Miroku breathed looking at his friend. "We had no idea."

"I was heartbroken when Kagome told me it had been sold," Sango laughed. "I never dreamed that you had been the one to buy it."

"I'm really confused here," Inuyasha said looking to Kagome. "You've already seen this piece?"

"Seen it," Kagome laughed harder clutching her sides. "I made it!"

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "But the artist's name was Kikyo and you're a journalist!"

"Kagome's also an artist," Ayame explained placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "She works with glass."

"You must be joking!" Inuyasha said sinking into a chair.

"You didn't know?" Kouga asked incredulously. "What kind of store did you think Kagome was opening?"

"I have no idea," Inuyasha said shaking his head. "It all makes sense now. All the glass in your house, the little shack in your back yard, the reason the Kiky- the artist never showed up, how the glass is exactly like Sango, where you got the burn."

"So you're the one who's allowed me to follow my dreams," Kagome smiled finally managing to stop laughing. "Thank you Inuyasha sorry for laughing but you have to look at it from my point of view. I thought I'd never see it again and poof here it is in Sango's dining room!"

"What?" he said looking up.

"Because you bought Sango, I had enough money to be able to take the gamble of starting up my own shop and quit my job as a reporter and blow glass full time," Kagome gave him a quick hug. "Don't be so hard on yourself, I never did tell you I was an artist."

"I just can't believe I was so stupid," Inuyasha groaned.

"Me too," Kouga grinned.

"Kouga!" everyone shouted.

"What, it's the truth," he said shrugging.

"Well it doesn't matter whether or not you knew Kagome made the piece, I love it just as much as I did the first time Kagome showed it to me. You couldn't have chosen a better gift," Sango grinned hugging Inuyasha.

"Wow," Ayame said stepping forward to take a closer look at Kagome's work. "You're an amazing artist Kagome. Sango showed me pictures of it but they didn't do it justice!"

"Yeah," Kouga agreed. "It's so cool how the light seems to be captured by it."

"Totally managed to capture Sango too," Ayame said running her hand down the cool surface. It was creepy the way she almost expected the glass to be as warm as it appeared.

"Thank you," Kagome blushed.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Miroku said clapping him on the back. "Sango was devastated about it being sold and has been pestering me to track down the man who bought it and buy it off him."

"Well I'm actually kind of glad you're the artist who made all those cute glass pieces," Inuyasha said. "I was going to ask you were you got them because I thought they'd make excellent office gifts."

Kagome grinned. "So should I be expecting a large order soon?" she asked coyly.

"Yep," Inuyasha smiled. "Well let's open your gifts now Kagome I really want to see what you made for Sango."

"Hey!" Kagome protested giving him a light punch on the arm don't spoil the surprise!"

"Consider it payback for not telling me you were an artist," he said but everyone could tell he wasn't really mad.

"Well come on, I'm dying to see what Kagome got slash made you Sango she was hinting at it today and I'm dying to see!" Ayame exclaimed grabbing Sango's wrist and hauling her back to the living room.

As Kagome exited the room Kouga pulled her aside and said, "Kagome just wanted to say the piece you did of Sango was amazing. I had no idea you were that good."

"Thank you Kouga," Kagome smiled. Oddly she no longer felt weirded out by being alone in the same room as Kouga, all there was now was a feeling of acceptance and friendship. Before she had always been afraid Kouga would try and hook back up with her behind Ayame's back and so she had avoided being alone with him at all costs.

"You've changed since I last saw you Kagome," Kouga said as they moved to follow everyone back into the living room.

"So have you," Kagome murmured. "I'm so glad you and Ayame are together, I really think you two are meant for each other."

"I think you might be right," Kouga said and when Kagome turned to stare at him in shock he pretended to be watching Sango who was trying to stick the enormous bow from Ayame and Kouga's present onto Miroku's head.

"Hurry up and grab your present Kagome," Ayame ordered. "We haven't got all night for you and Kouga to dilly-dally like two silly geese!"

Chuckling at Ayame's bossiness Kagome retreated downstairs to grab her gifts. Looking down at the small pyramid her four gifts made she sighed. how was she supposed to carry all of these? Finally she decided to take the biggest first, bending down she lifted the medium box and quickly turned around. Heavy heavy heavy heavy heavy hea- oomph!

In her hurry to get the box upstairs before she lost her grip she hadn't even heard Inuyasha come up behind her. "Inuyasha! What are you dong standing behind me like that! I almost ran into you!"

"Correction," Inuyasha winced hand over his stomach. "You did run into me."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said.

"It's okay," Inuyasha grinned. "Let me take that from you."

"Thank you," Kagome murmured offering no protest as he took the box from her. "I really am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," Inuyasha grunted shifting his hands on the box so he could hold if more comfortably. "Come on let's go. Grab one of the lighter ones, we'll come back for a second load."

"Sounds good," Kagome said grabbing the tiniest box and following him back upstairs.

"I think you killed my kidney's," Inuyasha joked.

"You lucky I didn't can you," Kagome harumphed.

"Good thing you didn't wench," Inuyasha said and just as oddly as she didn't mind being alone in the same room as Kouga anymore she didn't mind him calling her wench. Maybe it was because the way he used it was like a pet name or a nickname…. "I wouldn't have been able to help you if you had."

"There they are!" Ayame squealed delightedly pointing at them. "Hurry up and get over here you two!"

"We still have one more load," Kagome smiled. "Sorry to make you all wait. I don't know what possessed me to hide these heavy things in your basement. Must have been having a temporary moment of insanity."

"Temporary," Inuyasha guffawed. "More like permanent!"

"Oh be nice you!" Kagome chided. Placing her present at Miroku's feet and heading back down for the second load. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she picked up the larger of the two that was remaining. She turned around and once again nearly bumped into Inuyasha who was staring at her with an expression of shock. She was about to demanded what he was staring at when suddenly she felt exactly what was captivating his attention. She had forgotten about Sango and Miroku's air conditioning system which consisted of numerous small vents on the floor around the house and had by accidentally been standing over one. Blushing furiously she hurriedly stepped away from the upward air currents and waited for her dress to settle back down.

"Stop looking at me that way," she growled wishing the ground would just swallow her up. Out of everything embarrassing that had ever happened to her this had to rank right up there at number one.

Inuyasha blinked once, then twice and then said in what sounded to Kagome like a bored tone, "nice underwear Kagome" and took the box from her while she was too weak with shock to protest.

"Why you- you-" Kagome spluttered trying to think of an appropriate name to call him as she hurriedly grabbed the last box and hurried up the stairs after him. It had stung her pride that his response to such an embarrassing moment was boredom.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked as the resurfaced from the depths of his basement.

"Kagome pulled a Marilyn Monroe downstairs is all," Inuyasha said placing the other box on top of the first and then moved aside to allow Kagome to put hers on top and then take the tiniest an place it on top.

"You mean…" Miroku trailed off confused until it hit him what Inuyasha was talking about and he grinned.

"Oh my gosh Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm so sorry about that! I should have said something since you're wearing a dress!"

"It's ok Sango," Kagome said shooting a glare at Inuyasha and perching herself on the arm of the. "Now how about you open my gifts before Ayame implodes."

"Sounds good," Sango said smiling. "I'm dying from anticipation. Which should I open first?"

"You open the largest and Miroku the second largest," Kagome instructed. "They're a set."

"Odd hey how Ayame's was gold and Kagome's are wrapped in silver," Kouga commented.

"Freaky," the three girls chorused.

"Just be careful it's breakable," Kagome said as Sango and Miroku picked their respective boxes up.

Very carefully Sango and Miroku began to peel the wrapping paper off to reveal a regular cardboard box taped shut. Peeling the tape from her box off Sango opened the flaps to reveal the stack of beautiful glass plates.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango exclaimed lifting one plate up to look at it. "They're gorgeous! Oh look Miroku!"

"They're lovely Kagome," Miroku said taking the plate from Sango. "I suspected you would make us something."

"Oh what's in your box Miroku?" Sango asked reaching over to help him open his box.

"Oh look!" Sango breathed holding up the wine glasses to show everyone. She passed the glass to Ayame who murmured it was beautiful and then passed it to Kouga and then finally to Inuyasha who held it and gazed at it intently.

"It's a beautiful gift," he said to Kagome. "Exactly the sort of thing I could see Sango purchasing."

"Oh thank you Kagome!" Sango leapt up to throw her arms of her raven haired friend.

"Your welcome Sango," Kagome laughed hugging her back. "But you haven't even opened the best one yet!"

"I don't need to these are so beautiful I can't possibly accept anything more," Sango said. "I feel so spoiled."

"Oh shush you," Ayame said patting her friend on the back. "We all know how you hate being spoiled but it's your wedding we have every right to spoil you so just open the gift that Kagome's gone to a lot of work to put together."

"But I feel so…" Sango trailed off helplessly. After the death of her family she had rarely received very few presents, apart from the ones Kagome and Ayame sent her at her birthday and Christmas. Somehow she feel as if she was exploiting her friends.

"Please Sango," Kagome said sitting her friend down and placing the largest remaining box into her hands. "This one's for you, they wont fit anyone else and I refuse to see anyone else have them."

"Oh alright," Sango said her curiosity getting the better of her.

Kagome handed Miroku the tiniest little box and watched his jaw drop.

"How come Sango gets all the large one," he pouted holding up the box which was no larger than a mouse.

"Size doesn't matter Miroku," Sango nudged. "Plus didn't you ever hear good things come in small packages?"

"I've heard it," Miroku pouted.

"Believe me your gift it just as cool as Sango's Miroku," Kagome winked. "All I have to say is that if you loose them I'll be mad."

"Really?" Miroku perked up at that. "They're that important?"

"I know you had a tendency to loose them so I made you some," Kagome went on. "Why don't you open yours first Miroku then you can feel special."

"Ok," he relented and unwrapped the box to reveal a small purple ring box.

"Now Kagome," Ayame teased. "No proposing to the groom before the wedding."

Everyone laughed as they watched Miroku open the lid to reveal two glass cufflinks frosted in the same manner of Sango's glass slippers, but only Kagome knew that.

"Thank you Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed. "They're wonderful! I couldn't find the last pair I bought and Sango was threatening to decapitate me if I lost another pair! I promise not to loose this pair."

"Wow those are cool," Kouga said. "Any chance of getting a pair?"

"Maybe when you get married I will," Kagome replied.

"Sango's turn! Sango's turn! Sango's turn!" Ayame exclaimed bouncing up and down on her chair like an impatient three year old.

"Oh alright," Sango said and began to unwrap hers. "I wonder what they-" Sango trailed off as she opened the lid to reveal the sparkling glass slippers. She sat staring at them for a moment entirely frozen and then suddenly she began to cry.

Not being able to see the gift Miroku jumped when he saw silent tears streaming down Sango's face. "Sango what's wrong!" he cried out.

Sango merely lifted one glass slipper out of the Styrofoam for everyone to see, and as the lift hit the glass and reflected off everyone except for Kagome and Sango gasped. The shoes were beautiful!

"Oh my gosh," Ayame breathed getting up to walk over to Sango. "Sango they're- they're- they're unbelievable!"

"Cinderella's slippers," Kagome said softly bending down to hug Sango around the shoulders. "When we were little you always loved the story Cinderella and I remembered one time we were looking at shoes you said you wished they had Cinderella shoes."

"You remembered that?" Sango asked.

"How could I forget," Kagome laughed trying to lighten the mood. "We went everywhere looking for glass shoes when we were ten, and spent hours going into every single shoe store we could find. Try them on! I really hope they're comfortable. I made a mould using your favourite high heels, so I'm hoping they are."

"So that's why you took them!" Sango exclaimed carefully lifting the other shoe out and placed it and its partner on the floor. "I was wondering what you could want with them!"

Tentatively she slid her right foot into the shoe and gasped. "They're cold!" she laughed.

"Does it fit?" Kagome asked anxiously afraid she might have messed up.

"It fits perfectly," Sango replied slipping her other foot into the remaining slipper. "Are you sure that if I stand up they wont shatter?"

"Positive," Kagome assured her. "I tried them on my feet and they held my weight so I'm sure they won't break."

"Good," Sango said. "I'd hate to pick glass splinters out of my feet on my wedding. Well here it goes."

As she rose to her feet everyone held their breath. Very slowly Sango took a step and then another and another. "Oh Kagome, they're so beautiful they make me want to cry."

Walking over to her friend, Kagome hugged her tightly. "I think you already did that," she said. "I hope you like them."

"Like them," Sango cried out. "Kagome I adore them! I want to keep them forever and show them to my grandchildren when I'm old and ugly."

"Old maybe, ugly never," Miroku said standing up. "Kagome if I may?"

Obliging him Kagome neatly side stepped, and Miroku moved past her to kiss Sango passionately.

"Oooh la la!" Ayame said happily.

"You don't need glass slippers to be a princess Sango," Miroku said. "You're already mine."

"That's so incredibly romantic Miroku," Kagome sighed. "Sango he really is a lucky catch."

"I'm glad you think so," Miroku winked mischievously.

"Well I think we ought to let these two lovebirds have some time alone or we're going to regret it," Inuyasha said jokingly.

"I think you're right Inuyasha," Kouga said standing up. "Though I think it might be the first time in your life."

"Oh Kouga," Ayame chided. "Be nice, don't be jealous because Inuyasha's more observant than you are."

"Oh you guys don't need to leave," Sango protested trying to worm out of Miroku's arms.

"Don't be silly," Kagome said giving Sango a large wink. "We've given you your gifts and now we'll just mosey along on our way."

"I can't just kick you out!" Sango exclaimed. "Stay and have a drink or something."

"Actually it's better than we all leave now, I already had a hangover this morning from last night and I've only had a few hours of sleep. Unless I want huge bags tomorrow I should get some sleep," Kagome explained yawning to prove her point

"I'm with Kagome," Kouga nodded. "I don't plan on you looking back at your wedding only to see me with bags under my eyes."

"Oh Kouga," Ayame shook her head. "You care far too much about your appearance."

"It comes with being a model," Inuyasha explained. "They don't have the brains for anything that doesn't directly involve them."

"You wanna say that too my face?" Kouga challenged.

Ayame and Kagome simultaneously placed a restraining hand on the boys' arms. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, huffed and then looked away. "You're not worth my time."

"We'll be on our way now," Ayame said shooting Kouga a warning look. "The boys are getting irritable and we don't want the poor _darlings_ cranky tomorrow."

"Oh okay," Sango sighed walking them all to the door. "Thank you all so much for the beautiful gifts. I loved all of them, more than mere words can ever possibly convey."

"It's was nothing," Ayame smiled hugging Sango. "Merely an outlet to show how much we love you. See you tomorrow."

"Yep," Miroku said walking up behind Sango and draping his arm across her shoulders.

"By Miroku," Kouga called as he and Ayame walked down the sidewalk. Both waved as the hopped into Kouga sports car and then drove off.

"How are the two of you getting home?" Sango asked handing Kagome her jacket.

Fiddling with the straps on her sandals, Kagome replied, "Um I actually don't know. We walked to the studio so I guess I'll just walk back to the hotel…"

"Nonsense," Sango said. "Miroku'll drive you."

"No it's alright," Inuyasha said taking Kagome's jacket from Sango who was still holding it. "Kagome can grab a ride with me."

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome said. "How long till the limo'll arrive?"

"Should be any minute," Inuyasha said. "I sent a call out a couple minutes ago so…yeah…"

"Speaking of limo's," Miroku said thoughtfully. "Do you get any deals with them?"

"I've already ordered limo services for the wedding Miroku," Inuyasha grinned. "I forgot to tell you guys. It was part of your gift. Must have slipped my mind _somehow_," he trailed off to look accusingly at Kagome.

"Oh give it a rest," she groaned. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"You should be," Inuyasha grunted good naturedly.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Sango said kissing him on the cheek. "You have no idea how badly I've been wanting that piece. Ever since I laid eyes on it I've been saving."

"Why didn't you give it to her," Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"She wouldn't let me," Kagome explained. "Made me tell her how much it was worth and said she would pay for it or not have it at all."

"Stubborn thing isn't she," Inuyasha joked.

"She's my stubborn thing now," Miroku sighed dramatically and nuzzled Sango's neck.

"Oh look here comes the limo!" Kagome pointed out happily. "That _was_ quick." Turning to Sango she gave her a quick tight hug and then gave a hug to Miroku. "Supper was fun, we'll have to make a point of doing that more often now that I'll be living here."

"You bet," Sango said. "Sleep tight Kagome, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep," Inuyasha said walking towards the limo which had just pulled up. "Food was good, I'll have to remember that place." He opened the door for Kagome who slid in past him taking her jacket as she did so.

"Bye Sango!" she called waving furiously as Inuyasha climbed in next to her. "By Miroku!"

"You finished waving now?" Inuyasha asked wryly.

"Yeah," Kagome said and sat back to let Inuyasha close the door. She saw Miroku and Sango wave in return, then head back inside.

"Well that was fun," Kagome sighed leaning back against the soft comfortable leather.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kagome yawned. "Absolutely exhausted."

"Me too," Inuyasha agreed and closed his eyes. "I think it was all the dancing we did."

"Probably," Kagome said. "These seats are so comfortable I think I could go to sleep right here."

"Why don't you close your eyes," Inuyasha suggested. "I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel."

"Ok," Kagome murmured closing her eyes obediently. After a second she said, "Sango and Miroku are so right for each other. I can't think of anyone else better for Sango than Miroku."

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed. "He may seem perverted at times but he loves he so much I wonder how it's possible his heart doesn't explode."

"And Sango loves him just as much," Kagome said sleepily beginning to nod off. Her head teetered to one side and then back to the other and then back again to land on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Do you mind if I just rest my head for a while?"

"I…uh…" Inuyasha blushed. Just what was she doing! Honestly if he had known better he would have thought she was trying to get… "When I said you should close your eyes I didn't mean for you to go asleep using me as a pillow!"

"I know," Kagome mumbled. "You're a better pillow then the car though."

"Wha-," Inuyasha yelped looking down at the raven haired beauty asleep on his shoulder. "Well…" he fumbled looking for something to say. "Well didn't your mother ever teach you to stay away in a man's car? For all you know I could kidnap you and do what I want with you!"

"You wouldn't do that," Kagome said very softly and very slowly.

"And how do _you_ know _that_?" Inuyasha demanded preparing to remove her head from his shoulder.

"I trust you," Kagome mumbled and then Inuyasha could tell she was truly asleep.

Inuyasha stopped stone cold. What had she just said? Grumbling his fake irritation Inuyasha lowered his arm and settled back looking down at Kagome with one squinted eye. Figures she'd say something like that right before he was about to move her. Huffing he tried to ignore the pleasant weight on his left shoulder but found the new sensation impossible to overlook. No girl had ever fallen asleep on his shoulder like this before, sure they had rested their head on it while dancing or actually sleeping in a bed, but not like this. No this was more intimate somehow, more trusting….

Damn her for making him feel so inferior, so shallow! Somehow, she _always_ managed to do these little things that reminded him of the superficial relationships he had. All the relationships that hadn't included her… Why did she affect him the way she did. One minute he was mad at her because of his hair, next enthralled by her seductive dancing, the next surprised by the discovery of her being an artist and then mushy because of the simple way she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Reflecting on the discovery on Kagome being an artist Inuyasha was puzzled by his reaction. Before he had met Kagome had had stayed clear of all artists, he recalled clearly how he had loathed the idea of meeting with the artist Kikyo and as chance would have it Kikyo ended up being Kagome. Why was he not distancing himself from her, why was it that instead of running in the opposite direction he seemed even more attracted to her? Was it because he now would have an excuse to keep in touch? No that wasn't it… he was next to positive it had something to do with the fact that it actually delighted him to think that she had made that amazing piece…

Damn. Damn Damn. Why was she so bloody confusing? And what had been with that comment Kouga had made at supper? Trust that idiot to complicate his emotions. Seeing the hotel's neon sign approaching Inuyasha wondered what would happen if he didn't return her to the hotel and instead she came home with him…. shaking his head in disgust at himself Inuyasha shook Kagome away. "We're here," he said gruffly.

"Hmm?" Kagome mumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Already? Wow must have been more tired than I thought. Well, thank you for giving me a ride."

"It was nothing," Inuyasha said getting out and holding the door open for her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"Please and thank you," Kagome said stepping out and walking past him. Turning to him she said, "remind me when all of this is over to give you money for the gas."

"Don't even think about it," Inuyasha grinned. "I'm filthy stinking rich remember? I don't need more money."

"I'll just have to bake you cookies then," Kagome joked covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Now those I could accept," Inuyasha said. "Good night Kagome."

"Night Inuyasha," Kagome said waving as she turned and walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Damn she's beautiful," Inuyasha thought closing the limo door.

To be continued…

* * *

_Author's note: well there it is the long awaited 11th chapter. Length 27 pages. Time spent…what seems like an eternity. I apologize for the wait…you have no idea how much I struggled with this chapter…wanted more fluff…yet I didn't want too much…so I had to think everything out, still not quite happy with the ending but oh well. It is close to midnight and I'm exhausted so also forgive any spelling errors I made. For those of you who read my other stories you'll know that I'm technically banned from the computer cause exams are looming on the horizon so I can only type at night (as rebellious as that sounds) and have to keep hacking the password to the computer….I swear I spend more time hacking the code then I do typing. So appreciate what I've managed to do in the time frame I did it. I swear every last one of you who reads this chapter better review or I will be really mad._


	12. Lucky At Cards Unlucky at Love

**A Bride's Request a Bridesmaid's Promise**

**Chapter 12 – _Lucky at Cards Unlucky At Love_**

**Author's Note**: _Sorry just got back from Greece two days ago got this out as fast as I humanly could._

* * *

Walking down the aisle next to Ayame, Kagome had to force herself not to grin at how funny they all looked. Almost everyone at the rehearsal had showed up in jeans much to the wedding planner, Jakotsu's dismay. It just seemed so silly watching every one walk up the aisle not in wedding dresses or suits. 

"How," he demanded to Sango, "Are you supposed to have a proper wedding rehearsal in jeans and sneakers! Where are the gorgeous glass slippers!" Sango mumbled something about leaving them at home. "Well what good are they doing there! Oh deary-deary me I just know now that you're going to trip, or stumble! Noooooo the horror my fellow wedding planners would never let me live down a bride of mine pulling a Sandra Bullock!" He had lamented for several minutes until finally Kouga, sick of listening to Jakotsu's wailings, offered to go get them for the sake of everyone's sanity.

Once he actually saw the shoes though he had burst into tears because they were so beautiful. "Just like Cinderella," he wailed. The slippers seemed to be a source of strength for Jakotsu after that. He seemed determined that Sango got a fairytale wedding to go along with the beautiful shoes.

They were currently on their fourth rehearsal now, having failed to get the procession order perfect as of yet. She saw Ayame out of the corner grin at Kouga who was just sitting on one of the empty pews. He claimed he had nothing better to do than come watch but Kagome had known that he had come because he knew there was bound to be some sort of action.

He had not been disappointed in the least. Jakotsu was enough action for anyone. The very flamboyant wedding planner Sango had hired was close to tears as Sango entered. "No no no no NO! That just will not do!"

"Sango baby," Jakotsu wailed clutching her arms desperately and sinking to his knees like a child. "You're killing me! What did I say last time?" He paused long enough for Sango to roll her eyes. Seeing this gave him his motivation back and he leapt to his feet. "Yes! You know I'm right! This is your wedding! So smile! Give me a flash of those pearly whites. Awww don't glower at me, you've got shaking in my boots!"

Ayame and Kagome flashed identical grins at each other.

"Just smile damn it!" Inuyasha bellowed from where he was standing with Miroku. "The sooner we get this bloody thing perfect the sooner we can leave!"

"Oh do be quite dog breath," Kouga yawned. "Better now than during the wedding!"

"Yeah knowing Jakotsu he might run out in the actual thing if Sango didn't smile," Ayame joked under her breath.

"Well I know that!" Inuyasha glowered. "You'd think however we'd be able to make it through with minimal mistakes on the fourth try!"

"Tsk tsk, 'yasha. No need to get all grumpy. Ok people," Jakotsu smiled clapping his hands together. "Let's try this again and this time Sango baby remember, smile."

Sango rolled her eyes, Ayame and Kagome giggled, Inuyasha sighed heavily and Miroku was trying to look indifferent to the fact Jakotsu kept calling Sango 'baby'. They slowly returned to their starting positions and the whole thing began again.

It had been three days since Kagome had last seen Inuyasha and she was surprised at how much she had been looking forward to the wedding rehearsal. The day after he had dropped her off at her hotel she had forgotten about the wedding shower so she had been forced to phone him and tell him she actually didn't need to be picked up. The bridal shower had been something out a horror movie. Kagome hadn't known anyone who showed up except for Ayame and Kaede, and there had been over forty women there! Even Sango had admitted to only knowing half of the women.

"Why'd you invite all of them then?" Ayame had hissed under her breath.

"That's the odd thing, I only invited twenty seven women," Sango had murmured. "Ten coworkers, eight family friends, and nine family members," she recited to herself counting things on her fingers in bewilderment.

"Well at least you've gotten some pretty gifts," Kagome said looking admiring at the hand embroidered placemats someone had given Sango which freakily had matched Kagome's plates and wine glasses perfectly.

"Yeah and some equally awful ones," Ayame grimaced her eyes falling on the hot pink toaster someone had bestowed on Sango."

"You don't think people will mind if I return some of the things," Sango asked looking away from the eyesore.

"Of coarse not," Kaede said. "Don't be ridiculous child!"

That had put Sango's mind at ease. And even if it hadn't the next day at the spa certainly did.

Kagome and Ayame as part of their "girl day" had decided to treat Sango and themselves to a day at the spa. They had gotten the works including a massage, mud bath, seaweed wrap, coco mask, manicure and pedicure, and teeth whitening.

But before they had gone to have their manicures and pedicures one of their masseuses had suggested a new treatment the spa was offering that not too many people knew about. She said after listening to the ladies explain about the treatment she had signed up for one at once and claimed it was worth every penny. They would even get a special discount because they had come for the day.

By now thoroughly intrigued the girls had shrugged at each other and decided to go for the complementary explanation and all three by the end of the demonstration had been dying to hop up on the table and get started.

They had lain down for a brief minute on a heated rock slab as the ladies explained that these tables were actually made of volcanic rock slabs directly imported from various volcanic areas around the world and that they, and the rocks they would be massaged with, were used because being fire made they held the heat better than ordinary rocks.

They had then sat up and the ladies had then showed them the large egg shaped stones they would be massaged with, which were about the circumference of a large orange and very heavy. They each had a small sample done on the inside of their arm where the ladies explained all about the oils they would be rubbing into their skin, and then proceeded to rub their wrist area in small circular motions applying only a touch of pressure with a rock.

Kagome was surprised just how deep the heat had penetrated into her skin; it had seemed to seep into the very marrow of her bones. And once the lady stopped her skin had tingled wonderfully and the oil had made it baby smooth and smell amazing.

Their masseuse had been right, it had taken one look between Ayame and Kagome and they signed up for the three of them on the spot. It had been everyone's favourite; it was impossible to not feel so pampered and had left them all feeling wonderful.

After that they had gone for their nails, and all three settled on the French manicure with a tiny white flower with a tiny diamond rhinestone as the middle on the tip. They had debated about getting the same on their toenails but decided it was better to just get a simple French pedicure.

After the spa they felt so amazing they hardly want to go out shopping but once they got out they had a blast. They went for lunch and chatted about old times, then went for ice cream at the parlour Kagome had won her years supply at much to Ayame and Sango's delight. Spotting a picture booth the three of them climbed in and each got a roll of four pictures of the three of them in funny poses.

They had then sat down in a park to finish their ice cream before they headed out to buy Sango some sexy lingerie for her wedding night.

"You guys!" Sango had spluttered profusely when Ayame and Kagome explained where they were going.

"Oh come on Sango," Ayame teased. "Don't go all prissy on us now! I thought you were the adventurous one!"

"But it's just so skanky," Sango said looking helplessly at the black lace see through negligee Ayame was dangling in front of her nose.

"Come on," Ayame said holding the negligee up like a dog treat. "Miroku'll love it."

"I bet he would," Sango muttered.

"Come on Sango," Kagome pleaded. "As your best friends it is our responsibility to make sure you look absolutely sizzling on your wedding night. It doesn't even have to be something like that." She pointed to the lace negligee Ayame was holding. "You've got a great body we should just get you a sexy matching set or something. How about something like this?" She reached out to grab a black lace bra and thong decorated with red roses.

"You've got to be kidding," Sango said her jaw dropping. Kagome looked down with shock to see she had grabbed a lace up black leather bustier.

"Whoops!" Kagome blushed and grabbed what she had meant to.

"Oh ok," Sango giggled. "For a second there I thought you were serious."

"Wait a second can I see that," Ayame grinned and Kagome passed the bustier back.

"I actually kinda like that," Ayame admitted.

"What!" Kagome and Sango close to shrieked.

"I'm going to try this on," Ayame grinned. "You guys keep looking; I'll be back in just a second."

"Uhhh," Kagome and Sango said looking at each other.

"I didn't know Ayame wore stuff like that did you?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sango said shocked. "I did not."

"Come to think of it," Kagome said. "It's not that bad, it covers everything and just laces up the front. Women at clubs wear a lot worse I'm told."

"Yeah," Sango nodded. "I think it was just shocking because it was black leather."

"Ok," Kagome said starting to regain control of her mind. "You ready to start looking again?"

"Yeah," Sango said.

They had emerged an hour later each having bought something sultry. Kagome had at first protested but Sango had said if she was getting something so did Kagome.

"But I don't even have a boyfriend!" Kagome whined.

"If you and Inuyasha hook up you'll want that," Ayame said innocently staring off at the twittering birds overhead, but there was no mistaking the glint in her eyes when she looked over her shoulder to see Kagome's reaction.

Kagome blushed as she recalled how loudly she had shrieked and how the people nearby had thought they were insane when Kagome dashed after Ayame threatening to kill her waving her bag repeatedly trying in attempt to wound her friend.

After coming home exhausted to have a taco night like they used to in university they settled down to watch some of their favourite movies.

The friends then had proceeded to spend the rest of the night talking about the good old times, what was to come, and life in general.

They had then talked about the baby that was soon to enter their lives. Sango told them that Miroku was hoping for a boy but that she would love to have either. Ayame admitted she was hoping it was a girl so she could make adorable little dresses for her. Kagome had been with Sango on the view that she would love the baby if it was girl or boy.

"My child is going to be spoiled rotten by you!" Sango had cried in mock horror.

"Hey!" Ayame protested. "We won't be the only culprits. You just wait, Miroku is going to spoil your child even worse then us!"

"Yeah," Kagome had nodded. "He's going to be a great father though."

Sango nodded. "You're right Kagome, he will be won't he."

"Have you thought of what names you like?" Ayame asked eagerly.

"No not really," Sango replied. "We want to have a name that matches our child not our dream child."

"Well that's a pretty good way of going about it," Kagome noted.

"But I've been thinking that I'd like to call the baby Kohaku if it's a boy, after my brother," Sango said slowly.

"That would be a nice name," Kagome agreed.

"Remind me to tell that to Miroku in the morning," Sango had yawned lying down. "I'm kind of tired now how about we go to sleep."

They had agreed and had slept until late the next morning.

Walking down the aisle once more Kagome was still finding it hard to believe that tomorrow her best friend was going to be getting married. It all still seemed to be some sort of dream, and she was going to wake up back in her old bed after flying home from work. It was amazing how such a simple phone call had changed her life. It had set so much in action, and Kagome was so thankful that she had received it. Because of that phone call she had met Inuyasha again, had moved, quit her job, was going to open her store, found out Sango was getting married and that there was a baby on the way!

Looking up a head at Inuyasha, she saw how cute he looked in a pair of faded jeans and a red shirt and found herself smiling softly. Yes meeting Inuyasha again was defiantly something she was glad had happened. If she hadn't met him they never would have forgiven each other for the past. It was like having a clean slate that she could write whatever she wanted on. It was astonishing just how good life felt at that moment.

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Ayame walk up the aisle through the corner of his eyes. He saw Kagome smile faintly at him and had to force himself not to blush. She had looked slightly tired that morning when the three girls had arrived but still lovely.

It had been surprising how much he thought about her when she wasn't around. It made him wonder if she thought about _him_?

Glowering at the thought of everything Ayame informed the guys they had done, probably not.

"Too busy being massaged by stupid volcano rocks or something," he thought moodily

"Hard to believe that the actual day of the wedding was tomorrow," he thought watching Sango enter thankfully this time with a lovely smile.

"Hard to believe she's about to walk out of your life forever and you haven't made a move to stop it," his inner devil's advocate also known as his conscience whispered.

"Yes I have," Inuyasha thought defensively. "I asked her to forgive me and she said she already had!"

"She's forgiven you, big whoop-de-doo. That just means she won't hate you when she walks away."

"But she'll keep in touch," Inuyasha protested.

"Will she?"

"Of course."

"Are you certain?" the little voice murmured.

"Yes," Inuyasha thought except he knew it was a lie. This was exactly what was making him grumpy. He didn't know and that was a problem. His conscience was only voicing his inner fears and trying to get him to act on them.

"You know you'll regret not acting if I end up being right," the little voice said mockingly.

"I know I will," Inuyasha thought back angrily. "But just what exactly am I supposed to say! Hi Kagome I was just wondering if maybe you won't just walk away after the wedding and stick around in my life."

"Of course not. But you've got the right idea; you just need to reword it a little."

"But how?" Inuyasha thought hopelessly. "How do I say something like that with her getting the wrong idea?"

"What wrong idea?"

"That I like her!"

"But you do like her, you're in love with her," the voice replied honestly.

"I know I do, but I don't know if she likes me! I don't want her to walk away but I also don't want her to run away!"

"Why not just tell her that you love her and let her decide what she wants to do," the voice said.

"It's not that simple!"

"Isn't it?"

"Of course not!"

"Why?"

"Because- Because- Because that's just too hard to say!" Inuyasha thought scared. He could see that the voice was positioning him so that he'd be trapped by his own words and he was trying desperately trying not to let it manipulate him that way;

"Why is it so hard?"

Inuyasha refused to answer.

"It's because you're afraid of being alone now isn't it? Now that Miroku's going to be gone you don't want to be left with no friends. You're afraid of letting her leave, yet you don't think you could ask her to stay without telling her you love her and you fear that rejection even more than her leaving."

"Yes. Damn it, yes that's exactly it!" Inuyasha yelled angrily and flushed when he realized he had said that out loud. Oops.

"I agree!" Jakotsu cried happily. Luckily for Inuyasha the wedding rehearsal had just finished perfectly and so everyone assumed he had yelled that they had finally gotten it right.

Only Kagome was looking at him funny. She locked eyes with him and tilted her head to the side to ask if he was ok. Fearing that she might be able to read his mind Inuyasha quickly broke eye contact with her and turned to Miroku who was still passionately kissing Sango. After that Jakotsu was happy to let them go.

"Tomorrow's the big day people," he said happily. "So remember get a good night sleep and have a good hearty breakfast in the morning." He winked at Sango. "We wouldn't want anyone to get the wedding jitters now would we?"

"Of course not," Sango murmured looking down at her glass slippers shyly.

"Ok one last little thing before you go," Jakotsu said pulling a pile of papers out of his designer briefcase. He handed on to each person and said, "read this please. It's tomorrow's schedule."

Inuyasha looked down and sure enough the words 'Wedding Schedule' were printed in big bold letters at the top.

**Wedding Schedule**

9:00 am _Arrive at hotel and greet the minister of the ceremony._

9:30 am_ Stylists arrive to arrange hair_

10:15 am_Begin getting dressed_

10:45 am_Guests begin to arrive. No leaving back area after this point_.

11:15 am_Ceremony begins now_.

11:45 am_Ceremony ends. Photo shoot_.

12:30 pm_ Champagne and cake_

2:00 pm_ Luncheon begins. Bride changes into second gown._

2:30 pmM_ingling_

6:30_ Move to dinning room to begin toasts_

6:45_ Dinner begins_

8:00_ Dinner ends_

8:15_ Dancing begins. Bride and Groom share first dance._

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Let me get this right," he said. "It's going to take forty-five minutes for everyone to get their hair done?"

"Yes," Jakotsu replied. "Each of the ladies has their own hairdresser while we've got two coming to share between the three males. Oh and while we're on the subject of hair Inuyasha I was hoping you would agree to cut your hair for the wedding."

"What!" Inuyasha yelped. "What did you say?"

"I was thinking you're hair just is far too long, so I was going to propose cutting the majority of it off," Jakotsu replied. "I'd also love to colour it but I don't think you'll agree to that would you?"

"I don't agree to any of it!" Inuyasha glared.

"Why ever not?" Jakotsu cried. "You'd look gorgeous with a Cesar cut!"

"I don't know what a Cesar cut is but all I know is that no one is coming near my hair!" Inuyasha replied.

"But it's just so long!"

"I don't care," Inuyasha snapped.

"Come on Jakotsu leave Inuyasha alone," Ayame teased. "If Susan couldn't convince him to get a buzz cut no one can!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you Ayame."

"But I think it would be fun to cut his hair," Ayame said. "I'll do it. Kouga, Miroku, Sango you can hold him down."

"Why should you get all the fun?" Sango pouted. "I'm the bride! I should get to!"

Inuyasha looked fearfully back and forth between the eager looking faces.

"Because I'm the one who can cut the straightest, that's why," Ayame explained. "Plus I cut Kouga's hair for him and he never complains."

"Stay away from me all of you!" Inuyasha yelled stepping behind Kagome.

Kagome giggled at his infantile reaction and then looked at her friends and grinned. "I admit it would be funny watching you try. But I just can't let you; look at him he's cowering like a baby."

"No I'm not," Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes you are," Kagome said soothingly and then turned to face her friends once more. "You all know someone would get injured and we'd hate for anyone to have to limp down the aisle."

"Yeah," Sango sighed, seeing Kagome's logic. "I guess you're right. You have to admit though that it would be fun."

"Yeah," Ayame sighed.

"Well at least I can say I tried," Jakotsu said. "Well I got to move on. I will see each and every one of you at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" And with a quick wave he dashed off.

Everyone blinked and then looked at each other.

"So, what now?" Kouga asked

"I don't know," Miroku said.

"Me neither," Ayame agreed. "Sango, any ideas?"

"Not really," Sango said.

"Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Nope," Kagome replied.

"Well what are we supposed to do for the rest of the night?" Kouga demanded.

"Anyone up for a game of poker?" Miroku asked randomly. "We could have a game night. I don't think either Inuyasha or Kagome's been to one of our gambling nights."

"Yeah!" Ayame agreed the idea taking hold. "That would be fun! Maybe we could play some Euchre too!"

"But only four people can play Euchre," Sango pointed out.

"Sounds fun though," Kagome admitted. "I like card games."

"Well we could play some poker first and then play three games of Euchre," Sango pondered out loud.

"We can figure that out once we get back to your house Sango," Ayame said. "Let's go!"

"Can we grab some snacks on the way home?" Kouga asked.

"You just let us girls do the shopping," Ayame said patting him on the shoulder. "You guys hit the bank and grab some cash and then head home and get set up."

"Sounds good," Miroku replied fishing his keys out of his pocket. "We'll meet you back home."

"Ok," Sango said following after Ayame who was driving.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other both lost, shrugged and followed their friends.

"I wish we could have picked up snacks this time," Kouga grumbled as they piled into Miroku's car. "Hopefully the girls will pick some good stuff out."

"I'm sure they will," Miroku said. "Sango's been craving junk food for a while now."

"Can we expect some chocolate then?" Kouga asked.

"Probably," Miroku said starting the car.

They climbed out shortly at a bank. Miroku grabbed some cash for him and Sango. Kouga grabbed some to split with Ayame and Inuyasha was only to grab half of what each of them had grabbed because he wasn't splitting it with anyone. However, just as he was punching in the amount he thought of Kagome. Chances are she'd used most of hers yesterday shopping and wouldn't have any. And because she wouldn't have any she'd probably decline playing saying she didn't feel like it even though she'd want to.

Punching the cancel button he doubled the amount he was withdrawing and then pressed ok. He waited for the money to pop out and then shoved it in his pocket.

"Ready?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said and hoped back into the car with Kouga.

Without further stops they drove back to Miroku's, parked and then walked into the house and pulled the table cloth off grabbed a deck of cards and settled down to wait.

The girl's arrived shortly carrying a bag filled with nacho chips, bruchetta, salsa, nacho cheese and guacamole.

"Yuck," Kouga said scrunching his nose at the guacamole as Sango scooped some of each dip into tiny dipping bowls. She passed them to Kagome who put them down of the table. Ayame meanwhile was filling a large bowl with the nachos.

"There you go," she said plopping it down in the center of the table. Kouga promptly help himself to a handful and pulled the salsa closer to him so he could dunk them.

Kagome meanwhile went into the kitchen where they heard her plop some sort of bag on the counter and then return.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked lounging in a chair as he watched everyone setting up.

"Oh just a little surprise for later," Kagome said evasively.

"Okay everyone!" Ayame said impersonating Jakotsu. "Let's get started."

Everyone laughed at the way she clapped her hands and tilted her head at the same in the exact way Jakotsu did.

However how hard they were laughing Ayame's impersonation had the desired effect of making everyone sit down.

"So everyone familiar with how to play poker?" Sango asked.

A chorus of yeahs greeted her. Ayame shrugged and then said, "ok same rules as always high card deals." She then shuffled and dealt them each a card with they turned over once she had finished.

"So Inuyasha has a king, Kouga's got a four, Sango an eight, Kagome a two, Miroku a jack and me I've got a five," Ayame said turning hers over. "Looks like your deal Inuyasha."

"Kay," Inuyasha shrugged taking the deck as she passed it and shuffled then dealt everyone their cards.

"Okay Kouga," Ayame grinned rubbing her hands together greedily. "Pass me some dough."

"Yeah," Sango said turning to Miroku. "I need some cash too!"

Both men passed over the money as Kagome flushed red. "Oh no," Kagome cried. "We're playing for real money?"

"Oh sorry Kagome!" Sango apologized. "I didn't even think about you!"

"Thanks," Kagome muttered sarcastically.

"No it's no problem at all," Ayame said. "I'll loan you some."

"It's not necess-" Kagome started but Inuyasha interrupted her by handing her a wad of money.

"Here," he said placing it in her stunned fingers and wrapping them tightly around the money. "I took some extra out because I figured you'd forget. Turns out I was right."

"Oh thank you so much Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling brightly at him. "I'll make sure to pay you back. I'll just have to win this amount by the end of the game."

Though she had said that Inuyasha had his doubts about her plans coming true by the third round. It took everyone a while to settle into the game but Kagome was still frequently asking questions to confirm which hand was better.

"How often do you play poker?" Miroku asked innocently and then immediately winced as Sango kicked his leg under the table.

"Oh I've only played once or twice before," Kagome said looking at her cards. "But I really like it."

"Uh huh," Ayame nodded and Inuyasha knew she was thinking the exact same thing he was: Kagome had no hope of winning.

Ayame had won the first game to no one's surprise. Miroku won the second. Everyone was just starting to get annoyed by Kagome's questions when she said, "ok I think I've got it." And sure enough she proceeded to win five consecutive games after that, much to everyone's shock.

"I just love card games," she smiled brightly completely unfazed by everyone's shock.

"Beginner's luck," Kouga muttered under his breath.

"Not really," Kagome smiled. "Just luck is all. Once I get the hang of a game I nearly always seem to win."

Everyone raised there eyebrows except for Sango.

"I forgot about crazy eights and go fish," Sango said. "Damn. She's right!"

"Yeah just ask Kagura," Kagome nodded. "She refuses to play with me because I always win."

"You should go to Vegas," Miroku thought. "If what you say is true you could make a lot of money."

"I've never been keen to try my luck," Kagome shrugged. "Plus you know what they say "Lucky at cards unlucky at love." Never a truer word have I heard."

After another three games where Kagome one two and Sango won once, Kagome sighed. "I think I'll take my winnings and leave so you can all have a chance."

Ayame's head flew up from where she had been resting it on the table. Kouga sat up from where he had been slouching in his chair and Sango cried "Thank heavens! We finally have a chance!"

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see," Kagome said and left them all to play.

They played another three rounds before they called it quits and decided to play Euchre.

"So who's playing who?" Ayame asked.

"I'm with Miroku," Sango said.

"I'm with Ayame," Kouga said.

"I guess that leaves Inuyasha and Kagome as a team," Ayame said. "How about we play Miroku and Sango, and then Miroku and Sango play Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Sounds good to me," Miroku said and turned to Inuyasha. "Why don't you go check up on Kagome and see what she's up too." Since this was exactly what Inuyasha wanted to do he nodded and headed off to investigate.

The second Inuyasha stepped into the kitchen he found out exactly what Kagome was up to.

"Hey," she smiled putting a pan of her famous chocolate chip cookies into the oven. "I was wondering when you'd pop up."

"The other's started playing Euchre, we're sitting this one out," Inuyasha explained.

"Lucky you," Kagome said closing the over.

"Hmm?"

"I'm lucky," Kagome reminded him turning to roll out some more cookies. "I figured everyone would be clamouring to have me as a partner."

"Oh I think everyone just paired up by couples," Inuyasha said without thinking of the implications his words had.

Kagome froze, Inuyasha gulped and both looked at each other guiltily.

"That wasn't what I meant," Inuyasha spluttered looking away hurriedly. "I meant that the two people getting married went together and the boyfriend and girlfriend went together."

"Leaving us third wheels?" Kagome joked overcoming her momentary shock.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said sheepishly. Deciding a change of subject was in order he asked, "so how long until those will be done?"

"Ten minutes," Kagome replied. "You want to help me?"

"I don't know how to make cookies," Inuyasha said.

"Oh you don't need to make them," Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously, she was very happy tonight. "Just help me roll the dough into balls and place it on the cookie trays."

"Oh," Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure why not. Certainly sounds easy enough."

"Great," Kagome said and showed him the size of ball to make. When he tentatively followed her instructions to roll one himself she said. "Perfect; just like that."

"Ok," Inuyasha smiled. "You can't blame me if they don't turn out though."

"There's no reason for them not to," Kagome said. "Trust me."

"Ok," Inuyasha said.

They chatted about what they had done for the past couple of days as they continued to roll out cookies.

Soon they had four trays of cookies cooling and another still in the oven.

"Is the first tray okay to eat now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Try one," Kagome suggested as she rummaged around the kitchen looking for a plate.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed the one that looked like it had the most chocolate chips and took a bite. It was incredible, so chocolaty, so gooey and still warm from the oven. "Delicious," he proclaimed.

"See," Kagome said finally finding the plates and grabbing one. "I told you they'd all turn out."

"You never know," Inuyasha said. "Why'd you make so many anyways?"

"You're not the only one who loves my cookies," she teased placing the cooled cookies on a plate. "Kouga can eat an entire batch by himself. I've been promising you cookies for a while now so I decided tonight would be an opportune time to make some. But I knew I couldn't just make a bath for you without making some for everyone else. So that's why I made five. One for now, one for Sango and Miroku, one for Ayame and Kouga to take home and two for you."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said grabbing another cookie as she lifted the plate in preparing to take it out to everyone.

"No problem," Kagome replied. "I also calculated how much I won so far. I've enough to pay you back and still have some for Euchre."

"Great," Inuyasha said.

"Look at what I have," Kagome called out cheerfully as she entered where everyone else was playing Euchre.

"Cookies!" Miroku cried leaping to his feet. "Kagome made cookies everyone!"

"What!" Kouga asked looking up excitedly.

"About time," Ayame said. "I was wondering what was taking so long!"

"Yeah," Sango grinned. "I was just beginning to wonder what was going on in there!"

"Thank you so much Kagome," Kouga said grabbing three off the plate. "Have I told you how much I love your cookies?"

"Only every time I make them," Kagome grinned.

"Good," Kouga said. "Because I love them."

"I second that," Miroku mumbled his mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

"Delicious as always Kagome," Sango said taking a bite.

"Heavenly," Ayame agreed.

"What I wouldn't do for the recipe," Miroku sighed.

"I've said it before Kagome and I'll say it again," Kouga said starting on his second. "You could make a mint selling these."

"I know," Kagome replied taking one for herself. "But then where would all the fun be."

"In my tummy," Miroku sighed contentedly.

"I'm sure it would be," Sango grinned. "You'd also probably gain twenty pounds or so."

"No harm there if I would be helping Kagome's business," Miroku grinned.

Everyone laughed at that.

"So hard to believe the wedding's tomorrow," Ayame sighed.

"I know," Kagome agreed. "I know it's going to sound crazy considering it's only nine but I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Kouga yawned. "That wedding rehearsal took everything out of me."

"Took everything out of you," Sango cried. "You weren't even in it!"

"I know," Kouga replied yawning once more. "I'm with Kagome. Maybe we should call it a night.

"Yeah," Miroku said yawning too. "Tomorrow is a big day."

"All in favour for turning in for the night?" Kouga asked raising a hand. Kagome, Sango and Miroku all raised their hands. "Motion passed. Ok everyone time to head home."

"Just give me one second and I'll pack up everyone's cookies," Kagome said picking the now empty plate up and carrying it back to the kitchen. She hurriedly empties the now cool trays into bags and took the one still in the oven out and left it out to cool for Miroku and Sango. Returning to the front hall where Ayame, Kouga and Inuyasha were all waiting Kagome handed everyone their bags and then slipped her own shoes on.

"I left a tray in the kitchen cooling for you guys," Kagome said hugging Sango and Miroku. "Give them about fifteen, twenty minutes to cool before moving them."

"Sounds good," Sango said.

"Thanks for the cookies," Miroku grinned.

"Now Miroku," Kagome said wagging a finger at him. "You are not to eat all of those tonight. If you do you might not fit into your suit tomorrow and then Ayame would kill you."

"You've got that right," Ayame grinned and turned to Kouga and Inuyasha. "Same goes for you two."

"Awww," Kouga moaned. "That's just not fair!"

"Don't be silly," Ayame chided. "Of course it is."

"Well goodnight everyone," Kagome yawned and open the door.

"Goodnight," everyone echoed and each began to walk to their respective cars while Sango and Miroku waved them off.

"I take it I'm giving you a ride home?" Inuyasha asked catching up with her.

"Only if you want to keep that second bag of cookies," Kagome said.

"Of course," Inuyasha grinned and opened the door for her to climb in.

She scooted over and he crawled in next to her.

"It's always kind of freaky how your limo is always there waiting for you," Kagome commented.

"You get used to it after a while," Inuyasha shrugged.

"I know," Kagome said. "So you ready for the big day?"

"No not really you?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. She smelled really good tonight, a mixture of some sort of oil, probably left over from that lava massage or what ever it was, and chocolate chip cookies. Best combination he had smelt in a while.

"Nope, still keep thinking its some sort of dream," Kagome admitted. and then raised an eyebrow at him. "You do realise that you're smelling me?"

"Uh yeah," Inuyasha said embarrassed at getting caught. "You smell good tonight that's why, some sort of oil and chocolate chip cookies."

"That does sound like a nice combination," Kagome teased. "Maybe I should open a line of perfume designed specifically to attract men's stomachs."

"Hey," Inuyasha said. "What can I say? It would certainly be effective; more so anyways than something really flowery."

"Hmm," Kagome said thoughtfully. "I'll have to pass that tidbit of knowledge along."

"How's your arm doing by the way?" Inuyasha asked. "I've been meaning to ask you but I always seem to forget."

"It's doing fine," Kagome said. "That salve works wonders trust me!"

"That's good," Inuyasha said looking around for some way to say what was in his heart.

"You seemed really happy tonight any special reason?" he asked finally.

"No not really," Kagome smiled happily.

"Well then I was just wondering while you're in such a good mood if," Inuyasha paused.

"If what?" Kagome asked her eyes flickering past him to her hotel which was approaching pretty fast.

"If you could," Inuyasha said trying to work up the nerve. He noticed the hopeful look in her eyes as she leaned forward.

"If-" Inuyasha stuttered.

"We're here," the driver announced.

"What is it?" Kagome asked kindly. "You know you can ask me anything right? Absolutely anything?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "I know. I was just wondering if- if-"

"Just say it you fool!" his inner voice cried out.

"If you would- If you would give me the recipe for the chocolate chip cookies," Inuyasha finished lamely. Kagome seemed disappointed by his answer too, for she sank back against her seat and looked away.

But he saw her shake her head and smile once more. "Sorry," she said cheerfully as she climbed out of the limo. "It's a family secret."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "Okay."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Kagome said self consciously fiddling with her purse.

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed. "See you then."

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome said slowly closing the door and walking to the front doors of the hotel.

"You idiot," his inner voice said and Inuyasha knew if it had a body it would be shaking it's head at his patheticness.

H watched her go and suddenly something seize a hold of him as he saw her turn once more to look at the limo. Leaping out the door he shouted, "Kagome! Wait!" just as the butler opened the door for her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Will you dance with me tomorrow?" Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome looked curiously at him for a moment then smiled. "Sure," she said. "We'll make a great team."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said embarrassed. "Well good night then."

"Goodnight," Kagome grinned. "For the second time."

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said. "See you."

"Yeah," Kagome said. "Well I'm off to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"I will."

"Goodnight then," Kagome said and then walked through the door.

Inuyasha smiled triumphantly as he walked back to the limo. He'd ask her tomorrow, while they were dancing.

Yes definitely tomorrow.

To be continued…

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Hi everyone sorry about the long time you've had to wait. Some of you waited more patiently then others and to you I say thank you. I just got back from Greece two days ago so you should all be proud I sat down and I refused to go to camp until I had finished chapter 12. It's a little shorter then the last one but don't worry look forward to 13 which will be very long. It'll have the wedding, the reception **and** the dancing. So keep your heads up for that! I'm hoping to finish that chapter before I go back to school. I'm now leaving for ten days for camp but I'll be back before you know it. 


	13. Clueless Kouga

**A Bride's Request a Bridesmaid's Promise **

**Chapter 13** – Clueless Kouga

Later, when Kagome reflected back on the day Sango married Miroku, she could never believe how fast it seemed to fly by.

The girls woke up early and headed out to pump Sango full of pancakes, in preparation for the big day, claiming she would need the energy. Once, Sango had declared "if she saw another pancake she thought she'd explode". Ayame and Kagome relented with the great "Sango Stuffing" and the three of them clamoured into Ayame's car. Arriving at the hotel, Jakotsu introduced them to the minister of the ceremony and briefly ran over the ceremony.

Claiming a busy bride wasn't a nervous bride, Jakotsu proceeded to shoo the three girls over to the hair stylists. As they sat there with curling rods in their hair, the girls were attacked by the make-up artists to whom Jakotsu gave specific instructions.

"I want it barely there," he ranted waving his arms around like windmills. "I want their flower-like beauty to shine through, yet I want you to add some touch ups. All very natural, a touch of foundation, a bit of concealer, mascara, a thin line of eyeliner to bring out the colour in their eyes and just a tiny, _tiny_ dusting of blush. I want a blushing bride not a mannequin. I want-"

One brave lady tapped her foot and daringly asked, "Does Jakotsu want some eye shadow in neutral colours for the bride and lilac for the bridesmaids."

Jakotsu paused mid rant and thought about that for a few seconds then nodded, "Yes, come to think of it I would. Oh, and make sure the mascara is waterproof; it's a wedding people cry."

Then much to the make-up artist's and hair stylist's relief Jakotsu deemed it about time to check up on the boys.

"He's sure paranoid that one," the pretty blonde, who was styling Kagome said.

"Understatement of the century," Kagome sighed.

"Is it me or does it seem that all geniuses we meet are eccentric?" Ayame asked puzzled.

"No, it's not just you hunn," the lady, who was pinning Sango's hair up replied. "The girl's and I have discovered that it's the eccentric ones that are the only worthy wedding planners. Their weddings are always miles better than the easygoing ones."

"Yeah," giggled the blonde. "I told my mother that when I get married, I'm going to hire the most eccentric wedding planner I can find."

"I had another question," Ayame said. "Is it just me or is Jakotsu………ummmm how do I put this politely…..extremely flamboyant?"

"If you mean interested in guys, darling, then yes," the woman styling her hair said. "Jakotsu is very open about the fact, he's even brought his boyfriend around a few times. Come to think of it he had a weird name too. Can you remember his name Jackie?"

"Ummmm, all I remember was his really long black hair," the woman styling Sango's hair sighed.

"It was Bandoso or something like that wasn't it?" Kagome's stylist asked causing Kagome to choke and as a result getting painfully poked by a bobby-pin.

"Oh, my gosh, hunn!" the woman exclaimed. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

"Did you just say the guy's name was Bankotsu?" Kagome gasped through tears of mirth.

"Yes! That was it!" the woman styling Sango's hair exclaimed. "How do _you_ know him?"

"Bankotsu!" Sango gasped struggling to breathe. "The one who- who-"

"The Bankotsu who named his company after his precious car?" Ayame laughed.

"Yes!" Kagome cried shoulders heaving with mirth. "Oh, my gosh, I can't believe he and Jakotsu are dating!"

"I know!" Sango giggled.

"Poor Jakotsu, he could really do much better," Ayame added.

"How do you three know him?" the first stylist asked.

"Let us in on all the juicy details!" the blonde said excitedly.

"Yes, please do!" the third giggled. "Including the whole naming a company after his car thing."

"Weeeeell," Kagome began. "I once made a horrible mistake and agreed to go out with Bankotsu and well you see…."

Kagome, then delighted the stylists with the story of how she and Bankotsu had dated and how she had eventually been forced to dump him because he was obsessed over his car.

The second, the stylists, finished with their hair they disappeared and were replaced by the make-up specialists. Ayame and Kagome both laughed at how Sango had to grip the chair with both hands to keep from trembling as her make-up person did her eyeliner.

"I hate eyeliner," she sighed when the lady finished. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sango," Ayame teased. "There are plenty of woman who share your opinion. I have to say though you made the funniest faces, while you were trying not to blink."

"Ha ha," Sango said. "I thought, I might get a break from the two of you teasing me because it's my wedding day, but I guess I was wrong."

"Awwww, poor Sango," Kagome said. "Ayame, I think she's trying to tell us we're being mean."

"Well, I guess we could give her a little break," Ayame conceded. "But, only because it's your wedding. And because, you look so good in eyeliner sometime I'm going to have to teach you how to apply it."

"Don't get your hopes up," Sango warned. "I hate things coming near my eyes, I never wear make-up."

"Well, maybe now that you're married to Miroku you'll want to," Kagome protested. "You always look amazing, so when you go out you need to step it up to goddess or you'll loose him."

"Just because, the two of you love make-up doesn't mean I have to too," Sango countered. "I'd rather spend my money on other stuff."

"Like sexy lingerie," Ayame whispered loudly to Kagome, purposely making sure Sango could hear her.

Sango, nearly, had a heart attack and started coughing. "I can't believe the two of you!" she exclaimed. "I never knew you two had such sick minds."

"Well, you didn't get pregnant by yourself," Ayame said sneakily, causing Sango to flush a pretty colour of pink.

"Okay, ladies," Jakotsu said clapping his hands as he reappeared. "Time for the dresses, we're running a little late because of the hair. We, now, have exactly," he paused to look at his digital watch, which was currently counting down until Sango was supposed to walk the aisle. "Forty three minutes and twenty seconds. So, chop chop!"

"Yes, Jakotsu," Ayame and Kagome sighed, rolling their eyes.

"I'm sure we can manage to get Sango dressed in that ever so _short_ amount of time," Ayame replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Good," Jakotsu replied, missing Ayame's sarcasm. "I shall leave Sango in your capable hands then Ayame. I must say I'm looking forward to seeing the wedding dress; Sango has been mightily cruel and refused to let me see the dress before Miroku."

"I'll make sure everything is just perfect," Ayame said rubbing her hands together and rounding on Sango as Jakotsu reluctantly left.

Walking into the next room the girls stood quietly for a few seconds to admire the dress. After their eyes had had their fill Ayame sighed and walked over to take the dress off of the mannequin.

"Sango," she ordered. "Please, remove all unnecessary garments and Kagome and I will help you to lace up the corset."

"Corset?" Sango squeaked. "You never mentioned having to wear a corset!"

"Oh, I didn't?" Ayame winced. "No, you're right I forgot to tell you. I discovered a slight flaw in the dress. Due to the weight of the dress, the back, since it's strapless, tends to fall a little and that will make the front pucker. So, I found a corset that just laces up in the back and I've attached some clips to help hold the back of the dress up. Don't worry, it won't be really tight, I promise."

"Oh, alright," Sango said breathing easier as Ayame handed her a white corset made of a very strong fabric. "I'll give it a shot. Oh, my gosh, I didn't think it would be this heavy!"

"It needs to be to keep the back of the dress up," Ayame explained while Kagome helped Sango by tightly lacing the back of the corset up.

"Its like something out of Gone With the Wind," Kagome panted, struggling to tighten the laces. "Are you feeling okay Sango?"

"I am," Sango said. "But if you go any tighter I think I might have problems."

"Is this tight enough, Ayame?" Kagome asked as Ayame came over to double check.

"I think that should be good. We can put the dress on and if it's not we can do it a bit tighter." Ayame handed the dress to Sango, who proceeded to put it on very carefully. She then turned to Ayame, who fastened the small metal clips onto the hooks she had sewn onto the corset.

All three girls gasped at how pretty Sango suddenly looked.

"Oh, my gosh," Kagome breathed. "Sango, you're breath taking."

"I never thought such beauty was possible. It's amazing how different you look with your hair up and a little make-up," Ayame murmured raising a hand to her mouth.

"I look so beautiful," Sango exclaimed. "I can't believe, I'm actually getting married. It's like some sort of dream that I don't want to wake up from."

"Speaking of dreams come true," Ayame said walking over and picking up the glass slippers Kagome had made Sango, "the finishing touch for your special day. Kagome, would you like to do the honours?"

"Thank you Ayame, yes, I would," Kagome nodded, feeling very close to tears as she took the slippers with trembling hands. Gently, she sank to one knee and slipped the first glass slipper on Sango's foot. Gulping, Kagome gently ran her fingers over the last slipper; it felt that once she slipped this on it was final, Sango would get married and move forward in her life, onto the next phase, while she was left behind. Taking a deep breath, Kagome purposely slid the slipper on Sango's waiting foot and rose to fling her arms around her.

"You have to promise, that we'll still be best friends after this," she choked out trying her hardest not to cry and ruin the make-up artist's hard work. "You have to promise, you won't forget about me after you and Miroku get married and start your own life."

"Oh, Kagome," Sango sighed, wrapping her arms around her trembling friend. "I promise. I'll still be the same Sango after I get married. I could never forget about you, ever."

"Come get in here, Ayame," Kagome squeaked, due the emotion making her throat tight. "I know you're feeling the exact same way I am."

Ayame nodded weakly, biting her lip trying desperately not to cry. Walking over, the three girls hugged. Standing like that for a good ten minutes, not saying anything just….being. Slowly, once they were finished with their intimate moment, they all took deep breaths and looked each other in the eye, smiling sadly. Kagome looked from Sango then to Ayame and then back to Sango dressed in her wedding dress and lowered her head.

She was about to apologise for getting all emotional when both Ayame and Sango said simultaneously, "don't."

"Huh?" Kagome asked startled.

"You were about to apologise," Ayame explained.

"And we didn't want you too," Sango went on. "That hug is something I'm going to remember fondly when I look back on my wedding day. You guys, are the closest thing to a family I've got, that's why I wanted you to give me away. I don't have a father and we've been closer than sisters."

"Yeah," Ayame nodded.

"Sisters," Kagome nodded.

"Anyone up for some blood vows?" Ayame asked jokingly.

Sango and Kagome laughed and patted Ayame heavily on the shoulder.

"Ayame," Kagome said. Sango finished, "what would we do without you?"

"Ummm, let me think, go down the aisle naked?" Ayame teased. "Now, come on, as much as I hate to be the party pooper, if Jakotsu comes back and we're not dressed he's going to have a fit."

"Ok," Sango nodded. "I'll help you guys get ready, before I put the veil on. It would only get in my way."

"Sounds good," Kagome said taking her shirt and jeans off, Ayame followed suit and soon both had their dresses on.

"Oh, come on Sango," Kagome pleaded. "Stop hogging the mirror and let me see my dress."

"Yeah," Ayame agreed. "Don't be so vain."

"Oh, fine," Sango said and reluctantly moved aside so Kagome could see herself.

"Oh, my gosh," Kagome said twirling around to see the back. "I look good! Ayame you're a miracle worker!" Walking closer to the mirror Kagome had no choice but to admit she looked drop dead gorgeous. The colour of the dress was perfect, it brought out the colour in her eyes and made her appear to glow with happiness.

"Yes, Kagome," Ayame said slinging her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "We do look hot, don't we."

"You bet," Sango grinned. "Kouga's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you."

"I certainly hope so," Ayame giggled. "Who knows, maybe after all this he'll propose to me!"

"That would be so cool," Kagome agreed.

"Awwww, Kagome," Ayame said, "don't sound so jealous. Inuyasha won't be able to keep his eyes off you either."

"Well, that wouldn't be much of an accomplishment," Kagome laughed. "Ayame, you and I are the single women under the age of thirty attending this wedding!"

"Still," Sango argued. "You look hot enough to be a model. Inuyasha will be a fool if he lets you go."

"Well, I guess we'll see how that goes after tonight," Ayame sighed. "I've known Inuyasha for almost all my life and even I have no idea how things between the two of you will work out. I'm sorry Kagome I know your probably anxious but I really can't say that I'm 100 percent sure Inuyasha won't just walk away. I really wish I could but I just can't."

"Well, what's your confidence level about right now?" Kagome asked shakily looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had forgotten that their truce ended tonight and that once Sango and Miroku drove off in their limo, he was free to go.

"I'd say about an 85 percent," Ayame said thoughtfully. "Ask me later though, at dinner or something."

"Ok," Kagome replied and then forced a smile. "Well I think that's enough wondering what's going to happen to me, let's get that veil on you, Sango. After all you can't walk down the aisle without it."

"Of course not," Ayame agreed and briskly pulled the veil out of the box she had stored it in. "Kagome, will you help me. We've only got one shot at this. We'll ruin Sango's hair if it doesn't go on just right."

"Oooh," Sango teased. "Better not mess up you guys. Not that I want to put pressure on you or anything like that."

"Oh, you shush," Kagome scolded.

"Yes, hold still," Ayame commanded.

Very slowly, the two of them lowered the veil onto Sango's head; where Ayame immediately went to work securing it so I wouldn't fall off. Stepping back she nodded her head in approval. "Perfect."

Sango turned slowly to look at her reflection.

"Oh, Sango," Kagome sighed. "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

"That dress truly is my masterpiece," Ayame said her throat tightening painfully as she looked at it.

"Oh, Ayame," Kagome said hugging Ayame, because she realized just how close her friend was to tears. "I promise that if I ever get married that you can design my dress too."

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "And remember, you made me promise that you could make my baby's clothing."

"Mhmmm, you have nothing to worry about. You'll create another masterpiece, I'm sure you will," Kagome promised.

"Ladies!" Jakotsu screeched dashing into the room. "Please, please, **please** tell me Sango is ready!"

"Yep," Ayame said shaking her heading briskly so Jakotsu wouldn't realise she had been about to cry over a dress. "We just finished."

"Oh, thank heavens," Jakotsu said sagging up against the door. "I almost lost track of the time, I was so frazzled by Miroku. Sango are you aware that your husband has a,"

"A cowlick that refuses to lie flat?" Sango asked knowing exactly what Jakotsu was talking about.

"Yes!" Jakotsu cried. "It is impossible to get it to lie flat! The wedding is going to be a failure!"

"Now, now, Jakotsu," Kagome said trying not to giggle. "It's alright, I'm sure no one will even notice Miroku's cowlick after Sango enters. Take a peek, she just takes your breath away, doesn't she?"

Jakotsu looked at Sango and broke down completely, "Sango, darling, you look so gorgeous! I've never seen such beauty, such grace, such poise."

Sango smiled wryly.

"See Jakotsu," Kagome said helping Jakotsu to stand once more. "Everything will turn out beautifully, I promise."

"Of course, it will!" Jakotsu exclaimed, shocked that she ever could have doubted that it would. "Now, Miroku is about to go out. I want you ready; I'll be back in just a minute to bring you to the back where you will be entering from."

"All three of us will be ready," Sango promised.

"Good," Jakotsu said, opening the door and walking out. The girl's were just about to start laughing when he poked his head back in and said. "I hope you are aware girls that you need shoes." Then he disappeared, leaving the girls to look at each other in confusion.

"Shoes?" Sango echoed. "But didn't he see that I'm wearing mine."

Ayame and Kagome suddenly gasped and looked down at their own bare feet. "Oh, shoot!" they cried simultaneously and immediately grabbed their pantyhose and sat down to put them on. They were just putting their high heels on when Jakotsu reappeared. "Are you ready ladies? We have ten minutes before you are to walk down the aisle."

"Can you just give us one second, Jakotsu?" Sango asked. "We just want to say some goodbyes, to the old times."

"Of course," Jakotsu said knowingly and turned and shut the door. "Don't be too long though. I'll be waiting just outside when you're ready."

"Alright," Sango said and then turned back to her friends when he shut the door. "You guys, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm so happy to be getting married but I just wanted to say that I promise, I won't change after I get married. I'll still be the same old Sango."

"And we'll still be the same old friends that love you with all our hearts," Kagome said hugging her friend, kissing her quickly on the cheek and stepping back so Ayame could hug her as well.

"Miroku is lucky to be marrying someone as special as you," Ayame told her kissing her on the cheek, as well.

"Thank you," Sango said, and then taking a deep breath smiled bravely and said, "well, I think I'm ready to walk down the aisle."

"That's good," Kagome said opening the door for them. "No cold feet?"

"Nope," Sango smiled shaking her head slightly.

"Well, let's go give you away then," Kagome said taking Sango's hand.

"Yeah," Ayame said grabbing Sango's other hand and pulling her out the door. "Let's go conquer this wedding!"

Sango having nothing better to say simply laughed.

"Shh!" Jakotsu hissed as the girls came out. "Everyone's just beginning to settle down. Miroku's already out there waiting for you. You'll enter as soon as the music begins and what do you need to remember above all else?"

"To smile," Sango replied.

"Not to trip," Kagome added.

"And to say I do," Ayame finished

"Right," Jakotsu said pleased, listening intently to what was going on outside of their view. He impatiently tapped his headset and spoke into it. "Are we ready for the flowers girls, yet?"

"Affirmative," came the reply.

Turning to the two little girls in pink dresses, Jakotsu motioned for them to head out.

"Well, here we go," Ayame said raising her arm for Sango to take while Kagome did the same.

"Best friends forever," Kagome whispered as Jakotsu, whose eyes were filling with tears, nodded very slowly and smiled.

"That's our cue," Sango murmured and so the three stepped out into the aisle just as the music began.

Looking at Miroku, Inuyasha tried not to laugh. He had never seen his best friend so happy and scared at the same time. Happy, that it was his wedding, yet terrified at the prospect of Sango leaving him waiting at the alter.

"What if she has second thoughts and remembers someone she loved a long time ago, or she's been battling with her emotions for an ex boyfriend?" he had asked while donning his tux.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha had tried to reassure him. "She'll show."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She will," Inuyasha promised. "You've just been watching too many chick flicks."

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw the flower girls enter and heard the music begin. He, along with everyone in the church, turned to watch the bride's entrance. As Sango stepped through the archway a startled intake of breath could be heard, Inuyasha had never seen Sango look as beautiful as she did at that moment. He looked over at Miroku and smirked at the look of awe that crossed his friends face. Turning back to Sango, he was glad to see her serene smile, so he had been right she did show.

Turning his attention to Kagome who was on Sango's left side, Inuyasha was positive his heart missed a few beats. If it had it certainly would have explained the moment of him unable to breath and how he couldn't seem to form two coherent thoughts. As he watched her, watch Sango, he took in everything from the beautiful dress to the adorable way certain tendrils of hair had escaped their pins and hung down framing either side of her face. If he hadn't known it was Kagome, he would never have believed the woman walking towards him was his childhood enemy.

Inuyasha watched his love stop and gently lift the veil over Sango's head, and then she and Ayame gently kissed Sango on the cheek and then smiling stepped back so that she could walk to Miroku.

Inuyasha gently nudged Miroku to knock him out of his trance and smiled when Miroku turned his awe struck look on him. The rest of the ceremony flew by in a blur after that because at that moment, smiling gently like an angel, Kagome decided to shyly look up and catch his eye. When she met his eye, her smile broadened and he knew that he would remember that smile until the day he died.

The next thing he knew the priest had pronounced Miroku and Sango husband and wife. He watched as Miroku lifted the veil off Sango's face and promptly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionate. For one fleeting second, Inuyasha wondered what it would feel like to lift the veil and see Kagome smile at him, like she always did and to be able to kiss her and know she loved him. Know that she loved him, the thought echoed through his head. Knowing that would make him the happiest man in the world, maybe marriage wasn't quite as horrible as he had always thought it would be, maybe it could be wonderful, if Kagome was the one he was marrying.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he raised his hand to clap loudly with everyone else as Miroku twirled Sango around, the light glinting off her glass slippers, as he continued to kiss her. Looking at Kagome, their eyes met again and he smiled at her, as crazy as he sometimes was he knew there was no way he was letting her slip through his fingers again.

Kagome, unlike Inuyasha, had hung onto every word that had passed the priest's lips. Whoever knew if she'd ever hear them again? She kept casting furtive glances at Inuyasha every once in a while, just to make sure that it was actually him standing opposite of her in the tux. He looked so unbelievable good; Kagome found herself wishing he wore a tux all the time.

"Get a hold of yourself, girl," she mentally chided herself. "The next thing you know you're going to be drooling and making a complete idiot of yourself. Focus! Focus! Do not look at Inuyasha, watch the wedding. Watch Sango not him!"

When Sango and Miroku kissed, Kagome felt one fat tear escape and joined Inuyasha in clapping. Looking at Ayame she smiled and noticed that she wasn't the only one crying.

As the two lovebirds broke apart, Kagome heard Miroku whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sango whispered back and kissed him softly on the lips.

Clenching her eyes shut, Kagome to stem the tears; she wouldn't cry, she refused to!

The bride and groom were then approached by many well-wishers and Kagome stepped back to admire the lovely moment. The wedding ceremony had been absolutely beautiful; it couldn't have been more perfect.

"I thought, weddings were supposed to be happy things," Inuyasha commented, startling Kagome almost out of her skin.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "Where'd you come from?"

"Same place you just were, in the center of chaos," he grinned and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Aren't you cold?" he asked rubbing her arm. "You're arms are bare!"

"I'm fine," Kagome replied touched by his concern. "I was too wrapped up in the ceremony to really notice."

"You look lovely though," Inuyasha commented. "I knew that colour would look lovely on you." Realizing what he had just admitted he hurriedly rambled on. "I mean, I thought it would look nice with Sango's dress, she looks beautiful doesn't she? Ayame really did do an amazing job."

"Yes," Kagome agreed looking over at Sango, who was still wrapped in Miroku's arms and saying thank you to everyone complimenting her. "She does look beautiful." Then she giggled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought, Miroku's eyes were going to fall out when he saw her," Kagome said tilting her head back and laughing.

Inuyasha smiled, partly because of the memory and partly because of how pretty Kagome looked laughing.

"The dress really is amazing. Are we doing pictures with the real dress or the practical one?"

"Both I think," Kagome said slowly. "I wish Ayame had made a practical one for us as well, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to walk in this thing!"

"Are you going to be able to dance all right?" Inuyasha asked trying not to laugh. "I think, if you try you might just fall flat on your face."

"Your probably right," Kagome smiled and then lightly punched him. "But that's no reason to rub it in. I still bet I can dance better than you."

"HA!" Inuyasha scoffed. "That I doubt."

"Doubt what?" Ayame said walking up with Kouga's arm around her waist.

"That I can dance better than she can," Inuyasha explained, envious of how easily Kouga was able to wrap his arm around Ayame. "I said I highly doubt it in that dress."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Ayame sighed exasperated. "Did it honestly not cross you mind that I had thought of that?"

"Uhh," Inuyasha said. "No."

"Of course, she did dimwit," Kouga drawled. "Ayame thinks of everything."

Inuyasha snarled and was about to reply when he felt Kagome's restraining arm and simply snorted.

"Thank you Kouga, that's very sweet," Ayame smiled pecking him on the cheek. "But, please try not to pick any fights with Inuyasha today." She admired her perfectly manicured nails briefly before adding. "I'd have to kill you if you did, and you know how much I'd hate that."

Kouga gulped, and it was quite clear that Ayame had already gone over this with him.

Inuyasha smirked, a triumphant smirk until Ayame turned a frosty look on him. "That goes the same for you, Inuyasha."

He gulped and slowly nodded.

"Oh, look!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to avoid any awkward silences. "The photographers ready! We better go." Grabbing Inuyasha's wrist, she pulled him after her.

It seemed to Inuyasha his wrist was on fire when Kagome grabbed it. He gulped and tried to stop his face from blushing, he didn't want Kouga knowing Kagome affected him this deeply.

"Kagome!" Sango called waving her over. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Oh, just over there," Kagome said slightly breathlessly. "So, what was it like? Getting married, it's so hard to wrap my mind around."

"It was wonderful," Sango gushed and kissed Miroku again. "I'm so happy, I feel like I could fly."

"I agree," Miroku said kissing the top of her head affectionately. "You girls did an amazing job on making her look breathtaking."

"Thanks," Kagome said. "But it was Ayame who did most of the work." Turning around she waved at Ayame and yelled. "Hey Ayame! You're missing out on hearing compliments!"

"Coming," Ayame yelled back and dragged Kouga with her. "Sorry, now what was that you said? Compliments, from Miroku, could this day get any better?"

"Yes," Kagome grinned. "Miroku was just saying how gorgeous Sango looked, weren't you."

"Uh, yes," Miroku agreed, not liking being put on the spot like that. "She looks very good."

"Oh, come on Miroku," Inuyasha joked. "Good is an understatement, you're eyes almost fell out."

"Well, she looked so radiant my brain just sort of turned off," Miroku admitted sheepishly. "The dress…..all I have to say is wow. I may not be an expert on wedding dresses but I thought it was gorgeous, magnificent even."

"Why, thank you," Ayame said giving a slight bow. "The tux I made looks good on you too. Ever consider modelling for me?"

"Now, now Ayame," Sango interjected. "I don't want love struck girls phoning him day and night if he advertises for you."

"I think, I could arrange that," Ayame smiled and then patted Miroku on the shoulder. "But seriously, consider it Miroku. I pay well, very well."

"Anything for you, Ayame," Miroku smiled.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt," a man said approaching them with a camera around his neck. "But are you all ready for the photos?"

"Um, I think so," Sango replied. "Everyone's here right?" She did a quick head count and then nodded. "Yep, everyone's here."

"Perfect," the man said. "Well, then if you'll just follow me."

"Certainly," Miroku said and he and Sango walked after him as he led them to where he would be taking their photos.

"Ok," the man said. "The bride and the groom will be in the middle with hmmm let me think. We have two very startling hair colours to deal with….so the lady with red hair will go on the left and you with the long white hair will go on the right." Both moved accordingly and then the photographer examined Kagome and Kouga. "Well, as for you both, you," he said to Kouga, "will go stand beside the woman with red hair and you, Miss will go stand beside the man with white hair."

Once everyone was in position, the man said "cheese" and took ten photos and then moved onto the pictures of just Sango and Miroku. Kagome stood by Inuyasha as they watched Sango and Miroku being instructed into ten different poses. After those, it was time for a picture of Sango with her bridesmaids.

"I hope you know Sango," Kagome said when they were finished and watching Miroku take pictures with Kouga and Inuyasha. "That I expect copies of all of these photos."

"Moi aussi," Ayame said and then explained at their confused faces. "That's French for me too."

"Oh," Kagome and Sango giggled. "Alright then, don't worry, after everything you guys have done, you defiantly get photos."

"Good," Ayame nodded. "So, what happens next?"

"Well, first I'm going to change dresses and then we're going to have champagne and cake. After that, some people will probably leave to go home and everyone else will just mingle until supper time."

"Sounds like fun," Ayame said eyes on Kouga who was smiling his most handsome smile at the photographer's assistant, a pretty little brunette who looked, as if she was about to faint. "If you two will pardon me, I need to go save my boyfriend and drop a little reminder that he's currently involved in a relationship."

"Uh oh," Kagome sighed. "Kouga's in for it."

"I don't think, he's doing it intentionally though," Sango observed. "I think, he's so used to flirting with pretty girls he doesn't even notice he's doing it until Ayame points it out. It more of a habit than trying to pick them up, if you ask me."

"I think, you might be right," Kagome said. "But that doesn't make it any easier for Ayame. I really don't know how she can stand it."

"I think, she knows he doesn't mean to," Sango said. "Her understanding of what makes him tick is what's saving their relationship. Kouga has no idea how lucky he is that Ayame refuses to give up once she's set her mind on something."

"Well, she's the only woman I know that has the slightest hope of making the relationship work. Most women would have given up long ago," Kagome sighed. "I know I sure did. You have to admit that even though Kouga's still pretty vain, he's a lot better than what he used to be."

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "Ayame's a good influence on him."

"Defiantly," Kagome replied nodding her head as she watched Ayame slip her hand into his as the photographer laughed at something Kouga had just said.

"Now, Kouga," she chided. "Don't go breaking this pretty lady's heart, I've told you it's simply not nice to lead them on like this."

Sango and Kagome expected the girl to blush and apologize for flirting, like most girls caught in her situation did. This girl however refused to back down.

"Who made you his mother," she demanded haughtily. "I don't care if you are his girlfriend. Who's to say he can't flirt with me. Maybe, he secretly likes me and is thinking about dumping you. Did you ever think of that? Well, did you?"

Ayame was momentarily taken back by the girl's insolence but the stunned feeling didn't last for long. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she let go of Kouga's hand and stepped between the pushy photographer and her target. "I never said he couldn't _flirt_ with you," Ayame clarified in a voice so cold the girl stepped back surprised. "I just didn't want him _distracting_ you, from your job, which in case you've _forgotten_ is photographing, my best friend's wedding. But if that's not the case and you actually were trying to seduce my boyfriend, I'm sure a little conversation with your boss might be in order."

"Of course, I wasn't," the girl said hurriedly and making some excuse hurried off.

"Wow," Kagome and Sango breathed. "That girl's lucky Ayame didn't claw her eyes out!"

"Next time, you find yourself in the mood to flirt with stupid hormonal bimbos, warn me so I can leave the two of you alone," Ayame said to Kouga trying not to let her voice waver. "I'd hate to cramp your style with my stupid possessive girlfriend attack."

As she moved to walk back to Sango and Kagome clearly hurt and close to tears by what had just happened Kouga intercepted her and whirled her around. "Don't be mad, Ayame," he teased. "You know I didn't mean any of it."

"So, then why didn't you say anything when she lashed out at me and accused me of being nothing more than some possessive girlfriend," Ayame demanded and Sango and Kagome looked guiltily at each other. Suddenly, it seemed Kouga and Ayame's relationship wasn't quite as steady as they thought it was.

"Did you just expect me to stand on the sidelines watching you flirt with her?" Ayame demanded. "Answer me! You know I hate having to watch; so why do you insist on flirting with other women. Especially, when you know, I'm not even standing ten feet away!"

"Ayame," Kouga tried to say but Ayame cut him off.

"No, don't even think of apologizing," Ayame snarled angrily pointing one perfectly manicured nail at his nose. "I don't want to hear it. I just can't take you right now; I told you, how I would be emotional today and how I wouldn't be able to take you flirting with other women today of all days. But nooooooo, the second you see a pretty face what I said flies straight out of your head. I'm sick of being the only one who tries to make our relationship work! Don't you dare talk to me, until you can promise me, you're ready to make a commitment."

Flicking a piece of her hair out of her eyes, Ayame walked slowly back over to Sango and Kagome. Sensing she didn't want to be argued with Kagome and Sango silently followed her back to the changing room. "Sorry, Sango," she apologized as she helped her into the second dress. Fishing a tissue out from the front of her dress she looked at it sadly. "I put it there, figuring I might cry during the ceremony." Patting her eyes she went on, "I'm really sorry, Sango, I don't know what came over me. I really didn't want to do anything to distract from your special day and then that girl just…just…"

"Made you lose it?" Sango offered.

"Yes," Ayame sniffed. "It just makes me so mad when he does that, and then he didn't even bother to back me up. I really just want him to say he loves me and know that it's the truth.

"I think, he does love you, Ayame," Sango said sitting down on the couch with Ayame and placing her hands over hers. "It's like Miroku, I had the hardest time making him understand how much it hurt me to see him groping other women, but the second he understood, he was so sorry for hurting me he promised never to do it again. What did he say now, I'm trying to remember the exact words…oh yes…. he said "my meaningless flirting with women who mean absolutely nothing to me almost made me lose the one person I love with all my heart and would do anything for."

"I remember it perfectly, we had gone out for a nice supper one evening and he was flirting as usual with the waitress and suddenly, I just couldn't stand it any more and ran out of the restaurant crying my eyes out. He chased after me and we fought. We, well actually, I yelled he just sort of stood there stunned, as I poured my heart out to him. I left him standing there, swearing that if he ever came within ten feet of me again I would hurt him so bad he wouldn't be able to come near me again. Nearly, a week went by before my associates lured me out of my bed and away from my ice cream so I could attend this charity fundraiser with them. I can't even really remember what it was for, a fundraiser for the children's hospital, I think. Anyway, half way through the evening, Miroku got up on the stage and said "I dedicate this song to someone, whom I hurt very much. She's currently sitting in the audience and I would like to ask her to stand up." My friends forced me to stand up and I was so angry and embarrassed I wanted to kill him. The next thing I knew he was singing, 'The Man in Love with You' by George Straight. It was so romantic and beautiful, I started to cry. When he finished, he looked right at me and said, "Sango, I love you and I always will. I promise that if you give me second chance I'll never stray, I promise, that if you give me a second chance I'll never look at another woman as long as I live. I love you, Sango and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for hurting you, please come up here because there's something important I want to ask you."

"What happened?" Ayame asked eagerly.

"I walked up on the stage and once I got there he held out his hand and I gently placed mine in his and he brought me close to him and kissed me so passionately, my knees felt weak. Then he sank onto one knee and produced this little beauty," Sango said holding out her ring, "and proposed."

"What did he say?" Kagome asked totally engrossed in the story even though she had already heard it before.

"He said, "Sango, I love you more than any woman I've ever known and ever will know. I love you so much I don't know how I could possibly let you walk away. You're the woman I want to marry, raise a family with and eventually grow old with. I don't want to be the man everyone loves anymore, all I want to be is the man in love with you. Will you marry me?"

"That's so romantic," Ayame whispered. "You're the luckiest woman, Sango."

"We had our fare share of hard times first," Sango said softly. "It's still hard to believe we made it. I don't think anyone expected us to."

"I should go find Kouga and apologise," Ayame said fretfully standing up. "He's probably feeling absolutely horrible right now."

"Nonsense," Kagome chided. "You still have to help me finish lacing Sango up!" At Ayame's hurt expression she winked. "Let him suffer for a while, digest what you said, he'll come running back soon enough if what you had meant anything to him."

"But what if he doesn't," Ayame asked.

"Then he doesn't deserve you," Kagome said firmly. "Miroku changed for Sango because he wanted to. Give Kouga the chance to think through what you said. Let him put his priorities in place and then give him the chance to change himself, before you go apologizing for freaking out. Your apology will do nothing for your relationship in the long run, you meant what you said. You weren't lying when you said you were feeling hurt and betrayed. He needs to understand how you're feeling and he then needs to recognise his bad habit. My mother, once said 'you can't change a person's bad habits for them, they need to change them for themselves.'"

"True," Sango nodded. "Now, dry those tears. Even if he doesn't come back, you'll still be a gorgeous, witty, and talented woman that men drool over. The only difference will be you're single."

"Yeah, you and I can go to singles clubs together," Kagome smiled. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh, you guys," Ayame smiled standing up and turning Sango around to start lacing the corset up. "What would I do without you two to cheer me up. Now, let's get back out there and enjoy some champagne and cake!"

"I second that motion," Kagome sighed. "Did you see the cake Jakotsu ordered? I swear, I was actually salivating when he showed it to me!"

"Wouldn't put it past you Kags," Ayame teased. "You always did love cake."

"Yeah," Sango teased. "Especially white cake."

"Yumm," Kagome said and without thinking. "I'm going to eat so much cake today; I really hope I don't get sick!"

Ayame froze mid lace pull, Sango whirled around in surprise and both looked at Kagome shocked. "What!" Kagome squealed embarrassed. "Weddings are meant for eating cake!"

"No," Ayame said slowly still not believing her ears. "It's not that, it's just that…"

"That this is the first time, since your family passed away you haven't cared that dessert is fattening," Sango said bursting into tears and flinging her arms around Kagome. "I never thought I'd hear those words cross you mouth!"

"Kagome, hun," Ayame said placing her hand on Kagome's forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Well, at least you're not sick then," Ayame said thoughtfully, trying to lighten the mood. "I guess, you've already tasted some of this champagne then!"

"No, honestly, you guys I'm perfectly fine," Kagome assured them. "I'm not sick and I'm most certainly have not already been into the champagne. I guess, I've just moved on."

"This really is the happiest day of my life," Sango said hugging Kagome tighter.

"And I'm sure a certain white-haired, golden-eyed someone we all happen to know has nothing to do with this startling transformation," Ayame smiled mischievously.

"Actually, he does," Kagome replied startling the other two so much their jaws dropped.

"He does!" Ayame squealed delighted.

"And you're actually admitting it!" Sango explained. "Good heavens, you really must be in love!"

"Did I tell you, he asked me to dance with him tonight?" Kagome asked excitedly. "He was so cute, trying to work up the nerve and then he almost ended up not asking me but then he did and I was so happy!"

"With him exclusively or just one dance?" Ayame asked eagerly.

"I don't know," Kagome said slowly. "But we'll soon see!"

"Even if it's just one dance it's still a good thing," Sango said hurriedly. "He wouldn't have been nervous asking you to dance, if you meant nothing to him. Right?"

"Right," Ayame agreed. "He's defiantly into you, Kagome. No questions in mind."

"So, you think, it's impossible that he'd ever leave right!" Kagome asked. "If he likes me it's not as if he's just going to walk away, right?"

"Definitely," Ayame said. "Now, lets hurry up and get you back out there so he can talk to you some more! I swear, the more time you two spend together the more he falls in love with you."

XOXOXOXOX

"I swear," Miroku sighed, nudging Inuyasha's ribs suggestively. "The more time you and Kagome spend together the more you seem to change. It's so weird, you've changed more within the past two weeks than you have ever since I met you!"

"Yeah," Kouga smiled. "Next thing we know you'll be spewing poetry out like a fountain and sending her red roses every evening."

"Now, now, Kouga," Miroku replied and then added in a baby voice. "We should be happy that widdle Yashie has learned to wuv someone."

"Just who the hell are you calling 'widdle Yashie' moron?" Inuyasha demanded, his left eye twitching noticeably.

"Watch your mouth, dog-breath," Kouga snarled. "In case, you haven't noticed there are children around."

"What's eating you, Kouga?" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Kouga said purposely trying to sound laid back.

"Does this have anything to do with the little lovers spat I observed earlier between you and Ayame over that pretty photographer?" Miroku asked, oh so, innocently.

"Shut your mouth, Miroku," Kouga snapped, but it was too late Inuyasha had heard.

"What argument between you and Ayame?" he demanded.

"It's nothing," Kouga growled hanging his head.

"On the contrary," Miroku said slowly. "I'd say it's quite the opposite. Now, tell me what happened Kouga, I'm an expert when it comes to angry women."

"I'm sure you are," Inuyasha smirked, enjoying Kouga's discomfort.

"Inuyasha, please don't interrupt," Miroku replied in his most doctor like voice. "This session is very important for Kouga's future relationship with Ayame."

"I'm not saying anything while he's listening," Kouga said stubbornly.

"Nonsense," Miroku said dismissing Kouga's demand. "Inuyasha knows Ayame far better than I do, his input will be very valuable when talking about your relationship."

"Stop calling it a bloody relationship," Kouga said grabbing Miroku's collar. Realizing what he had just done, he let go of Miroku and took a step back. "That's exactly it," Kouga said miserably sinking into the nearest chair. "I don't think there is any relationship anymore."

"What!" Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed shocked, **A) because Kouga had actually told them what was wrong and B) because they had always taken Kouga and Ayame's relationship as a constant. **

"The two of you broke up!" Miroku asked.

"If you broke up with Ayame on Sango's wedding day I'm gonna," Inuyasha threatened but Miroku held up a restraining hand.

"Kouga?" he asked gently

"I didn't break up with her, I think she's the one who broke up with me," Kouga replied slowly head in his hands.

"You think?" Inuyasha echoed disbelieving.

"Did she actually say, the two of you were over?" Miroku asked for clarification.

"Well, no," Kouga said. "But I think that's what she meant."

"What exactly did she say, Kouga?" Miroku asked calmly.

"She said to just leave her alone because she just couldn't deal with me right then, and how she was sick of being the only one in the relationship who was trying to make it work," Kouga said.

"Anything else?" Miroku prompted.

"Yeah, she said not to bother talking to her every again until I was prepared to commit to being her boyfriend," Kouga went on.

"Oh, dear," Miroku said looking at Inuyasha, who just stood there glaring at Kouga, as if it actually was possible to kill someone by glaring.

"I just don't get why she suddenly blew up at me like that," Kouga said cluelessly.

"Hmmm," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Let me think. Did you by any chance happen to be flirting with someone else at the time?"

"Well, yeah, but I do it all the time and she's never gotten mad before!" Kouga said angrily.

"She probably has Kouga," Miroku said slowly. "But she's probably never shown you how much it gets to her."

"Well, only an idiot wouldn't think his girlfriend wouldn't get mad if he was constantly flirting with other women," Inuyasha said. "Honestly, Kouga, think about it for one second. How would you feel if you saw Ayame, hanging off some man she didn't even know?"

"I wouldn't know," Kouga said. "She's never done that before."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha sighed deeply, sometimes Kouga could be so dense it wasn't even funny.

"Imagine for one second," Miroku said. "That Ayame really had decided to break up and you saw her dancing with some other guy tonight. How would you feel ? How would you feel if you saw her kiss that same guy goodnight?"

"I'd want to punch him," Kouga snarled.

"Finally, some progress," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. In a regular voice he went on. "That's probably how Ayame feels every time she sees you flirting with some random girl."

"I think, it's safe to assume that Ayame is feeling a little neglected and a little jealous Kouga," Miroku said. "Did you tell her she looked pretty today?"

"She knows she looks hot," Kouga shrugged. "Why would I tell her that? Ayame would never wear something that didn't look good. I've never met a girl with a better sense of fashion."

"Haven't you ever told her that you think that?" Miroku asked.

"No," Kouga said and slowly it started to dawn on him. "You mean," he said slowly. "That when ever Ayame sees me flirting with other chicks she feels jealous because I never flirt with her?"

"Close," Miroku sighed. "Ayame isn't jealous because you're not flirting with her, she's jealous because you're ignoring her and giving all your attention to some other woman. She thinks that you don't value your relationship; that you don't think her as pretty as the other women you flirt with because you never compliment her. That's why she said she was sick of being the only one who's trying to make the relationship work."

"But I don't think our relationship's pointless," Kouga protested. "She knows that, she knows that I don't want to date other women. Doesn't she?"

Miroku and Inuyasha remained silent, Kouga was so close if they let him talk it through for just a little further he'd have it!

"Oooooooh, shit," Kouga swore. "Ayame thinks that I don't love her! That's it isn't it? She's upset because she thinks I'd rather be with those other girls!"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, looked up at the heavens and said a brief thank you.

"I think," Miroku sighed. "You finally understand."

"So, if I stop flirting with other women Ayame will forgive me," Kouga said determined. "I can do that?"

"As much as I hate to burst your happy little bubble," Miroku winced. "I don't think that will be quite as easy as you seem to think."

"Yeah and Miroku, the ex-letch, will know all there is to know about giving up women," Inuyasha smirked. "I might listen to him if I were you. I think I'm going to go track down the girls and see just how mad Ayame really is."

"Ok," Miroku said. "Hurry back though, toasts will be starting soon and then we get cake!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back momentarily," Inuyasha promised.

"So, what should I say when I see her," he heard Kouga ask the second his back was turned.

Poor Ayame, Inuyasha thought, how she can possibly love that poor stupid idiot, I have no clue.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called and he whirled around to come face to face with Kaede.

"Hey, old hag," he said mockingly. "You're looking mighty spry this afternoon."

"Inuyasha, ye shouldn't tease the elderly. I would have thought Kagome might have taught ye some manners by now."

"Don't count on it," Inuyasha replied. "But before I go, have you seen the girls around anywhere? I have no idea where they are."

"I believe they went to change Sango's dress," Kaede said wisely. "Ye didn't expect Sango to have to survive in such a dress all evening did you?"

"Of course not," Inuyasha huffed. "I just didn't know they would disappear to do that immediately after pictures is all."

"They should nearly be finished," Kaede said. "When you see them be sure to remind Sango, that an old lady like myself would love a piece of cake even if I can't get up to get it myself."

"Will do," Inuyasha said walking off. All he knew was he better find Ayame and not let her near Kouga until that idiot was damn well ready to apologise.

* * *

_Hey, sorry for the long time it took me to write this, my muse has been a little sad.Thank you everyone for being patient with me during this rough time (for those of you who don't know my uncle passed away because of Hurricane Katrina)A quick thank you to Mary my neta-reader, everyone say "thank you Mary" She's a totally awsome beta-reader and Mary thank you soooooo soo sooooooooo much for being my beta-reader I LOVE YOU!_


	14. Old Biddy Birds

**A Bride's Request a Bridesmaid's Promise**

**Chapter 14** – _**Old Biddy Birds**_

* * *

"I wonder where Kouga's vanished off to," Kagome said after a quick survey of the room and realizing that he wasn't there.

"Probably off flirting with that photographer," Ayame said her face falling. It was clear she had been hoping he would run up to her and apologize after they returned from helping Sango change. "Really you guys I couldn't care less where he's gone."

"Don't lie Ayame," Sango said bluntly. "Do you honestly think we're stupid enough to believe you when you say that?"

"You're right," Ayame sighed. "I'm kinda sad he's run off, but I'm honestly going to put it behind me and enjoy myself." But then determined not to be a party-pooper she slung her arms around Sango and Kagome's shoulders. "After all how many times will I have the opportunity to see one of my best pals married?"

"Now who's ready for some cake and champagne?" Kagome asked winking.

"Oooooh I am," Ayame squealed. "I just loved champagne especially with orange juice. The bubbles are absolutely intoxicating!"

"As if the alcohol isn't enough," Sango whispered loudly to Kagome and giggled at the face Ayame made.

"There you are!" Inuyasha exclaimed bursting through a crowd of people. "I've been searching for you for the past ten minutes."

"Sorry," Sango apologized. "Kagome and Ayame were helping me change my dress."

"Oh, I figured that out after I talked to Kaede," Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh how's she doing," Kagome asked. "I feel so bad I haven't even talked to her since he arrived."

"She said that the wedding was beautiful and when you guys cut the cake she wanted a piece," Inuyasha replied and then called out. "Yo Miroku! Over here!"

Soon Miroku popped out of the crowd and smiling broadly wrapped an arm around Sango kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you," he said simply nuzzling her nose affectionately.

"I missed you too," Sango admitted.

"Ahhhhh," Ayame gagged. "PDAs! PDAs!"

"PDAs?" Miroku echoed.

"Public displays of affections," Ayame giggled. "Come on Miroku! How can you not know that one!"

"Yeah Miroku," Kagome teased. "I thought everyone knew that one!"

"Hmph," Miroku sulked sticking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms. "I thought people were supposed to be nice on weddings!"

"Oh come on Miroku," Sango said poking him playfully on the nose. "You know they're only joking."

"Yeah," Miroku said cutting the act. "I know, I just wanted to give them a bit of a guilt-trip but I guess, vixens like them don't feel guilt…"

Ayame and Kagome gasped and then looked at each other.

"He soooooooooo did not just say that," Ayame said disbelieving.

"I think he did," Kagome replied putting her hand to her lips in mock shock.

"GET HIM!" Ayame cried launching herself at the lucky groom who managed to sidestep her just in time.

"Now, now, Ayame," he said mockingly. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Ooooh you're in trouble you," Ayame said dashing after him as he ran off.

"Aren't you going to chase him too?" Sango asked smiling wryly.

"Naww," Kagome replied. "I'm feeling too mature; I wouldn't want to lower myself to their childish level."

"Mature? You?" Inuyasha scoffed. "You're about as mature as a four year old dressed in her mother's high heels. Which if I recall correctly you did happen to do when we were kids."

"How dare you say that!" Kagome gasped. "Especially when "if I recall correctly", you were wearing one of your dad's best suits which was about five times too big for you!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised on that one. "I did not," he said.

"Oh yes you did!" Kagome said poking him in the chest angrily. "I remember the day perfectly, I had finally convinced you to play house and we were in the garden. You showed up wearing your fathers black suit, a white shirt and a red tie that wasn't even tied properly!"

"Ok so maybe I did," Inuyasha conceded. "But at least I looked better than you did wearing your mothers black cocktail dress and bright red high heels, with lipstick redder than a stop sign and blue eye shadow going up past your eyebrows!"

Kagome laughed at that, "I forgot about the eye shadow! Good one! Do you remember for "supper" how we had cookies and red Kool-Aid that was supposed to be wine?"

"How can I forget you walked around for the rest of the day with a red moustache!" Inuyasha teased.

"Yoohooo?" Sango said waving at them. "Forgetting anyone over here? I don't know, she just might be wearing a wedding dress and feeling a little left out."

"Oh I'm sorry Sango," Kagome said quickly giving Sango a hug as an apology. "We didn't mean to exclude you."

"It's ok," Sango smiled. "I forgive you. This is just such an improvement from the first few times you two were put into each other's company."

"It is weird," Inuyasha said. "Almost unnaturally so, hard to believe it was only a couple of days ago you proposed that truce Kagome. We hated each others guts before that, if it hadn't been for Sango having that emotional break down we never would have even made it!"

"Yeah," Kagome murmured feeling a momentarily flicker of fear. Why did she not like the sound of how he was referring to the past? Was he wanting to go back to hating each other's guts? Or was he expressing how glad he was they were over that?

"Well, all I can say is that I'm glad you two aren't yelling at each other," Sango said. "Now, I don't know about you guys but I think we should go track my husband down so we can have some champagne and cake!"

"I like the sound of that!" Kagome said yet as she moved to follow Sango she gave a wink to Inuyasha and whispered, "Did I mention I still love red Kool-Aid?"

"Did I mention that your taste in make-up has greatly improved since then?" Inuyasha countered.

"No," Kagome said over her shoulder to Inuyasha because she was following the small wake in the crowd Sango was making. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Inuyasha replied seeing for the first time why Miroku had always insisted on ladies first, when you let them go ahead you had the loveliest view of their derrière, and Kagome had one of the nicest rears he had seen in a long time. He was looking forward to dancing with her, she was a great dancer, she looked hot and he would probably be the most envied of all the bachelors at the party.

"So did Ayame mention exactly how you were going to be able to dance?" Inuyasha asked.

Looking over her shoulder Kagome simply smiled. "Wait and see."

"Are you making a speech?" Inuyasha asked after a moment.

"What's with all the questions?" Kagome asked.

"I just realized people are probably going to be expecting a speech from me aren't they?" Inuyasha deflated.

"Definitely," Kagome assured him. "I've been working on mine for a little less than a two days now."

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not telling!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh I don't want every single word of it," Inuyasha growled. "I just want the gist of it. Like what am I supposed to say?"

"Well I'm starting off with saying how I know Sango and Miroku and how I'm honoured to be Sango's bridesmaid. Then I'm going to talk about how Sango's favourite fairytale as a child was Cinderella and explain why I made her the glass slippers. Then I'll talk about all the ways Miroku is perfect for Sango."

"Well that sounds pretty easy," Inuyasha said. "Good thing I'm good at public speaking. I should have no problem whipping up a speech."

"Does your company require you to make lots of speeches?" Kagome asked beginning to wonder if Ayame hadn't been quite as playful as she had sounded about killing Miroku. "What do you think she did to him? She wasn't actually serious about killing him right?"

"Of course not," Inuyasha said waving off her worry. "But yeah, I give speeches on behalf of the company frequently. It's mostly around the holidays though I basically have one speech that I alter from year to year."

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun," Kagome said thoughtfully and then exclaimed pointing. "Look there they are."

"Where?" Sango asked whirling around.

"Over there standing next to…oh shit," Kagome swore under her breath.

"What?" Sango asked confused. "What's wrong?"

"They're over there by the tables talking with Kouga," Kagome muttered under breath.

"Shit," Inuyasha swore softly.

"My thoughts exactly," Kagome said glowering at Kouga's back.

"We'd better get over there fast before Ayame's homicidal, or should I say Kougacidal tendencies appear," Sango sighed making a beeline for the already bickering couple.

"Why would I want to talk to you right now?" Ayame demanded angrily poking Kouga in the chest just as the three of them appeared at the tables. "What makes you think you can just show up and expect me to want to talk? Huh? Answer me!"

"I didn't want to say what I have to say in front of all our friends. Look Ayame I don't want you to be mad at me-" Kouga began but Ayame angrily cut him off.

"You know what Kouga? You may not want me to be mad at you, but the reality is I **am**; so deal with it," she snapped whirling to walk off. "I already said that I can't take your self-centered tendencies right now, you're always me me me me. And today I would have liked a little "Ayame" in that. So just leave me alone."

"Wait," Kouga said grabbing her arm before she could storm off. Whirling her around to face him he swore, "damn it Ayame will you give me a second to talk?"

"No I won't," Ayame growled. "Quite frankly I don't want to talk with you right now so if I were you I'd let go of my arm before I give you a black eye."

"You-" Kouga spluttered his left eye twitching. "You are **the** most **infuriating** woman I…"

Next thing everyone knew Kouga had grabbed Ayame behind the neck and had kissed her so passionately her toes were curling. Wrapping an arm around her waist he drew her close to deepen the kiss. Finally letting her go so she could breathe again, Kouga took a step back and sighed. "Sorry about that I couldn't help myse-"

Once again Ayame cut him off this time though with a fierce and ardent kiss. It was clear by the way Kouga's eyebrow shot up he hadn't been expecting that one. After a couple moments Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku all began to look around embarrassedly.

Hearing Miroku's cough, Kouga gently pushed Ayame away and affectionately pushed a strand of auburn hair out of her face. "I'm sorry Ayame," he said softly. "I didn't mean to be such a jackass. I never realized how much it upset you when I flirted with other women. I'm just glad you lost your temper; I never would have known otherwise. Even just thinking that I could have lost you over something as stupid as a girl like that makes my heart clench."

"Where did you go?" Ayame asked softly her voice trembling. "For a few minutes I actually thought you had left me."

"I could never leave you Ayame," Kouga said tenderly stroking her cheek and then reaching into his pocket to pull out a small red box. "I left because I needed to go get this for you."

"Kouga," Ayame breathed delightedly opening the box to reveal a pair of glittering diamond studs. "You shouldn't have."

"Of course I should of," Kouga said smiling wryly. "I know how finicky you are when it comes to rings and I remembered you wishing you have a pair of real diamond studs so I thought you might like these beauties."

Ayame gasped in shock and raised one hand to her mouth as Kouga sank to one knee and took her other hand. "Ayame I know at times I'm an idiot, I won't deny it. This is one of those times. I'm not quite ready to ask you to marry me. I hope to sometime in the future but until that day all I can promise you is my unwavering love and devotion. You're the only woman I think I could ever love as much as I do right now and I promise from this day forward, neither my eyes or my heart will never stray away from you. Will you agree to date me?"

Laughing because of the happiness that bubbled up within her, Ayame nodded and joyously threw her arms around Kouga's neck as he rose to his feet. "Yes! Yes YES!" she cried repeatedly kissing him on the lips.

"Oh my gosh," Sango and Kagome squealed turning to gape at each other in shock. "Oh my GOSH!"

"That didn't quite turn out how I expected," Miroku said looking at Ayame and Kouga who were stilling kissing.

"My thoughts exactly," Inuyasha said. "I pictured quite a bit more yelling on Ayame's part."

"The um…. partial proposal was a bit of a shock too," Miroku said crossing his arms and bobbing his head.

"Yeah, defiantly did see **that** coming," Inuyasha agreed.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome squealed. "That was so romantic!"

"I know," Sango gasped. "Who knew Kouga had it in him!"

"I did," Ayame said pulling back so she could nuzzle his neck. "That's why I love you."

"I love you for being to love me through all my stupidity," Kouga said kissing the top of her head gently.

"Why don't we give them a moment," Sango proposed grabbing Miroku's arm and leading him away, and ever the obedient sheep Kagome and Inuyasha followed.

"Wow," Inuyasha said nudging Miroku when they stopped. "That must have been some pep-talk Miroku. Getting Kouga to commit to Ayame is nothing short of a miracle."

"It was," Miroku nodded smugly. "You should listen to me more Inuyasha, I've told you a thousand times over that I know how to get the ladies."

"Ahem," Sango coughed.

"Not that I need those skills anymore," Miroku hastily amended wrapping his arm around Sango. "I've found **_my_** soul mate."

"Maybe I'll listen to you next time," Inuyasha thought out loud.

"Don't let him give you any tips Inuyasha," Sango warned. "This was a mere fluke; his advice with women tends to have disastrous consequences."

"Yes," Kagome giggled, "consequences that tend to include slapped cheeks."

"Now, now," Miroku chided. "I did manage to win Sango, you've got to give me credit for _that_."

"Yes," Kagome relented. "You're right, give credit where credit is due. Miroku, snagging Sango was something I thought would never happen. She was too much of a man-hater in university, I honestly thought she was going to grow up to be an old maid."

"Hey!" Sango exclaimed. "Just whose side are you on Kagome?"

"Neither of yours that's for sure," Kagome smiled. "I'm on my own side."

"Sango! Miroku!" Kaede called. "I've been searching all over for ye."

"Kaede," Sango said warmly reaching forward to embrace the old woman. "How are you?"

"Doing well," Kaede smiled. "You look so lovely Sango. I hardly recognized you, and I've known you longer than anyone here."

"You look lovely too," Sango said. "That color looks nice on you."

"Why thank you dear," Kaede said fingering her mauve dress. "I bought is yesterday just for today. I heard Kagome and Ayame would be wearing lilac so I thought I would wear purple too."

"I'm glad you did," Kagome said hugging the old woman as well. "Would you like to sit down Kaede? I'm sure Inuyasha would grab you a chair."

"Actually that would be nice," Kaede replied, "that is, if Inuyasha agrees."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but saw the meaningful look on Kagome's face sighed and muttered, "yeah sure."

"Hmm," Kaede said watching Inuyasha walk off. "That was easy, Kagome dear you're a good influence on him."

"Good influence?" Kagome laughed. "You must be kidding! Inuyasha and I do nothing but bicker all day long. He still must be having issues dealing with Kouga's proposal, that's all."

"Kouga proposed to Ayame?" Kaede asked shocked.

"No, not in the way you're thinking," Sango said. "He simply promised to commit to her, and he gave her a really pretty pair of diamond earrings."

"Well that's still a big step for someone like Kouga," Kaede observed wisely and then sighed when she saw Inuyasha approaching with a chair. "Ahh thank you Inuyasha, my old bones aren't quite up to all this action and excitement."

"You're welcome," Inuyasha said far too conscious of the way Kagome smiled at him. He coughed once and then asked, "so when are you two gonna cut the cake?"

"Soon," Sango replied. "Don't worry you'll get a piece Inuyasha."

"Of course I will," Inuyasha said quickly. "You think I'd walk out of here not getting a piece of cake? I don't think so."

Everyone laughed at that. "We weren't saying you wouldn't," Miroku laughed. "Calm down will you. You're all tense!"

"I am **not** tense," Inuyasha argued.

"Are," Miroku insisted.

"Am not," Inuyasha huffed and then nearly jumped out of his skin when Jakotsu appeared from right behind him.

"Sango," the poor man wailed pathetically. "How could you!"

"What?" Sango exclaimed. "I didn't do anything honest!"

"Yes you did," Jakotsu pouted. "Think about it for just a second darling."

"Ummmm," Sango said eyes flickering nervously back and forth. "Well I know I was smiling so you can't be mad about that, was it the photos?"

"The schedule!" Jakotsu burst out angrily. "My schedule is ruined absolutely _ruined_!"

"Why?" Kagome said looking at the clock. "We're right on schedule, its 12:15 and we cut the cake in fifteen minutes. We're actually early!"

"And when exactly was Sango supposed to change Ms. We're-right-on-schedule?" Jakotsu demanded. "Huh?"

"Ummmm," Kagome said blinking at Jakotsu's imitation of her voice.

"Not till 2 o'clock that's when!" Jakotsu said smacking the back of his hand into the palm of the other. "Bad bridesmaids! Bad!"

"Kagome's not a dog, so don't treat her like one," Inuyasha growled angrily. "Be reasonable, you couldn't expect Sango to stay in a dress like that for more time than she did. I'm clueless when it comes to women's clothes and even **_I_** could see that!"

"He does have a point," Sango said trying to lighten the blow by patting Jakotsu affectionately on the shoulder like one would a small child. "The dress was very heavy Jakotsu. It was becoming a struggle to breathe."

"Oh," Jakotsu said still somewhat upset over their lack of regard for his precious schedule. "I suppose that makes sense," he admitted finally with a sigh. "We can simply let everyone eat lunch a little longer." And with that said off he wandered muttering to himself.

"Mental that one," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Couldn't agree with you more on that one," Miroku nodded.

"So fifteen minutes till we cut the cake?" Sango asked for verification.

"That seems to be the case," Kagome said.

"Just how long are Kouga and Ayame going to make out for?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're back," Ayame chirped happily startling Inuyasha when she placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "I hope you weren't talking behind our backs Inuyasha."

"Of course not," Inuyasha said hurriedly.

"Ayame," Miroku interrupted. "Now if I remember correctly just a few minutes ago someone was going on about public displays of affection. I thought everyone new not to cross the so called "limits". Then again I might have misheard this redhead who just happens I do believe to be a hypocrite as well as over reactive."

Biting her lower lips in embarrassment as she blushed, Ayame simply looked at the floor.

"Ayame," Miroku prodded. "I do believe that you owe me an apology."

"Alright, alright," she mumbled still very red. "I'm sorry."

"Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat noisily, "I didn't quite hear that Ayame perhaps you'd like to speak up."

"Oh you heard her Miroku," Kouga sighed. "Just let it slide."

"Yes I wouldn't push it much more," Kagome giggled. "From the looks of things Ayame might explode if she blushes anymore."

"Well are we going to do this cake or what?" Inuyasha asked not wanting to meet Kouga's gloating eyes. For some reason Kouga kept looking at him smugly as if to say, I managed to tell my girl I love her to bad you're too chicken to do the same.

"Well I think we could probably begin to make our way over to the cake," Sango said casting a quick glance at the clock and then looking meaningfully at Miroku. "It's almost time now, only other six or seven minutes until the schedule says we should cut the cake."

"I'm up for that," Miroku said wrapping an arm around her waist. "You know what Sango?"

"What?" Sango asked raising her eyebrow expecting him to say something perverted.

"Don't look so suspicious my darling, I simply wanted to say that I still can't quite believe we're married. I've waited so long for this its hard to believe its actually happened."

Sango's eyes softened, and slowly let her head fall on his shoulder. "I don't regret it," Sango said. "For a while I wondered if I would regret my freedom disappearing and yet now that it has I ironically feel freer than ever."

"Sango," Miroku murmured. "Somehow you always manage to say the perfect thing at the perfect moment."

"Hard to believe in just a little bit you two will have a new addition to this family," Kouga commented.

Miroku's countenance brightened immediately at the mention of their child. "Speaking of that Sango I wanted to know," pausing for dramatic effect Miroku then continued. "What colour will we paint the room?"

Sango giggled at the question and then paused thoughtfully, "I always thought a yellow room if it was a girl and if it's a boy I think blue."

"Not pink?" Miroku asked.

"No," Sango laughed shaking her head. "Yellow."

"What about a light green?" Miroku questioned. "Or a lilac?"

"Maybe," Sango smiled. "We'll have to see about that."

"Speaking of your baby," Kagome said. "Have you guys decided whether or not you want to know the baby's gender by ultrasound?"

"We haven't really thought about it Kagome," Sango admitted looking at Miroku. "Personally I'd sort of like to know, but if Miroku wants to be surprised I won't mind waiting."

"Want to know!" Miroku yelped shocked. "Sango I'm dying to know!"

"Well you won't be able to tell the baby's gender for quite some time yet," Kaede warned. "Three months minimum I'd say."

"We know," Sango sighed. "We can wait; the anticipation is half the fun I think."

"For you maybe," Miroku laughed. "I'm dying to know! Do have any idea how long I've wanted to be dad?"

"A long time," Kagome suggested.

"Yes," Miroku replied. "A _very_ long time! I'm going to be the best dad in the world!"

"A touch overconfident aren't we?" Inuyasha teased.

"I think its sweet," Ayame commented. "All I know though is that I just can not wait to be able to design all those cute little outfits. The second you know if the baby's going to be a girl or boy you have to phone right away ok?"

"Ayame don't you think that's a touch early?" Kouga asked.

"I didn't say I was going to make the clothes," Ayame said looking at him meaningfully. "I can always start planning."

"Not that you already haven't," Kouga teased and when Ayame blushed and looked embarrassedly at Sango went on. "Don't try and deny it I've seen those little sketches on your desk."

"Oh alright," Ayame said hurriedly. "Maybe I did already start; you've just got to understand how excited I am!"

"We do," Inuyasha said dryly. "Trust us."

"Well we should probably go get everyone's attention," Sango said. "You guys want to come closer to the cake or stay here?"

"Closer to the cake," Inuyasha said very fast. "I've been eying that thing the entire time I've been in here!"

"That and Kagome," Miroku said mischievously and then quickly grabbed Sango's arm and lead her over to the platform.

Inuyasha and Kagome instantly both blushed while Ayame and Kouga chuckled at Miroku's well placed comment.

"So Kagome," Kouga drawled. "You and Inuyasha going to dance tonight and show off some of those dancing skills."

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and when she refused to meet his eye looked back to Kouga. "I don't know, I wouldn't want to upstage Sango and Miroku on their wedding day."

"Inuyasha!" Ayame said delightedly clasping her hands in front of her. "Congratulations! You've finally learned that there are times other people come first! It's something short of a miracle!"

Slightly flustered by this comment Inuyasha abruptly changed the subject and said, "we better follow Sango and Miroku or we won't get any cake."

Kagome still blushing from Miroku's comment shyly nodded and turned to follow Inuyasha as he pushed his way after Sango and Miroku.

"Oh those two," Ayame sighed. "When are they going to admit they like each other?"

"Immature idiots," Kouga said shaking his head at their immaturity.

"Excuse me," came Miroku's loud voice quieting the crowds and making all guests turn their eyes towards the newly weds. "Hi may I have everyone's attention please. Oh, I see I already do, anyways I just wanted to announce that we're cutting the cake, so whoever wants a piece please be respectful and," he looked at Inuyasha, "please refrain from taking seconds until everyone has gotten a slice."

"Was that supposed to be subtle?" Inuyasha muttered under his breath as everyone turned to look at him.

"Somehow I don't think so," Kagome smiled catching sight of Miroku grinning at Inuyasha's discomfort.

"Does this mean I can get two slices?" Kouga asked Ayame who simple smiled and punched him lightly.

"Not likely," she sighed.

As Sango and Miroku proceeded to cut the beautiful white cake they had picked out together everyone cheered but none louder than Kagome and Sango.

"Oh don't they look so romantic standing like that!" Kagome squealed.

"Look at him placing his hand over hers while they cut, they look so adorable! Camera time!" Ayame suddenly whipped a camera from somewhere she had concealed it in her dress and snapped a few dozen photos.

"Hey!" Kouga exclaimed. "You're wasting all the film!"

"It's digital stupid," Inuyasha scoffed. "Ayame always takes pictures like that. Don't you know that by now?"

"Yeah," Ayame agreed standing on her tiptoes so that she could get a better shot.

"Speaking of camera's," Kouga said slowly. "Where exactly did you get that thing/"

"Right here," Ayame chirped as she pulled her dress up and quick as a blink of an eye the camera was gone and the dress back down.

Inuyasha and Kouga shook their heads and looked around in surprise. "Where'd it go?" they asked stupidly.

Ayame and Kagome simply rolled their eyes and began to make they way forward so that they could get a slice of cake. That was a definite plus to being bridesmaids; you got cake before everyone else. They had barely managed to grab the plates when Inuyasha and Kouga caught up with them pestering to know where the camera had gone.

"Well do you really want me to show you with all these people around?" Ayame asked incredulously.

"Well duh?" Inuyasha said throwing his hands up in the air. "That was like magic, one second you're holding the camera the next thing **poof** it's gone!"

"Hey watch how you talk to my girlfriend," Kouga snapped protectively which definitely made Ayame happy.

Sighing she looked at Kagome and asked, "well, should we should them?"

"I suppose," Kagome sighed teasingly. "They'll only pester us until we do."

"Ok come over here then," Ayame said leading them to a quite corner which was surprisingly not that hard to do, most people were lined up waiting for cake. Hiking her dress up Ayame showed them the garter in which she had tucked away her camera. "Comprendé?"

"What is that?" Kouga asked reaching out to poke it.

"It's a garter you nincompoop," Ayame said gently slapping his hand away and letting her dress drop back down.

"Are you wearing one of those things?" Inuyasha asked Kagome curiously tilting his head to one side like a puppy.

"Uh well yeah," Kagome blushed. "I kinda am."

"Oh I thought only hookers wore those things," Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"They're wedding garters!" Kagome screeched now the colour of a tomato from embarrassment. "How dare you call me a- a-"

"Oh just chill," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "I said that was what I thought, now however, I realize I was wrong." He paused thoughtfully and then winced, "I also realise why I got slapped that time."

"Spare us the story," Kouga said wrapping a arm around Ayame. "We don't want to hear about your sex life."

"Oh don't be crude Kouga," Inuyasha growled. "Oh sorry I forgot, it's a ingrained part of your nature."

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean!" Kouga demanded slamming his cake plate down and punching his hands together menacingly.

Inuyasha following suit quickly put the plate down and cracked his knuckles, "let me teach you what I mean."

"As if a mongrel like you could ever teach me anything!" Kouga taunted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome explained throwing her arms around one of his arms as he raised it to punch Kouga.

"Kouga!" Ayame exclaimed mimicking Kagome.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said after a few tense moments. "We'll settle this some other time."

"Yeah," Kouga muttered. "Some other kind."

"Change of subject needed," Kagome said awkwardly eating another bite of cake. "This really is amazing cake isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ayame said trying to move the conversation into safer territory; the boys however were less inclined to drop the subject.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Ayame said to Kagome completely exasperated. "Let's separate the two of them and let them have some space."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kagome agreed and taking Inuyasha's arm gently steered him back over the where Miroku and Sango were.

"Are they still cutting cake?" Kagome asked trying to see over the crowds. "I can't see! Can you?"

"Um yeah," Inuyasha said slowly startled out of his contemplation of how to best kill Kouga. "I think they're still cutting the cake, only a few old gees- I mean elderly persons waiting now."

"Do you see Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, she's talking to Sango 'bout something," Inuyasha said taking another bite of cake. "I like wedding cake," he said decidedly. "I don't normally like white cake."

"Really?" Kagome said. "I've always liked both."

"Well, what can I say," Inuyasha shrugged. "I've always found just plain white cake bland, flavourless."

"How about Angel's Food Cake?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's alright I guess," Inuyasha said. "Not really my favourite though, it's basically the same thing as white cake just fluffier."

"You'll have to try my lemon angel cake sometime," Kagome said. "I can almost promise that you'll love it!"

"Modesty is defiantly not in your vocabulary is it?" Inuyasha teased.

"When it's something I'm good at I don't hide it," Kagome pouted. "Honestly though, it's really good. It's really light and perfect to eat during the summer, it's basically a Angel Food cake but the real secret in the icing, it's a lemon icing that tastes like the lemon meringue that's in lemon meringue pies."

"Well I guess if this lemon cake is anywhere as amazing as your cookies I know I'll love it," Inuyasha smiled at her enthusiasm. "I promise I'll love to come over some time and you can cook whatever you like for me, even if I do leave fifty pounds heavier."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised by his promise, he had actually promised to see her after the wedding. Irrepressible joy filled her and all she could do was smile. "You promise!"

"I already said I would didn't I?" Inuyasha teased.

"I'm so excited," Kagome confessed her eyes shining. "There's so many things I'd love you to try, there's this one chocolate turtle cheesecake I make that I know you'd love and then there's the chocolate raspberry mousse I tend to make for garden parties, and there's the…"

Inuyasha stopped listening to her as she continued to list off various culinary delights, her joy was infectious and all anger and nervousness he had been feeling before totally evaporated. Smiling he watched her as she explained what exactly was so special about her peach pie and he couldn't help but think that he could defiantly get used to this. Whenever he was with Kagome he always felt so good, she inspired him to become a better man. Was this why Miroku had changed for Sango? Was it because he wanted nothing more than to live the rest of his life with the one woman who truly made him happy?

Had Miroku constantly wondered what marriage would be like and try to imagine what their children would look like? He couldn't decide if he'd rather his and Kagome's children with silver hair or raven black like hers. Seeing his own silver hair on his offspring would fill him with such pride but at the same time having a daughter who looked like a miniature Kagome would be wonderful too. He could clearly remember being tormented by other children as a result of his unusual hair colour, would he want his children to go through that? How many children would they have and would they end up being boys or girls. He personally would love to have the first be a girl, but that didn't mean he wouldn't love a boy too.

And that brought him to a new question. Where would they raise their multitude of children? He knew that Kagome would want to live close to wherever Sango and Miroku were, and though that wouldn't have been his first option he wouldn't mind doing that for her. It wasn't as if he was short on money, he could buy out Sango's neighbours if that was what was required to make Kagome happy. After all who better to spend all his money on than his wife? They would be able to have as many kids as they wanted without ever fearing money shortages thanks to his job. His JOB! If he decided to raise a family he would defiantly need to cut back on the number of hours he worked. He had absolutely no intention of being one of those dads that the kids never saw except on evenings and weekends. He would also need to..

"Do you like curry?" Kagome ask startling him out of his reverie.

"Yeah I love children," Inuyasha said dazed. How long had she been talking?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked waving a hand in front of his face. "You sure you're sane?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said hurriedly, embarrassed over being caught daydreaming about marriage with a woman he wasn't even dating. "What?"

Laughing, Kagome gently cuffed him on the side of his head. "That's for not listening to me."

"Sorry," Inuyasha said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to honestly, everything you were talking about though just made me realize just how bad I want to try your cooking. What were you saying?"

"Well," Kagome smiled. "I was just saying what a good lamb curry I make, and I must confess the thought of children flavoured curry is something only the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood would appreciate."

"Oops," Inuyasha grinned. "I though you asked if I liked kids so I said yeah. But not in a curry."

"So you don't like curry?" Kagome asked coyly.

"No I **do** like curry," Inuyasha insisted not catching onto the fact she was simply playing with him.

"Oh so you like curry," Kagome said. "Just not children curry."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said nodding his head furiously. "I'm not a cannibal."

"That's always good to know," Kagome laughed.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked wondering if he go get another slice of cake now.

"Oh it's almost one now," Kagome said. "You better hurry up and get a slice of cake before the last of it disappears."

"I was daydreaming for half and hour!" Inuyasha said almost squeaking his voice was so high. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Well I thought you were paying attention to me for that half hour," Kagome said dryly. "That must have been some fascinating daydream."

"Uhh," Inuyasha beginning to blush. "It was." He just stared at Kagome a few seconds before averting his gaze and said, "I'm going to get more cake. You want some?"

"Sure, if you're offering," Kagome said shyly handing him plate; normally she would _never_ even dream of have two pieces of cake. She was determined that at least for today she would eat like the old Kagome, even though it was still something she couldn't do on a regular basis.

The second Inuyasha left however a group of women flocked around her.

"Kagome dear," one woman said. "You look absolutely gorgeous. That shade of purple does wonders with your colouring."

"Yes absolutely lovely," another agreed. "We've been waiting ages for that man to leave you be. Dying to talk to you aren't we ladies?" They all nodded their agreement.

"It's not fair that the best man keeps you occupied the whole evening, people might get ideas you know," one woman advised causing Kagome to blush.

"Yes and you wouldn't want that we were sure so we made sure that we saved your reputation any damage," said the one Kagome observed to be the leader of the meddling women.

"You aren't interested in him are you?" A nosy one asked.

"No of course not," Kagome said hurriedly, she could hardly admit her own feelings to herself, like hell a bunch of busy bodies would get that kind of personal information out of her.

"Good, because my daughter dated him for a bit and said he's the most arrogant man she ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"And mine said he was so full of himself it made Stalin look like a man with low self-esteem," another added.

"Oh," Kagome said trying to smile and finding it hard. "That's good to know."

"And he's got commitment issues I hear," one gossiped. "Never seems to be able to stay with one girl for more than a couple of days."

"He's a bad egg that one!"

"Indeed, truly wicked!"

"His mother should be ashamed," the leader said with a sniff. "If I were her I would have put a stop to it a long time ago."

That was all Kagome could take. "His mother died when Inuyasha was very young," Kagome said bluntly.

All the women immediately looked embarrassed. There were a few "oh"s a number of sighs and quite a number of lips being bitten at the awkwardness of the situation. Kagome almost felt bad for saying that but then mentally checked herself. I have nothing to be ashamed of, Kagome told herself. Someone needed to put those meddling busybodies in their place. Shame on them for attacking some poor guy like that; especially when he wasn't even there to defend himself.

But it's not as if what they said was wrong either, Kagome's conscience niggled. He _is_ a playboy.

He's not the bad person they were making him out to be though, Kagome protested. He's really very good at heart, he's just a little misunderstood is all.

He does have commitment issues too, he is full of himself and he you've called him arrogant too many times to remember, her conscience chided.

But there's more to him than just that, Kagome thought desperately. There's the part of him that's scared of big parties because he can't make small talk very well, there's the part of him that's fiercely loyal to his friends, his generosity and his shyness. He hides behind the playboy mask because he's afraid of being vulnerable.

Looking up just then she saw Inuyasha's bewildered expression as he saw the gaggle of women surrounding her. He looked around for someone else to go talk to not wanting to come anywhere near the hoards of older women but there was no one around. She saw him look terrified not at the people who were chatting amiably amongst themselves but rather at the prospect of being forced to go mingle. He gulped, faced with two unappealing decisions and after a brief moment he slowly began to make his way to where Kagome was looking very much like a small lost child who wanted his mother.

"Kagome," he said tentatively. "I got you another slice of cake."

"Why thank you," Kagome said taking the plate from him as the ladies made way from him to approach her. She couldn't resist adding, "that was very generous of you to offer to get me a piece."

"You're welcome," Inuyasha said turning slightly red at the fact every single woman there was eying him. "I- I just was talking to Miroku and Sango and they said they wanted to talk to you."

"Sorry," Kagome said sounding as apologetic as she could manage and getting nudged her way past them all and then gently resting a hand on Inuyasha's arm let him lead her away.

"Did Sango really need to speak with me?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm no not really," Inuyasha said flustered after the encounter. "I just made that up to get away from all those women."

"Thank you," Kagome said fervently. "You saved me from a conversation worse than torture."

"What did they want with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"To malign your character," Kagome replied honestly.

"Oh," Inuyasha said grinning. "Let me guess, they were concerned about your wellbeing?"

"Bang on," Kagome sighed. "Honestly I have never had the misfortune of meeting such a horrible group of old biddies in my life!"

"Now, now, don't be too mean." Inuyasha teased. "They're not that-"

"Don't you dare say bad," Kagome growled. "They were far worse than bad, they were _terrible_!"

"I was going to say old," Inuyasha said laughing at her reaction.

"Oh," Kagome blushed. "Well then." Gasping she put her hand to her head in pain. "Oh man I've suddenly got a splitting headache. Stupid nattering women, now look what they've done."

"Uh oh," Inuyasha said putting his arm out to stabilize her.

"Thanks," Kagome said. "I don't suppose you've got a few Advil on you?"

"No sorry," Inuyasha said and he was sincerely sorry he didn't. Damn! Of all the perfect gentlemanly things to do, offering a lady with a headache an Advil definitely ranked right up there. "But I know someone who would."

"Really who?" Kagome asked making her way over to a chair.

"Jakotsu," Inuyasha said promptly inwardly vowing never to be without Advil ever again. "If anyone has Advil that man must."

"Good idea," Kagome said. "I feel really bad for asking this but would you mind asking him for me. I really don't feel well all of a sudden."

"Sure," Inuyasha said. "No problem I'll be right back."

"Thank you so much," Kagome said closing her eyes in relief.

"Be right back," Inuyasha said and immediately went off in search of Jakotsu.

"You okay Kags?" Sango asked appearing just as Inuyasha left. "You don't look so hot."

"Oh I'm fine," Kagome said forcing a smile. "I've just got a headache that's all. Nothing too bad, honestly I'm perfectly fine. Really!"

"You're really flushed," Sango said suddenly leaning forward to touch Kagome's forehead. "No you definitely don't feel good. You're really hot."

"Oh it's nothing really," Kagome protested. "I get like this sometimes when I've had too much sugar. Now stop fussing, I'll be fine the second I take some Advil. Sango I forbid you to worry, it's your wedding day and the last thing I want to do is steal your thunder."

"Oh Kagome," Sango sighed shaking her head. "I'd never think you were purposely trying to steal my thunder, and if you think something like a headache would upset me then you really don't know me inside and out like you claim." Sitting down next to Kagome and putting an arm around her. "Now tell me is this common because if it is you really should and talk to one of the doctors at the clinic."

"No," Kagome said taking deep breaths. "It's only happened a couple of time when I've eaten too much rich food."

"How many pieces of cake did you have?" Sango asked.

"Two," Kagome groaned. "And I feel stupid for eating that second piece now."

"Kagome, why haven't you gone back to the clinic and told them this?" Sango asked worried. "You shouldn't just assume you're fine, there could be something wrong."

"Of course there's something wrong," Kagome sighed. "What's wrong is that I was anorexic, my body with never recover one hundred percent. They told me to expect this, and really I've got no one else to blame but myself."

"Kagome," Sango said wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I love you, and I think you're beautiful."

"Thanks babe," Kagome said hugging her friend back. For the first time in a long time she actually felt beautiful, maybe it was Sango, maybe it was the dress, maybe it was the way Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her, she didn't know. What she did know though is that she suddenly felt very lucky and very blessed to be at her best friends wedding. She felt lucky to have escaped anorexia's downward cycle and she was glad to be alive, if she had continued down that path chances were she wouldn't have had the opportunity to be there. "I love you too, thanks so much for being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you," Sango said fondly touching foreheads with Kagome's. "Married or not."

"I know you will," Kagome said.

"Uhh Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Sorry to interrupt but I know you wanted this Advil."

"Oh thanks Inuyasha," Kagome said allowing Inuyasha to drop the tiny red pills into her palm. "Hopefully it starts to take effect soon."

"Yeah whatever," Inuyasha grumbled pretending he was completely fine that Kagome wasn't feeling well.

"Why don't you go sit somewhere quiet for a bit?" Sango suggested. "I'm sure all this noise isn't helping your headache."

"I don't want to miss your wedding! You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome exclaimed. "What would people say if I suddenly just disappeared?"

"I'd rather you go have a short rest now to ensure your headache gets better before tonight Kagome, that's the most important part other than the actual ceremony. Plus most people are leaving now anyways we could tell anyone else who asks about you that you needed to go somewhere to quiet to rehearse your speech because you were nervous. They'll buy that."

"She's got a point Kagome," Miroku said. "Better to rest now and not risk not feeling unwell later tonight. Why don't go back to the change room and stay there for a little bit, if even for an hour."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Inuyasha asked forgetting momentarily his macho act macho of not letting on just how much he was worried.

"No," Kagome said with a faint wave as she put her hand to her head once more. "I'll be fine, you're right I'll just go take a small nap and hopefully when I wake up everything will be better. Promise me you'll come wake me up in two hours no mater what happens Sango."

"Don't worry I promise," Sango assured her putting her arm around Kagome's shoulders and glad that her friend wasn't resisting anymore led her away.

Inuyasha moved to follow them but Miroku put a cautionary hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that Inuyasha."

"Why not?" the silver haired man demanded, "she's sick isn't she?"

"Think about what people would say if the two of you suddenly disappeared for a couple of hours. I think that kind of talk is something Kagome would try to avoid. Don't you?" Miroku said meaningfully.

"For the last frickin' time Miroku, Kagome and I are not romantically involved!" Inuyasha growled angrily. Miroku however didn't fail to notice the little red blush that appeared on Inuyasha's cheeks or how he stormed off in the opposite direction of where Kagome had gone.

"Of course you're not romantically involved with her Inuyasha," Miroku said to thin air and then smiled mischievously, "yet."

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:** sorry about the long wait you guys I've just been so busy lately and to be honest not all that motivated. I've been working on my own novel vs fanfiction stuff (for those of you who don't know that) and I've been spending what little time I've had on that project because I'm hoping to send it off to an editor before I start university (in the fall yes I've been accepted) And before anyone asks no I will not post my story A) because it is 100 my ideas and I want no one stealing plot lines or characters b) because I'm not writing it to get reviews where I feel the need to insert plenty of fluff and romance simply because I hope that if I do I'll get more people to review and c) because I don't want any editor thinking I've gotten ideas from other people. Anyways I've been getting lots of emails telling me not to quit so I was like you know what I'm gonna finish this story once and for all because there's only like another five chapters. Hopefully none have you abandoned this fic because you thought I would never update. Cuz if you did you were wrong! HA! But yeah my new beta-reader the one I spent quite a bit of time interviewing suddenly just stopped emailing me back. I have no idea what's happened to her…..so yeah my apologies for any grammar mistakes I tried my best. (Author's note by the way don't count) so please review as you can see if people hadn't pestered me not to quit I actually might not have updated for like….a year….or two…or twenty (lol jk) but yeah review peeps let me know what you think. 


End file.
